Entzaubert von Kara
by Amerna
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Verwünschungen, Zauber und Gegenzauber, die Guten und die Bösen, alles verwoben mit der Geschichte von Stolz und Vorurteil...
1. Kapitel 1 – in dem ein bestimmter Gentle

**Entzaubert**

**von**

**Kara**

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Ich weiß derzeit nicht, wie viel ich schaffe, ist mein RL doch etwas hektisch, ich habe aber schon etwas vorgearbeitet und werde hoffentlich jeden Freitag ein neues Kapitel hochladen können._

**Kapitel 1 – in dem ein bestimmter Gentleman sich entscheidet, ein Haus in Hertfordshire zu mieten**

Hertfordshire war nicht für Magie bekannt, oder jedenfalls nicht für die Art von Magie, die als modern, effektiv und qualitativ hochwertig angesehen wurde. Es gab zwei oder drei Schulen in der Umgebung, die sich damit rühmten „fortgeschrittene Methoden der Zauberei und magischen Fähigkeiten" zu lehren, aber fast alle wussten, dass dies nur eine schöne Umschreibung dafür war, dass die Bauernsöhne lernten, mit Magie ihre Kürbisse größer werden zu lassen und die Bauerntöchter, ihre Haare so hochzustecken, dass sie den ganzen festlichen Abend halten würden.

Sogar unter der vornehmeren Bevölkerung der Grafschaft schien es Familien mit magischen Fähigkeiten zu geben. Es gab einen Apotheker, der sehr talentiert darin war, hohes Fieber zu lindern und gesunde Kinder zur Welt zu bringen (wofür er hoch angesehen war) und es gab einen Anwalt, der niemals einen Fall verlieren zu schien. All die Töchter von Gentlemen mit der geringsten Begabung kannten ein paar Methoden, um liebreizend zu wirken, um reiche Ehemänner zu ergattern. Dieses Verhalten wurde von den Müttern in der Grafschaft bedingungslos unterstützt und am meisten von Mrs. Bennet. Es wurde gemunkelt, sie besäße das Rezept für einen besonders starken Liebestrank (wie sonst hätte sie, die Tochter eines Kaufmannes, Mr. Bennet vor all diesen Jahren an sich binden können?). Liebestränke waren nie lang anhaltend, aber von diesem wurde erzählt, er hielte mindestens drei Monate an. Dennoch wurde die Glaubwürdigkeit dieses Gerüchts in den letzten Jahren mehr und mehr in Frage gestellt, da Mrs. Bennet fünf Töchter hatte und keine von ihnen war schon verheiratet.

Die Bennet Schwestern waren in Hertfordshire nicht nur wegen ihrer Schönheit, an die niemand heranreichen konnte, bekannt, sondern auch weil einige von ihnen den Anspruch erhoben, etwas magisch talentiert zu sein. Jane, die älteste und schönste, war auch die talentierteste. Alle bedauerten, dass ihr Vater es nie erlaubt hatte, sie nach London zum Unterricht zu schicken. Ihre Fähigkeiten, besonders in den Bereichen Heilung und Verbreitung von Glücksgefühlen, ließen die ansässigen Apotheker vor Scham erblassen. Die jüngsten Schwestern, Kitty und Lydia, hatten ihre Fähigkeiten in den Bereichen Verzauberung, Flirt und (in Lydias Fall) Verführung mit der Zeit so sehr verfeinert, dass die Mütter der jungen Männer in Meryton ständig damit beschäftigt waren, Gegenzauber und Schilde zu entwickeln, damit niemand den beiden hoffnungslos verfiel. Die mittlere Tochter, Mary, hatte bislang noch keine eigenen Talente entwickelt, aber sie wusste so viel über Zaubersprüche, Tränke und die Geschichte der Magie, dass es das Fehlen ihrer persönlichen Fähigkeiten wieder ausglich.

Die zweite Tochter blieb ein Mysterium für alle Bewohner von Hertfordshire. Elizabeth Bennet schien nie und behauptete auch nie, auch nur die geringste magische Fähigkeit zu besitzen. Dies schien zunächst sehr überraschend, denn sie ähnelte am meisten ihrem Vater, der vor langer Zeit mal ein sehr guter Zauberer gewesen war. Aber Mr. Bennet hatte (jedenfalls soweit es bekannt war) nie Zauberei verwendet, seitdem er das erste Mal in Hertfordshire aufgetaucht war. Es gab viele Spekulationen über den Verlust seiner Fähigkeiten und das gänzliche Fehlen von magischen Fähigkeiten bei seiner Lieblingstochter. Einige flüsterten, ein dunkler Zauberer habe sie ihm gestohlen. Andere bevorzugten die Idee, dass er sie wegen des Liebestranks, den seine Frau ihm verabreicht hatte, verloren hatte. Mr. Bennet gab aber nie Hinweise, ob irgendeine Darstellung stimmte. Er und Elizabeth schienen es vielmehr vorzuziehen, sich über magischen und übernatürlichen Anstrengungen ihrer Familienmitglieder und Nachbarn lustig zu machen und so kamen die Lästermäuler in Meryton zu dem Schluss, dass – welche magische Fähigkeiten die beiden auch immer besaßen – diese von dem ihrem Zweifel an selbigen unterdrückt wurden.

Diese Informationen, zusammen mit einer Fülle von Geschichten und Tratsch, waren für jeden zugänglich, der sich durch die Grafschaft wagte, und Mr. Darcy vergewisserte sich, dass er all dies und noch viel mehr herausfand, als er von der Absicht seines Freundes Bingley, ein Haus in Hertfordshire mit dem Namen Netherfield zu mieten, erfuhr. Da er selbst ein außergewöhnlich talentierter Zauberer war, gefiel ihm die Umgebung gar nicht und teilte dies seinem Freund auch mit.

Bingley ließ sich aber nicht abhalten. „Du magst es nirgendwo, Darcy, außer auf Pemberley. Und wir können Pemberley ja wohl kaum nach Hertfordshire versetzen", murrte Bingley über seinen Tee hinweg. Sie saßen in einem großen Wohnzimmer und genossen eine Zusammenstellung an Tee, Gebäck und Kuchen.

„Könnten Sie das, Mr. Darcy? Pemberley versetzen, meine ich?", fragte Caroline. (Sie war Mr. Bingleys dunkelhaarige Schwester und hielt sie für eine bessere Zauberin als sie tatsächlich war.)

Darcy unterdrückte ein verächtliches Lächeln. „Selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es nie an so einen Ort wie Hertfordshire versetzen."

Caroline schien enttäuscht und schniefte: „Ich nehme an, es gibt an diesem Ort noch nicht einmal genug Magie, um einen Besenstiel zu bewegen. Müssen wir dorthin ziehen, Charles?"

„Ich fürchte, ja. Ich kann doch nicht ohne dich, Caroline, die Sachen in Ordnung halten." Bingley warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, welches sie erwiderte, aber mehr in Mr. Darcys Richtung.

„Ich denke, ich führe einen guten Haushalt. Stimmen Sie mir da nicht zu, Mr. Darcy?"

„Hervorragend, Miss Bingley", antwortete Mr. Darcy schnell und nahm einen weiteres Stück Kuchen, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich auf Netherfield tun soll. Es wird nicht viele Gelegenheiten für Forschung geben."

„Ich bin mit sicher, du kannst die Einheimischen studieren. Schließlich gedeiht die volkstümliche Magie. Vielleicht gibt es dort Verfahren, die über Jahrhunderte hinweg überliefert wurden." Mr. Charles Bingley war auch ein Zauberer und obwohl er nicht so angesehen wie sie sein reicherer und gebildeter Freund war, hatte er doch schon viele erfolgreiche Forschungen auf dem Gebiet der Botanik betrieben. Außerdem stand er in dem Ruf, ein ewiger Optimist zu sein.

Caroline hätte beinahe abwertend geschnaubt. „Wenn du die Forschungen bezüglich Schweinemast und Wahrsagerei – und nicht zu vergessen die Eroberung eines reichen Ehemanns – meinst, dann denke ich, wird es Mr. Darcy an Studienobjekten nicht fehlen."

„Wirklich Caroline, man muss sich nicht aufs Land zurückziehen, um so etwas zu finden", spottete Bingley. „Frauen auf der Suche nach einem Ehemann findet man auch hier in London an jeder Straßenecke. Darcy und ich, wir verwenden die besten zauberabweisenden Sprüche, die eine Universitätsbildung zu bieten hat – und ich bin mir sicher, Darcy hat sie bis hin zur Undurchlässigkeit perfektioniert."

„Ist das wahr, Mr. Darcy?", fragte Caroline etwas zu hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich rühme mich damit, mehr Gegenzauber einzusetzen als jeder andere", antwortete Darcy, setzte sich auf und blickte auf die rosa Teekanne, durch deren Schnabel gemächlich Dampf entwich. „Ihr Tee erinnert mich in der Tat an einen Trank, den wir einst während unserer Schulzeit einmal getrunken haben und den man verwendet für – nun ja", er stoppte, als er die Röte in ihrem Gesicht sah. „Nichts kann meine Verteidigung durchdringen, das habe ich absolut sicher gestellt."

Caroline erholte sich schnell wieder. „Natürlich, wie dumm von mir. Charles, folge bitte dem Beispiel deines Freundes, damit du von niemandem getäuscht wirst. Ich möchte ja nicht, dass du dich in irgendein Bauerntölpel verliebst."

Bingley lachte und seine Augen leuchteten. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich in irgendwen zu verlieben-" Darcy hustete bei dieser Aussage. „-aber ich wünsche mir auch nicht Darcys undurchdringbaren Schild. Bei solcher Undurchlässigkeit läuft man Gefahr, gar nichts zuzulassen, ob nun verzaubert oder nicht. Vielleicht bin ich offen für Liebe."

„Und ich etwa nicht?", empörte sich Darcy etwas.

„Ich spreche nur für mich selbst, Darce, kein Grund, nervös zu werden", lachte Bingley. „Nimm dir noch ein Stück Kuchen."

Caroline rollte ihre Augen. „Bitte, sei doch ernsthaft. Und öffne dich auf dem Land ja nicht für _irgendeine_ Art von Liebe. So etwas macht man einfach nicht. Mr. Darcy, liege ich richtig, wenn ich denke, dass, wenn jemand offen für solche Sachen ist, er auch empfänglicher für Zauber solcher Art ist?"

Charles lachte erneut, aber Darcy murmelte: „Sie hat nicht komplett Unrecht, Bingley."

„Da!", rief Caroline triumphierend. „Du musst auf dich aufpassen!"

„Dann werde ich mich auf dich verlassen, Caroline", entgegnete Charles immer noch lachend, „und auf meinen Freund Darcy, mich vor einer drohenden unglücklichen und unbedachten Heirat zu bewahren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass absolut nichts in Hertfordshire – von allen Orten! - Darcy dazu bringen könnte, sich von seinem Verstand zu verabschieden oder gar noch unter einen Zauber zu fallen."

„In der Tat", lächelte Darcy, „absolut gar nichts."

_AN: Und obwohl ich nicht die Autorin bin, will ich doch wissen, was ihr denkt... _


	2. Kapitel 2 – in dem es einen Knacks in de

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.**  
**

_**AN: **Ich hatte es zu Beginn ganz vergessen, zu erwähnen: Mein Dank geht natürlich an FioratheFFAddict, die sich meiner Übersetzung annimmt und sie verbessert, wo sie nur kann. Alle übrigen Fehler bleiben meine eigenen._

**Kapitel 2 – in dem es einen Knacks in der Verteidigung gibt**

Mr. Darcys erste Überraschung bei dem Betreten von Hertfordshire war die Entdeckung, dass Netherfield Park mehr war, als es nach außen hin schien. Sein Schlafzimmer zeigte die merkwürdige Angewohnheit, zu verschwinden, nur um am anderen Ende des Hauses wieder aufzutauchen. Obwohl dies keine Art von fortgeschrittener Magie war, sorgte es doch für Belustigung bei Mr. Darcy, jedoch nicht bei seinem Kammerdiener. Mr. Bingley war hoch erfreut, eine besonders hässliche Kletterpflanze an einer Seite des Hauses zu finden. Wo es die letzten drei Generationen der Gärtner es nicht gelungen war, diese zu zähmen, schaffte er es innerhalb von einer Woche. Mr. Darcy verschwindendes Zimmer wurde es erlaubt ganze drei Tage aus dem Rahmen zu fallen, dann wurde es streng getadelt und an seinen richtigen Platz gebracht.

Da er an seine riesige und uralte Bibliothek in Pemberley gewöhnt war, war Darcy von der Bibliothek in Netherfield alles andere als beeindruckt. Er schaffte es immerhin, auf ein paar modrige Bücher aus dem 16. Jahrhundert zu stoßen und verbrachte einige lange Nachmittage damit, sie eingehend zu studieren. (Ob er irgendwelches Wissen aus diesen besagten Büchern erlangte oder er sie nur als eine Ausrede benutzte, um Miss Bingley zu entkommen, soll der Leser für sich entscheiden.) Leider konnte man Caroline aber nicht für längere Zeit aus dem Weg gehen und ebenso wenig den Nachbarn. Erstere wartete in Lauerstellung vor der Bibliothek, immer dann, wenn es wahrscheinlich war, dass Mr. Darcy auftauchen würde, und letztere erschienen in Herden noch bevor die zweite Woche auf Netherfield um war.

Auf irgendeine Weise hatte es sich herumgesprochen, dass ein wahrlich meisterhafter Zauberer das Haus gemietet hatte, mit Fähigkeiten, wie man sie seit 100 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Mr. Darcy machte die Zähmung der Kletterpflanze für diese Gerüchte verantwortlich, während Mr. Bingley bescheiden meinte, Darcys Ruhm habe sich herumgesprochen – und jetzt wolle natürlich jeder ihn treffen. Mr. Darcys Vermutung lag näher an der Wahrheit, was durch die Tatsache bewiesen wurde, dass ihr erster Besucher, ein Sir William Lucas, mit einem kränklichen Rosenbusch erschien. (Er befand sich seit vielen Jahren im Besitz der Familie und hatte sich von dem Frost des vergangenen Winters nie wirklich erholt.) Mr. Bingley war nur allzu glücklich, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun und so erblühte die welkende Pflanze bald mit Rosen in den verschiedenen Farbtönen. Sir William war fast sprachlos.

Der erste Besuch öffnete die Türen für eine ganze Flut von Gästen und keiner von ihnen war in den Augen von Mr. Darcy und Miss Bingley interessant oder gar etwas talentiert. In diesem Punkt waren sie sich vollkommen einig.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Charles", warf Caroline ihm mit einem aufgezwungenen Lächeln vor, als sie durch das Fenster ihren letzten wegfahrenden Gästen zuwinkte. „Solch ermüdende Gesellschaft. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das überleben soll, bis Louisa eintrifft. Sie sind alle hinter deinem Geld hinterher! Jeder Gentleman war sehr darauf bedacht, eine Andeutung zu machen – und Sie werden meine reizende Tochter beim Ball am nächsten Samstag treffen – habe ich erwähnt, dass sie reizend ist? Und hübsch? Und überaus klug? Welch Unsinn!"

„Wir haben nicht alle Nachbarn getroffen, Caroline, nur die Väter", erinnerte sie Charles mit dem strengsten Blick, den er aufbringen konnte. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Töchter sind reizend. Ich habe noch kein Mädchen getroffen, dass es nicht war."

Caroline und Mr. Darcy waren nicht das geringste überzeugt. Ihre Vorstellung, was Töchter „reizend" machte, unterschied sich sehr von Charles'.

Spät am Abend ein paar Wochen nach ihrer Ankunft, als Darcy begonnen hatte zu hoffen, dass die Tage mit Vorstellungsbesuchen fast zu Ende sein würden, wurde ein Mr. Bennet von Longbourn ziemlich unvermittelt angekündigt. Dem armen Diener bliebt kaum genug Zeit, um die Tür zur Bibliothek zu öffnen und den Namen zu quietschen, als der Gentleman selbst schon eingetreten war und sich ohne Einladung in den bequemsten Stuhl von allen gesetzt hatte.

„Willkommen!", rief Bingley, der aufgestanden war, um seinen Gast zu begrüßen.

„Ja, wie geht es Ihnen? Bennet der Name – ich hoffe, Ihnen macht mein Fehlen an Förmlichkeit nichts aus. Es ist einfach zu lästig. Ich lasse es so oft wie möglich bleiben." Der Gentleman war klein und dünn, mit drahtigem weißem Haar, das vom Kopf abstand. Er trug eine rote Weste und holte ohne Umschweife seine Pfeife heraus.

„Bitte", rief Bingley, der seinen Stuhl neben den des Gastes stellte. „Ich kann mit einem ehrlichen Mann zu jedem Zeitpunkt auf Förmlichkeiten verzichten. Und mir geht es sehr gut, danke."

„Bennet?", hörte man Darcys Stimme von seiner Position bei dem Fenster. „Thomas Bennet, der Autor von 'Die Fragilität und anfällige Natur der magischen Fähigkeiten'?"

Mr. Bennet schaute überrascht. „Genau der. Aber ich habe diese Arbeit vor so langer Zeit in Oxford verfasst, dass ich mich selbst kaum daran erinnere. Und Sie sind...?"

„Darcy."

„Darcy, 'Schutzzauber und ihre vielen Möglichkeiten'-Darcy?"

„Nein", sagte Mr. Darcy ernst, während er sich nun auch hervorkam und sich auf einen Stuhl setzte, „das war mein Vater. Mein Vorname ist– nicht George."

„Natürlich, wie dumm von mir. Es wurde ja geschrieben, bevor Sie überhaupt in der Lage waren, zu lesen. Gute Prinzipien, aber zu idealistisch. Ich denke, es wird Ihnen schwer fallen, sie unter wirklichem Druck beizubehalten." Mr. Bennet schien Darcys dunklen Blick nicht zu bemerken. „Aber ich hoffe, Sie haben es in jedem Fall gelesen – Sie werden all Ihren Schutz brauchen, um der Wildnis von Hertfordshire die Stirn bieten zu können, so zahm und bedeutungslos sie Ihnen auch erscheinen mag!" Mr. Bennet stand mit einer kleinen Steifheit in den Knien von dem Stuhl auf und begann, die Bücherauswahl in der Bibliothek zu begutachten.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe mir große Mühe gegeben, das Werk meines Vaters ausführlich zu studieren", sagte Mr. Darcy hochmütig und stand auf, um zu seiner Position am Fenster zurückzukehren.

„Was mein Freund sagt, ist also wahr", unterbrach sie Bingley, „und die Bevölkerung ist bereit und wartet nur darauf, uns mit Zaubern und Tränken zwölf Mal zugleich zu verheiraten? Mr. Bennet, ich kann es kaum glauben!"

„Oh, glauben Sie es ruhig", sagte Mr. Bennet und ließ seine Augen über die Bücher gleiten, um das Funkeln in ihnen zu verbergen.

„Sie ermutigen uns, die Wahrheit in diesen Gerüchten zu sehen?" Mr. Darcy hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

Mr. Bennet drehte sich langsam um. „Sie sind alle wahr, das versichere ich Ihnen. Obwohl,… es gib eins über meine Frau und einen ungewöhnlich starken Liebestrank – glauben Sie davon kein Wort, was auch immer sie sagen mag."

Die beiden jungen Männer behaupteten sofort, niemals so ein Gerücht gehört zu haben, aber Mr. Bennet lachte und schritt in Richtung Tür.

„Ich werde Ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht länger überbeanspruchen, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy und ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag. Mrs. Bennet wird mir nicht glauben, wenn ich ihr von meinem Besuch berichte."

Und so plötzlich wie er erschienen war, war Mr. Bennet auch wieder verschwunden. Die beiden Freunde schwiegen einen Moment, bevor sich Mr. Bingley umdrehte und gedankenvoll sagte: „Mr. Bennet, der Autor einer Vielzahl geachteter Artikel und Arbeiten, die alle von dem vielleicht größten Einblick in die Theorie der Magie unseres Jahrhunderts zeugen, und der seit seinem Kommen nach Hertfordshire vor 25 Jahren kein bisschen Magie mehr praktiziert hat?"

„Genau der", antwortete Mr. Darcy mit einem finsteren Blick. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass er exzentrisch sein würde, aber nicht so-"

„Formlos? Oder dass er es wagen würde, mit Verteidigungsprinzipien zu widersprechen? Ich habe immer gesagt, dass-"

„Bingley, müssen wir jetzt darüber diskutieren?"

„Oh nein." Charles sah etwas verlegen aus und fuhr nach einer Pause fort: „Ich habe nichts Magisches an ihm entdecken können. Du?"

„Rein gar nichts."

„Dann ist das wohl ein Studienobjekt für dich. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass jemand seine magischen Fähigkeiten verloren hat, ohne dabei nicht doch die kleinste Spur davon zurück zu behalten."

„Hast du nicht?", antwortete Darcy ernst, während er sah, wie Mr. Bennets Kutsche geschwind die Straße hinunter rollte.

* * *

Charles' ältere Schwester Louisa und ihr Ehemann, ein Mr. Hurst, erschienen gerade noch rechtzeitig für den ersten Ball – ein Abend, der von allen außer dem unerschütterlichen Mr. Bingley gefürchtet wurde. Es kam gar nicht in Frage, nicht teilzunehmen, denn was sollte man auf dem Land sonst tun? Für Caroline war es keine große Überraschung, dass sich der Raum als viel zu klein für so eine große Gesellschaft erwies. Für Charles aber war dies der einzige Fehler auf dem Ball. Sobald er den Saal betreten hatte, befand er den Tanz überschwänglich, die Farben lebendig und die Frauen reizend. Ein Mann, der entschlossen war, alles und jeden zu mögen, wurde wahrscheinlich nicht enttäuscht – Hertfordshire war erpicht darauf, ihm zu gefallen.

Leider trifft das Sprichwort auch auf das Gegenteil zu – ein Mann, der entschlossen war, alles zu missbilligen, wird wahrscheinlich nichts Schönes oder Anspruchvolles finden, trotz der Anstrengungen der Bevölkerung. Mr. Darcy war kein Mann, der sich leicht in gute Stimmung versetzten ließ. Seine Ergebnisse erwiesen sich ziemlich gegensätzlich im zu denen seines Freund – die Frauen überhaupt gar nicht reizend, die Farben fade und der Tanz nicht der Rede wert. Die Luft war voll mit dem Geruch von Parfum und Perückenpuder und der ganze Raum schien mit primitiver Magie überschwemmt zu sein. Von Haarbefestigungen über Steigerung der Schönheit bis hin zu Sprüchen für die Verbesserung des Tanzes – Darcy entdeckte überall ganze Schwaden davon. Bald schon entwickelte er pochende Kopfschmerzen.

Mit einer tapferen Entschlossenheit richtete Darcy sich auf und entschloss sich, wenn schon nicht freundlich, aber doch wenigstens gefällig für einen Teil des Abends zu sein. Die Vorstellungen waren auf irgendeine Weise verschwommen, weil es so viele gab. Später erinnerte er sich an die Familie von Mr. Bennet – seine Frau und seine scheinbar endlose Anzahl von Töchtern.

„Kitty und Lydia tanzen so gerne", sagte Mrs. Bennet. „Wie bestimmt auch Sie, Mr. Bingley! Und Sie, Mr. Darcy" Sie lachte angesichts ihrer eigenen Verwegenheit, während Darcy merkte, wie seine Entschlossenheit, gefällig zu sein, langsam dahin schwand, „tanzen Sie auch gerne?"

Sie war eine ziemlich kleine und plumpe Frau, die laut sprach, um über den Lärm hinweg gehört werden zu können. Die Frage schien an niemand insbesondere adressiert zu sein und so antworteten Bingley und Darcy gleichzeitg.

„Ja", mit Begeisterung.

„Nein", mit Verachtung.

Mrs. Bennet wusste nicht, wem sie zuerst antworten sollte, da sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, wer ihre Frage bejaht hatte. Das erwies sich jedoch nicht als folgenschwer, denn der angesehene und begehrte Mr. Bingley wandte sich an ihre älteste Tochter (deren Name Darcy nicht gehört hatte) und bat sie um den nächsten Tanz. Darcy war etwas angewidert und zog sich so schnell er konnte zurück, die Aussprüche „tanzt nicht gerne", „10.000 im Jahr" und „tatsächlich ein Zauberer" folgten ihm durch den Raum.

Es war nicht Mr. Darcys bewusste Absicht, abgesehen von seiner eigenen Gesellschaft jeden anderen im Raum zu kränken – aber sicherlich deutete keine seiner Handlungen darauf hin. Mit der Ausnahme von einer paar kurzen Worten, die er mit einer Mrs. Long wechselte und die aus „nein, danke", „niemals" und „auf gar keinen Fall" bestanden, sprach er mit niemand anderem als mit den Bingleys und den Hursts. Stattdessen verbrauchte er seine Energie, indem er in dem Saal auf und ab ging bis er schließlich in einer Ecke kam und er merkte, dass er dort frei atmen konnte. Mr. Darcy war verwundert. Er war den ganzen Raum mehrfach entlang gegangen und hatte ihn nirgends (auch nicht in dieser Ecke) frei von verwirrten Emotionen und achtlos dahin geworfener Magie gefunden. Jetzt war es, als wäre ein Vorhang gelüftet worden. Mr. Darcy war dankbar, nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und blieb in der Ecke.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dass sein Geist (nun, da er von diesem drückenden Pochen befreit war) erpicht darauf war, eine Erklärung für diese Ecke zu finden, wo Magie sich aufzulösen schien. Sorgsam untersuchte er die Umgebung und fand heraus, dass der Raum etwa drei Fuß groß war. Aber er war gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass alles eine Erfindung seiner angestrengten Vorstellungskraft sein musste, als Bingley auftauchte, atemlos und ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Da bist du ja, Darcy, ich hatte nicht die Zeit, auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu pausieren. Ist das hier nicht eine herrlich Gesellschaft?"

„Oh ja, ziemlich. Hör zu, Bingley, fällt dir an dieser Ecke etwas besonderes auf?"

Bingley nahm sich einen Moment, um sich umzublicken. „Meinst du den frischen Luftzug von dem Fenster? Das ist sehr erfrischend."

Darcy guckte nach rechts und dachte über das Fenster nach. „Natürlich, das erklärt einiges – und ich dachte für einen Moment, ich hätte einen Ort gefunden, an dem-"

„-an dem was, Darcy? Ich habe nicht zugehört." Bingley schien von einer jungen Frau, die in der Menge tanzte, abgelenkt worden zu sein.

„Ach, es ist nicht wichtig." Darcy folgte dem Blick seines Freundes. „Ist das die junge Dame, mit der du eben getanzt hast?"

Bingley drehte sich begeistert zu ihm um. „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Ja, das ist Miss Bennet, sie ist die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe!"

Darcy hob seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Bingley, ich gebe zu, sie ist sehr hübsch, aber vergiss nicht, dass dieser Saal geflutet ist mit-"

„Ja, ja", unterbrach ihn Bingley unbeduldig. „Aber sie benutzt keinerlei Zauber dafür."

Darcy blinzelte ungläubig. „Keinen einzigen? Ich habe gehört, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten gehören zu den besten der Grafschaft, obwohl das wahrscheinlich nichts bedeutet, wenn man bedenkt, dass-"

„Keinen einzigen!", antwortete Bingley fröhlich. „Komm, Darcy, ich finde, du musst tanzen. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du so albern allein herumstehst. Du solltest wirklich lieber tanzen."

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Du weißt ja, wie schrecklich ich es finde, wenn ich meine Partnerin nicht gut kenne. Und auf so einem Fest, mit solchen Leuten und diesen lächerlichen Zaubern, die fast jede Person hier benutzt, wäre es ganz unerträglich."

„Sei doch bloß nicht so wählerisch!", rief Bingley. „Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich so viele nette Mädchen getroffen wie heute Abend. Nein, das ist nicht alles so wegen der Zauberei – die Magie ist nicht wirklich so schlecht, wie du unterstellt hast. Da ist eine von Miss Bennets Schwestern, die sehr hübsch ist - ganz ohne Zauber- und obendrein sehr nett. Komm, meine Partnerin kann dich ihr vorstellen."

„Welche meinst du?" Er drehte sich um und sein Blick fiel auf eine junge Frau, die er als Miss Elizabeth Bennet erkannte. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich kurz, bis er sich kühl wieder abwandte und sagte: „Sie ist ganz passabel, aber nicht hübsch genug, um _mich_ zu reizen. Im Übrigen habe ich keine Lust, mit Mädchen ohne magische Fähigkeiten zu tanzen, die andere Männer haben sitzen gelassen. Gehe lieber zurück zu deiner Partnerin und erfreue dich an ihrem Lächeln. Mit mir verschwendest du deine Zeit."

Bingley folgte seinem Rat. Mr. Darcy versuchte, davon zu gehen, wurde davon aber abgehalten, als verschiedene Dinge schnell aufeinander gefolgt eintraten. Zuerst stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße, als er lief und und stieß beinahe mit Miss Elizabeth zusammen, die von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden war. Dann, durch einen schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag, sah er sich gezwungen, ihren Arm zu greifen, um sich festzuhalten, sonst wäre er in den Punsch gefallen.

Darcy war zutiefst beschämt. „Es tut mir leid – ich bitte Sie, meine Entschuldigung anzunehmen – ich hatte nicht die Absicht-"

Sie brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen, der leichteste Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte ihre Lippen. „Es ist nichts, Mr. Darcy. Wir alle sind manchmal etwas ungeschickt."

Er richtete sich auf. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Madam, ich bin niemals ungeschickt." Er hätte sich würdevoller gefühlt, wäre ihm nicht ständig eine Haarlocke in die Augen gefallen, sodass er sie andauernd zur Seite streichen musste.

„Niemals?", lachte sie. „Was macht denn dann heute Abend zu einer Ausnahme?"

Und während sie sich durch die Menge von ihm entfernte, ließ sie ihn erstaunt und verwundert zurück.


	3. Kapitel 3 – in dem Mr Darcy verwirrt ist

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.**  
**

**Kapitel 3 – in dem Mr. Darcy verwirrt ist**

„Mochtest du ihn, Lizzy?"

„Wen?"

„Mr. Bingley." Jane errötete bei der Erwähnung seines Namens.

„Oh, er ist sehr liebenswert, sehr charmant und liebenswürdig. Ich erlaube dir, ihn zu mögen, wenn du das meinst", sagte Elizabeth mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Du hast schon Dümmere gemocht."

„Aber Lizzy!" Die Schwestern verließen den Weg und setzten sich unter einen großen Baum, sodass die Sonne auf ihre Gesichter schien.

„Du bist einfach zu bereitwillig, die Leute zu mögen, weißt du", tadelte Elizabeth sie gut gelaunt nach einer kurzen Zeit. „In deinen Augen ist die ganze Welt liebenswürdig und gut. In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich dich noch von keinem Menschen Schlechtes sagen hören."

Jane lachte. „Ich sage immer das, was ich denke, Lizzy."

„Was das ganze noch viel bewundernswerter macht!"

„Hast du die Blume gesehen, die er für mich gemacht hat?" Jane drehte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, um die zarte rosarote Rose zu zeigen, die sie in ihr Haar gesteckt hatte. „Sie schien auf einmal aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen! Und sie hat seit Samstag noch nicht die geringsten Anzeichen gezeigt, zu welken. Ich bin geneigt zu denken, dass sie auch nicht in nächster Zeit welken wird."

„Sie ist wirklich wunderschön. Aber ist es nicht noch viel zu früh, um Geschenke zu machen? Mama wird ganz außer sich sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass sich die Dinge innerhalb einer so kurzen Zeit so schnell entwickelt haben." Elizabeth lächelte, als ihre Schwester anfing zu lachen und fuhr dann mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit fort: „Aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du nicht tatsächlich denkst, dass die Rose aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist. Nichts kann einfach so auftauchen, das hat Papa uns schon beigebracht, bevor wir überhaupt reden konnten."

„Natürlich nicht, Lizzy! Ich bin mir sicher, er hatte sie irgendwo versteckt, aber es ist doch entzückend zu denken, dass sie einfach so aus dem nichts aufgetaucht ist. Das verringert in keinem Fall meinen Respekt für seine magischen Fähigkeiten, die ja, wie er bewiesen hat, sehr beachtlich sind."

„Mr. Bingley ist jetzt bestimmt der angesehendste Zauberer, der jemals einen Fuß nach Hertfordshire gesetzt hat! (Ob er nun dieses Lob verdient haben mag oder nicht.) - Aber Jane, du weißt doch, dass ich dich nur aufziehe. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist exzellent in dem was er tut. Von Mr. Darcy aber bin ich schwer enttäuscht."

„Mr. Darcy! Du musste mir vergeben, Lizzy, wenn ich etwas Schlechtes sage, aber ich bin nicht geneigt, ihn zu mögen. Nicht nach seiner Kränkung dir gegenüber." Janes hübsche Gesichtszüge wurden von einem uncharakteristischen Stirnrunzeln bedeckt.

„Nur als _annehmbar_ angesehen zu werden ist eine der schlimmsten Beleidigungen und ich hätte von einem in den Zaubererkreisen so angesehenen Mann mehr erwartet. Aber es gibt wohl auch Kreise, in denen Männer wie er – arrogant und unangenehm – geachtet werden. Sein Talent muss er erst noch unter Beweis stellen. Obwohl ich eher geneigt bin, zu denken, dass es geringer ist, als es gemunkelt wird." Elizabeth nickte entschlossen mit dem Kopf.

„Wie unangenehm der Mann auch immer sein mag, es bringt seine Fähigkeiten doch nicht in Verruf. In der Tat hat Mr. Bingley zu zahlreichen Anlässen nur mit dem größten Respekt von ihm gesprochen." Jane stand auf und strich die Blätter von ihrem Kleid.

„Mr. Bingley ist sein Freund und es ist deshalb nur natürlich, dass er ihm den höchsten Respekt entgegen bringt. Fürs erste werde ich dir glauben, Jane und versuchen, nicht ganz so schlecht von ihm zu denken. Allerdings", lachte sie, als sie sich bei ihrer Schwester einhakte und sie gemeinsam zum Haus zurück gingen, „denke ich nicht, dass er Lust haben wird, mit Mädchen ohne magischen Fähigkeiten zu tanzen, die von anderen Männern sitzen gelassen wurden. Du wirst mich nicht überzeugen können, so gut von ihm zu denken."

* * *

Obwohl er sich anstrengte, konnte Mr. Darcy die Vorkommnisse vom Samstag Abend doch nicht so schnell vergessen. Er war verwirrt von so vielen Dingen, die er einfach nicht in Worte fassen konnte. War dort wirklich ein Bereich in dem überfüllten Saal gewesen, der geschützt gewesen war vor all den wilden Zaubersprüchen? Warum hatten ihn die Zauber, auf die er sich seit seiner Kindheit verlassen hatte, besonders der, der dafür sorgte, dass er niemals stolperte, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment im Stich gelassen? War das wegen der Ecke gewesen? Oder war jemand im Saal gewesen, der mit den Zauberern anderer Leute herumpfuschte? Er erinnerte sich an das Lächeln der jungen Frau, die ihn ausgelacht hatte und seine Verwirrung wuchs. Bingley war dabei nicht wirklich eine Hilfe.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass Miss Elizabeth nicht zaubern kann?", fragte Darcy so beiläufig wie möglich beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen.

Bingley lachte. „Machst du dir immer noch Gedanken über deinen unglücklichen Stolperer?"

„Das war kein Stolpern, ich stolpere nicht."

„Charles, Mr. Darcy wäre wohl kaum aus eigenem Antrieb gestrauchelt. Jemand muss etwas angestellt haben." Caroline hob vorwurfsvoll ihre Augenbrauen, aber Bingley schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Niemandes Zauber, nicht einmal deine, Darcy, sind unanfällig für die kleinsten Problemchen", entgegnete Mr. Bingley. „Miss Elizabeth hat keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten. Ich habe es von Miss Bennet selbst und ich habe gehört, dass die beiden sich sehr nahe stehen. Du bereust jetzt, dass du nicht mit ihr getanzt hast, so wie ich es dir empfohlen habe. In der Tat wird dich jetzt wohl die ganze Gesellschaft verachten!"

„Hertfordshires freundliche Gefühle für mich – oder der Mangel an ihnen – interessieren mich nicht. Was mich interessiert, ist-"

„-das Loch in dem Raum, wo es keine Magie zu geben schien? Ich habe den höchsten Respekt vor dir, Darcy, aber das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Es war der frische Windhauch von dem Fenster und nichts weiter. Das hast du selbst gesagt."

Mr. Darcy war etwas verärgert, auch weil er es nicht gewohnt war, dass irgendwer ihm widersprach, aber er konnte nicht anders als die Logik hinter den Aussagen seines Freundes zu erkennen. Was Bingley gesagt hatte, war wahr. Man hatte versucht, solche Löcher zu schaffen, war aber nie erfolgreich gewesen. Er entschloss sich, diesen ganzen unglücklichen Zwischenfall – und Miss Elizabeth – einfach zu vergessen.

Die nächste geplante Zusammenkunft war ein Abend bei den Lucas', ein kleines und vertrauliches Abendessen mit anschließendem Kartenspiel. Die angedeutete „kleine" Abendgesellschaft erwies sich jedoch als eine viel größere, weil die Miliz vor kurzem in Meryton stationiert worden war und Sir William sich gezwungen gesehen hatte, alle Offiziere ebenfalls einzuladen. Dort geschah es auch, dass Mr. Darcys Vorsatz, den vorangegangenen Ball einfach zu vergessen, beträchtlich ins Wanken geriet, denn die erste Person, auf die beim Betreten des Raumes sein Blick fiel, war Miss Elizabeth. Sie stand keine 20 Fuß von ihm entfernt und sprach mit ihrer Schwester, Miss Bennet, und der ältesten Miss Lucas. Sogar aus der Entfernung konnte er sehen, wie das Licht ihre Haare und Augen zum Funkeln brachte. Zunächst betrachtete er sie nur, um Fehler bei ihr zu finden, aber schon bald fühlte er sich dazu hingezogen, sie besser kennen zu lernen.

Kaum hatte er sich selbst und seine Freunde davon überzeugt, wie wenig bemerkenswert ihr Gesicht war, da begann er zu entdecken, dass es durch den strahlenden Ausdruck ihrer dunklen Augen ungewöhnlich intelligent erschien. Dieser Entdeckung folgten einige andere, ähnlich demütigende. Obgleich er nämlich mit kritischem Auge mehr als eine Unregelmäßigkeit in dem Ebenmaß ihrer Züge festgestellt hatte, musste er zugeben, dass ihre Figur schlank und graziös war; und trotz seiner Behauptung, ihr Benehmen sei nicht das der großen Welt, zog ihn ihre liebenswürdige Ungezwungenheit an. Von all dem merkte sie gar nichts; für sie war er nur der Mann, der überall Anstoß erregte und der sie zum Tanzen nicht hübsch genug fand.

Er hörte einen dramatischen Seufzer neben sich, drehte sich um und sah, wie Miss Bingley ihn anlächelte. „Ein weiterer langer Abend liegt vor uns, Mr. Darcy", begann sie, „und wie ich sehe, hat Charles schon wieder die beste Gesellschaft für sich selbst eingenommen."

Mr. Darcy sah auf und entdeckte, dass sein Freund mit einer Diskussion mit der ältesten Miss Bennet beschäftigt war. Er schaute sich kurz um und entdeckte dann ihre Schwester, die immer noch mit der ältesten Miss Lucas sprach.

„Was finden Sie so interessant, Sir?", fuhr Caroline fort und versuchte herauszufinden, worauf Darcy geblickt hatte, aber er hatte sich schon wieder ihr zugewandt.

Er dachte einen kurzen Moment nach und antwortete dann mit einem leichten Lächeln: „Ich habe über das Vergnügen nachgedacht, das zwei schöne Augen im Gesicht einer hübschen Frau hervorrufen können."

Miss Bingley tat so, als schnappe sie nach Luft. „Bitte, sagen Sie mir doch, welche Frau Sie zu dererlei Gedanken inspiriert hat, denn ich finde es schwierig zu glauben, dass es eine _wirkliche_ Schönheit in diesem Raum gibt, wo er doch so vieles mit Zaubereien aufgebläht ist."

Mr. Darcy versicherte ihr, dass dieses – obwohl es in einigen Fällen sicher zutraf – bei Miss Elizabeth Bennet nicht der Fall war.

„Miss Elizabeth Bennet", sagte Caroline mit leichtem Spott. „Wann, bitte, darf ich Ihnen gratulieren?"

„Das ist genau die Frage, die ich von Ihnen erwartet hatte. Die Phantasie einer Frau arbeitet mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit."

„Nun, wenn Sie es so ernst meinen, Mr. Darcy, betrachte ich die Angelegenheit als endgültig. Sie werden eine ganz besonders reizende Schwiegermutter haben, die natürlich ständig bei Ihnen auf Pemberley sein wird. Und Ihre Kinder, da bin ich mir sicher, werden ganz außergewöhnlich begabt sein – obwohl, ich vergas! - ihre Mutter besitzt ja keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten."

Mr. Darcy ertrug ihre Lästereien mit Gleichgültigkeit und sogar etwas Belustigung, aber schließlich ließ er wieder seinen Blick wieder auf der besagten Dame ruhen und meinte: „Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob das wahr ist."

„Oh", sagte Caroline mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „es ist die reine Wahrheit. Ich traf mich mit den Damen von Longbourn zum Tee und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Miss Elizabeth nicht magischer ist als dieser Sessel hier – ohne sie natürlich damit beleidigen zu wollen. Wir können nichts dafür für das, was wir sind."

Mr. Darcy ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Carolines leicht errötetem Gesicht wandern. „Nein", sagte er langsam, „das können wir in der Tat nicht."

* * *

„Mr. Darcy sieht dich sehr häufig an, Lizzy", sagte Miss Lucas mit einem Lächeln. „Können wir deine eigene Hochzeit kurz nach der deiner Schwester erwarten?"

Elizabeth konnte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen, nicht unterdrücken. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum er in unsere Richtung gucken soll, es sei denn, um etwas zu finden, was er kritisieren kann. Er ist wirklich sehr unsympathisch."

„Er mag zwar unsympathisch sein, aber ihr gleicht euch bestimmt in Talent und Erziehung – und er ist nicht arm, was ihn noch begehrenswerter macht." Charlotte Lucas war mit ihren 27 Jahren immer noch unverheiratet. Sie war nicht sonderlich hübsch, obwohl das violette Kleid an diesem Abend ihren Teint sehr gut zur Geltung brachte. Mit Elizabeth verband sie trotz der unterschiedlichen Ansichten über die Ehe eine enge Freundschaft.

„Ich bin mir sicher", lachte Elizabeth, „dass Mr. Darcy mir in jeder Hinsicht überlegen ist. Seine Bildung werde ich niemals erreichen können-"

„Entwerte nicht die Arbeit deines Vaters, Lizzy", schalt Charlotte sie.

„-und in Hinsicht auf Talent könnten wir uns niemals gleichen, da ich – wie du sehr wohl weißt – nicht zaubern kann!"

Charlotte schmunzelte und wollte etwas erwidern als besagter Gentleman plötzlich hinter ihnen das Wort erhob.

„Sie können nicht zaubern?" Beide Damen sprangen überrascht auf und sahen einen ernst dreinblickenden Mr. Darcy.

„Ist es eine Angewohnheit von Ihnen, Mr. Darcy, die Gespräche anderer Menschen zu belauschen?", sagte Elizabeth etwas verärgert.

Mr. Darcy zeigte Anzeichen einer Schamesröte, aber vielleicht kam das auch nur von der Hitze in dem überfüllten Raum. „Als ich hier vorbei ging, konnte ich leider nicht umhin, Ihre Bemerkung mit anzuhören. Diese Frage hat mich schon länger beschäftigt, schließlich kam mir der Ruhm Ihrer Familie schon vor meiner Ankunft in dieser Grafschaft zu Ohren."

„Der Ruhm über meinen überaus talentierten Vater und meine Schwester und über einen gewissen Liebestrank, den meine Mutter besitzt?" Elizabeth und Charlotte lachten, während Mr. Darcys Gesichtsausdruck teilnahmslos blieb. „Eigentlich sollte ich an der Bedeutung Ihrer Worte Anstoß nehmen, Mr. Darcy. Ich nehme an, dass erzählt wird, meine Familie sei talentiert und jeder wundert sich, warum ich es nicht bin."

Mr. Darcy beeilte sich, sich zu entschuldigen. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie zu beleidigen oder unhöflich zu sein."

„Als ein Mann der Forschung", sagte Charlotte, „nehme ich an, dass Sie sich für die Weitergabe von magischen Fähigkeiten innerhalb von Familien interessieren." Mr. Darcy verneigte sich.

Elizabeth hob selbstsicher eine Augenbraue. „In diesem Fall werde ich sagen (um Ihre Forschungen zu unterstützen), dass ich – wie ich Miss Lucas mitteilte – nicht zaubern kann. Sind Sie damit zufrieden?"

Als Antwort verneigte sich Mr. Darcy erneut, aber anstatt fortzugehen (was Elizabeth sich sehr wünschte), drehte er sich um und blieb neben ihnen stehen. Elizabeth war verstimmt und konnte dies nur mit Mühe verbergen. Die Unterhaltung schien zu einem Stillstand gekommen zu sein und so beobachteten die drei, wie die Personen im Raum umherliefen – bis schließlich die jüngste Miss Bennet, Lydia, Mary überredete, einen Tanz am Klavier zu spielen. Als sich die Paare in einer Reihe aufstellten, gesellte sich Sir William zu Mr. Darcy.

„Ein hübsche Vergnügen für die jungen Leute, nicht wahr, Mr. Darcy!"

„Sir?"

„Der Tanz! Ich halte ihn für einen der ersten Errungenschaften jeder kultivierten Gesellschaft", fügte Sir William mit einem großen Lächeln hinzu.

„Und jeder weniger kultivierten Gesellschaft", warf Mr. Darcy ein. „Jeder Wilde kann tanzen." Elizabeth musste mit sich kämpfen, um ein Lächeln darüber zu unterdrücken.

„Ihr Freund tanzt ausgezeichnet", fuhr Sir William fort, als er sah, dass Mr. Bingley mit Miss Bennet zu der Gruppe getreten war. „Und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass auch Sie ein Kenner auf diesem Gebiet sind! Meine liebe Miss Eliza", rief er, als er sie zum ersten Mal erblickte, „warum tanzen Sie nicht? Mr. Darcy, erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen diese junge Dame als eine sehr begehrenswerte Partnerin vorzustellen."

Elizabeth war peinlich berührt. „Ich habe nicht die mindeste Absicht zu tanzen, Sir. Ich möchte keineswegs den Eindruck erwecken, eines Partners wegen hierher gekommen zu sein."

Mit beherrschtem und angemessenem Anstand bat Mr. Darcy sie um die Ehre ihrer Hand, aber umsonst. Elizabeth war entschlossen.

„Dabei tanzen Sie so ausgezeichnet, Miss Eliza, dass es grausam wäre, mir das Vergnügen zu rauben, Ihnen zuzusehen. Und obwohl dieser Herr im allgemeinen nicht gerne tanzt, wird ihm doch nichts ausmachen, uns eine halbe Stunde lang einen Gefallen zu tun.

„Mr. Darcy ist überhaupt ein sehr höflicher Mensch", sagte Elizabeth lächelnd.

„Das ist er, aber bei so viel Liebreiz, meine liebe Miss Eliza, braucht uns seine Gefälligkeit nicht zu verwundern – wer würde schon eine solche Partnerin ausschlagen?"

Elizabeth blickte schelmisch und wandte sich ab. Ihre Widerspenstigkeit hatte ihr bei Mr. Darcy nicht geschadet, aber es ließ seine Gedanken zurück an dem Abend des Balles wandern und verwirrte ihn für den Rest des Abends.

* * *

Caroline und Louisa hatten sich darauf verständigt, dass sie Jane Bennet zum Tee einladen mussten. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie hatten sie zu einem reizenden Mädchen erklärt und ihr Bruder hatte das als Ansporn genug sehen, von ihr zu denken, was er wollte. Es schien, als habe er sich entschlossen, dass er sie sehr mochte.

Sowohl Caroline als auch Louisa drängen Mr. Darcy, ein für alle Mal herauszufinden, ob Charles sich unter dem Einfluss irgendeines Zwangs oder Zaubers befand. Und obwohl es ihm doch Kummer bereitete, musste Mr. Darcy erklären, dass er keinen Fehler bei Miss Bennet hatte finden können, außer der Tatsache, dass sie ihm zu viel lächelte. Charles empfand Triumph, seine Schwestern Resignation. Sie verbrachten einige Zeit mit der Frage, ob sie sie zum Tee oder vielleicht nicht doch besser zu einem Spaziergang einladen sollten. Am Ende wies Louisa darauf hin, dass sie genügend Zeit bräuchten, um (unauffällig) alle ihre Verbindungen herauszufinden. Sie ging sogar so weit, anzudeuten, dass sie – obwohl sie nur ein Mädchen vom Land war – doch die Tochter eines Gentleman war und deshalb vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Partie. Caroline ließ sich zwar nicht für einen Moment davon überzeugen, verfasste jedoch den Brief und stellte sicher, dass die Herren zum Abendessen mit den Offizieren ausgingen.

„Ich weiß, dass das eine Enttäuschung für sie sein wird", sagte Caroline mit so viel Bedauern, wie sie aufbringen konnte, „aber ich kenne einfach keinen anderen Weg, um sie ganz für uns zu haben."

Die beiden Schwestern schienen sich schon fast auf Janes Besuch zu freuen – da sie wirklich keine anderen Ideen hatten, was sie sonst machen sollten. Dennoch hoffte Caroline am Tag des geplanten Besuchs, als es anfing heftig zu regnen, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht kommen würde. Alle Hoffnung war jedoch umsonst, denn Jane erschien zu Pferd, tropfnass und mit unmodischer Pünktlichkeit.

Einige Minuten – mindestens fünfzehn – wurden damit verbracht, viel Aufhebens um das arme Mädchen zu machen und weitere zehn Minuten vergingen, um trockene Kleidung für sie zu finden. Schließlich konnten die Damen sich endlich zu Tisch setzen, woraufhin dann die Befragung begann. War Jane sehr magisch? - sie war nicht dieser Ansicht. Aber andere? - Diese neigten zu Übertreibungen. Und wünschte sie sich, sie können häufiger in London sein? - Sie könne ihren Onkel und ihre Tante besuchen, wann immer sie wollte. Und wo lebten diese? - 

„In der Gracechurch Street", sagte Jane fast ohne zu erröten. „Mein Onkel und meine Tante sind sehr angesehene Zauberer in diesem Bezirk."

Caroline brachte ein steifes Lächeln zustande und Louisa wisperte: „Ist das in Cheapside?" Die Befragung war vorbei. Die beiden Schwestern hatten alle die Informationen, die sie benötigten und sie waren sehr zufrieden. Miss Bennet kam gar nicht in Frage, trotz ihrer persönlichen Anziehungskraft. Ihre Verbindungen waren einfach zu entsetzlich.

Das Essen kam zu einem schnellen Ende und Jane schien die Veränderung im Verhalten ihrer Gastgeberinnen gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie bemühten sich, höflich zu sein, aber konzentrierten ihre Unterhaltung jetzt mehr auf das Wetter und die neueste Mode. Sie waren sehr eifrig, Miss Bennet Anweisungen zu geben und diese war sehr glücklich, ihre Ratschläge zu erhalten (obwohl es doch sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Hause sofort damit beginnen würde, neue Kleider anfertigen zu lassen).

„Teestunde, denke ich. Miss Bennet, schließen Sie sich uns an?", kündigte Caroline sehr überraschend an und sie begleiteten sie in einen kleineren Salon mit Massivstühlen mit grünem Samtüberzug. „Setzen Sie sich, Jane, und haben Sie es bequem?"

Jane hatte es nicht wirklich bequem, aber sie versicherte ihnen schnell, dass sie es war. Behaglichkeit war ja – trotz allem – eine relative Sache. Caroline begann, Tee zuzubereiten.

„In London mache ich so etwas natürlich niemals selber", erklärte Caroline, „aber hier auf dem Land dachte ich mir, dass ich doch die kleinen Annehmlichkeiten des Lebens mehr zu schätzen lernen sollte. Meinen eigenen Tee zubereiten, Blumen pflücken und so weiter. Es ist in der Tat sehr erfrischend. Stimmst du mir da nicht zu, Louisa?"

Louisa schaute etwas verwirrt drein, sagte aber schnell: „Natürlich, meine Liebe."

Caroline reichte Jane eine dampfende Teetasse. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, ob sie es mögen?"

Jane hielt den Tee für sehr bekömmlich und teilte dieses auch mit: „Das ist genau das richtige, um mich nach so einem regnerischen Nachmittag aufzuwärmen", sagte sie lächelnd.

Die Unterhaltung wurde fortgeführt, bis schließlich gegen 8 Uhr abends, als Jane auf einmal begann, grünen Rauch zu husten.

Caroline bemerkte es als erste. „Miss Bennet? Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Jane, die immer blasser wurde und mehr und mehr Rauch aushustete, war nicht mehr in der Lage, zu antworten. Sie versuchte, als Bestätigung zu nicken, wurde davon aber abgehalten, als sie plötzlich in Ohnmacht fiel.

_AN: Ja, was ist denn da mit Jane passiert?? _


	4. Kapitel 4 – von Rätseln und Theorien

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 4 – von Rätseln und Theorien**

„Liebe Lizzy", las Elizabeth beim Frühstück ihren Eltern vor, „ich entschuldige mich für meine Abwesenheit gestern Abend und heute Morgen. Ich bin erkrankt, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Abgesehen von Fieber, Kopfschmerzen und Husten ist es nichts Ernstes. Miss Bingley ist sehr freundlich, sie und Mrs. Hurst bestehen darauf, dass ich im Bett bleibe, bis es mir besser geht. Mein Husten verursacht grünen Rauch – wie es scheint, hat die Köchin versehentlich verhexten Tee gekauft – und ich bin nicht in der Lage, mich mit den üblichen Sprüchen selbst zu heilen. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich bald besser fühle und in eure Gesellschaft zurückkehren kann. Deine etc." Elizabeth sah ungläubig auf. „Grüner Rauch?"

„Jane muss auf Netherfield bleiben!", rief Mrs. Bennet. „Ist nicht alles genau so eingetreten, wie ich es geplant habe, mein Lieber?"

„Grüner Rauch!", rief Elizabeth erneut. „Ich muss sofort zu ihr."

„Elizabeth, sei nicht so voreilig", schnaubte Mrs. Bennet.

„Papa", Elizabeth stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, „Jane braucht mich."

Er nickte rasch. „Natürlich, du kannst heute Morgen die Kutsche nehmen."

„Ich werde laufen, Papa."

„Du willst nach dem Regen drei Meilen durch den Wald laufen?" Mrs. Bennet war sehr beunruhigt.

„Deine Mutter hat Recht, der Wald ist gefährlich, mein Kind." Mr. Bennet hob warnend seine Augenbrauen.

Trotz ihrer Sorge brachte Elizabeth noch ein Lächeln zustande. „Du weißt sehr gut, dass der Wald nur wenig Gefahr für mich darstellt."

* * *

Der vorangegangene Abend war für die Herren aus Netherfield nicht sonderlich angenehm gewesen. Das Abendessen mit den Offizieren war bestenfalls ermüdend gewesen und im schlimmsten Fall unangenehm. Wo Darcy gehofft hatte, Männer zu treffen, die sich der Sicherheit des Landes und der Regulierung der dunklen Künste verschrieben hatten, schienen sie sich nur in ein unwichtiges Gebiet, wo niemals etwas wichtiges passierte, abkommandiert zu fühlen. Darcy war entrüstet. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand versuchte, sich seinen Pflichten zu entziehen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr und der darauf folgenden Entdeckung von Miss Bennets Krankheit, hatten sie eine ganze Stunde mit der Suche nach der Quelle für ihr Leiden verbracht und diese schließlich in dem Tee gefunden.

„Oh Charles!", rief eine erregte Miss Bingley und wrang ihre Hände. „Wenn ich das doch nur hätte ahnen können – und wenn ich bedenke, dass Louisa und ich doch beinahe selbst davon getrunken hätten. Ich weiß nicht, wo der Tee gekauft worden ist, wir müssen den Rest sofort vernichten!"

Mr. Darcy hatte entschieden, Caroline nicht weiter zu befragen, nachdem ihr Bruder den Raum verlassen hatte. Er stand einen Moment lang still da und starrte in das Feuer, während Mrs. Hurst wimmerte und Caroline nervös ihre Hände umklammerte.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre", sagte er dann und durchbohrte Miss Bingley mit seinem Blick, „und das tue ich selten, dann war der Tee mit einem fehlgeschlagenen Gegenmittel für einen Liebestrank versehen. Es ist doch sonderbar, dass er ausgerechnet in Miss Bennets Tasse zu finden war." Und damit verließ er den Raum und verbrachte den Rest des Abends eingeschlossen in Bingleys Arbeitszimmer mit der erfolglosen Suche nach einem Gegengift.

Auch der Apotheker, der am nächsten Morgen gerufen wurde, war gleichfalls nicht in der Lage, ein Heilmittel zu finden. Miss Bennets Zustand blieb unverändert; der Apotheker empfahl, sie nicht zu verlegen und die Krankheit würde wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Wochen vorbei gehen. Alle waren besorgt, Miss Bingley und Mrs. Hurst fanden ihren Komfort, indem sie sich um Janes Bedürfnisse kümmerten, Bingley fand seinen Trost bei einem Spaziergang im Garten und Darcy entschied sich, den Wald, der an Netherfields Ländereien anschloss, zu erkunden.

Darcy hatte nicht gut geschlafen und deshalb war das nun Folgende unter diesen Umständen vielleicht verständlicher. Er streifte einige Zeit ziellos umher, immer mit einem Auge auf den Park von Netherfield, aber schließlich kam er bei seiner Wanderung zu einem Punkt, wo alle Bäume die gleichen schimmernden Umrisse annahmen und Mr. Darcy erkannte, dass er nicht mehr genau wusste, wo er war. Er lachte leise in sich hinein und schaffte es, in die richtig Richtung zu gehen (denn ein Zauberer verirrt sich niemals komplett), als er plötzlich von einem Geräusch in dem Gestrüpp hinter sich abgelenkt wurde. Seine Überraschung, als niemand geringeres als Miss Elizabeth Bennet, mit leuchtenden Augen und einem schelmischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auftauchte, war leicht vorstellbar.

„Miss Bennet!", rief er und brachte eine Verbeugung zustande.

„Mr. Darcy", lachte sie. „Hat man Ihnen nicht erzählt, dass es gefährlich ist, alleine durch diese Wälder zu wandern?"

Mr. Darcy richtete sich etwas steifer auf. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Madam, dass ich mich nicht in Gefahr befinde."

Seine Antwort schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie lachte erneut, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm. Ihr Haar hatte sich anscheinend gelöst, denn sie nahm ihre Haube ab und schickte sich an, es wieder zusammenzubinden. „Dann nehme ich an", sagte sie mit einer Haarnadel zwischen ihren Zähnen, „dass Sie Abenteuer mögen?"

Mr. Darcy drehte seinen Kopf zu Seite und antwortete nicht.

„Aber Rätsel, mögen Sie Rätsel?", fuhr sie fort. Sie hatte ihr Haar nun wieder zusammen gebunden, setzte ihre Haube aber nicht wieder auf.

„Rätsel?", wiederholte Mr. Darcy, der von dem Sonnenlicht, das in ihrem Haar funkelte, abgelenkt wurde. „Ich wäre überrascht, wenn Sie mir ein Rätsel stellen würden, dass ich nicht beantworten könnte."

Miss Elizabeth lachte erneut. „Sollen wir dann ein Spiel spielen? Sie müssen mir drei Rätsel beantworten. Wenn Sie gewinnen, können Sie weitermachen wie zuvor. Aber wenn Sie sie mir nicht antworten können, müssen Sie mir alles geben, was ich von Ihnen verlange."

„Dafür müssen Sie mir keine Rätsel stellen", antwortete Mr. Darcy langsam, denn er war verwirrt. Er versuchte, sich auf die junge Frau vor sich zu konzentrieren, aber irgendetwas summte in seinem Hinterkopf. Etwas, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte – und Mr. Darcy vergaß nur äußerst selten etwas.

„Oh", sagte sie schnell, „aber wo bleibt denn dann der Spaß? Kommen Sie, hier ist das erste: Je mehr man von mir sieht, desto weniger sieht man. Was bin ich?"

„Die Dunkelheit", antwortete er ohne nachzudenken.

Miss Bennet sah enttäuscht aus und etwas flackerte über ihr Gesicht – etwas, das Darcy nicht erkennen konnte. Dann lachte sie wieder und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und, Mr. Darcy, wer sind die beiden Schwestern, die sich stets gegenseitig erzeugen?"(1)

Mr. Darcy konnte nicht anders, als darüber leise zu lachen, da er ihr Rätsel für einfach hielt. „Tag und Nacht, Miss Bennet."

Sie war nicht erfreut. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Sir, dass ich bei Rätseln sehr gut bin. Noch nie hat jemand alle drei erraten."

„Sind Sie sich da sicher, Miss Bennet?"

„Vollkommen sicher", sagte sie und bedeutete ihm mit einem Blick, näher zu treten. Ihr Augen funkelten wundervoll. „Ich komme immer und komme doch nie, Mr. Darcy."

Er hielt den Atem an, ihr Gesichter waren sich sehr nahe und er konnte fast den Duft ihres Haares erhaschen, als er sich plötzlich wieder erinnerte, was er vergessen hatte. Er sprang mehrere Schritte von ihr zurück und rief laut: „Morgen! Denn wenn er kommt, ist er schon heute. Und jetzt", er richtete energisch seine Hand auf sie, „wirst du deine wahre Form preis gegen."

Miss Elizabeth – oder vielmehr das, was vorgegeben hatte, Miss Bennet zu sein – brach in zornige Tränen aus. Es schrumpfte rasch, war bald nur noch so groß wie ein kleines Kind und nahm eine goldene Farbe an. Kleine Flügel wuchsen aus ihrem Rücken. Sie schwebte über ihm in der Luft, weinte, wurde rot und begann, scheußliche Dinge zu schreien.

„Ich gewinne immer, immer!", rief sie. „Ich habe in 100 Jahren noch kein Spiel verloren."

Es gab einen Knall und eine weitere kleine goldene Figur erschien neben ihr und schüttelte ärgerlich seine Fäuste. „Und ich habe dich gewarnt", schimpfte er, „dich nicht mit einem Zauberer einzulassen! Jetzt hast du all meine Magie aufgebraucht und wir haben nichts mehr übrig!"

Mr. Darcy hätte gelacht, wäre er sich nicht so töricht vorgekommen, weil er dem Spiel zugestimmt hatte. Es erschütterte ihn, dass sich seine Verteidigung als so langsam erwiesen hatte, wo er sich doch so lange darin geübt hatte, magische Wesen in ihrer wahren Form zu erkennen (und zwar unter allen Umständen). Die beiden geflügelten Wesen schlugen jetzt immer schneller mit ihren Flügeln und wurden von Minute zu Minute zorniger, als es plötzlich einen Blitz gab und sich beide in funkelnde goldene Teilchen auflösten, die auf seinen Kopf hinunter rieselten. Mr. Darcy nieste und war peinlich berührt, als er plötzlich Gelächter hinter sich hörte.

Er drehte sich um und sprang auf als er Miss Elizabeth Bennet – die echte Elizabeth – in einiger Entfernung von ihm stehen sah. Er war sich sehr sicher, dass sie es tatsächlich war, denn seine Verteidigung arbeitete jetzt ohne Probleme. Sie sah nicht annähernd so erfreut aus, ihn zu sehen wie die andere Miss Bennet und obwohl ihr Petticoat mit Dreck überzogen war, saß ihre Haube doch fest an dem richtigen Platz.

„Mr. Darcy", sagte sie. „Hat man Ihnen nicht erzählt, dass es gefährlich ist, alleine durch diese Wälder zu wandern?"

„Ich habe so etwas gehört, ja", sagte er steif und strich den feinen goldenen Staub von seiner Jacke.

„Aber wie ich sehen kann, sind Sie kein Anfänger, wenn es um Pixies geht", sagte sie und hob eine Augenbraue. „Es gibt nicht viele Menschen in Hertfordshire, die wissen, dass sie tatsächlich noch in den Wäldern existieren – und Männer, die sie sehen, kommen für gewöhnlich nicht zurück, um davon zu erzählen."

Mr. Darcy räusperte sich. „Darf ich nach dem Grund für Ihren Aufenthalt im Wald fragen?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um nach meiner Schwester zu sehen. Bringen Sie mich zu ihr?"

Mr. Darcy, der immer noch etwas erschüttert war, nickte zur Antwort. Ihr Weg zurück in den Park war überraschend kurz und sie wechselten nur wenige Worte. Miss Elizabeth wurde direkt in den Frühstückraum geleitet, wo ihr Auftauchen große Überraschung verursachte. Sie wurde höflich empfangen, aber nicht ohne Missachtung auf Seiten von Bingleys Schwestern. Elizabeth war froh, dass sie sofort zu ihrer Schwester gebracht wurde.

Caroline setzte an, um eine geistreiche Bemerkung über Miss Elizas Petticoat zu machen, als Mr. Darcy sich unvermittelt an ihren Bruder wandte und sagte: „Bingley, ich muss unter vier Augen mit dir reden." Wenn Charles überrascht war, verbarg er es gut. Sie gingen in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo Darcy begann, aufgebracht auf und ab zu gehen.

„Zitier doch bitte einmal die Theorie, die wir über Pixies gelernt haben, Bingley", sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar.

Charles schaute für einen Moment an die Decke, bevor er antwortete: „Pixies arbeiten meist in Pärchen mit einem Männchen und einem Weibchen (meist Bruder und Schwester); sehr gefährlich, verführerisch, bekannt dafür, Männer in die Wälder zu locken, wo sie sie mit Rätseln verwirren und sie so dazu verleiten, das zu tun, was sie von ihnen verlangen – für immer. Oder, wenn man es so sieht, bis das Opfer stirbt. Man kann die Pixies nur besiegen, indem man alle drei Rätsel richtig beantwortet, einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht."

„Du hast ein wichtiges Element vergessen."

„Das weibliche Pixie erscheint immer in Form des tiefsten Herzenswunsches – was auch immer das auch sein mag?"

„Also-", Mr. Darcy errötete, „Das ist korrekt, jedenfalls in der Theorie – obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass –... das ist aber nicht das, was ich meinte."

„Redest du von der Tatsache, dass sie ausgestorben sind?"

„Man hält sie für ausgestorben, Bingley." Darcy setzte sich ihm gegenüber und begann, ihm die ganze Geschichte (mit der Ausnahme, welche Form das weibliche Pixie für ihn angenommen hatte) zu erzählen.

Bingley war entzückt. „Sie sind doch nicht ausgestorben? Verstehst du, dass das die Möglichkeit für Forschung und Ansehen bedeutet? Wir können von diesen Kreaturen lernen!"

Mr. Darcy lächelte reumütig. „Ich wäre vielleicht enthusiastischer, wäre ich nicht beinahe ihrer Magie erlegen. Aber ich glaube", sagte er mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick, „dass du einen Brief zu schreiben hast."

„Natürlich! Obwohl ich denke, dass es besser wäre, käme der Brief von dir. Nicht einer scheint auch nur die Hälfte von dem zu verstehen, was ich schreibe." Bingley kritzelte bereits eifrig etwas auf ein Blatt Papier.

Darcy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe schon zu viele in den letzten Monaten geschrieben und ich möchte Verdächtigungen vermeiden. Derzeit wissen nur wenige in unseren Kreisen, wo ich bin und das sollte besser auch so bleiben." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Außerdem", sagte er und drehte sich um, „habe ich eine Theorie über Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

„Eine weitere Theorie?" Bingley sah nicht von seinem Brief auf.

„Ja, obwohl sie der ersten ähnelt. Der Test wird in dieser Sekunde durchgeführt – denn wenn sie aus dem Zimmer kommt und ihrer Schwester geht es besser, dann ist meine Theorie richtig."

Bingley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wäre mir nicht so sicher, Darcy, obwohl das vielleicht ein Anzeichen dafür wäre, dass da mehr ist als es den Anschein hat. Ich halte Miss Elizabeth für ein liebenswürdiges Mädchen – diese Zuneigung zu ihrer Schwester ist wirklich bewundernswert. Aber ich denke nicht so wie du, dass es etwas Außergewöhnliches an ihr gibt. Ich weiß, warum du das wünschen würdest, aber das macht es noch lange nicht wahr."

„Wir werden sehen", kam nur als Antwort und damit verließ Darcy den Raum.

(1) Das ist das Rätsel der Sphinx - da das englische Originalrätsel ein Wortspiel enthielt, das man leider nicht ins Deutsche übersetzen kann, musste ich würdigen Ersatz finden und das Sphinx-Rätsel passte ganz gut :-)

_AN: Darcy hat eine Theorie - ihr auch??_


	5. Kapitel 5 – das das Phänomen der Gegenma

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

_AN: Das nächste Kapitel gibt es erst am nächsten Samstag, bis Freitag schaffe ich es wegen der anstehenden Prüfungen leider nicht..._

**Kapitel 5 – das das Phänomen der Gegenmagie beinhaltet**

„Darcy, ich brauche deine Unterstützung", rief Bingley in die Bibliothek, wo Darcy versucht hatte, zu lesen. „Miss Elizabeth hat anscheinend nach unserer Kutsche verlangt."

Mr. Darcy stand sofort auf und folgte Bingley in die Halle, wo Elizabeth mit einem an Entrüstung grenzenden Gesichtsausdruck stand.

„Mr. Bingley", begann sie langsam, mit geballten Fäusten, „ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Freundlichkeit und für Ihre Pflege meiner Schwester und ich verstehe, dass sich nichts mit der unglücklichen Vergiftung zu tun hatten. Aber ich muss doch – respektvoll – um ihren sofortigen Verlegung aus Netherfield bitten. Ihre gefährlichen Symptome sind nun vollkommen verschwunden und ich denke, dass man sich Zuhause viel besser um ihre Bedürfnisse kümmern kann."

„Miss Elizabeth, ich verstehe die Sorge um ihre Schwester, aber der Apotheker sagte uns, dass ihre vollständige Wiederherstellung mehrere Wochen lang dauern würde. Sie können unmöglich darauf bestehen, dass sie ohne sein Einverständnis verlegt wird."

„In der Tat, Miss Bennet", mischte Darcy sich ein, „richtig ausgeführte Hexereien sind leicht zu heilen sobald das Gegenmittel gefunden wurde. In diesem Fall aber war der Zauber schlecht ausgeführt und ich fürchte, die Nebeneffekte sind schwer zu beheben, ganz unabhängig von den Fähigkeiten der Beteiligten. Es ist unmöglich, dass Ihre Schwester sich so schnell erholt hat. Sie müssen sich irren."

„Ich fürchte, Sie irren sich, Mr. Darcy, wenn Sie denken, das ich mit der Beschaffenheit und den Effekten von Hexereien – ob nun schlecht ausgeführt oder nicht – nicht bekannt bin. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es Jane viel besser geht und-"

„Und ich muss darauf bestehen, dass das unmöglich ist", rief Darcy erregt, „es sei denn, Sie besitzen magische Fähigkeiten, über die sonst niemand verfügt."

Elizabeth wurde rot und hob ihre Stimme. „Wie ich bereits mit Nachdruck angeführt habe, bin ich nicht in der Lage zu zaubern! Die Genesung meiner Schwester hat sehr wenig mit dem Ausführen von Zaubern zu tun. Wenn Sie erneut den Apotheker holen wollen, damit er sie untersucht, dann lassen Sie halt nach ihm rufen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, wenn Sie mir erlauben, sie persönlich zu untersuchen. Ich war von Dr. Jones' Fähigkeiten, magisch oder nicht, nicht beeindruckt."

Elizabeth hob ungläubig ihre Augenbrauen, während Bingley sich beeilte, einzuwerfen: „Mr. Darcy spricht von nichts unpassendem, aber Sie können glauben, dass wir in der Lage wären, schnell den Zustand Ihrer Schwester festzustellen."

„Das ist nicht notwendig", kam eine sanfte Stimme vom obersten Treppenabsatz. Alle drei drehten sich schnell um und sahen die älteste Miss Bennet, sie war zwar blass, hustete aber nicht mehr und versuchte, die Treppen herunter zu steigen.

„Jane!", rief Elizabeth, als sie sah, dass ihre Schwester fast ausrutschte. Alle drei eilten ihr entgegen, um sie sofort in ihr Zimmer zurück zu begleiten. Mit jeweils einem Herren an jeder Seite wurde Jane schnell zurück in ihr Bett gebracht, wo Elizabeth sie kritisch beobachtete.

„Ich hatte die Absicht gehabt, dich mit nach Hause zu nehmen, du solltest nicht sofort versuchen, die Treppe allein zu bewältigen", schalt sie ihre Schwester.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir schon viel besser geht. Ich möchte ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht noch unnötig länger in Anspruch nehmen", sagte Jane mit einem Blick auf Mr. Bingley.

„Aber ich bitte Sie!", rief dieser. „Es ist doch gänzlich unser Fehler, dass Sie sich in dieser Position befinden. Darcy?"

„Ihre Symptome scheinen verschwunden zu sein, Miss Bennet", sagte Darcy ernst, während er noch immer ihre Hand hielt. „Es ist wirklich außergewöhnlich", sagte er und wandte seinen Blick Elizabeth zu.

„Aber Sie sind viel zu schwach, um heute noch nach Hause zurück zu kehren!", sagte Bingley besorgt. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie bis morgen bleiben. Miss Elizabeth, Sie beide müssen bleiben, bis Ihre Schwester sich vollkommen erholt hat."

Elizabeth zögerte einen Moment. „Ich sehe, dass meine Schwester schwächer ist, als ich gedacht hatte." (Tatsächlich kämpfte Jane jetzt, da sie in ihr Bett zurückgekehrt war, damit, wach zu bleiben.) „Wir können uns dann morgen auf unsere Abreise einigen, wenn Jane sich genügend erholt hat. Ich bin nur besorgt, weil-" Sie brach ab, weil sie anscheinend nicht wusste, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Miss Elizabeth", sagte Mr. Bingley, „dass nichts derartiges ein weiteres Mal passieren wird. Ich habe alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen und Darcy hat einige Stunden damit verbracht, weitere Abwehrzauber zu den bereits vorhandenen hinzuzufügen. Netherfield ist jetzt vielleicht das sicherste Haus in der Grafschaft."

Elizabeth Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich bedanke mich für Ihre Freundlichkeit, Mr. Bingley."

Und nur mit einigem Widerwillen verließ Mr. Bingley das Zimmer, was Elizabeth zu einem weiteren Lächeln verleitete und Mr. Darcy zu einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln.

* * *

Elizabeth blieb für einige Stunden bei ihrer Schwester. Zunächst schlief Jane rastlos, verfiel dann aber in einen tiefen Schlummer. Trotz ihrer Sicherheit über Janes vollkommene Genesung, begann Elizabeth nun ihr vorangegangenes Beharren auf ihre Abreise zu bereuen. Jane war offensichtlich magisch und physisch von ihrem Leiden geschwächt worden – und trotz Elizabeths Vermutung bezüglich des Grundes für Janes Krankheit, vertraute sie doch in Mr. Bingley erneute Beschwichtigungen.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags hoffte sie, dass Jane erwachen möge, um ihr einen Grund zu geben, um sich nicht unten zu den Damen zum Dinner gesellen zu müssen, aber sie regte sich nicht und so sah Elizabeth sich gezwungen, frische Kleider anzuziehen (ein Koffer war freundlicherweise von Mr. Bingley herbeibefördert worden) und sich auf den Weg zu den Damen im Esszimmer zu machen. Aber so sehr sie auch die Aussicht auf ein Dinner mit Caroline und Louisa verabscheute, so war sie doch nicht erfreut, als sie in der Halle von Mr. Darcy abgefangen wurde.

„Miss Elizabeth", sagte er ernst und erschreckte sie, als sie gerade um eine Ecke biegen wollte, „kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen?"

Sie zögerte für einen Augenblick, aber aus Neugier (und vielleicht gegen ihr besseres Urteilsvermögen) folgte sie ihm in die Bibliothek. „Werden Sie sich nicht zu unserer Gesellschaft begeben, Mr Darcy?", fragte sie, als sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Zwischen ihnen stand ein Tisch, auf dem ein großes, offenes und verstaubtes Buch lag. Sie warf einen Blick auf die geöffneten Seiten und blickte dann überrascht auf.

„Bin ich für eine Befragung hier, Mr. Darcy?"

„Nur für die Wahrheit, Miss Elizabeth."

„Sie beschäftigen sich mit alter und mächtiger Magie, Mr. Darcy. Die Fähigkeit, sich der Magie anderer zu bemächtigen ist eine schwarze Kunst – die die Zauberergesellschaft seit über 100 Jahren quält. Ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht andeuten wollten, dass-"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst denken soll. Sie behaupten, dass sie nicht zaubern können, dennoch können Sie Hexereien parieren. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund für meine Sorge. Da Sie noch nicht in der Gesellschaft von vielen begabten Zauberern waren, haben diese vielleicht nicht die Abwesenheit von Magie bemerkt, immer wenn Sie zugegen waren. Ich aber habe es sehr wohl bemerkt."

Elizabeths Augen flackerten sofort auf. „Sie unterstellen mir, dass der Grund für die Abwesenheit von Magie ist, dass ich sie für mich selbst benutze!"

„Widersprechen Sie mir?"

Elizabeth sprang auf. „Absolut!"

„Wie dann erklären Sie die Macht, die Sie besitzen – und ich weiß, dass Sie sich besitzen! Halten Sie mich nicht für einen Narren, Miss Bennet. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten sind für jeden mit Verstand und Bildung offensichtlich."

„Ich kann nicht zaubern", erklärte Elizabeth.

„Das ist nicht die Wahrheit!", rief Mr. Darcy, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war.

„Es ist keine Zauberei!"

Mr. Darcy setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und Elizabeth drehte sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Dann", sagte er und der Ton in seiner Stimme ließ sie stocken, „ist meine Theorie korrekt, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch schien."

Elizabeth hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihre Theorie?"

„Gegenmagie", sagte er einfach nur und verschränkte seine Arme.

Elizabeth zog scharf die Luft ein und kehrte zu ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ich würde Ihre Theorie gerne hören, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie.

„Es gibt nichts Weiteres. Über Gegenmagie ist nur sehr wenig bekannt und ich selbst habe keinerlei Erfahrung damit. Ich weiß nur, dass darüber spekuliert wird, dass einige – aus unerklärlichen Gründen – gegen Magie immun sind. Und nicht nur immun", sagte er, als er ihr süffisantes Lächeln sah, „sie sind auch in der Lage, den Werken anderer entgegenzuwirken."

Elizabeth blickte erneut auf das Buch, das zwischen ihnen lag. „Dann war also Ihre Unterstellung, dass ich dunkle Magie verwende, nur eine List, um mein Geheimnis zu offenbaren?"

„Eine sehr geschickte, wenn ich das sagen darf."

„Ich habe nicht zugegeben, dass Sie richtig liegen."

„Aber das tue ich doch, Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcys Gesichtsausdruck war nun undurchschaubar. „Warum halten Sie ein derartiges Talent geheim?"

„Mein Vater bestand darauf."

„Bleiben von den Zaubern, die sich zunichte machen, noch irgendetwas übrig?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste."

„Sind Sie sich über die Macht, die sie besitzen, im Klaren?", rief Mr. Darcy mit plötzlich strahlendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Von Magie unangreifbar zu sein! Gibt es Zauber, denen Sie nicht entgegenwirken können?"

„Mir sind noch keine begegnet."

„Das liegt wohl auch an Ihrer mangelnden Erfahrung", sagte Mr. Darcy, dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu seiner gewohnten Ernsthaftigkeit zurückgekehrt war.

Elizabeth hob eine Augenbraue. „So wie Ihre Zauber, Mr. Darcy? Mir sind Ihre Errungenschaften und Ansichten sehr wohl bekannt." Sie bewegte fast unmerklich ihre Hände und Darcys Haare fielen in seine Augen. „Ich fand es sehr belustigend, dass ein Mann wie Sie eine so große Anzahl an lästigen Zaubern braucht. Besonders der, der Ihre Haare aus Ihren Augen hält."

Mr. Darcy korrgierte den Zauber schnell wieder. „Haben Sie Spaß daran, die Zauber anderer Leute abzustreifen?"

Er meinte, den Anflug eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen sehen zu können. „Nur wenn diese unnötig sein."

„Und Sie sind der geeignete Richter?"

Erneut wurden Elizabeths Wangen rot vor Zorn. „Ich muss mein Handeln vor Ihnen nicht verteidigen, Mr. Darcy."

Er hätte beinahe gelächelt, konnte sich aber gerade noch zurückhalten. „Die primitivsten Formen der Magie wie man sie hier in Hertfordshire findet, werden dafür verwendet, die Erscheinung in irgendeiner Form zu verändern, kontrollieren oder zu verbessern. Ein gut ausgebildeter Zauberer lernt, hinter die Fassade, die wir für uns projizieren, zu sehen – aber ich nehmen an, dass Sie sich davon nicht täuschen lassen."

„Von der Fassade? Nein. Solche Sprüche sind nur störend und ermüdend."

„Sie werden bemerkt haben, dass meine nicht auf Täuschung abzielen und eher von praktischer Natur sind. Ich verabscheue jede Art von Verstellung."

Elizabeth lachte. „Das denken Sie wirklich?"

Mr. Darcy versteifte sich und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Fürchten Sie sich nicht vor Bloßstellung, Miss Bennet. Sie können auf meine Verschwiegenheit vertrauen."

„Kann ich das?", antwortete sie und stand auf, um seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Sie wollen mich nicht ihren Kollegen in den höheren Kreisen als Studienobjekt anbieten?"

Mr. Darcy war brüskiert. „Eine Person ist kein Objekt, Miss Elizabeth, aber es gibt viel zu diskutieren. Ihre Fähigkeit wäre natürlich für jeden Gelehrten von Interesse."

Sie lachte. „Dann werden Sie mir verzeihen, Mr. Darcy, wenn ich an Ihrem Versprechen zur Verschwiegenheit zweifle. Es gibt in der Tat viel zu diskutieren, aber dafür ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit. Ich bin außergewöhnlich hungrig."

Mr. Darcy sah sie zweifelnd an, verneigte sich dann aber in Einverständnis.

* * *

Das Abendessen war eine außergewöhnliche schweigsame Angelegenheit. Mr. Bingley war ganz mit der Sorge um Janes Gesundheit beschäftigt, während seine Schwestern so niedergeschlagen waren, dass sie sogar den ehrlichen Versuch machten, liebenswürdig zu ihrem Gast zu sein. Jane zuliebe wertete Elizabeth das positiv und dachte sich, dass sie sich im Bezug auf Miss Bingley und den unglücklicherweise verhexten Tee doch vielleicht etwas geirrt hatte.

Mr. Darcy war tief in Gedanken versunken. Er begann zu bemerken, mit welcher Regelmäßigkeit sein Blick auf Miss Elizabeth fiel. Natürlich fühlte er Triumph, weil er mit seiner Theorie richtig gelegen hatte und natürlich war er fasziniert von ihren Fähigkeiten. Wer wäre es nicht? Aber jetzt erinnerte er sich mit einer überraschenden Genauigkeit an das Bild, das sie im Wald abgegeben hatte (was, zugegebenermaßen, nicht sie selbst gewesen war, sondern nur die Form, die das Pixie angenommen hatte). Er dachte zu viel an sie. Es stand ganz außer Frage, dass sie nicht seinen Herzenswunsch darstellte – vielleicht hatte das Pixie nur diese Form angenommen, weil er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, ihr Geheimnis zu lüften – aber er konnte ihr jetzt keine Hoffnungen auf etwas machen, das niemals sein könnte.

„Woran denken Sie, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline setzte sich in den Stuhl neben ihn. Ihr Kartenspiel war zu Ende und die Gesellschaft hatte sich an verschiedene Plätze in dem Raum begeben. Trotz seiner vorangegangenen Gedanken machte er mit seinem Blick schnell Miss Elizabeth in einer Ecke ausfindig, wo sie in Buch öffnete. Sein Blick blieb Miss Bingley nicht verborgen, die darauf reagierte, indem sie rief: „Was lesen Sie dort, Miss Bennet? Mr. Darcy und ich, wir würden es gerne wissen."

Elizabeth sah mit dem gleichen Ausdruck von Belustigung auf ihrem Gesicht auf, an dem Mr. Darcy sich nun langsam gewöhnte. „_Schutzzauber und ihre vielen Möglichkeiten_", antwortete sie.

„Tatsächlich?", rief Caroline. „Das ist doch das Werk Ihres Vaters, nicht wahr Mr. Darcy?", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder zu diesem um. „Ich habe es selbst natürlich gelesen und es hatte den größten Einfluss auf meinen eigenen Gebrauch von Magie."

Mr. Darcy suchte nach einem Weg, um nicht antworten zu müssen, als er Elizabeths Stimme aus der Ecke vernahm. „Und welches der Prinzipien halten sie für am nützlichsten?"

„Prinzipien?"

„Ja, eines der fünf."

„Aber... die Sprüche natürlich."

„Aber Mr. Darcy – den Autor natürlich – legt sein Hauptaugenmerk nicht auf die Benutzung von Sprüchen. Vielmehr legt er seinen Schwerpunkt auf die Konzentration", sagte Elizabeth, während sie in dem Buch blätterte.

Mr. Darcy war überrascht. „Sie haben das Buch schon einmal gelesen?"

„Ja, aber ich dachte mir nach dem interessanten Gespräch, das wir vor kurzem hatten, dass ich meine Erinnerung wieder etwas auffrischen sollte. Ich denke, dass Ihre Methoden sehr stark auf seinem Lehransatz aufbauen."

„Der Konzentration." Mr. Darcy hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Natürlich."

„Aber Sie sind anderer Meinung", stellte er fest.

„Wie können sie anderer Meinung sein?", rief Caroline aus. „Die Prinzipien Ihres Vaters sind seit 20 Jahren die Grundpfeiler der Verteidigungslehre!"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht Ihrer Meinung bin, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth schlug das Buch zu.

„Das verändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie es nicht sind", sagte er schnell. „Darf ich nach dem Grund fragen?"

„Die Prinzipien mögen in der Theorie sehr gut sein, aber nicht in der Praxis. Wie konzentriert kann man sein, wenn ein Drache Feuer auf das Dach Ihres Hauses speit?"

„Gegen wie viele Drachen haben Sie denn schon gekämpft, Miss Bennet?" Darcy lächelte fast, aber sie sah etwas verärgert drein.

„Ich wollte nicht behaupten, dass ich schon gegen welche gekämpft hätte, Mr. Darcy. Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus."

„Mr. Darcy hat bereits gegen fünf Drachen gekämpft, Eliza. Gegen fünf!", warf Caroline ein. „Wie interessant, dass Sie dieses Beispiel gewählt haben."

Mr. Darcy merkte, wie seine Krawatte enger wurde. Das Gespräch hatte eine unerwartete Wendung genommen. „Miss Bingley, ich möchte Sie bitten, nicht-"

„Wie wäre es denn dann mit Pixies?", unterbrach in Mr. Bingley sehr zu Mr. Darcys Erstaunen.

„Pixies sind vielleicht ein besseres Beispiel, vielen Dank, Mr. Bingley", lächelte Elizabeth, „da sie ja die Form des Herzenswunsches eines Mannes annehmen. Ich habe noch von keinem Mann (Zauberer oder auch nicht) gehört, der dem Angebot, ein Rätselspiel zu spielen, widerstehen konnte, ganz egal wie groß seine Konzentration war. Haben Sie es, Mr. Darcy?"

Mr. Darcy blickte finster drein. „Nein, das habe ich nicht.


	6. Kapitel 6 – Ungewöhnlicher Schriftverkeh

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.**  
**

_**AN: **Ich weiß, ich bin mehr als eine Woche zu spät Schande über mein Haupt, aber ich muss mich noch mit meinem neuen inter-abiturientia-Leben zurecht finden. Eine Prüfung habe ich noch, Donnerstag und dann bin ich frei. Es tut mir leid, sorry, aber RL hat Vorrang... :-/_

**Kapitel 6 – Ungewöhnlicher Schriftverkehr**

Der nächste Morgen war regnerisch und trüb. Elizabeth war früh aufgestanden, da sie die Absicht gehabt hatte, einen kleinen Spaziergang über das Anwesen zu machen, und saß jetzt in ihrem Zimmer fest (denn sie wollte nur nach unten gehen, wenn es absolut notwendig war). Jane war in der Nacht einmal aufgewacht, hatte gemurmelt, dass sie außergewöhnlich müde war und war dann sofort wieder eingeschlafen. Elizabeth musste sich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass sie einen weiteren Tag auf Netherfield verbringen würde, sollte Jane nicht plötzlich erwachen und wieder vollkommen genesen sein.

Caroline und Louisa kamen gegen 10 Uhr hinauf in das Krankenzimmer, um nach der Patientin zu sehen und um Elizabeth nach unten zum Frühstück einzuladen. Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Abneigung gegenüber Elizabeth, kümmerten sich die beiden Schwestern einige Minuten um Jane und ordneten an, dass ein Tablett mit Tee und Brötchen in das Zimmer gebracht werden sollte, für den Fall, dass Jane aufwachen sollte und hungrig sein würde. Elizabeth bedankte sich für die Freundlichkeit, aber nicht ohne vorher heimlich das Frühstück auf mögliche magische Inhalte zu untersuchen. Da sie nichts schädliches feststellen konnte, sah sie sich gezwungen, mit den beiden nach unten zu gehen und Jane weiter schlafen zu lassen.

Die Gesellschaft hatte sich gerade zum Essen gesetzt, als Elizabeths Mutter angekündigt wurde. Mrs. Bennet betrat gefolgt von ihren drei Töchtern ohne ein Gefühl von Verlegenheit den Raum. Sie bestand darauf, Jane sofort zu sehen, bedankte sich übermäßig für Mr. Bingleys Gastfreundschaft und war demonstrativ unfreundlich zu Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Bennet war eine Frau mit geringer Einsicht, die sich folglich einbildete, ein die Persönlichkeiten von Menschen gut beurteilen zu können. Mrs. Bennet dachte von sich, dass sie sich nur selten irrte. Ein Mann wie Mr. Bingley, der so liebenswürdig und zudem auch noch an einer ihrer Töchter interessiert war, konnte man in ihren Augen gar nicht genug loben. Aber ein Mann wie Mr. Darcy – der seinem Ruhm nicht gerecht wurde – und der Mrs. Bennets _Anforderungen_ nicht erfüllen konnte, konnte man nicht zu wenig Lob zukommen lassen.

Die drei jüngsten Miss Bennets sagten nur sehr wenig, aber zeigten sich ehrfürchtig angesichts der Pracht, die Netherfield zu bieten hatte. Sie zogen es vor, im Frühstückszimmer zu bleiben, anstatt mit ihrer Mutter und Elizabeth nach oben zu gehen. Mr. Darcy stellte mit großer Belustigung fest, dass Elizabeth alle ihre Zauber zunichte machte, bevor sie den Raum verließ – obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sie wusste, dass so unbedeutende Sprüche auf ihn und Mr. Bingley keinerlei Einfluss haben würden.

Caroline zog es vor, Elizabeth und Mrs. Bennet ins Krankenzimmer zu begleiten, anstatt in der Gesellschaft von drei so jungen Mädchen zu bleiben. Der Besuch war nur kurz, denn Mrs. Bennet stellte rasch fest, dass Jane zu schwach war, um verlegt zu werden und kehrte schnell in das Frühstückszimmer zurück, um Mr. Bingley dieses sofort mitzuteilen.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Madam", antwortete er mit dem größten Respekt, „dass Ihre Tochter nicht verlegt wird, bis sie sich ausreichend erholt hat."

„Mama, Jane schläft nur. Wenn sie wach ist, wäre es vielleicht ein besserer Zeitpunkt, den Stand ihrer Krankheit – oder das vollkommene Fehlen dieser – einzuschätzen. Wir könnten vielleicht schon diesen Nachmittag zurückkehren, wenn es ihr besser geht", flüsterte Elizabeth Ohr ihrer Mutter ins Ohr.

„Diesen Nachmittag schon! Ihr könnt unmöglich schon diesen Nachmittag heimkehren, es könnte sein, dass sich ihr Zustand während des Transport wieder verschlechtert! Außerdem wird die Kutsche nach unserer Rückkehr für den Rest des Tages anderweitig gebraucht", antwortete Mrs. Bennet, während sie Platz nahm.

„Unsere Kutschen stehen Ihnen zur Verfügung, Miss Elizabeth, wann immer Sie diese brauchen", bot Caroline schnell an.

„Ihre Tochter schwebt nicht mehr länger in Gefahr, Mrs. Bennet", fügte Mr. Darcy ernst hinzu. „Es wäre nicht unklug, sie zu verlegen, sobald sie wieder genügend Kraft erlangt hat."

Mrs. Bennet rümpfte ihre Nase. „Dr. Jones teilte mir mit, dass sie mehrere Wochen lang krank sein würde."

„Die Umstände haben sich– verändert", sagte Mr. Darcy mit einem Blick auf Elizabeth. „Ich kann persönlich bestätigen, dass alle Symptome, die der verhexte Tee verursacht hat, komplett verschwunden sind."

„Ich weiß, dass Sie ein sehr gebildeter Zauberer sind, Mr. Darcy", begann Mrs. Bennet, die Elizabeths Ziehen an ihrem Ärmel nicht zu bemerken schien, „aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Dr. Jones von diesen Dingen mehr versteht. Hertfordshire ist nicht so rückständig wie einige vielleicht denken mögen, egal was in London gesagt wird. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass es hier Personen gibt, die talentierter sind als alle anderen! Denken Sie das nicht auch, Mr. Bingley? Meine Jane, zum Beispiel."

Mr. Bingley fehlten die Worte und Elizabeth flüsterte scharf: „Mama, Mr. Bingley kann ihr Talent wohl kaum nach so kurzer Zeit feststellen."

„Miss Bennet ist begabt", erwiderte Mr. Darcy, „aber Mrs. Bennet, Sie dürfen das Wissen und das Talent, das man in London oder auch woanders, wo es mehr Möglichkeiten für Studien und weitergehende Erziehung gibt, findet, nicht unterschätzen."

„Sie behaupten also, dass es diese Möglichkeit in Hertfordshire nicht gibt?", rief Mrs. Bennet.

„Mama, ich glaube, du missverstehst Mr. Darcy", beharrte Elizabeth.

„Ich missverstehe den Gentleman nicht, nicht wahr?" (Alle hielten Mrs. Bennets fragte für rein rhetorisch und antworteten deshalb nicht, weshalb sie einfach weiter redete.) „Mein Ehemann, mit dem Sie ja bekannt sind, ist wohl einer der größten Zauberer in der Geschichte dieses Landes."

„Mr. Bennets Arbeiten gehören zu den besten die es gibt", antwortete Mr. Darcy ernst und Bingley fügte rasch ein „In der Tat" hinzu, in der Hoffnung, seinen Gast so etwas zu beruhigen.

„Er hat nicht zufällig in letzter Zeit etwas neues veröffentlicht?", fragte Miss Bingley plötzlich. „Vielleicht innerhalb der letzten 20 Jahre?"

Elizabeths Wangen wurden rot vor Zorn, während in Mrs. Bennets die Schamesröte aufstieg. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich verstehe Sie nicht, Miss Bingley", antwortete Mrs. Bennet und wandte sich dann an Mr. Bingley: „Welch wundervolle Wandteppiche Sie haben. Ich haben den Leuten immer gesagt, dass Netherfield die schönsten der gesamten Grafschaft besitzt – wunderschönes Hertfortshire Kunsthandwerk eben. In der Tat, wenn Sie sich die Muster ansehen-"

Auf diese Art und Weise ging diese Unterhaltung für einige Zeit weiter, bis die jüngste Miss Bennet, Lydia, erwähnte, dass Mr. Bingley versprochen hatte, einen Ball zu veranstalten – worauf er antwortete, dass er das in Tat getan hatte und so weiter. Elizabeth ertrug das Verhalten ihrer Mutter bis zu deren Abschied mit so viel Zurückhaltung wie möglich. Zu ihrer großen Demütigung musste sie feststellen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die vor Erleichterung aufatmete, als die Kutsche zurück nach Longbourn ratterte. Caroline und Louisa hielten sich danach nicht mehr lange in dem Frühstückszimmer auf, sondern entschuldigten sich, um „private Themen" zu diskutieren. (Aber Elizabeth konnte nicht umhin, zu vermuten, dass sie den Raum verlassen hatten, um über ihre Familie zu lästern.)

Jane erwachte endlich am späten Nachmittag, sie war zwar noch immer müde, fühlte sich aber erholt genug, um nach unten zu kommen und mit einer Decke am Feuer zu sitzen. Mr. Bingley war überaus aufmerksam. Seine warme Zuneigung war offenkundig für jeden im Raum, außer vielleicht für Jane, die zu bescheiden war, und für Mr. Darcy, der einen Brief schrieb und versuchte, Miss Elizabeth nicht anzusehen. Mit großer Freude nahm Jane das Angebot von Caroline nach Tee an und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien alles so, wie es sein sollte. Aber natürlich ist es immer so, dass dann in solchen Momenten etwas außergewöhnliches passiert.

„Also nun wirklich", rief Caroline, die mit Louisa auf einem Divan saß, einen Staple Briefe auf ihrem Schoß hatte und einen davon ins Licht hielt. „Ich verstehe kein Wort hiervon!"

Darcy und Bingley sahen schnell von ihren jeweiligen Tätigkeiten auf. Ihre schnell Bewegung fiel Elizabeth auf, die deshalb von ihrer Lektüre aufblickte.

„Wessen Brief ist das, Caroline?", fragte Bingley scharf.

Caroline hatte nicht die Möglichkeit zu antworten, denn Mr. Darcy hastete durch den Raum und riss ihr den Brief aus den Händen, kurz bevor er in Flammen aufging.

Louisa schrie auf und Caroline schnappte angesichts von Mr. Darcys wütendem Blick nach Luft.

„Wessen Brief war das, Caroline!", wiederholte Bingley erregt.

„Ich – ich – dachte es handele sich um eine Nachricht von einem Bekannten aus London", stotterte Caroline, die sich eine Hand an den Hals legte.

Mr. Darcy begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Deine Schwester geht zu weit, Bingley!"

Bingley sah seine Schwester entsetzt an. „Das war einer von Darcys Briefen! Caroline!"

Miss Bingley wurde rot. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er für ihn war, ich dachte-"

„Sie dachten?", schnappte Mr. Darcy.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es war alles nur ein Missverständnis", warf Jane ein, die erblasst war, weil sie sich sorgte, wenn irgendwer bekümmert war.

„Ein Brief, der an mich adressiert war – verzaubert natürlich, sodass kein anderer ihn lesen konnte und der sich selbst zerstören würde!" Mr. Darcy ging in Richtung Tür. „Das ist eine Sache, die ich einfach nicht ignorieren kann. Ich werde zurückkehren, Bingley, so schnell wie möglich. In der Zwischenzeit tätest du mir einen großen Gefallen, wenn du dafür sorgen würdest, dass Nachrichten, die an mich gerichtet sind, nicht in fremde Hände geraten – du weißt, wie wichtig das ist." Mr. Darcy schloss die Tür mit dem Anzeichen eines Knalls, ließ alle anderen mit fassungslosem Schweigen zurück, bis Caroline in Tränen ausbrach.

* * *

„Nun", begann Elizabeth, „du wirst mir vergeben, wenn ich sage, dass ich glücklich bin, dass wir so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zurückgekehrt sind." Sie und Jane saßen gemeinsam in Longbourns Salon, die einzige andere Person war ihr Vater (der so tat, als belausche er ihr Gespräch nicht).

„Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass ich wieder daheim bin und nicht krank", stimmte Jane ihr zu.

„Ich weiß, dass du Mr. Bingleys ritterliche Gesellschaft vermisst, obwohl du es nicht zugeben willst."

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun werde, Lizzy!"

„Glaubte ich nicht wirklich an die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Güte – und seiner Zuneigung zu dir! - würde ich dir raten, gar nicht an ihn zu denken, sondern vielmehr an seine Schwester. Eine lächerlichere Frau ist mir noch nie begegnet. Sie vergiftet Menschen mit verhextem Tee und öffnet persönliche Nachrichten an andere Leute!" Elizabeth lachte kurz auf. „Der arme Mr. Darcy mit seinen so wichtigen Angelegenheiten."

„Zweifelst du an der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Angelegenheiten?", fragte Mr. Bennet.

„Mr. Darcy ist ein sehr ernsthafter Mann, Papa. Ich bin mir sicher, seine Angelegenheiten sind ebenso wichtig", sagte Elizabeth feierlich und ihr Gesichtsausdruck glich dabei so sehr dem von Mr. Darcy, das Jane lachte.

„Du magst ihn nicht", stellte Mr. Bennet fest. „Und ich kann es dir nicht übel nehmen. Er zeigt sich nicht wirklich umgänglich."

„Er ist viel zu selbstgefällig."

„Und doch", Mr. Bennet hob seine Augenbrauen, „hat er dein Geheimnis entdeckt."

„Besorgt dich das, Papa?", fragte Jane, ängstlich und blickte auf ihre Schwester.

Mr. Bennet seufzte. „Nein, derzeit nicht."

Elizabeth lachte erneut, aber beherrschte sich, als sie die ernsten Blicke von Mr. Bennet und Jane sah. „Ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht viel von Mr. Darcy gesehen, das mich tatsächlich einschüchtern würde. Aber Papa, wann vermag ich-"

Ihr Frage wurde durch den Eintritt von Mrs. Bennet, gefolgt von Mary, Kitty und Lydia, unterbrochen.

„Wir haben unglaubliche Neuigkeiten!", rief Kitty, die ihrer Mutter in einen Stuhl half.

Mrs. Bennet war atemlos und scheinbar sehr erschüttert. „Entsetzliche Neuigkeiten!", keuchte sie.

„Von der schlimmsten Sorte", betonte Lydia.

„Es gab einen weiteren Angriff", sagte Mary etwas gelangweilt. Mr. Bennet und seine beiden ältesten Töchter sahen sich alarmiert an.

„Wurde jemand getötet?", rief Jane.

„Oder gebrochen?", beeilte sich Elizabeth zu sagen, aber Lydia schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf.

„Oh nein! Das war alles nur gestellt, um den diebischen Hexenmeister in eine Falle zu locken!"

„Du und deine lächerlichen Namen!", spottete Elizabeth.

„Aber so wird er doch genannt, Lizzy!", protestierte Kitty.

„Niemand weiß, wer oder was es ist, ganz zu schweigen, ob es männlich oder weiblich ist", entgegnete Elizabeth. „Und ich verstehe nicht, was ihr mit einer Falle meint."

„Du bist so langweilig, Lizzy. Und wir werden dir nichts erzählen, wenn du so begriffsstutzig bist." Lydia verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Aber Kitty konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. „Ich weiß keine Einzelheiten – es gibt nur das, was sie in den Zeitungen offenbaren, sagt jedenfalls Onkel Phillips – aber es sollte eigentlich von einer Miliz im Norden ausgeführt werden, in einer Stadt, an deren Namen ich mich nicht mehr erinnere-"

„-York", erklärte Mary.

„Genau, in York, aber anscheinend-"

„Anscheinend war schon jemand eher da und es gab einen fürchterlichen Kampf mit Funken und Blitzen und ganz viel Rauch!", beendete Lydia die Erzählung, weshalb Kitty sich schmollend zurückzog. Aber Lydia kümmerte sich nie darum, ob ihr etwas grollte oder nicht und fuhr fort: „Und niemand weiß, so der Dieb sein könnte und er wird wegen einer möglichen Verhaftung noch vorsichtiger sein."

Einen Moment lang waren alle still, bis Mrs. Bennet, die seit dem Beginn des Gesprächs still auf den Stuhl gesessen hatte, sprach. Sie war blass und ihre Stimme zitterte tatsächlich, als sie sich an Mr. Bennet wandte. „Glaubst du, es bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass uns etwas passieren könnte? Alle diese Angriffe überall im Land – und dann noch die Unruhen in Europa. Ich kann nicht anders, als mich um unser aller Leben zu sorgen!"

„Unsinn, Mrs. Bennet", lachte ihr Mann. „_Der diebische Hexenmeister_ in Hertfordshire? Und was denkst du, wird er hier finden, um es zu seiner Sammlung hinzuzufügen? Schönheitszauber und Liebestränke, die nicht funktionieren? So große Stücke du auch auf unsere Grafschaft halten magst, ist es in den Augen eines solchen Zauberers eher ziemlich bedeutungslos."

Mrs. Bennet sah nicht wirklich beruhigt aus. „Stell dir vor, er käme, während wir schliefen und wir könnten nichts tun, um das zu verhindern! Wir könnten uns nicht verteidigen!"

„Es tut mir Leid, meine Liebe", sagte Mr. Bennet als er sich bequemer in seinem Sessel hinsetzte, „aber die Umständen sind nun einmal so, dass ich euch auf keinerlei magische Weise beschützen kann – ich würde euch bis zu meinem Tod verteidigen, wenn es denn sein müsste – aber du weißt um meine Beschränkung", er blickte einen Moment lang Elizabeth an. „In diesem Fall bist du vielleicht glücklich darüber, zu erfahren, dass ein weiterer Gentleman in Longbourn als unser Gast residieren wird. Vielleicht wirst du ihm gegenüber dann etwas einladender sein – obwohl ich nichts von seinen Stärken und Fähigkeiten weiß."

Alle sechs Frauen verlangten sofort zu erfahren, wer der Gentleman sei und was er mit ihnen zu tun habe.

„Es handelt sich um meinen Cousin, einen Mr. Collins – den Priester in einer Pfarrei in Kent, der euch, sobald ich tot bin, aus diesem Haus hinauswerfen kann, wann immer er Lust hat." Mr. Bennet konnte nicht umhin zu lachen angesichts der sofortigen Beteuerung von Verachtung von Seiten seiner Frau.

„Ich bitte dich um die Zusicherung unserer Sicherheit in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten und du erwähnst diesen schrecklichen Mann!"

„Wenn du seinen Brief lesen würdest, meine Liebe, würdest du vielleicht anders von ihm denken", sagte er.

Einige Minuten vergingen mit dem sorgfältigem Lesen des Briefs. Kitty und Lydia hielten ihn für den (vielleicht) langweiligsten Brief in der Geschichte der Menschheit. Es war völlig ausgeschlossen, dass ihr Cousin im roten Rock des Soldaten kommen würde und schon seit einigen Wochen hatte der Umgang mit Zivilisten für sie keinen Reiz mehr. Mary hielt seinen Stil für sehr elegant, Jane hoffte, dass er eine sichere Reise haben möge und Elizabeth mutmaßte von seinem Ton, dass Mr. Collins wohl ein komischer Kauz war.

Mrs. Bennet war widerwillig dankbar. Tatsächlich schien der Brief seinen Beitrag geleistet zu haben, um ihre Feindseligkeit etwas zu lindern. „Wenn er bereit ist, Abbitte bei meinen Töchtern zu leisten, werde ich die letzte Person sein, die ihn davon abhält."

Mr. Bennet lachte leise und blieb nur noch ein paar Minuten in dem Raum. Elizabeth bemerkte, dass er das Gespräch von dem neuesten Angriff auf ein weniger alarmierendes Thema gelenkt hatte – und sie hatte bemerkt, dass er beunruhigter war, als er es seine Frau sehen lassen wollte. Sie nahm sich vor, am nächsten Morgen mit ihm zu reden.


	7. Kapitel 7 – Mr Wickhams Geschichte

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 7 – Mr. Wickhams Geschichte**

Der Morgen war kühl, wabernder Nebel hatte sich auf den Boden gelegt. Elizabeth wanderte oft durch den Wald, der Longbourn umgab, noch bevor alle anderen auf waren und wenn das Licht kaum durch die Baumkronen schien. Sie erwartete nicht, dass sie jemandem begegnen würde – sie hoffte, dass sie einige Zeit für sich haben würde. Aber an diesem Morgen war es anders, denn als sie am Rand des Anwesens ankam, wurde sie von einer Bewegung in den Bäumen nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt aufgeschreckte.

„Wer da?", rief sie etwas beunruhigt aus.

„Nein, mir antwortet: Steht und gebt Euch Kund!"(1), lautete die Antwort.

Elizabeth war überaus erstaunt. „Mr. Darcy?"

„Das ist nicht die richtige Antwort", sagte er, als er ins Freie trat. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel und sein sonst immer makelloses Äußeres schien etwas zerzaust. Er strich sich das Haar aus den Augen.

„Ich verstehe Sie nicht", schnaubte Elizabeth. „Und ich verstehe nicht, was Sie hier machen."

Mr. Darcy sah verwirrt drein. „Tun Sie das nicht?"

„Nein."

„Dann ist es wohl das Beste, wenn ich es für mich behalte. Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie alles wissen."

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass Sie sich nach Ihrer letzten Begegnung dort nicht noch einmal so weit in den Wald wagen würden." Elizabeth zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nachdem sie ihre Fassung teilweise wieder zurück erlangt hatte. Vor Mr. Darcy hatte sie keine Angst.

„Ich hatte gedacht, Sie wüssten, dass ein Zauberer nicht zwei Mal auf den gleich Trick herein fällt." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Die richtige Antwort ist: Lang' lebe der König!"

„Die richtige Antwort auf was?"

„Meine Aufforderung eben."

„Dass ich stehen und mich kundgeben sollte?"

„Ich würde eher sagen, es ist eine Bestätigung für die Zugehörigkeit. In diesem Fall würden Sie sagen „Lang' lebe der König!" und ich würde antworten, indem ich Ihren Namen sage, worauf Sie sagen-"

„Mr. Darcy", Elizabeth schüttelte ungeduldig ihren Kopf, „ich verstehe nicht, wozu das führen soll."

„Haben Sie das Stück nicht gesehen?"

„Das Stück?"

Mr. Darcy richtete sich steif auf. „Ich verstehe. Ihr Vater weiß vielleicht Bescheid, vielleicht sollen Sie ihn fragen."

„Die meisten Menschen sind nicht so anmaßend und geben jemandem die Art der Begrüßung vor. Ich ging allein durch den Wald, der an mein Zuhause angrenzt. Ich hatte jedes Recht zu fragen, wer hier unbefugt eingedrungen war."

„Sie schelten mich dafür, dass ich alleine durch den Wald gehe, wo Sie dies doch selbst oft genug tun? Denken Sie, nur weil sie immun gegen Zaubersprüche sind, dass Ihnen nichts passieren könnte?", Mr. Darcys Stimme war kühler, jetzt wo die Sonne begann, den Frost auf dem Gras in Tautropfen zu verwandeln.

„Nicht in diesen Wäldern, Mr. Darcy", sagte Elizabeth und blickte sich mit sehr viel Vertrauen um. „Es ist hier sicher für mich, wenn ich alleine bin."

„Diese Wälder grenzen an die von Netherfield an. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich mich in die von Longbourn verirrt habe, dessen war ich mir nicht bewusst."

„Ein Zauberer verirrt sich niemals. Halten sie mich für so naiv, dass Sie denken, ich weiß das nicht?" Elizabeths Augen blitzten zornig auf.

„Das tue ich nicht."

„Dann müssen Sie zugeben, dass es einen Grund hatte, dass Sie so weit gewandert sind."

„Was auch immer meine Gründe sein mögen, wenn ich sie jetzt noch nicht verraten habe, hoffen Sie nicht, dass ich sie jetzt noch offen legen werde", schnaubte Mr. Darcy.

„Ich verstehe."

„Ich denke, das tun Sie nicht."

Elizabeth entschied sich, nicht zu antworten. Mit einem Knicks verabschiedete sie sich von dem Gentleman und begab nach hause zurück.

* * *

Bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Longbourn entdeckte Elizabeth, dass sich das ganze Haus in Aufruhr befand. Zwei Gäste saßen im Salon – ein erwarteter und ein unerwarteter – und beide hatten viel zu früh vorgesprochen als es allgemein als angemessen angesehen wurde.

Von dem gesamten Haushalt war nur Mary in der Lage, sie zu begrüßen.

„Es sind unser Cousin, Mr. Collins, und Mr. Bingley, Lizzy", sagte sie schnell. „Kommst du mit mir? Ich möchte nicht alleine bei ihnen sitzen."

Elizabeth antwortete, dass sie das natürlich tun würde. Beide Schwestern betraten den Salon und wurden kurz darauf von Mr. Bennet gefolgt, der gerade dabei war, seine Nachtmütze abzunehmen.

„Nun, Mr. Collins", lachte er, als beide Männer aufstanden, um ihn zu begrüßen, „ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind, aber ich kann mir den Grund für Mr. Bingleys Auftauchen zu so früher Stunde nicht ausmalen."

„Mr. Bennet", Mr. Bingley verbeugte sich rasch, „ich bin hier, um um Ihre Erlaubnis zu bitten, im Anbetracht der Angriffe in York weitere Schutzzauber zu ihrem Anwesen hinzuzufügen."

Mr. Bennet sah überrascht aus und wies alle an, sich zu setzen. „Natürlich werde ich Sie daran nicht hindern, Mr. Bingley. Aber was ist der Grund dafür, dass Longbourn solche Aufmerksamkeit erhält?"

Mr. Bingley errötete und stammelte dann schnell: „Ich entschuldige mich für mein so frühes Auftauchen – es ist ein Angebot, dass ich allen Häusern in der Nachbarschaft mache möchte. Gestern habe ich bereits die Sprüche an den Häusern der Pächter Netherfields verstärkt – und Ihr Haus war das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich anfangen, der Tag ist kurz und es gibt – noch weitere Häuser in der Nachbarschaft."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Mr. Bingley, dass Sie uns als erstes die Ehre erweisen, nachdem Sie sich ganz Ihrem Anwesen gewidmet haben. Obwohl ich natürlich vermute", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern, als Jane im Türrahmen erschien, „dass diese Entscheidung noch mit einem anderen Motiv im Hinterkopf gefällt wurde."

„Das ist nicht der Fall, das versichere ich Ihnen", stammelte Mr. Bingley.

In diesem Moment erschien der Rest des Haushalts in dem Salon. Mrs. Bennet tat es überaus leid, dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Mr. Bingley persönlich zu begrüßen und sie hoffte, dass er zum Frühstück bleiben möge. Zu ihrer großen Betroffenheit ließ er sich dazu aber nicht überreden. Nach ein paar sehnsüchtigen Blicken in Janes Richtung und etlichen Entschuldigungen für sein frühes Erscheinen, verabschiedete er sich, um sich sofort an die Arbeit zu machen."

„Nun!", rief Mrs. Bennet aus und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in ihren Stuhl fallen. „Ich war mir so sicher, dass er gekommen war, um dir einen Antrag zu machen."

„Mama!", protestierte Jane.

„Sei nicht so bescheiden, meine Liebe, Mr. Bingley wird sicher-"

„Mama!", rief Elizabeth. „Ist dir Mr. Collins schon vorgestellt worden?"

Mrs. Bennet sah überrascht drein und drehte sich dann um, um Mr. Collins am Fenster stehen zu sehen. „Oh, Mr. Collins, ich habe sie dort gar nicht gesehen!"

Der Gentleman, der etwas unbehaglich drein gesehen hatte, lächelte bereitwillig. Welche Befürchtungen er auch in den ersten dreißig Minuten in Longbourn aufgrund der Vernachlässigung gehegt hatte, sie wurden schnell beschwichtigt. Er beanspruchte die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Familie für die nächsten fünf Stunden. Sie frühstückten gemeinsam, danach wurde Mr. Collins das Haus, der Garten und das ganze umgrenzende Land gezeigt, nicht aber der Wald (zu dem ihm gesagt wurde, dass er diesen auf jeden Fall meiden solle). Dennoch war dies nicht genug Zeit für Mr. Collins, um sich über die vortreffliche Eignung des Anwesens, die Freigiebigkeit seiner Gönnerin Lady Catherine de Bourgh und die Liebenswürdigkeit von Mr. und Mrs. Bennets Töchtern gänzlich auszulassen. Schließlich musste Mrs. Bennet ihn jedoch in seinen Ausführungen unterbrechen, weil sie sich für das Dinner zurecht machen musste. Der Rest der Familie nahm dies aus Hinweis auf, dass sie nun tun konnten, was sie wollten, und Mr. Collins wurde sich selbst überlassen.

Mr. Collins war nicht gerade ein vernünftiger Mann und in keinster Weise magisch talentiert. Durch einen glücklichen Zufall war er Lady Catherine de Bourgh empfohlen worden, als die dortige Pfarre gerade vakant war, und die Ehrfurcht vor ihrem hohen Stand und seine Verehrung für seine Gönnerin mischten sich mit seiner Selbstgefälligkeit, seiner Würde als Geistlichem und seinen Rechten als Pfarrer, sodass sich Stolz und Unterwürfigkeit, Wichtigtuerei und Liebdienerei in ihm vereinigten. Er war mit der Absicht, eine der Töchter des Hauses als Frau zu nehmen, nach Longbourn gekommen – eine Aussicht, die Mrs. Bennet unbedingt sicherstellen wollte.

Es war für sie offenkundig, dass Jane natürlich Mr. Collins' erste Wahl war, schließlich war sie von allen die hübscheste und talentierteste Tochter. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie erwähnte, dass Jane sich bald verloben würde. Mr. Collins brauchte also nur von Jane zu Elizabeth überzuwechseln, obwohl letztere nicht magisch talentiert war – aber das war für ihn bei einer Frau nicht von herausragender Bedeutung. Elizabeth, Jane in Alter und Aussehen am nächsten, nahm ihren Platz ein.

Mr. Collins war noch nicht lange zu Besuch (keine drei Tage), als Mr. Bennet ihn schon als vollkommen überdrüssig empfand. Deshalb schlug Mr. Bennet schnell vor, dass Mr. Collins seine Töchter begleiten sollte, als diese beschlossen, gemeinsam nach Meryton zu gehen. Dies passte dem Gentleman viel mehr als den Ladies, aber sie sie hatten gerade den Ortseingang von Meryton passiert, als ein weiterer Gentleman ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Der besagte Mann war jung, hatte ein vornehmes Äußeres und ging mit einem Offizier auf der anderen Straßenseite. Alle waren von dem Aussehen des Fremden eingenommen und fragten sich, wer er wohl sei. Ein glücklicher Zufall wollte es, dass er ein Freund von Mr. Denny war – der sie auf der Straße miteinander bekannt machte – und im Begriff war, Offizier in ihrem Corps zu werden. Sogar Elizabeth, die häufig die Menschen mit einem kritischen Auge betrachtete, war ganz eingenommen von seiner guten Figur und seinen angenehmen Umgangsformen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung musste sie feststellen, dass ihn – einen gewisser Mr. Wickham – keinerlei lächerliche Sprüche oder Zauber umgaben, die von so vielen in seiner Stellung benutzt wurden, um das eigene Aussehen zu verbessern oder sich selbst ein gutes Auftreten zu verleihen. Die Gesellschaft stand beieinander und hatte sich einige Minuten lang unterhalten, als Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy um die Ecke bogen.

Als sie die Damen in der Gruppe erkannten, kamen sie gleich herüber und tauschten die üblichen Höflichkeiten aus. Meist sprach Mr. Bingley und meist wandte er sich an Jane. Er sei gerade auf dem Weg nach Longbourn, sagte er, um sich nach ihr zu erkundigen. Mr. Darcy bestätigte dies durch eine Verbeugung und war gerade mit sich überein gekommen, Elizabeths Blick zu meiden, als sein Blick plötzlich auf den Fremden fiel, und Elizabeth, die zufällig die Gesichter beider beobachtete, als sie sich ansahen, war überrascht. Beide verfärbten sich, der eine wurde blass, der andere rot. Ein Augenblick verging, bis Mr. Wickham seinen Hut berührte – eine Begrüßung, die Mr. Darcy kurz und herablassend erwiderte. Was mochte dahinter stecken? Unmöglich, es zu erraten; unmöglich, nicht neugierig darauf zu sein.

* * *

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung wurde Elizabeths Neugier bezüglich Mr. Wickham eher befriedigt als gedacht, denn schon bei ihrem nächsten Treffen, brach er das Thema selbst an.

Er begann, indem er nach Netherfield fragte, und nach Mr. Bingley – und dann fragte er zögerlich, wie lange Mr. Darcy denn schon in der Grafschaft sei? Er fragte sie, ob sie die Kälte bei ihre Begrüßung bemerkt habe und ob sie, Elizabeth, mit dem Gentleman gut bekannt sei. Elizabeth versicherte ihm schnell, dass sie näher mit Mr. Darcy bekannt war, als sie es sich jemals gewünscht hatte. Sie, zusammen mit dem Rest von Hertfordshire hielt ihn für stolz und sehr unangenehm.

Mr. Wickham sah für einen Augenblick nachdenklich drein. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir das leid tut, obwohl ich es aus Respekt vor seinem Vater vielleicht sein sollte. Aber mich überrascht dieser Empfang eher. Mr. Darcys Ruf als ein außergewöhnlicher Zauberer eilt ihm häufig voraus."

„Mr. Darcy ist für seine Fähigkeiten bekannt – obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich kaum etwas gesehen habe, dass die Gerüchte rechtfertigt."

„Mr. Darcy ist in der Lage, den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten – sein Vater aber verdiente all das Ansehen."

„Mr. Wickham", sagte Elizabeth ernst und lehnte sich nach vorne, „halten Sie mich nicht für unverschämt, aber was ist die Art der Beziehung zu dieser Familie?"

„Eine Beziehung existiert nicht mehr", antwortete er. „Ich war einst ein Günstling des verstorbenen Mr. Darcy – vielmehr sein Schüler, obwohl ich nur der Sohn des Verwalters war."

„Der Schüler seines Vaters! Aber dann müssen Sie selbst ja auch außergewöhnlich talentiert sein! Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass-"

„Nein", seufzte er. „Welche Fähigkeiten ich auch als Kind besaß, sie versiegten mehr und mehr je älter ich wurde. Ich habe einen Verdacht bezüglich des Grundes – aber niemand würde sich trauen, so etwas laut auszusprechen. Aber dennoch, das, was ich zurück behielt, war außergewöhnlich nützlich und ich hätte damit Karriere machen können. Aber das war mir nicht vergönnt, ich wurde daran gehindert von-" Er stoppte. „Miss Elizabeth, ich fürchte, ich rede zu viel."

„Nein, Mr. Wickham, fürchten Sie mich nicht. Sie müssen nicht reden, wenn Sie es denn nicht wollen", versicherte sie ihm ernst.

Er sah über seine Schulter in das gefüllte Zimmer und begann dann, als er sich versichert hatte, dass niemand sie belauschte, in leisem Flüsterton weiter zu erzählen: „George Darcy war der Gründer der Gruppe, die als „der Rat der Zauberer" bekannt ist. Diese Gesellschaft wurde jahrelang geheim gehalten, obwohl sich in letzter Zeit das Wissen um ihre Existenz verbreitet hat. Vielleicht haben Sie ja-"

„Ja", sagte Elizabeth mit weit geöffneten Augen, „ich habe davon gehört, im Zusammenhang mit den Angriffen kürzlich."

„Natürlich war die Zielsetzung dieser Gesellschaft der Schutz des Landes vor dem Bösen. Mir sollte eine Position in ihr gewährt werden – es war mein aller größter Wunsch – aber George Darcy starb, bevor er in Erfüllung gehen sollte und sein Sohn hat mir den Beitritt in diese Gesellschaft unmöglich gemacht, trotz der expliziten Wünsche seines Vaters."

Vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit war Elizabeth einen Moment lang still. „Ich kann es kaum glauben", begann sie. „Ich hatte Mr. Darcy im Verdacht – ich weiß gar nicht mehr so genau, was, aber dass er zu so etwas fähig ist! Wie können Sie es nur ertragen, unter solchen Umständen zu leben? Warum stellen Sie ihn nicht öffentlich bloß?"

„Sie vergessen, dass der Rat der Zauberer offiziell gar nicht existiert und dass seine Mitglieder die komplette Kontrolle über die Regierung haben. Sie sind unabhängig und jetzt, wo Darcy sie alle gegen mich eingenommen hat – zweifelsohne aufgrund meines niedrigeren Rangs und meiner schwindenden magischen Fähigkeiten – gibt es mir mich keine Chance, dort jemals Einlass zu erhalten. Ich denke – ich weiß, dass Mr. Darcys Abneigung gegen mich auf Eifersucht zurückzuführen ist. Und dennoch, der Respekt vor seinem Vater ist so groß, dass ich-" Bei dem Blick auf ihrem Gesicht begann Mr. Wickham, ihr aufmunternd zuzulächeln. „Sie müssen meinetwegen nicht so niedergeschlagen dreinblicken. Können Sie nicht sehen, dass meine Arbeit, die ich hier für die Miliz mache, meinen eigentlichen Wünschen schon sehr nahe kommt? Dass ich auch so meinem Land dienen kann?"

„Ich könnte es nicht so hinnehmen, wie Sie", rief Elizabeth. „Das ist wirklich ein Zeugnis für Ihren guten Charakter!"

Kurz darauf wurde ihre Unterhaltung unterbrochen. Elizabeth war nicht die einzige, die Mr. Wickham bewunderte und Lydia kam zu ihnen, um ihn zu einem Tanz zu überreden.

Elizabeth, deren Geist ganz mit den Enthüllungen des Abends beschäftigt war, berichtete Jane so schnell wie möglich am nächsten Tag davon.

Jane in ihrer Güte wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass irgendwer etwas Falsches getan hatte. „Das muss alles ein Missverständnis sein", sagte sie. „Auch wer keine menschlichen Gefühle hat und gar nichts auf sich hält, könnte das nicht fertig bringen. Können seine besten Freunde sich so in ihm täuschen? Ausgeschlossen!"

„Ich kann mir viel eher vorstellen, dass er Mr. Bingley hinter Licht geführt halt, als dass Mr. Wickham die Geschichte, die er mir gestern Abend erzählt hat, erfunden haben sollte; Namen, Fakten, alles erzählt, ohne Aufschneiderei. Wenn es nicht stimmt, soll Mr. Darcy widersprechen. Und außerdem, die Wahrheit steht ihm in den Augen geschrieben."

„Du sagst, es sei die Wahrheit, aber könnte es nicht sein, dass…?"

Elizabeth lachte. „Jane! Dass du sogar unterstellst, ich stünde unter dem Einfluss von irgendeinem Zauber! Nein, und deshalb bin ich ja überzeugt, dass es die Wahrheit ist: Mr. Wickham hat keinerlei Zauber verwendet, um mich zu überzeugen, weil er das gar nicht nötig hatte."

Jane dachte schweigend darüber nach. „Das ist wirklich schwierig – das ist sehr bedauerlich. Man weiß gar nicht, was man davon halten soll."

„Verzeihung, aber _ich_ weiß genau, was ich davon halten soll."

_**Schreibt ihr mir ein Review??**_

_AN:  
_

_(1) W. Shakespeare, Hamlet, Akt I, Szene I, deutsche Übersetzung von A.W. Schlegel_

_Für die allgemeine Referenz: Als Hilfe bei der Übersetzung (und auch beim Abschreiben von Originalpassagen ;-)) nehme ich die deutsche Stolz-und-Vorurteil-Übersetzung von Chrisitian Grawe, erschienen im Reclam Verlag._


	8. Kapitel 8 – Feuer, Wasser, Wind und Erde

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten

_AN: Dieses Kapitel ist für meine wundervolle Beta, Fiora - sie hat heute Geburstag. Alles Gute.  
Dann noch: Bekomme ich mal ein Review?? Es irritiert mich, dass ich keinerlei Reaktion bekomme. Ich bin zwar nur die Übersetzerin, aber kommen denn gar keine Kommentare zu der Geschichte??_

**Kapitel 8 – Feuer, Wasser, Wind und Erde**

Im Oktober wurden die Tage immer kühler und es gab immer mehr Gerüchte um den Ball, der auf Netherfield abgehalten werden sollte. Tatsächlich ließ er jedes anderes Ereignis in den Hintergrund treten. Es gab jene, die davon überzeugt waren, dass Mr. Bingley seine illustren Freunde aus den höheren Zaubererkreisen einladen würde (obwohl dies natürlich absurd war). Andere waren angesichts des Gedanken, dass er vielleicht nicht menschliche Gäste einladen würde, besorgt und fragten sich, ob man dann dazu verpflichtet war, mit ihnen zu tanzen – was auch immer sie sein mochten. Für Mrs. Bennet aber waren all die magischen Themen nichts im Vergleich zu dem Kompliment, das der Netherfield-Ball für ihre Jane darstellte, und ihrer Hoffnung, dass sie schon bald eine weitere Feier auf Netherfield vorbereiten würde.

Jane ertrug all dies mit einer Gelassenheit, die man schnell für Gleichgültigkeit halten könnte. Aber Elizabeth, die ihre Schwester sehr gut kannte, sah eine Freude in deren Augen, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war, und eine gewisse sanfte Reaktion, immer wenn sein Name genannt wurde. Jane mochte das Geschwätz und die Übertreibungen ihrer Mutter zwar nicht, aber sie protestierte nicht, wenn Elizabeth sie aufzog. Elizabeth für ihren Teil mochte die Gesellschaft und die Lebhaftigkeit, die mit einem Ball daher kamen und dieser versprach ihr besonders Freude zu bereiten. Da war zum einen die Aussicht darauf, Jane noch glücklicher zu sehen und zum anderen die Aussicht auf einen Tanz mit Mr. Wickham. Ihre Freude wäre ganz sicher gewesen, wären da nicht drei Sachen gewesen: Mr. Collins' ermüdende und jetzt sehr bestimmte Aufmerksamkeit, die schlechte Gemütsverfassung ihres Vaters und die Anwesenheit von Mr. Darcy.

Gegen Mr. Collins konnte man nichts unternehmen. Ihre Mutter war fest entschlossen, dass er sich ständig in Elizabeths Gesellschaft befinden solle, sodass sie nichts anderes machen konnte, als seine Anwesenheit so lange wir möglich zu ertragen. Ihr Vater im Gegensatz dazu wich ihr mehr und mehr aus. Elizabeth hatte drei Mal das Gespräch auf die Angriffe gebracht, aber jedes Mal hatte ihr Vater einfach nur über ihre Befürchtungen gelacht. Die Angriffe, so sagte er, hatten rein gar nichts mit ihnen oder irgendwem anders mit ähnlich geringem Status in der magischen Welt zu tun. Elizabeth befriedigte diese Antwort zwar nicht, aber sie konnte nichts anderes machen. Sie versuchte, das ganze Thema zu vergessen, bis ihr Onkel und ihre Tante im Winter zu Besuch kamen und ihr nähere Informationen geben konnten. Glücklicherweise war seit Ende September nichts mehr passiert und fühlte man sich in der Nachbarschaft schon wieder etwas sicherer.

Das Problem mit Mr. Darcy dagegen wuchs mit jeder Woche. Sie hatten seit ihrer Begegnung im Wald nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, aber Elizabeth sah ihn oft auf ihren Spaziergängen. Mindestens drei Mal in der Woche sah sie ihn, wie er am Rand eines Feldes im Außenbezirk von Netherfield – ganz in der Nähe der Stelle, wo sie sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren – hin und her lief. Er betrat Longbourns Grund und Boden aber nicht mehr und sie glaubte auch, dass er sie zwischen den Bäumen nicht entdeckte. Sie fragte sich, was er machte und warum er so oft dort war. Manchmal spürte sie ein Prickeln, wenn sie den Wald betrat, kleine magische Wellen in der Luft. Sie konnte nicht ausmachen, woher sie kamen oder welchem Zweck sie dienten, aber sie kam nicht umher zu denken, dass es etwas mit seiner Anwesenheit auf dem Feld zu tun hatte.

Wären nicht die zahlreichen Besuche der Offiziere auf Longbourn gewesen, so wäre Elizabeth bestimmt sehr niedergeschlagen gewesen. Aber die die jungen Männer sorgten für lebhafte Unterhaltung und für eine Ablenkung von den alltäglichen Sorgen. Elizabeth vergaß manchmal fast die ganzen schwerwiegenden Probleme und konnte fast schon denken, dass ihr einziges Problem war die Frage, was sie zum Netherfield-Ball anziehen sollte und wie sie die übertriebenen Flirts ihrer beiden jüngsten Schwestern im Zaum halten konnte.

Aber wie es meist nun einmal ist, lassen sich die schweren Sorgen manchmal nicht so schnell verdrängen. Eines Nachmittags, als die Offiziere wieder zum Tee auf Longbourn waren, kam das Gespräch wieder auf Mr. Darcy. Mr. Wickham war auch dabei und durch einen unglücklichen Zufall dazu gezwungen, fast eine halbe Stunde in der alleinigen Gesellschaft von Mr. Collins zu verbringen. Die war auch bedauerlich für Mr. Collins, denn keiner der beiden Herren mochte einander (was etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass beide das Gefühl hatten, der jeweils andere verbringe zu viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft einer gewissen Dame). Aber da Mr. Collins nun einmal ganz er selbst war, konnte er nicht umhin, Mr. Wickham im Detail über die Großzügigkeit seiner Gönnerin Lady Catherine de Bourgh zu unterrichten.

Mr. Wickham war nach der Unterhaltung sehr amüsiert. Obwohl sich seine Meinung über Mr. Collins nicht großartig verbessert hatte, hatte er sich doch Zeit genommen, um zuzuhören und sogar selbst ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Elizabeth war angesichts der Unterhaltung sehr neugierig und ergriff die erste Gelegenheit, um danach zu fragen.

„Hatten Sie in großes Interesse an Mr. Collins' Gönnerin und dem Kaminsims auf Rosings, Mr. Wickham?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Mr. Wickham neigte nachdenklich seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Ja, in der Tat. Ich war mit der Familie schon eher verbunden. Nun ja, nicht wirklich verbunden, nur durch die Darcys. Neuigkeiten von Lady Catherine zu hören ist fast schon so als höre ich Neuigkeiten über die Familie."

Elizabeth hatte so eine Antwort nicht erwartet. „Ich verstehe Sie nicht, Mr. Wickham! In welcher Weise kann Mr. Darcy mit Lady Catherine de Bourgh verbunden sein?"

Mr. Wickham sah sie ernst an. „Sie ist seine Tante, Miss Elizabeth; es wird spekuliert, dass er ihre Tochter, Anne de Bourgh, heiraten wird und sie somit ihre großen Besitze vereinigen."

„Das ist ja ein interessanter Zufall", lachte Elizabeth. „Und ich denke, dass sich Mr. Collins dessen nicht bewusst ist – sonst wäre er sicher sehr bestrebt gewesen, mit Mr. Darcy bekannt zu werden."

„Sie lachen, Miss Elizabeth, aber vielleicht sollten Sie das nicht tun. Mr. Darcys Verbindung mit dieser Familie ist auf mehreren Ebenen von Bedeutung. Ich nehme an, dass Sie von dem Hexenmeister gehört haben?"

Elizabeths Augen weiteren sich vor Schreck und sie hörte sofort auf zu lachen. „Aber er ist tot, Mr. Wickham, er wurde vor langer Zeit besiegt. Die Attacken kürzlich-"

„Sind merkwürdigerweise denen des Hexenmeisters sehr ähnlich, obwohl sie zur Zeit noch nicht so zerstörerisch sind. In der Tat ist diese Ähnlichkeit in der Namensgebung durch die Zeitungen nicht zufällig geschehen, es wurde spekuliert, dass der diebische Hexenmeister vielleicht sogar-"

„Das ist unmöglich." Elizabeth schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Viele Dinge sind möglich, viel ist in der Vergangenheit schon ausprobiert worden", Mr. Wickham tat einen tiefen Atemzug. „Was aber nicht so weit verbreitet ist, ist die Tatsache, dass die wahre Identität des Hexenmeisters damals herausgefunden wurde, sie aber geheim gehalten wurde, um die – um seine Familie zu schützen. Der Hexenmeister war niemand geringerer als Lady Catherines Ehemann, Lewis de Bourgh."

„Mr. Darcys Onkel!", rief Elizabeth.

Mr. Wickham legte ein Hand auf ihren Arm. „Ich bitte Sie, seien Sie nicht so beunruhigt. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, solche Furcht zu verursachen."

Elizabeths Wangen waren rot vor Erregung. „Oh nein, das haben Sie nicht. Nur war der Hexenmeister der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Generation!"

„Und er wurde von einem Mitglied des Rats der Zauberer besiegt, der nur als _der Schelm_ bekannt ist, auch eine Tatsache, die nicht so weit verbreitet ist. Sie sehen also in welch heikle Lage das Darcy und seine Tante, ja sogar den ganzen Rat bringt. Da ist es nur verständlich, dass seine Identität vertuscht wurde, um die Verwandten zu schützen."

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Mr. Darcy wollte, dass so eine Verbindung nicht allgemein bekannt wird."

„Er ist seit diesem Vorfall – der ja passierte, als er noch sehr jung war – sehr vorsichtig geworden was seine Lebensumstände angeht und dann noch mehr wegen der mysteriösen Umstände, die den Tod seines Vaters umgeben. Mr. Darcy ist sehr zurückhaltend, besonders wenn es seine Schwester betrifft."

„Miss Darcy! Ich habe schon von ihr gehört, von Miss Bingley, die", fügte Elizabeth hinzu, um das Gespräch etwas aufzuheitern, „schwer enttäuscht sein wird, wenn sie von seiner Verlobung mit Lady Catherines Tochter erfährt. Ist sie ihm sehr ähnlich?"

„Die Schwester?"

„Ja."

„Ja, sehr. Das ist wirklich sehr traurig, denn sie war nicht immer so, sie war so ein reizendes Kind. Aber jetzt ist sie sehr stolz geworden – überaus talentiert natürlich auch – genau so wie ihr Bruder. Die Geheimnisse, die die Familie umgeben und dann der Familienstolz – ich möchte damit gar nicht anfangen, Miss Bennet. Ich habe Sie für diesen Abend schon genug geängstigt."

Und so sehr Elizabeth es auch versuchen mochte, sie erhielt keine weiteren Informationen von Mr. Wickham. Er war fest entschlossen, nicht bei so ernsten Themen zu bleiben, da er sich um Elizabeths Nerven Sorgen machte. Leider war ihre Gemütsverfassung an diesem Abend schon vollkommen erschüttert worden. Nach ein paar belanglosen Nettigkeiten konnte sie die Gesellschaft einfach nicht länger ertragen.

* * *

„Wie lange weißt du schon von der Verbindung zwischen Mr. Collins' Gönnerin und dem Hexenmeister?" Elizabeth stand mit dem Rücken zu der Tür der Bibliothek, ihr Vater sah beunruhigt von seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Setz dich", sagte er mit einer Handbewegung, „und wiederhole deine Frage."

Es war spät am Abend, der Rest der Familie machte sich schon fürs Zubettgehen bereit. Elizabeth begab sich zu dem Stuhl direkt gegenüber von ihm, lehnte ihre Ellenbogen auf die Berge von Papier und Büchern und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Du wusstest es! Und dennoch warst du um unsere Sicherheit nicht besorgt? Wie konntest du mir das verschweigen?"

„Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig. Der Hexenmeister ist seit 23 Jahren tot! Seine Witwe wurde von allen Anklagen frei gesprochen, in der Tat wusste sie von nichts – wie die ganze Verwandtschaft, ob nun die direkte oder weiter entfernte."

„Aber die Gerüchte über die kürzlichen-"

„Der Hexenmeister ist tot, Elizabeth. Es ist absolut unmöglich, dass er zurückgekehrt sein könnte. Das ist nur Unsinn, damit sich die Zeitungen besser verkaufen."

Elizabeth lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Und was ist mit Mr. Darcys Verbindung dazu? Er ist Lady Catherines Neffe."

Mr. Bennet hob eine Augenbraue. „Du denkst so schlecht von ihm, dass du ihm eine Verstrickung in die dunklen Künste im Alter von sechs oder sieben Jahren unterstellst!"

„Ich habe Gründe für meine Sorgen-"

„Was auch immer Mr. Darcys Sünden sein mögen, eine Verstrickung in diesen Fall war keine von ihnen. Darf ich nach der Quelle für deine Informationen fragen?"

Elizabeth gab wider, was Mr. Wickham ihr erzählt hatte. Mr. Bennet hörte ruhig zu und zog ab und zu an seiner Pfeife.

„Mr. Wickhams Geschichte weist für mich nicht auf dunkle Tendenzen in Mr. Darcys Charakter hin, eher auf Hochmut. Leg ihm sein Fehlverhalten nicht so weit aus, mein Kind."

Elizabeth seufzte. „Du bist viel besorgter, als du zugeben willst, Papa. Ich habe versucht, schon eher mit dir zu reden. Du bist irgendwie nicht du selbst. Willst du dich mir nicht anvertrauen?"

Er nahm ein paar weitere Züge von seiner Pfeife und sah dem Rauch nach, der langsam über seinen Kopf stieg. „Ich vertraue dir das an, was nötig ist. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Aber ich bin doch kein Kind mehr!", brauste sie plötzlich auf. „Du erwartest von mir, dass ich hier bleibe und meine Hände in den Schoß lege, wenn du doch weißt, dass ich bald-"

„Dass du bald mit deiner Tante und deinem Onkel nach London gehen wirst, um zusammen mit ihnen die Welt zu retten – als ob es nicht schon genug Menschen gibt, die versuchen, genau das zu tun. Was glaubst du, weswegen die Miliz hier in Meryton stationiert worden ist? Im ganzen Land werden Männer auf solche Posten geschickte, um die Bürger und ihre Zuhause zu schützen."

Elizabeth lachte. „Die Miliz hat sich in der Tat bei den Attacken im Norden ja als sehr effektiv erwiesen!"

„Nun", entgegnete Mr. Bennet, „es hat seit dem Angriff im Norden keine weiteren mehr gegeben, Elizabeth." In einem ernsteren Tonfall fügte er hinzu: „Sollte es jemals so weit kommen, dass ich fürchten muss, dass du oder irgendeine deiner Schwestern oder gar deine Mutter sich unmittelbar in Gefahr befinden, werde ich mich dir natürlich anvertrauen. Daran zweifelst du doch nicht, oder?"

Sie drückte seine Hand, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch sie wussten beide, dass sie enttäuscht war. „Das verstehe ich, Vater."

„Du versucht in jedem Fall, es zu verstehen", lachte er sanft. „Und ich entschuldige mich für den Rauch."

Sie antwortete ihm mit einem Kuss auf seine Wange, ließ ihn allein und ging die Treppe hinauf, um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen.

* * *

In der Nacht schlief Elizabeth nur unruhig. In den dunklen Stunden nach Mitternacht stand sie schließlich auf und stellte sich – eng eingehüllt in ihr Tuch – ans Fenster. Sie stand dort eine Zeit lang ganz still, verfolgte mit ihren Augen die Muster, die der Frost auf dem dunklen Glas hinterließ, und starrte schließlich in die Dunkelheit des Waldes.

Ein plötzliches Aufleuchten schreckte sie auf. Zunächst dachte sie, es sei ein ganz normaler Blitz, bis es sich schließlich drei Mal wiederholte, wobei sich die Farbe von weiß zu gelb und schlußendlich rot veränderte. Zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie erkennen, dass die Blitze immer heller wurden und sie rannte zum Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters und warf die Tür auf. Mr. Bennet war nicht dort, also eilte sie in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Dort fand sie ihn, er stand am Fenster und überblickte den Wald. Er schien nicht überrascht sie zu sehen und nicht im geringsten beunruhigt von dem Lichtspiel, das aus der Richtung des Waldes kam. „Die Blitze?", fragte er unerwartet. „Machen sie dir Angst?"

Elizabeth warf ihm einen verblüfften Blick zu. „Ist das ein Angriff?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ein Angriff hätte einen anderen Farbablauf."

„Sie kommen aus der Richtung des Waldes, aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass", sagte sie und die Erkenntnis spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wider, „dass sie von den Feldern am anderen Ende kommen – die, die zu Netherfield gehören."

Mr. Bennet lachte sanft. „Du gehst dort häufig spazieren, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht auf den Feldern – aber Mr. Darcy macht das."

„Es ist Mr. Darcy. Er übt dort schon seit mehreren Nächten. Möchtest du mit mir dort hingehen und ihn beobachten?"

Elizabeth sah überrascht drein. „Er übt?"

„Denkst du, dass selbst so ein begabter Zauberer wie Mr. Darcy nicht üben muss?"

„Ich halte ihn nicht im Geringsten für begabt."

Mr. Bennet antwortete darauf nicht und ging zur Tür. „Du brachst einen wärmeren Mantel, Elizabeth, und feste Schuhe", sagte er ihr, als er seine Mütze aufsetzte. „Wir werden kein Licht mitnehmen, damit wir nicht entdeckt werden. Unter normalen Umständen würde Mr. Darcy unsere Anwesenheit bestimmt bemerken – aber da du bei mir bist, hoffen wir, dass wir ihn unentdeckt beobachten können."

Elizabeth ging leise die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf, zog sich einen langen Mantel an und wickelte sich ein Tuch um ihren Kopf. Ihr Vater wartete im Garten auf sie und gemeinsam machten sie sich in Richtung der Lichtblitze auf. Je näher sie kamen, desto langsamer bewegte sich Mr. Bennet und er machte schließlich etwa 20 Meter von Mr. Darcys Position entfernt Halt. Der dichte Wald verbarg sie ziemlich gut, aber Elizabeth konnte fast schon die Konzentration auf Mr. Darcys Gesicht sehen, als er etwas helles in seinen Händen hielt. Das Licht konzentrierte sich immer mehr auf einen Punkt und schließlich bildete sich ein kreisrunder Ball aus blauem Feuer.

Plötzlich zerbarst das Feuer in einzelne Strahlen aus heißem blauen Licht, welches den ganzen Wald erhellte, und schoss etwa 100 Fuß in den Himmel hinein, bis Mr. Darcy es zurück in seine Hand zog und es gänzlich verschwand. Wegen der Dunkelheit brauchte Elizabeth einige Minuten, bis sie seine Umrisse wieder erkennen konnte. Er ging in einem Kreis über das Feld, wie sie es so häufig schon am Morgen bei ihm gesehen hatte. Mr. Bennet neben ihr begann vor Kälte zu zittern und sie sah etwas Weißes zu Mr. Darcys Füßen, das langsam den ganzen Boden bedeckte. Elizabeth war zunächst verwirrt, bis sich eine kleine Wolke über Mr. Darcys Kopf bildete, aus der weiße Schneeflocken auf ihn herab rieselten. Er arbeitete fast eine ganze Stunde mit dem Eis und dem Schnee, bis er es schließlich komplett schmelzen ließ und das Feld wieder so aussah wie zuvor. Diese Zauberei wurde gefolgt von einer weiteren, bei der er mit den Felsen und Steinen arbeitete und die Bäume sich krümmten, und einer weiteren mit heulendem und herumwirbelndem Wind.

Elizabeth war überrascht und besorgt. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatte ihr Vater ihr die Prinzipien und Theorien der Magie beigebracht – die Beherrschung _aller_ vier Elemente, Feuer, Wasser, Wind und Erde, gehörte zu der größten Leistung, die ein Zauberer vollbringen konnte. Viele wurden nur Meister eines Elements, vielleicht zwei. Aber alle vier beherrschen zu können – dazu musste der Zauberer über eine große Menge Macht verfügen.

Mr. Bennet riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er sich schnell bewegte und sich hinter sie stellte. Elizabeth blickte jetzt wieder hinauf auf das Feld, wo alles jetzt dunkel und leise war, als sei dort nichts passiert. Mr. Darcys einsame Gestalt stand dort regungslos, sodass man ihn kaum in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte.

„Wer da?", rief er und seine Stimme hallte durch die Bäume. Es war keine Frage; Elizabeth wusste, dass wenn es irgendwer anders gewesen wäre und ihr Vater nicht so nahe hinter ihr gestanden hätte, sie gezwungen gewesen wären, sich zu erkennen zu geben.

Aber da diesem nicht so war, erhielt Mr. Darcy keine Antwort. Er stand dort noch weitere zehn Minuten und starrte in den Wald hinein, dann war er verschwunden.

Mr. Bennet stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus. „Wir sollten zurückkehren, Elizabeth", sagte er. Der dunkelblaue Himmel am Horizont verfärbte sich langsam grau.

Schweigend gingen sie nach Longbourn zurück, wo die ganze Familie immer noch schlief. Weder Vater noch Tochter kehrten sofort in ihre Betten zurück, sondern setzten sich gemeinsam in die Bibliothek. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis schließlich einer von den beiden sprach. Mr. Bennet entfachte ein Feuer und Elizabeth beschäftigte sich mit der Zubereitung von etwas Tee.

Schließlich begann Mr. Bennet leise: „Er ist seit drei Wochen fast jede Nacht dort gewesen."

„Du wusstest davon!", rief Elizabeth erschüttert aus und hätte beinahe ihren Tee verschüttet.

Mr. Bennet nickte und machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. „Natürlich wusste ich davon. Ich wusste, dass Mr. Darcy über die Felder lief und nette Bilder mit Licht machte. Bis heute kannte ich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Experimente – und seiner Fähigkeiten – aber nicht. Ich konnte ohne deinen Schutz nie so nahe heran."

„Schutz? Weil ich nicht magisch bin?"

„Und weil Magie dich nicht durchdringen kann."

„Papa – die Elemente."

„Ja." Mr. Bennet seufzte erneut. „Unterstell ihm nicht zu viel, Lizzy, aber ich gestehe, ich fürchte es. Sein Vater war ein herausragender Zauberer, exzellent im Angriff, ein Meister mit Feuer und Wasser. Er war nicht so gut in der Verteidigung, aber wir alle haben unsere Schwächen. Komischerweise waren seine Arbeiten über Verteidigung die einzigen, die je veröffentlicht wurden-"

„Papa", unterbrach ihn Elizabeth ungeduldig. „Wir machen uns Sorgen wegen des Sohnes, nicht wegen des Vaters. Fürchtest du ihn? Dann unterstellt du ihm auch, wie ich-"

„-Ich unterstelle ihm gar nichts, außer dass er sehr mächtige Fähigkeiten hat. Vergiss nicht, dass eine Leistung unter idealen Bedingungen – er stand unter keinem Stress, er war in der Nähe eines magischen Waldes und es gab keine anderen Behinderungen – in keinem Fall die gleiche ist wie die unter Belastung." Mr. Bennet schlürfte nachdenklich seinen Tee. „Ich fürchte ihn wegen der Macht, die er besitzt und wegen dessen, was er werden könnte. Wir können nur abwarten, Lizzy. Wir sollten aber nicht zu viel unterstellen."

Elizabeth hielt ihre Zunge im Zaum und starrte schweigend ins Feuer. Sie stimmte ihm nicht zu, aber sie würde über diesen Punkt mit ihrem Vater nicht streiten. Sie trank ihren Tee aus und schlüpfte zurück in ihr Zimmer für einige Stunden unruhigen Schlaf. Am Morgen stand sie etwas später als gewöhnlich auf und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in den Wald.

Sie wartete über eine Stunde auf dem Feld, aber Mr. Darcy kam nicht. Die ganze nächste Woche wartete sie jeden Morgen – und dennoch tauchte er nicht wieder auf.


	9. Kapitel 9 – in dem getanzt wird

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.**  
**

_**AN: **Ich bin heute mal einen Tag früher - aber ich hatte das Kapitel fertig, also viel Spaß dabei (es ist eines meiner Lieblingskapitel)  
_

**Kapitel 9 – in dem getanzt wird**

Zwei Männer standen auf einem Hügel, von dem aus sie auf die dunklen, nebelbehangenen Felder gucken konnte. Die Nacht war ruhig, die Luft war kalt. Beide Männer waren in etwa gleich groß, der eine lehnte sich schwer auf ein Bein, der andere hielt seinen Arm vor der Brust.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte hilfreicher sein sollen", begann letzterer und blickte auf das Bein seines Begleiters.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken", lautete die kurze Antwort.

„Ich bin älter, ich sollte die Verantwortung übernehmen."

„Was du ja so häufig tust, wenn du gerade mal _nicht_ deinen Kopf verlierst, Fortinbras.(1)"

Er lachte. „Bestehst du darauf, diesen Namen beizubehalten?"

Der andere hob seine Augenbrauen. „Hast du bereits so schnell vergessen, wer hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war? - Und dass nichts erreicht wurde, außer, dass wir beide für einige Zeit ziemlich nutzlos sein werden."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst, mich bei diesem Namen zu nennen, werde ich dich bei deinem nennen", antwortete der Mann, der Fortinbras genannt wurde, und lachte erneut.

„Ich bitte dich, tu es nicht."

„Es bleibt aber bei dem Grundsatz, dass die Mitglieder benannt werden – und sie sich nicht selbst einen Namen geben. Aber nun ja, da es mein Fehler ist, dass wir uns in dieser unglücklichen Lage befinden, werde ich es unterlassen, dich noch weiter zu quälen. Pendragon(1) soll es also sein, aber offiziell bleibst du der-"

Der Rest von Fortinbras' Rede wurde durch einen heftigen Stoß in die Magengegend verhindert. „Es ist ein glücklicher Zustand, dass derjenige, der diesen Grundsatz eingeführt hat, anonym geblieben ist", knurrte Pendragon. Er verlagerte etwas Gewicht auf sein rechtes Bein und zog scharf die Luft sein. „Das geht in keinem Fall."

„Wir sind in der Tat nutzlos", spottete Fortinbras und kratzte sich mit seinem gesunden Arm an der Seite. „Warum haben wir eigentlich keinen Heiler in unseren Reihen?"

„Sie sind schwer zu finden", antwortete Pendragon mit einiger Anstrengung und ließ sich dann vorsichtig auf den Boden sinken. „Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit und es gibt noch einiges zu diskutieren."

„Zu diskutieren? Wir sollten bei unserem nächsten Treffen klären, wie wir von diesem Punkt an weiter vorgehen-"

„Denkst du, ich will über nichts anderes mit dir sprechen?"

Fortinbras lachte leise, als er sich neben ihm niederließ. „Benötigst du Rat?"

„Nein", antwortete er zunächst und hielt dann einen Moment inne. „Ja, Tree(1) gibt einen Ball."

„Und das alarmiert dich, weil... du Tanz nicht ertragen kannst? Immerhin hast du jetzt ja eine Entschuldigung, damit du es nicht tun musst."

„Es ist nicht der Ball. Vielmehr ist der Ball genau diese Art Unsinn, die ich eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Ich fange an zu denken, dass es ein Fehler war."

„Was war ein Fehler?"

„Dort hinzugehen, wo wir jetzt sind."

„Da ich nicht weiß, wo ihr seid, kann ich dir nicht wirklich einen guten Ratschlag geben", lachte Fortinbras erneut.

„Tree ist viel zu vernarrt in die Einheimischen", sagte Pendragon mit einer Grimasse. Er beschwor mit einem Zauber einen Ast, mit dem er sein Bein stabilisierte.

„Sehr klug, mein lieber Pendragon, daran hätte ich schon eher denken sollen", sagte Fortinbras. Im Nu war ein Arm fest mit einer Schlinge fixiert. „Aber um zu der bevorstehenden Aufgabe zurückzukommen, wann war Tree denn einmal nicht vernarrt?"

„Niemals, aber er hatte sich gebessert. Er hat die Risiken verstanden. Zuneigung muss um jeden Fall verhindert werden. Es ist schwierig genug mit-" Hier hielt er inne. Für einen Moment waren sie beide in ihre eigenen Erinnerungen versunken. „Stell dir vor, wie es wäre, wenn man eine Frau hat."

„Es gibt welche unter uns, die verheiratet sind."

„Genau das ist mein Punkt."

Fortinbras seufzte. „Dann nehme ich also an, dass Tree nur vernarrt ist in eine der Einheimischen und nicht in alle."

„Immerhin ist der Ball für eine Sache gut – ich kann seine wahren Gefühle einschätzen."

„Natürlich, du bist ja darüber erhaben, ihn einfach zu verhexen, um die Antwort aus ihm heraus zu bekommen."

Pendragon versteifte sich merklich. „Du solltest solche Dinge nicht einmal _denken_, Fortinbras", sagte er leicht verärgert, aber sie verstanden sich gut und keiner der beiden nahm Anstoß an den jeweiligen Aussagen, sie verharrten in einvernehmlichem Schweigen.

„Der Morgen bricht an. Wir vergeuden hier Zeit und dennoch machst du keine Anstalten zurückzukehren. Du hast noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen", sagte Fortinbras ernst und bracht das Schweigen.

„Wickham ist dort."

Überrascht sah Fortinbras ihn an. „Und du bist nicht an einen neuen Standort gezogen?"

„Von ihm droht mir keine Gefahr, abgesehen davon, dass er die lokale Bevölkerung gegen mich einnimmt – und ich mache mir wenig daraus, was sie über mich denken. Ehrlich gesagt, das war es nicht, an das ich gedacht habe."

Fortinbras sah in erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, nein-" Pendragon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es hat nichts zu bedeuten. Es ist – ich werde keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden. Ich muss mehr herausfinden, ihre Zuverlässigkeit überprüfen und dann werde ich dir davon erzählen."

„Ihre?"

„Ich habe niemanden erwähnt!", rief Pendragon aus.

„Du hast jemanden erwähnt!", protestierte Fortinbras. „So besorgt um Tree, wo du doch selbst-"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Schwankend richtete Pendragon sich auf. „Es ist nichts dergleichen. So etwas kann niemals sein. Ich wurde beim Üben beobachtet."

„Du machst mir Angst!", rief Fortinbras.

Pendragon wanderte langsam in die Nebelbänke hinein, in Richtung der ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Unbeholfen drehte er sich um, eine Hand lag auf seinem verwundeten Bein. „Ich werde bei unserem nächsten festgesetzten Treffen mit dir darüber reden."

„Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal für deine Verletzung. Es war dumm von mir", rief Fortinbras noch, kurz bevor sie beide vom Nebel umhüllt wurden und verschwanden.

* * *

Trotz der gegenteiligen Hoffnung, begann der Morgen vor Mr. Bingleys Ball doch mit Trübsinn. Es hatte einen weiteren Angriff gegeben, dieses Mal in der Nähe von London. Einige Leute dachten, dieses sei mit Absicht geschehen, um ihnen für den Abend die gute Laune zu verderben.

Mrs. Bennet befand sich in einer sehr niedergeschlagenen Gemütsverfassung. „Es wird diesen Abend keinen Tanz und keinen Gesang geben", befürchtete sie. „Wer möchte schon nach solchen Schrecken tanzen?"

„Ich werde in jedem Fall tanzen", kündigte Lydia mutig an. „Ich kümmere mich nicht darum, wie verängstigt all die anderen sind."

„Ich werde das auch tun", echote Kitty, deren Stimme aber etwas zitterte.

„Die Offiziere werden dort sein, ich bin mir sicher sie werden uns im Falle eines Kampfes beschützen", lachte Lydia. „Ich denke, es wäre fantastisch, sie einmal im Kampf zu sehen!"

„Das denke ich nicht", sagte Elizabeth streng. „Aber ich stimme dir zu, dass Netherfield ein viel sicherer Ort ist. Du musst keine Angst haben, Mama, das letzte was der Dieb machen würde, wäre sich an einem Ort aufzuhalten, wo er schnell gefangen genommen werden könnte."

Mrs. Bennet richtete sich von ihrer liegenden Position im Sofa etwas auf. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", seufzte sie. „Aber ich hatte mir doch so gewünscht, dass der heute Abend ein Kompliment für meine Jane sein würde."

„Alles ist ein Kompliment für Jane", sagte Elizabeth mit einem Lächeln und einem milden Gesichtsausdruck und niemand wollte Janes bescheidene Proteste gelten lassen.

Am Abend war der ganze Trübsinn vom Morgen schon fast vergessen, da sie sich alle unter viel Gezerre und Gezeter und Anproben für den Ball vorbereiteten. Kitty und Lydia umgaben sich mit sehr vielen erfindungsreichen Zaubern – die Elizabeth unter viel Protest alle wieder auflöste. Wenn auch nur irgendein niedergeschlagener Gedanke blieb, als sie sich endlich in der Kutsche befanden, er wurde sofort vertrieben, als sie Netherfield von tausend Lichtern erleuchtet und Mr. Bingleys lachendes Gesicht zu ihrer Begrüßung sahen.

Netherfield schien zu Schimmern angesichts des zahlreichen Gelächters und der Musik. Mrs. Bennet konnte nicht zufriedener sein, da ihr Gastgeber wegen des Anblicks von Janes vollkommener Liebenswürdigkeit seine Augen fast gar nicht mehr von ihr abwenden konnte. Hier war alles wie es sein sollte und es war, als hätten sich alle Sorgen auf eine magische Art und Weise aufgelöst. Miss Bingley begrüßte Elizabeth sehr warm, fast schon ohne Herablassung, und Mr. Collins war ganz damit beschäftigt, Mr. und Mrs. Hurst zu der wundervollen Darstellung an diesem Abend zu gratulieren. Elizabeth fragte sich zunächst, ob nicht Mr. Bingley das ganze Haus mit einer Art Glückseligkeitszauber belegt hatte – aber sie konnte nichts derartiges erkennen.

Sie sah sich mit den größten Befürchtungen zunächst nach Mr. Darcy um und atmete vor Erleichterung aus, als sie ihn nirgends sehen konnte. Sie fragte sich nach dem Grund für seine Abwesenheit, aber da sie wusste, dass er sich über die Gesellschaft erhaben fühlte, überraschte sie es dennoch nicht. Auf Mr. Wickhams Anwesenheit aber hatte sie gezählt – und sie war schwer enttäuscht, als sie ihn nicht finden konnte. Sie hatte auf ihre Garderobe mehr Sorgfalt als sonst verschwendet und in der Hoffnung, dass nur ein Abend dazu nötig sein werde, sich in bester Stimmung auf die Enträtselung der verbleibenden Geheimnisse seines Herzens vorbereitet. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass seine Abwesenheit absichtlich von Mr. Darcy verursacht worden war. Obwohl diese Theorie nicht gänzlich zutraf, wurde Mr. Wickhams Abwesenheit von den abendlichen Festivitäten von seinem Freund Mr. Denny bestätigt.

„Mr. Wickham ist wegen einiger Geschäfte nach London gerufen worden", sagte Denny und warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn seine Geschäfte gerade jetzt abgerufen hätten, wenn er nicht einem gewissen Herrn hier hätte aus dem Wege gehen wollen."

Diese Informationen machten sie etwas unglücklich, aber schlecht gelaunt zu sein, war Elizabeth nicht gegeben und nachdem sie Charlotte Lucas (die sie eine Woche lang nicht gesehen hatte) von all ihre Sorgen berichtet hatte, konnte sie auch schon wieder lachen.

„Da ist mein Cousin, Mr. Collins", sagte sie verschmitzt. „Und ich habe das große Unglück, dass ich die ersten beiden Tänze mit ihm tanzen muss."

Charlotte drehte sich um und sah, wie er mit Mr. Bingley sprach. „Er unterbricht seine Unterhaltung mit Jane", stellte sie mit einem Lächeln fest und Elizabeth lachte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dessen ist er sich nicht bewusst."

„Um zu unserem anfänglichen Thema zurück zu kommen-", begann Charlotte.

„Bitte, lass uns nicht zu meiner schlechten Laune zurückkehren!", protestierte Elizabeth. „Du musst meine Bekümmerung verstehen – es ist immerhin ein Trost, dass Mr. Darcy nicht hier ist, um darüber zu frohlocken."

„Hast du mit ihm über Mr. Wickham gesprochen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich?"

Charlotte sah sie tadelnd an und hätte bestimmt weiter geredet, aber Elizabeth wurde zu den ersten Tänzen mit ihrem Cousin gerufen. Diese beiden Tänze aber stürzten sie in neues Unglück; sie waren eine Qual. Mr. Collins war kein guter Tänzer, er war linkisch, entschuldigte sich, anstatt sie zu führen und tanzte in die falsche Richtung. Sie jubelte innerlich, als sie ihn endlich los war. Elizabeth tanzte danach mit einem Offizier und konnte sich glücklicherweise mit ihm über Mr. Wickham unterhalten, wobei sie herausfand, dass er bei allen beliebt war.

„Du hattest dich zu früh gefreut, Lizzy", flüsterte Charlotte, als Elizabeth zu ihr zurück kehrte.

„Weswegen?"

„Wegen Mr. Darcy. Er ist gar nicht abwesend, er steht dort drüben", sagte Charlotte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Elizabeth drehte sich betroffen um und musste erkennen, dass Mr. Darcy in der Tat an einer Wand nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich für einen kurzen Moment, bis Elizabeth sich wieder zu Charlotte drehte, in der Hoffnung, ihr Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen – aber es sollte nicht sein. Mr. Darcy schloss die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und verneigte sich vor ihnen.

„Erweisen Sie mir die Ehre und tanzen Sie den nächsten Tanz mit mir, Miss Bennet?", fragte er plötzlich.

Elizabeth war so überrascht, dass ihr nichts anderes einfiel, als zu bejahen. Er ging gleich wieder weg und sie hatte Zeit, sich über ihre Geistesabwesenheit zu ärgern. Charlotte versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Du findest ihn bestimmt ganz nett."

„Um Himmels willen! _Das_ wäre das größte Unglück! Einen Mann nett zu finden, den man um jeden Preis hassen möchte! Wünsch mir das nicht."

Als die Musik wieder aufspielte, kam Mr. Darcy langsam auf sie zu und forderte sie auf. Charlotte warnte Elizabeth noch, sich nicht bei einem Mann mit solchen Einfluss nur wegen eines Mannes wie Mr. Wickham unbeliebt zu machen.

Elizabeth tat so als würde sie das nicht hören. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie beginnen sollte. Sie tanzten einige Minuten lange in kompletter Stille, bis ihr etwas auffiel.

„Mr. Darcy, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Er sah zu ihr hinüber, ihr Blick traf sie kurz und er wäre beinahe gestolpert. „Mir geht es gut, Miss Bennet."

Sie sah ihn entrüstet an. „Sie hinken, Mr. Darcy."

„Es ist nichts."

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich, um die verschiedenen Schichten Magie, die ihn stets umgab, zu unterscheiden und um im Takt zu bleiben. „Seien Sie ehrlich, Mr. Darcy, sind Sie verletzt? Oder befinden Sie sich unter dem Einfluss von irgendeinem Zauber? Ich entdecken an Ihnen Magie, die mir nicht bekannt ist."

Er stolperte fast ein weiteres Mal, aber mit mehr Anmut als ihr vorheriger Partner. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, da ist nichts."

„Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass dort wohl etwas ist!", antwortete Elizabeth, als sich wieder die Gelegenheit ergab.

„Ich habe geübt. Ich habe einen – groben Fehler gemacht und mein Bein verletzt." Sie gingen aufeinander zu und legten kurz ihre Hände ineinander.

„Sie halten das, was sie auf dem Feld gemacht haben, für Übungen?", sagte sie so leise, dass niemand anders sie hören konnte.

„Was sollte es anders sein? Ich bin ein unermüdlicher Schüler", sagte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Sie üben, um Ihre Fähigkeiten zu erweitern?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Natürlich."

„Mr. Darcy, ich glaube Ihnen nicht."

„Sie werfen mir vor, dass ich nicht die Wahrheit sage?", entgegnete er und seine Augen blitzten.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Sie werden von Zaubern umgeben, die mit Geheimhaltung zu tun haben – und ob sie nun von Ihnen selbst ausgeführt wurden oder von jemand anderem (wobei ich hoffe, dass Sie sich nicht unter den Einfluss eines fremden Zauber stellen), tut nichts zur Sache."

Mr. Darcy lächelte darüber sogar. „Mir steht es nicht frei, über die Umstände meiner Verletzung betreffend zu sprechen."

Elizabeth brodelte leise vor sich hin, bis Mr. Darcy sie wieder ansprach. „Gibt es noch weitere Zauber, die Sie entdecken?"

Damit war Elizabeth Neugier geweckt. „All die, die Sie sonst auch immer gebrauchen. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie nicht den für Ihr Haar verwenden – dafür aber den für die Balance dreifach."

Er fuhr sich schnell mit seiner Hand durch das Haar. „Ich bin heute wohl nicht ganz ich selbst gewesen."

„Da gibt es noch mehr", sagte sie sanft und hochkonzentriert, als sie sich einander näherten. „Ich kann nicht erkennen, was es ist – wobei – dient es der Lähmung? Und da ist etwas anderes, etwas komplett unangenehmes-"

„Schmerz?", sagte Mr. Darcy schroff, als sie sich wieder voneinander entfernten.

„Ja", sagte sie und blickte ihm überrascht in die Augen. Diese glänzten, aber nicht vor Freude sondern fast schon vor Fieber.

Sein Gesicht blieb teilnahmslos. Er schien den Wunsch zu haben, das Thema zu wechseln, und fragte sie, ob sie und ihre Schwestern oft nach Meryton gingen. Elizabeth hob eine Augenbraue und erwähnte, dass sie, als sie sich das letzte Mal in Meryton begegnet waren, gerade eine neue Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatten.

Mr. Darcys Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich daraufhin. „Mr. Wickham ist durch seine gewinnenden Manieren geschickt darin, Freundschaften zu _knüpfen_, ob sie auch _dauern_, ist eine andere Frage."

„Er hat das Pech gehabt, Ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren", erwiderte Elizabeth nur knapp und mit erröteten Wangen. „Und es besteht keine Hoffnung, dass er sie wieder erlangen könnte?"

„Nein."

„Dann muss Ihre Abneigung, sobald sie einmal besteht, ja unüberwindbar sein. Daraus muss ich folgern, dass Sie sehr vorsichtig sind, immer wenn Sie eine Abneigung gegen jemanden fassen?"

„Das bin ich", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Und Sie lassen sich nicht durch Vorurteile blenden?"

„Ich hoffe nicht." Er stoppte. „Es ist dringend notwendig, dass ich das nicht zulasse."

Elizabeth, die merkte, dass Sie mit jeder Minute frustrierter wurde, war begierig darauf, dass der Tanz bald endete. „Ich verstehe Sie nicht", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Ich werde aus Ihren Handlungen einfach nicht schlau."

Mr. Darcys gewohnte Teilnahmslosigkeit wurde durch einen aufrichtigen überraschten Blick ersetzt. „Von welchen Handlungen sprechen sie?", fragte er ernst.

„Ich höre so verschiedene Urteile über Sie, dass ich vollkommen verwirrt bin."

„Und Sie glauben alles, was Sie hören, Miss Bennet?"

Sie schnaubte vor Wut und hielt steif seine Hand fest, als die Musiker ihre letzten Akkorde spielten. „Ich bin nicht so naiv, als dass ich alles ohne ausreichende Beweise glaube – und Sie müssen doch verstehen, dass ich mich von simplen Zaubereien und Tricks, die den Anschein von Wahrheit vorgaukeln, in Wirklichkeit aber das genaue Gegenteil sind, nicht für dumm verkaufen lasse. Ich finde es erstaunlich, dass Sie mir so etwas unterstellen, wo Sie doch selbst versuchen, etwas mithilfe von Zauberei vor mir zu verheimlichen."

Mr. Darcy ließ ihre Hand nicht los und sah sie kühl an. „Die talentiertesten Lügner brauchen keine Zaubereien – sie lügen ohne die Hilfe von Magie und sind deshalb auch die gefährlichsten."

Sie standen sich unbeweglich gegenüber, beide waren starr vor Zorn. Schließlich aber bot ihr Mr. Darcy seinen Arm an und sie entfernten sich langsam von der sich nun neu bildenden Reihe der Tanzenden.

„Haben Sie mit Ihrem Vater gesprochen – erinnern Sie sich?", fragte Mr. Darcy schließlich überraschend und sehr leise.

Elizabeth war überrascht und verwirrt und sagte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend: „Ich verstehe Sie nicht."

„Sie erinnern sich also nicht", stellte er fest.

Elizabeth dachte einen Moment lang nach und versuchte sich an ihre vorangegangenen Begegnungen zu erinnern. „Ich kann mich an nichts bedeutsames erinnern, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie schlussendlich.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Mr. Darcy steif, verbeugte sich und ließ sie mit einem Gefühl tiefer Enttäuschung zurück.

(1) Fortinbras und Pendragon sind beide Figuren aus der britischen Literatur  
Fortinbras ist eine Figur aus Hamlet. Sein Name ist französisch und bedeutet übersetzt so etwas wie "stark bewaffnet". Fortinbras spielt eine entscheidende Rolle, weil er - im Gegensatz zu Hamlet - ein Mann der Tat ist. (Das sollte als Anmerkung zu dieser Geschichte reichen - man kann sich nämlich über ganze Seiten über seinen Charakter auslassen ;-))  
Pendragon ist altenglisch und bedeutet "Kopf des Drachen" und dieser Name wird immer im Zusammenhang mit dem mystischen König Artus genannt, dessen Vater Uther Pendragon war.  
Tree hat keinen literarischen Hintergrund.

Und es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis die wahre Identität der Männer gelüftet wird. Decknamen verwenden sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Aber das sollte euch ja nicht davon abhalten, zu spekulieren :-) Einfach ein kleines Review schreiben...


	10. Kapitel 10 – der andere Rat

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 10 – der andere Rat**

„Das war ein Desaster", seufzte Caroline und ließ mit so viel Eleganz wie möglich in einen Stuhl sinken.

„Caroline", sagte Bingley müde und hob seinen Kopf, den er auf die Schreibtischplatte gelegt hatte, „müssen wir jetzt darüber reden?"

„Kannst du dir eine bessere Gelegenheit vorstellen?"

„Ich hatte heute Abend eine fabelhafte Zeit", sagte er klar und deutlich und ignorierte das unelegante Schnauben, das er als Antwort erhielt.

„Mr. Darcy wird mir zustimmen, werden Sie nicht", sie nickte in seine Richtung, „wenn ich sage, dass die einzige Person, die diesen Ball vielleicht genau so genossen hat wie du, Mrs. Bennet war. Das Verhalten dieser Familie heute Abend – ich möchte gar nicht damit anfangen!"

„Die Anmaßungen ihres Cousins", rief Louisa.

„Und das Benehmen der Schwestern! Dieser unglückliche Offizier – welch Glück, dass Sie, Mr. Darcy, den Zauber abfangen konnten, bevor er größeren Schaden anrichten konnte!"

Mr. Darcy, der in der Ecke beim Feuer saß, antwortete nicht.

„Diese Zauber sind auch in den Salons in London Gang und Gäbe", sagte Bingley stockend. „Und es war erbärmlich, dass ein Offizier, der ja eine hinreichende Ausbildung erhalten hat, sich überhaupt in so einer Situation wieder fand."

„Ich hätte die arme Mary Bennet beinahe bemitleidet", Louisa rümpfte die Nase. „Sie hat so schlecht gesungen. Aber dann auch noch von ihrem Vater unterbrochen zu werden-"

Caroline lachte. „Es tut mir leid für Jane – aber Charles, ich fürchte-"

„Das ist genug, Caroline, genug für einen Abend", sagte Bingley und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

Caroline seufzte erneut, als er aus dem Zimmer stampfte. „Sie verstehen uns, Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy saß einige Zeit lang regungslos, bis er sich nach vorne lehnte. „Ich werde ihm kurz nach seiner Abfahrt folgen", seufzte er und fuhr dann ernst fort: „Ich werde mit ihm über dieses Thema reden, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

Caroline und Louisa lächelten sich erleichtert an. „Wir werden mit Ihnen gehen", sagte Caroline, „und diesen schrecklichen Ort hinter uns lassen – ganz gleich, wie freundlich Miss Bennets Lächeln ist – es ist kein großer Trost."

* * *

Am Tag nach dem Netherfield-Ball wurde es für Elizabeth nicht besser, sondern vielmehr schlechter. Mr. Collins machte ihr einen Antrag und wurde abgelehnt. Das war nicht nur für ihn eine große Enttäuschung, sondern auch für Mrs. Bennet. Sie hatte auf Elizabeths freudige Annahme von Mr. Collins' Hand gehofft – um so ihre eigene Sicherheit und die ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwestern bis zum Ende des Lebens zu garantieren. Ihre Erregung kam besonders gegenüber Elizabeth – die ja nie ihr Liebling gewesen war – sehr stark zum Ausdruck.

Elizabeth hatte die Möglichkeit, ihre hart erprobte Gelassenheit aber etwas zu kurieren, als sie für eine kurze Zeit Mr. Wickham traf. Sie lachten gemeinsam und er hatte die Gelegenheit, sich für seine Abwesenheit vom Netherfield-Ball zu entschuldigen.

„Sie verstehen, Miss Bennet", sagte er mit einem betroffenen Lächeln, „dass, je näher der Termin rückte, desto sinnvoller es mir erschien, Mr. Darcy nicht zu begegnen. Der Gedanke, mit ihm Stunden in demselben Saal, in derselben Gesellschaft zu verbringen, war mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Szenen hätten sich abspielen können, die nicht nur für mich unangenehm gewesen wären."

„Ich bewundere Ihre Rücksicht", sagte Elizabeth, „aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass Ihre Abwesenheit ein weiteres Kümmernis für mich war."

„Spielen Sie auf die Beklemmung wegen des Angriffs kurz vorher an?"

„Ja, genau, und auf andere Ereignisse", sagte Elizabeth reumütig, als sie an die Demütigung dachte, die das Verhalten ihrer eigenen Familie verursacht hatte.

„Und meine Rücksichtnahme", seufzte Wickham, „kann ich eigentlich nur der Liebe zu dem Vater zuschreiben, nicht aber der Sorge um dem Sohn."

Ihre Unterhaltung ging noch weiter, aber Elizabeth, aus Gründen, die sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, erzählte ihm nicht von ihren Begegnungen mit Mr. Darcy im Wald oder ihrem Tanz. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, es zu tun.

Kurz darauf kamen Neuigkeiten, dass Miss Bingley, gemeinsam mit der ganzen Gesellschaft von Netherfield, ihrem Bruder in die Stadt gefolgt war. Sie hatten vor, dort den ganzen Winter zu bleiben und nicht die Absicht, nach Hertfordshire zurückzukehren. Der Verlust von sowohl Mr. Bingley als auch Mr. Collins war fast zu viel für Mrs. Bennet, aber das beleidigendste Ereignis war wohl die erstaunlich schnelle Verlobung von Mr. Collins mit keiner anderen als Charlotte Lucas.

Die Verlobung brachte auch Elizabeth großes Leid, aber aus ganz anderen Gründen als ihrer Mutter. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass Charlotte, von der sie gedacht hatte, dass diese zum größten Teil so dachte wie sie selbst, sich mit einem Mann verloben konnte, den man unmöglich respektieren konnte. Charlotte aber verlangte von Lizzy ein Verständnis, das diese nicht bereit war zu gewähren. Elizabeth gratulierte ihr, aber ihre Freundschaft war nicht mehr die gleiche. Jane und Elizabeth redeten lange darüber, der Verlust der Freundschaft brachte die Schwestern einander noch näher, aber Jane konnte Elizabeth nicht überzeugen, dass Charlotte mit ihrer Wahl glücklich werden würde.

Elizabeth für ihren Teil ermunterte Jane an Mr. Bingleys Abreise nicht zu verzweifeln – seine Zuneigung zu ihr war offensichtlich gewesen und für Elizabeth war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis der junge Zauberer zurückkehren würde. Jane war nicht so optimistisch und eher dazu geneigt, zu denken, dass sie sich in seiner Zuneigung zu ihr geirrt hatte. Als mehr und mehr Zeit verging und er nicht zurückkehrte, wurde auch Elizabeths Optimismus etwas gedrückt. Sie zweifelte noch immer nicht daran, dass Mr. Bingley ihre Schwester geliebt hatte – aber nun dachte sie, dass er sich zu leicht überreden ließ, und zwar von seiner Schwester und seinem Freund.

So gut es ging vermied Elizabeth es, an Mr. Darcy zu denken. Einige Tage nach dem Ball versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, um was er sie gebeten hatte – erfolglos. Aber da die Erinnerung an ihn sie wegen Janes Zustand nur wütend machte, entschloss sie sich, nicht länger an ihn zu denken.

Ihre eigene Laune und die der ganzen Familie, verbesserte sich durch den Weihnachtsbesuch von Mrs. Bennets Bruder und seiner Frau, Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner. Mr. Gardiner war ein lebenskluger, gebildeter Mann, seinen Schwestern durch Anlage und Erziehung weit überlegen. Mrs. Gardiner, einige Jahre jünger als Mrs. Bennet und Mrs. Phillips, war eine liebenswerte, intelligente, elegante Frau und die Lieblingstante aller ihrer Nichten.

Der größte Teil der Sorgen der Familie war schon durch die Briefe der beiden ältesten Nichten (mit denen sie sich sehr nahe stand) an Mrs. Gardiner herangetragen worden. Sie lauschte mit großer Aufmerksamkeit den Erzählungen von den merkwürdigen Ereignissen in Hertfordshire, ganz besonders aber Elizabeths und Mr. Bennets Enthüllungen über Mr. Darcys häufige Übungen – und Mr. Wickhams Informationen im Bezug auf ihn.

„Mr. Darcy ist, wie ihr wisst, in den höchsten Kreisen sehr respektiert", bemerkte Mr. Gardiner, „aber ich hatte von dieser dunklen Seite seines Charakters noch nichts gehört – ebenso wenig von der unglaublichen Dimension seiner Fähigkeiten." Er saß gemeinsam mit seiner Frau, seinem Schwager, Elizabeth und Jane am Feuer in Mr. Bennets Arbeitszimmer, während der Rest des Hauses bereits schlief. „Es ist eine Enttäuschung für mich", fuhr er fort. „Ich habe mich seit einiger Zeit um eine Verbindung zwischen uns und dem Rat der Zauberer bemüht. Es war sehr schwierig – schwierig besonders herauszufinden, wen man kontaktieren muss. Ich wusste, dass der Rat nur aus begüterten Gentlemen besteht, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Auswahl der Mitglieder so willkürlich erfolgt."

„Mr. Darcy ist, trotz allem, der Sohn seines Vaters. Mr. Wickham erwähnte, dass George Darcys der Gründer des Rats war", warf Elizabeth ein.

„Es ist leichtsinnig von Mr. Wickham die Namen so zu verbreiten", sagte Mr. Bennet aus seiner Ecke, wo er gesessen und Pfeife geraucht hatte, „ganz gleich wie begründet seine Beschwerden auch sein mögen."

Elizabeth wurde dadurch zum Schweigen gebracht, aber Jane sprach laut: „Ich bin mir sicher, Mr. Wickham hat keine bösen Absichten."

„Und das will ihm auch niemand unterstellen", beeilte sich Mr. Gardiner zu sagen. „Ihm wurde eine große Ungerechtigkeit zugefügt – und wir könnten diesem Abhilfe schaffen, wenn er frei wäre zu arbeiten, wo er will. Der Rat der Zauberer ist aber nichts zum Lachen. Gegen wen denkt ihr denn waren die Attacken kürzlich gerichtet? Ganz gewöhnliche Zauberer sind kein Ziel dieses neuen Hexenmeisters – und in der Tat sucht der Dieb nicht nach gewöhnlichen Talenten sondern nach außergewöhnlichen."

„Oder so sagen sie es", murmelte Mr. Bennet und fuhr dann mit klarer Stimme fort: „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, Edward, dass du mit „uns" die Gesellschaft meinst, die du derzeit bildest?"

Elizabeth und Jane wandten mit großem Interesse ihre Gesichter ihrem Onkel zu. Er lächelte. „Ja, in der Tat haben wir uns mit bescheidenem Erfolg bereits in London etabliert. Wir nennen uns selbst den Rat der Kaufmänner – vielleicht minderwertig, wenn man das Vermächtnis der großen Zauberer bedenkt, aber dennoch ein Rat."

„Minderwertig", mokierte sich Elizabeth.

„Dein Onkel macht doch nur Spaß, Lizzy", lächelte Mrs. Gardiner. „Wir mögen zwar nicht von so nobler Herkunft sein, aber die Fähigkeiten unserer Mitglieder sind ansehnlich. Aber wir hatten gehofft in Verbindung sowohl mit dem Rat der Zauberer als auch der Regierung zu arbeiten."

„Als ob es nicht schon genug Menschen gibt, die ihr Leben für nichts und wieder nichts riskieren", sagte Mr. Bennet etwas verärgert.

Mr. Gardiner schien darüber nicht erstaunt. „Wie wir das bereits besprochen haben, Thomas, maßen wir uns nicht an, uns in das einzumischen, was sich bereits bewährt hat, sondern wollen nur helfen, wo unsere Hilfe gebraucht wird. Keine unserer Arbeiten geht derzeit mit großer Gefahr einher. Wir sind nicht in der Lage einen Zauberer wie den Dieb zu fangen – aber wir sind in der Lage denen zu helfen, die es können. Obwohl, jetzt, da wir diese Gerüchte hören…", er zuckte resigniert mit seinen Schultern.

Die fünf redeten bis tief in die Nacht miteinander. Nur widerwillig erklärte sich Mr. Bennet damit einverstanden, dass Jane zusammen mit den Gardiners nach London zurückkehren sollte – um zwei Ziele zu erreichen: Unter Anleitung der Gardiners sollte sie zunächst einmal ihre Fähigkeiten verfeinern (aber auf keinen Fall mit Arbeit, die sie in Gefahr bringen konnte). Das andere Ziel hatte einen mehr persönlichen Hintergrund: Sie hoffte ein und für alle Mal herauszufinden, ob Mr. Bingley ihr immer noch zugetan war.

Elizabeth war ungeduldig, ihrer Schwester zu folgen, um den Rat der Kaufmänner zu unterstützen, aber ihr Vater war dagegen. Ihre Fähigkeiten waren keine gewöhnliche Magie – wenn man sie denn überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte. Er und die Gardiners stimmten überein, dass Lizzy noch abwarten und Zuhause bleiben musste.

Die Gardiners blieben nur eine Woche auf Longbourn. Vor ihrer Rückkehr nach London hatte Mrs. Gardiner die Gelegenheit, Elizabeth mit Mr. Wickham zu beobachten (da Elizabeths Herzlichkeit ihm gegenüber sie misstrauisch gemacht hatte). Nach ihren Beobachtungen waren sie nicht ernsthaft ineinander verliebt, aber ihre Vorliebe füreinander war auffällig genug, um sie stutzig zu machen. Sie entschloss sich deshalb, vor ihrer Abreise aus Hertfordshire darüber mit Elizabeth zu sprechen und ihr ins Gewissen zu reden, wie unklug es sei, Mr. Wickham Avancen zu machen.

Elizabeth lachte, aber versicherte ihrer Tante, dass sie nicht in Mr. Wickham verliebt sei und sie ihn davon abhalten würde, sich in sie zu verlieben. Sie hielt ihn für den angenehmsten Mann, den sie je getroffen hatte – aber sie würde sich selbst mahnen, klug zu bleiben. Es war günstig, dass Mrs. Gardiner diese Andeutung gemacht hatte, denn kurz darauf ließ Mr. Wickham augenscheinliche Vorliebe für sie nach und er wandte sich einer Miss King zu – eine junge Frau von mäßigem magischem Talent, die kürzlich 10.000 Pfund geerbt hatte. Elizabeth war enttäuscht aber nicht sonderlich mitgenommen. Sie erkannte, dass sie, obwohl sie ihm zugeneigt gewesen war, ihn nie wirklich geliebt hatte. Ihm gegenüber war sie schneller mit der Billigung seines Wunsches nach Unabhängigkeit als gegenüber ihrer Freundin Charlotte Lucas.

Die Tage auf Longbourn wurden trist und eintönig während der langen Wintermonate. Die Angelegenheiten waren wieder so wie sie vor Mr. Bingleys Ankunft in Hertfordshire gewesen waren und es gab keine neuen Gerüchte über Angriffe oder Kämpfe. Charlotte hatte vor ihrer Heirat Elizabeth eingeladen, sie im März in ihrer neuen Heimat in Kent zu besuchen. Zunächst hatte Elizabeth nicht die Absicht, diese anzunehmen – aber im Lauf der Zeit, und vielleicht auch wegen Janes Abwesenheit, merkte sie, dass ihr Charlottes Gesellschaft fehlte. Sie war neugierig, Lady Catherine de Bourgh zu treffen – die Ehefrau des Hexenmeisters und die Tante von Mr. Darcy.

So sollte sie gemeinsam mit Sir William und Maria nach Kent gehen. Mr. Bennet schien von der Idee nicht angetan, aber Elizabeth führte das eher auf seinen Widerwillen gegenüber einer Trennung von ihr als auf eine mögliche Gefahr, die sie auf Rosings erwarten könne, zurück.

„Bedenke, Lizzy", sagte er bei ihrer Abfahrt, „dass, obwohl Mr. Darcy dein Geheimnis kennt, ich dich bitten möchte, es niemand anderem zu verraten. Und falls dich jemand fragen sollte, ob dein Vater zaubert, antworte einfach, er täte es nicht."

* * *

Nach seiner Abreise aus Hertfordshire stürzte sich Mr. Darcy in die Arbeit. Das schwierigste aber war, den Anschein des pflichtlosen, gemächlichen Lebens eines Gentleman aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn er doch fast täglich entweder an einem neuen Einsatzort für diverse Projekte arbeitete, er eine neue Methode erproben oder er durch das Land hierhin und dorthin reisen musste.

Er dachte nicht oft an sie. Elizabeth Bennet war nur eine kurzfristige Verliebtheit gewesen – und zwar weniger aufgrund der Person selbst sondern vielmehr wegen ihrer außergewöhnlichen Gabe. Er und Bingley sprachen nur selten von diesen Ereignissen. Ihre Unterhaltung war kurz und auf das Wesentliche beschränkt gewesen, vielmehr eine Aussprache dessen, was Bingley gefürchtet hatte. Glücklicherweise besuchten die Bennets London nicht.

Es war deshalb auch eine Überraschung für ihn, als ihn Miss Bingley über Jane Bennets Besuch im Januar informierte. Caroline hatte dies vor Charles verheimlicht und hoffte, dass Mr. Darcy ihr beipflichten würde, dass das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Darcy konnte nicht anders als ihr zustimmen. Bingley war fast außer Gefahr – der Anblick von Jane Bennets liebenswürdigem Lächeln würde nur dafür sorgen, dass er darüber nachdachte, was hätte sein können und dass er seine Aufgaben vernachlässigte.

Aber dennoch, es gab Augenblicke, meist wenn wer übte, in denen konnte Darcy nicht vergessen, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte und wie sie sich voneinander getrennt hatten. Wäre es anders gewesen, wenn sie sich mehr für ihn interessiert hätte, anstatt dem Glauben zu schenken, was Mr. Wickham ihr erzählte? War er mit seinem Rückzug vielleicht zu vorschnell gewesen – hatte sie überhaupt angedeutet, dass sie Wickham glaubte? War da die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich in Gefahr befand – dass jemand sich ihre Gabe aneignen konnte? Das waren die Fragen, auf denen Darcy verweilte, wenn er allein war, wenn er das helle blaue Feuer in seiner Hand hielt.

Er würde sich selbst an die Position und die Lebenslage ihrer Familie und die Unmöglichkeit einer Verbindung erinnern. Es war besser, gar nicht erst angefangen zu haben, als mit etwas zu beginnen, dass niemals hätte sein können… nicht wahr? Solche Gedanken begannen seine Konzentration zu beeinflussen. Diejenigen, die davon wussten, schrieben es seiner Verletzung zu, aber in Wahrheit war seine Verletzung fast komplett geheilt.

Er würde sie vergessen, Tage und Wochen vergangen und er dachte immer seltener an sie. Sie hatte ihm nichts bedeutet, rein gar nichts.


	11. Kapitel 11 – reisen mit hoher Geschwindi

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

_AN: AN: Wieder einmal muss ich mich für meine Verspätung entschuldigen. Dieses Mal konnte ich aber selbst nichts dafür, es war höhere Gewalt (in Form der Deutschen Telekom AG seufz), weshalb ich gute 10 Tage ohne Internet da stand. Die nächsten Kapitel folgen aber jetzt ein bisschen schneller. Ich war in den 10 Tagen meiner Abstinenz sehr übersetzungsfleißig._

**Kapitel 11 – reisen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit**

Elizabeths sämtliche Befürchtungen wurden unverzüglich durch die die warme Begrüßung, die sie von Charlotte bei ihrer Ankunft in der Pfarrei von Hunsford erhielt, beruhigt. Die Ehe hatte das Verhalten ihres Ehemanns nicht verbessert, aber das hatte Elizabeth auch nicht erwartet. Allerdings war Mr. Collins überaus höflich und erkundigte sich mehrere Minuten lang nach dem Befinden ihrer Familie. Danach führte er sie ganz eifrig in sein Haus, wo er seine Gäste mit der zurückhaltenden Anmut seiner Möbel und der überlegenen Stabilität der Wände der Pfarrei beeindruckte.

Mr. Collins schien seine Kommentare gezielt auf Elizabeth zu richten, als ob er wünschte ihr zu zeigen, was sie mit der Ablehnung seiner Hand verloren hatte. Aber obwohl alles ordentlich und behaglich aussah, war sie doch nicht ihn der Lage, ihn auch nur mit einem Seufzer der Reue zu erfreuen. Sie war vielmehr erstaunt über das heitere Auftreten ihrer Freundin angesichts eines solchen Partners. Charlotte, die zeitweilig angesichts der ein oder anderen Bemerkung ihres Ehemanns ein leichtes Erröten nicht verhindern konnte, stellte sich gegenüber den Geschmacklosigkeiten von Mr. Collins klugerweise größtenteils taub.

Ihr Rundgang beinhaltete auch einen Spaziergang durch den Garten (in dem Mr. Collins – ermuntert durch seine Frau – häufig arbeitete) und einen Blick auf Rosings durch die licht stehenden Bäume. Mr. Collins hätte sie gerne noch herum geführt, um ihnen seine beiden Wiesen zu zeigen, aber da Elizabeths und Marias keine Schuhe trugen, die den Schneeresten gewachsen gewesen wären, begaben sie sich wieder zurück ins Haus. Alleine mit Charlotte, wenn man Mr. Collins vergessen konnte, erschien es wirklich rundherum behaglich dort zu sein und angesichts von Charlottes offensichtlicher Freude schien sie seine Anwesenheit in der Tat häufig zu vergessen.

„Ich würde dir ja Tee anbieten, Elizabeth", sagte Charlotte mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, „aber nicht so, wie du ihn für gewöhnlich immer trinkst, ich muss ihn auf die herkömmliche Art und Weise machen."

„Mach dir wegen mir keine Umstände, Charlotte", sagte Elizabeth mit einem Lächeln, während sie sich in dem Zimmer umblickte.

„Oh, das macht gar nichts, ich muss ohnehin welchen für meinen Ehemann machen."

„Mr. Collins trinkt keinen verzauberten Tee?" Elizabeth hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, in der Tat nicht und Maria, du musst jetzt auch genau aufpassen – denn Mr. Collins erlaubt es nicht, dass in seiner Gegenwart gezaubert wird", sagte Charlotte, während sie den Wasserkessel aufsetzte.

„So war er aber nicht in Hertfordshire", sagte Elizabeth verwundert, als sie gegenüber von Charlotte Platz nahm.

„Er ist so auch nicht in Gesellschaft und auch nicht immer hier Zuhause, aber generell hat er diese Einstellung wegen seiner Gönnerin angenommen."

„Lady Catherin de Bourgh?", lachte Elizabeth. „Du machst Witze."

„Es ist die absolute Wahrheit", sagte Charlotte. „Lady Catherine besteht darauf, dass in ihrem Haus keine Magie benutzt wird. Ich kenne nicht die ganze Geschichte, aber angeblich starb ihr Mann vor einigen Jahren bei einem Unfall, bei dem Magie im Spiel war. Seit seinem Tod ist sie jedweder Magie gegenüber absolut unversöhnlich."

„Rosings wird nicht nicht durch irgendwelche magische Hilfe erhalten?", sagte Elizabeth überrascht.

„Überhaupt gar nicht. Es gibt nur wenige solcher Herrenhäuser in ganz England", antwortete Charlotte und reichte ihr eine Tasse von ganz gewöhnlichem Tee.

„Der wird aber nicht so schmackhaft sein wie meiner", kicherte Maria.

„Keinerlei Zauber", überlegte Elizabeth und nahm ihre Tasse kaum wahr. „Das ist ziemlich außergewöhnlich. Mit einem Neffen, er so tief involviert ist in – und ihr Ehemann!" Elizabeth stoppte und trank einen Schluck Tee, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Lady Catherine ist alles andere als gewöhnlich", sagte Charlotte mit einem Lächeln. „Und sie ist eine sehr aufmerksame Nachbarin."

Kurz darauf kehrten Mr. Collins und Sir William ins Haus zurück und tranken gemeinsam mit den Damen Tee. Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie mit entspannter Konversation und Erzählungen von Ereignissen, die sich in Hertfordshire zugetragen hatten. Kurz verweilte das Gespräch auch auf dem Fehlen von Angriffen seit dem Abend vor Mr. Bingleys Ball – aber hier unterbrach Mr. Collins sie schnell, indem er alle in einem sehr ernsten Tonfall darauf hinwies, dass Lady Catherine nicht durch solches Gerede verstimmt werden dürfe. Sie dürften in gemäßigter Weise darüber hier im Haus diskutieren, aber unter keinen Umständen dürften sie bei seiner Gönnerin auf Magie welcher Form auch immer anspielen, es sei denn, sie brachte das Thema selbst auf.

Am Abend war Elizabeth dankbar für die Einsamkeit in ihrem Zimmer. Als sie bemerkte, dass die blauen Vorhänge vor dem kleinen Fenster zugezogen waren, ging sie dort hin und zog sie zur Seite. Elizabeth stand dort einige Zeit, überblickte zuerst den Garten und blickte dann in ihr kleines Zimmer. Rosings, das dunkle in der Ferne lag, war wegen der Bäume kaum zu sehen. Elizabeth fragte sich, was sie in dem Park und in dem großen Wald wohl finden würde. Sie war damit aufgewachsen, das Magie in den Wäldern von Longbourn ständig anwesend war – und jetzt war sie unsicher, ob Magie in den Wäldern von Rosings überhaupt zugelassen war.

Ihr Zimmer war aufgeräumt und behaglich, so wie das ganze Haus. Und obwohl Mr. Collins die Anteilnahme seiner Gönnerin an fast jedem Detail in der Pfarrei ständig wiederholt hatte, so schrieb sie die angenehme Atmosphäre in dem Raum doch ihrer Freundin zu – wer sonst hätte wohl frische Blumen auf ihr Nachtschränkchen gestellt oder die beiden Bücher so günstig in ihrer Reichweite platziert? Elizabeth seufzte, zog die Vorhänge zu und dachte, dass es richtig gewesen war, herzukommen.

Am folgenden Nachmittag unternahm sie einen Spaziergang über die Wiesen und ging die Zäune, die die Außenanlagen von Rosings umgaben, entlang. Obwohl sie sehr in Versuchung geführt wurde, überquerte sie die Zäune jedoch nicht und war enttäuscht, dass sie nichts außergewöhnliches – egal ob nun magisch oder nicht – an dem Ort entdecken konnte. Sie kehrte gerade zu dem Weg, der zur Pfarrei führte, zurück, als ein Phaeton mit berauschender Geschwindigkeit um die Kurve gefahren kam. Sie sprang zur Seite, um nicht überfahren zu werden, aber das Fahrzeug hielt mit einem gezielten Zauber direkt vor der Pfarrei von Hunsford. Zwei Frauen saßen in dem Phaeton und richteten ihre Hauben. Die jüngere der beiden blickte auf und sah beunruhigt Elizabeth mit offenem Mund an der Hecke stehen. Sie gab ihrer Begleiterin ein Zeichen, die daraufhin auch sofort aufblickte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", rief die ältere Frau.

Elizabeth schloss ihren Mund und machte etwas zitternd einen Schritt nach vorne. „Ja, danke, wenn auch etwas erschrocken. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals ein so schnelles Phaeton gesehen zu haben."

Die ältere Frau, deren Kleidung darauf hindeutete, dass sie eine niedrigere Stellung hatte, als die jüngere Frau, rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Sie haben uns so schnell fahren gesehen?"

„Ich–", hier stoppte Elizabeth. Sie begriff, dass das Phaeton die ganze Zeit lang verzaubert gewesen war, wahrscheinlich, um die tatsächliche Geschwindigkeit zu verbergen, aber sie sah keine Möglichkeit, ihnen ihre Entdeckung mitzuteilen, ohne zu viel von sich selbst zu verraten.

Die jüngere Frau, die dünn und blass war, wandte sich zu ihrer Begleiterin und flüsterte etwas unverständliches. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Elizabeth um, versuchte zu lächeln und sprach sie direkt an. „Seien Sie so freundlich und erwähnen diesen Vorfall nicht gegenüber von Mr. Collins, oder irgendwem anders."

Elizabeth war angesichts der herablassenden Anrede etwas überrascht und legte fragend ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Sie sind entweder seine Cousine oder seine Schwägerin, nicht wahr?", fuhr die junge Frau fort. „Sie müssen seine Cousine sein, denn Sie sehen Mrs. Collins nicht im geringsten ähnlich. Würden Sie mir bitte diesen einen Gefallen erweisen? Mrs. Jenkinson muss sich – verkalkuliert haben. Unter normalen Umständen hätten Sie uns niemals so schnell fahren sehen. Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit", fügte sie etwas drängend hinzu und blickte auf die Fenster der Pfarrei.

„Ich sehe mich nicht dazu gezwungen, so eine Anforderung zu erfüllen, wenn ich auf so eine Art und Weise darum gebeten werde", antwortete Elizabeth lachend und versuchte, ihren Ärger und ihre Neugier zu verbergen. Die junge Frau kniff ihre Lippen zusammen, während die andere sie missbilligend ansah. Sie schwiegen und hörten, wie Mr. Collins hastige Schritte sich ihnen näherten. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln sprach Elizabeth weiter, kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte. „Ich werde Ihnen in diesem Fall den Gefallen tun, da ich ja – jedenfalls dieses Mal – nicht zu Schaden gekommen bin."

Die Schultern der jungen Frau entspannten sich merklich und sie wandte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Pfarrer zu. Ganz außer Atem und aufgeregt, war Mr. Collins doch etwas verwirrt, wie Elizabeth Miss Anne de Bourgh (die junge Dame, der das Phaeton wohl offensichtlich gehörte) getroffen hatte. Obwohl sie gerne ins Haus zurückgekehrt wäre, konnte sie es doch nicht umgehen, ganz angemessen vorgestellt zu werden. Als Charlotte nach draußen zu ihnen kam, war sie sich sicher, dass sie jetzt hinein gehen würden, um aus dem Wind zu kommen, aber Miss de Bourgh war nicht so zuvorkommend. Sie standen dort noch einige Zeit länger, während Mr. Collins seine Hochachtung gegenüber Miss de Bourgh und ihrer Mutter zum Ausdruck brachte. Seine Dankbarkeit ließ sich kaum mit Worten beschreiben, als er erfuhr, dass Miss de Bourgh gekommen war, um die ganze Gesellschaft für den nächsten Tag zum Tee einzuladen.

Nachdem Miss de Bourgh ihre Nachricht überbracht hatte, verabschiedete sie sich kurz und bündig und das Phaeton raste mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit davon. Elizabeth bemerkte amüsiert, dass Mr. Collins dem Fahrzeug noch hinterher winkte, obwohl es schon lange außer Sicht war und sie begriff, dass mit Mrs. Jenkinsons Zauber alles in Ordnung gewesen war – nur dass er keine Wirkung auf sie hatte.

Mr. Collins' Triumph angesichts der Einladung war absolut vollkommen. Auf die Möglichkeit seine staunenden Besucher auf die ganze Pracht seiner Gönnerin hinzuweisen und ihnen ihre Freundlichkeit gegenüber sich selbst und seiner Frau zu zeigen, hatte er schon lange gehofft und dass sich die Möglichkeit dazu so schnell ergeben würde, war ein solcher Beweis von Lady Catherines Aufmerksamkeit, dass man es gar nicht genug bewundern konnte.

„Was hältst du von Anne de Bourgh?", flüsterte Charlotte ihr zu, als sie zurück ins Haus gingen und Mr. Collins jetzt in eine Diskussion mit Sir William vertieft war.

„Ja, Elizabeth", rief Maria. „Oh, wäre ich doch mit nach draußen gekommen!"

„Mir gefällt sie", sagte Elizabeth nicht ohne Hintergedanken. „Sie sieht so kränklich und mürrisch aus. Ja, sie ist genau die richtige für ihn. Genau die Frau, die er verdient hat."

„Lizzy!", rief Charlotte und bemühte sich nicht zu lachen. „Von wem redest du?"

„Na, von Mr. Darcy natürlich", rief Elizabeth, woraufhin alle drei Frauen ihr Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten konnten. „Obwohl ich sie für sehr rücksichtslos halte, weil sie dich draußen im Wind hat stehen lassen, Charlotte."

Mit einem wissenden Blick wies Charlotte die Frauen an zu schweigen, als ihr Ehemann sich ihnen näherte, aber Elizabeth musste Mr. Collins unbedingt noch eine Frage stellen.

„Fährt Miss de Bourgh häufig spazieren?", sagte sie gut gelaunt.

„Ich weiß, dass sie zwei Mal in der Woche spaziere fahren, Miss Elizabeth", antwortete Mr. Collins.

„Sie hat ein wirklich sehr schönes Phaeton–"

„Oh ja, wirklich sehr schön!", echoten sowohl Mr. Collins als auch Sir William.

„Aber fahren sie mit solche einem Gefährt nicht manchmal mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Miss de Bourghs Gesundheit schaden könnte?", beendete Elizabeth ihren Satz und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Meine liebe Cousine", rief Mr. Collins, „Ihre Sorge ist bewundernswert, aber vollkommen unbegründet! Ich habe sie nie anders als mit dem wirklich anständigsten – ja fast schon langsamsten – Geschwindigkeit fahren sehen. Lady Catherine sagt, dass die frische Luft gut für die Lungen ihrer Tochter ist."

Elizabeth lächelte und sagte nichts mehr und bemerkte auch nicht den verwirrten Blick, den Charlotte ihr zuwarf.

Der nächste Tag war warm und sonnig – einen besseren Tag um auf Rosings Tee zu trinken hätte Mr. Collins sich gar nicht denken können.

„Sie brauchen sich, liebe Cousine, über Ihre Garderobe", sagte er ihr, als sie sich zum Aufbruch bereit machten, „oder Ihr fehlendes magisches Talent keine Gedanken zu machen."

Elizabeth lächelte amüsiert. „Das ist überhaupt gar kein Grund zur Sorge, Mr. Collins."

„Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass Lady Catherine selbst eine wirklich überaus magisch talentierte Person ist – aber es ist von allergrößter Wichtigkeit, dass Magie oder Zauberei in ihrer Anwesenheit nicht einmal erwähnt werden."

Elizabeth versuchte, nicht zu lachen und versicherte ihm mit so viel Ernsthaftigkeit wie möglich, dass das für Sie gar kein Problem sei.

„Ich habe ja selbst von diesen Dingen auch kein kleines Wissen", erklärte Mr. Collins, „und Charlotte ist natürlich auch sehr talentiert. Aber da Sie, liebe Cousine, selbst nicht mit so einer Gabe gesegnet sind, müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Aber Maria, du musst alle überflüssigen Zauber, die du vielleicht nur der Schönheit wegen benutzt, sofort entfernen – Lady Catherine kann solche Zauber nicht ausstehen."

Elizabeth erster voller Anblick des Hauses war so wie sie erwartet hatte. Es war ein schönes Gebäude von moderner Bauart. Mr. Collins zeigte ihnen besonders noch einmal die vielen Fenster. Sie dachte, dass es perfekt zu einer Verwandten von Mr. Darcy passte – es war bestimmt ein Ort, an dem er sich überaus wohl fühlte. Neugierig gemacht durch Mr. Collins Beharren, dass das Anwesen nicht mit Magie geleitet wurde, konzentrierte sie sich auf das Entdecken irgendeines Zaubers – und konnte keinen finden. Obwohl sie nicht an Charlottes Worten gezweifelt hatte, war das doch etwas wirklich außergewöhnliches. Sogar in Hertfordshire mit all den dürftigen Talenten dort, war überfüllt mit allen möglichen Zaubern. Meistens empfand Elizabeth diese als sehr nervenaufreibend und hatte sich daran gewöhnt, den konstanten Beschuss ihrer Sinne zu ignorieren. Hier würde es unnötig sein, die Barriere aufzubauen, die sie für gewöhnlich immer zwischen sich und den pulsierenden Zaubern errichtete, um Platz zum Atmen zu haben.

* * *

„Wie ich hörte, können Sie nicht zaubern", sagte Lady Catherine zu Elizabeth, was dazu führte, dass die anderen sich schockiert ihnen zuwandten. Diese Frage war nur eine weitere Fortführung der unverschämten Ausfragerei, die Elizabeth schon den ganzen Abend über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, aber wegen Mr. Collins' Warnungen hatte sie diese nicht erwartet.

„Nein", antwortete sie nur kurz.

„Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich, aber beleibe nicht bedauernswert." Lady Catherine nickte in Richtung ihrer Tochter Anne, die gemeinsam mit einer fürsorglichen Mrs. Jenkinson am Feuer saß. „Meine Tochter und ich, wir sind selbst nicht ohne Talent, aber wir haben uns aus freien Stücken dazu entschieden, es nicht zu nutzen."

Elizabeth zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie sagte: „Miss de Bourgh verwendet nie Magie?"

Miss de Bourgh hielt inne und sah Elizabeth mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck an. Lady Catherine bemerkte den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tochter und sprach für diese: „Keiner von uns zaubert, habe ich Ihnen das nicht gerade gesagt?" Sie stoppte und seufzte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Zaubert der Rest ihrer Familie denn?"

Elizabeth hätte fast nicht antworten können, denn sie war zu beschäftigt damit, über diese neuen Erkenntnisse nachzudenken, aber sie brachte es fertig zu sagen: „Drei meiner Schwestern und meine Mutter versucht es; wir werden aber nicht für sonderlich talentiert gehalten."

Sir William blickte drein, als wollte er etwas über das große Talent der Bennets sagen, aber die Ehrfurcht vor ihrer Gastgeberin hielt ihn zurück. Lady Catherine nickte erneut, als sie fortfuhr: „Ihre Eltern ermutigen so ein Verhalten nicht hoffentlich auch noch – es ist viel zu gefährlich."

Elizabeths Mundwinkel wanderte nach oben. „Mit Ausnahme meiner Schwester, deren besonderes Talent im Bereich der Heilung liegt, denke ich nicht, dass es sonderlich gefährlich werden könnte."

Lady Catherine schien nicht daran gewöhnt zu sein, dass ihr jemand widersprach, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, weitere Fragen zu stellen. „Ihr Vater zaubert nicht?"

„Nein."

„Und Ihnen fehlt komplett die Gabe dazu?"

„Ja."

„Das ist bestimmt von großem Interesse für jene, die sich mit solchen Dingen beschäftigen", antwortete Lady Catherine. „Aber halten Sie das nicht für ein Unglück, besonders hier, wo solche Sachen nicht erwähnt werden."

Elizabeth lächelte erneut, antwortete aber nicht und das Gespräch wandte sich einem anderen Thema zu.

* * *

Fortinbras und Pendragon saßen in einer verdunkelten Bibliothek, die nur von dem flackernden Feuer im offenen Kamin erhellt wurde.

„Du brütest schon wieder vor dich hin", meinte Fortinbras und schickte einen gelben Feuerstoß in Pendragons Richtung.

„Sei nicht so aufdringlich", seufzte Pendragon, der sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe machte, den kleinen Feuerball, der jetzt über seinem Kopf schwebte, zu beseitigen.

„Was kann sie geschrieben haben, dass es dir so einen Schreck verpasst hat? Wir müssen hingehen – es führt nichts daran vorbei. In zwei Wochen und es ist ja kein sonderlich langer Aufenthalt. Zudem wirst du ohne Probleme zu allen anderen Orten gelangen können. Und ich auch – falls es denn sein muss."

Pendragon richtete sich langsam in dem Sessel auf und rieb sich nachdenklich seinen Nacken. Er sah Fortinbras etwas beunruhigt an. „Was, wenn ich sage, dass wir jetzt gehen – früher als geplant? Könntest du damit zurecht kommen?"

Fortinbras lehnte sich zurück und tat entsetzt. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass wir freiwillig unseren Aufenthalt verlängern! Was hast du vor?"

„Das ist meine Sache."

„Und es hat nichts zu tun mit–"

„Nein."

„Wir haben nie wieder davon gesprochen und du hattest mir doch versprochen, mir die Identität deiner _wahren Liebe_ zu enthüllen", sagte Fortinbras mit einem Lachen und duckte sich, um dem Feuerball, den Pendragon in seine Richtung schickte, auszuweichen.

„Es stellte sich als absolut hoffnungslos heraus."

„Und diese junge Dame ist nicht die selbe, die du in–"

„Ich werde mir dir darüber sprechen", sagte Pendragon streng und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, „aber erst nach weiteren Untersuchungen."

Fortinbras seufzte tief. „Musst du denn immer vor dich herbrüten? Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du so in Liebeskummer ertrinkst."

Pendragons Antwort bestand aus einem weiteren Feuerball, dieses Mal blau. Fortinbras konnte sich dieses Mal nicht mehr rechtzeitig ducken und sein Bart wurde angesengt.

* * *

„Ich hatte von Lady Catherine gehört, dass sie erst in einer Woche erwartet würden." Elizabeth lächelte dem jungen Mann, der vor ihr saß, zu und bedachte den anderen, der in respekteinflößender Stille am anderen Ende des Raumes stand, kaum mit einem Blick.

„Ja, in der Tat, aber wir mussten gezwungenermaßen unsere Pläne ändern. Wir müssen unsere Tante besuchen und uns war danach, den Listen in der Stadt zu entkommen", antwortete der junge Mann und beantwortete ihr Lächeln mit einem Grinsen. „Und jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, Ihnen eine Frage zu stellen."

„Das ist nur gerecht, immerhin haben Sie meine beantwortet – wenn auch etwas ausweichend. Aber daran bin ich ja schon gewöhnt, immerhin bin ich ja mit Ihrem Cousin bereits bekannt", sagte Elizabeth mit einem weiteren Blick auf Mr. Darcy.

Der junge Mann, ein Colonel Fitzwilliam, lachte erneut und wandte sich an seinen Cousin. „Du musst dich zu uns setzen, Darcy, anstatt dort zu stehen und uns anzustarren."

Mr. Darcy sah beleidigt drein, aber nahm dennoch Platz, wobei er aber eine Distanz zwischen sich und den anderen wahrte.

„Wie ich aus verschiedenen Quellen hörte, können Sie nicht zaubern, Miss Bennet", sagte Colonel Fitzwilliam nach einem Kopfschütteln. „Ist das wahr?"

„Oh ja", sagte Elizabeth fröhlich.

„Wie unglücklich!"

„Ich denke, das hängt von der Anschauungsweise ab. Da ich nie selbst gezaubert habe, kann ich dazu schwerlich eine Meinung bilden", sagte Elizabeth und bemühte sich, Mr. Darcy nicht noch einmal anzusehen.

„Wie ich von meinem Cousin hörte, ist Hertfordshire nicht gerade für Magie bekannt. Vielleicht würden Sie das anders sehen, wenn Sie die Möglichkeit hätten, sie auch an anderen Orten zu beobachten", fuhr Colonel Fitzwilliam fort.

„So wie zum Beispiel bei gebildeteren Menschen?", sagte sie, was den Colonel erröten ließ. „Mr. Darcy unterschätzt die Fähigkeiten in Hertfordshire. Ich kann ihre Neugier verstehen, Colonel, aber wie soll ich etwas nachtrauern, das ich nie besessen habe?", sagte Elizabeth trocken.

Colonel Fitzwilliams hastige Entschuldigung wurde durch Mr. Darcy unterbrochen: „In Hertfordshire gibt es natürlich auch seltene Talente und der Wald in der Nähe Ihres Zuhauses enthält eine Magie, die sich woanders nur selten finden lässt. Aber ich behaupte weiterhin, dass sich ihre Einstellung verändern würde, wenn Sie höheren Formen der Magie ausgesetzt werden würden."

„Höheren Formen?", schmunzelte Elizabeth. „Wie zum Beispiel Ihren Talenten?"

Er antwortete nicht und hüllte sich wieder in Schweigen, aber der Colonel war mehr als glücklich, ihre Unterhaltung fortzuführen.

„Darcy verfolgt unzweifelhaft immer die höchsten Formen der Magie!", lachte er. „Aber ich fürchte, dieses Gesprächsthema ist für Sie unangenehm, Miss Bennet und Sie können ja auch nicht so viel dazu beitragen."

Elizabeths undefinierbares Lächeln als sie antwortete, entging Mr. Darcy nicht. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht, Colonel. Mein Wissen darüber kann natürlich nicht so groß sein, wie ich es gerne wünschte. Wir sollten von etwas ganz gewöhnlichem und langweiligem sprechen, dem Wetter vielleicht?"

* * *

Die Ankunft von Lady Catherines Neffen eine Woche eher als erwartet, hatte in der Nachbarschaft für großes Erstaunen gesorgt. Aber dass sie schon so schnell nach ihrer Ankunft im Pfarrhaus ihre Aufwartungen machen sollten – dass konnte Charlotte nur damit begründen, dass es ein Kompliment für Elizabeth darstellte. Elizabeth für ihren Teil freute sich über die Veränderung in der Gesellschaft, aber lachte über die Behauptung ihrer Freundin, dass Mr. Darcy ihr ein Kompliment machen wollte. Ihr Besuch war kurz und hinterließ bei Elizabeth einen positiven Eindruck von Colonel Fitzwilliam und untermauerte ihre Meinung von Mr. Darcys Unfreundlichkeit.

Am gleichen Abend wurde Elizabeth von Charlotte und Maria, die ihr bis tief in die Nacht Geheimnisse anvertrauten, davon abgehalten, sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Als sich die Uhr langsam Mitternacht näherte, stolperte Elizabeth endlich in ihr Zimmer und hätte beinahe Kerzenwachs auf ein Buch verschüttet, das auf ihrem Bett lag. Sie hielt inne und hob behutsam das Buch hoch (nachdem sie die Kerze vorsichtig auf das Nachttischchen gestellt hatte). Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dort ein Buch hingelegt zu haben und dieses wirkte irgendwie merkwürdig. Ihre Fingerspitzen prickelten, als sie das Buch öffnete und mit einem Schock begriff Elizabeth, dass es mit Magie in ihrem Zimmer platziert worden war – und die Überreste, die der Zauberer hinterlassen hatte, waren ihr sofort bekannt.

Daraufhin hätte sie beinahe das Buch zur Seite gelegt, aber ihre Neugierde war stärker als alles andere und Elizabeth schlug die erste Seite auf. Nachdem sie nicht mehr als die ersten paar Zeilen gelesen hatte, schlug sie das Buch zu, blies die Kerze aus und schlüpfte unter ihre Bettdecke. Sie schlief diese Nacht nicht so schnell ein, Elizabeths Verstand war gefüllt mit viel zu vielen unbeantworteten Fragen. Mit ihm zu sprechen war jetzt von höchster Wichtigkeit – und sie hatte den Verdacht, dass sie wusste, wo sie ihn früh am nächsten Morgen würde finden können.

_Jaaaaaa, wer hat da welches Buch bei Elizabeth hinterlassen??  
Und habt ihr neue Vermutungen bezüglich der Identität von Pendragon und Fortinbras??  
Ihr dürft mir alles gerne erzählen... einfach ein Review hinterlassen ;-)_


	12. Kapitel 12 – Übungen

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 12 – Übungen**

Da sie jetzt schon seit über einer Woche in Hunsford zu Besuch war, hatten sich die anderen schon an Elizabeths morgendliche Streifzüge durch die Umgebung gewöhnt. Für gewöhnlich ging Elizabeth früh genug hinaus, um passend zum Frühstück zurück zu sein. Das bedeutete, dass sie in Kent früher aufstehen musste als auf Longbourn, denn die Collins kümmerten sich nicht so sehr darum, welche Zeit denn als schick galt – sie frühstückten um neun Uhr.

Auf ihren ersten beiden Rundgängen war Elizabeth auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Wildnis fast verzweifelt, alles war ordentlich und sauber geschnitten. Aber am dritten Morgen, als sie einen anderen Weg einschlug, stieß sie zufällig auf eine Ansammlung Birken, die ein kleines Wäldchen bildeten. Elizabeth war begeistert, da sie hier vereinzelte magische Strömungen bemerkte, zwar nur schwach, aber dennoch wahrnehmbar. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, warum hier etwas Magie übrig geblieben war, wo sie doch an allen anderen Orten scheinbar beseitigt worden war. Vielleicht hatte eine Gruppe wandernder Elfen hier im Mondlicht getanzt (Elfen waren für für den langen Fortbestand ihrer Zauber bekannt). Es war möglich, dass ein bisschen Magie Jahre nach ihrer Durchreise noch übrig war. Elizabeth hatte Jane in einem ihrer Briefe gestanden, dass es doch merkwürdig war, dass sie die Magie so vermisste, wo sie selbst keinen Gebrauch von ihr machen konnte.

Am Morgen, nachdem sie das Buch entdeckt hatte, ging Elizabeth deshalb auch zu diesem Wäldchen. Diese Gegend würde höchstwahrscheinlich jeden mit magischen Veranlagungen anziehen und sie hatte den Verdacht – da er ja schon früher auf Rosings gewesen war – dass er von dieser Stelle wusste. Da sie erwartete, einen Hinweis auf seine Anwesenheit zu entdecken, war sie enttäuscht, dass sie nichts derartiges erkennen konnte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sah in Richtung des Herrenhauses. Als sie mit ihrem Fuß auf einen Ast trat, schreckte er auf und drehte sich schnell um.

Wer da?", rief er absichtlich. (1)

„Nein, mir antwortet: steht und gebt Euch Kund!", rief Elizabeth als Antwort und blieb stehen.

Mr. Darcy begann zu grinsen. „Und was wäre darauf die richtige Antwort?", fragte er mit einem Lachen.

Elizabeth hob trotzig ihr Kinn. „Sagen Sie es mir, Mr. Darcy."

„Lang' lebe der König!", sagte er und sein Gesichtsausdruck kehrte langsam zu der gewohnten Teilnahmslosigkeit zurück – obwohl seine Augen immer noch funkelten.

„Mr. Darcy?"

„Er selbst."

„Ihr kommt gewissenhaft auf Eure Stunde."

Er lachte erneut. „Das ist genug, Miss Bennet. Sie haben das Stück gelesen? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sie das könnten."

„Sie haben zwar das Buch mit einem Zauber in meinem Zimmer platziert, aber da es sich um ein wirkliches Objekt und nicht nur um eine Illusion handelte, war ich in der Lage, es anzufassen. Ich habe nicht das ganze Stück gelesen", fügte sie hinzu, „nur die ersten Zeilen. Ich hatte Hamlet schon einmal gelesen, aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr an die Eröffnungsszene erinnern."

Sie standen sich unbeholfen einen Moment gegenüber, bevor Elizabeth unruhig ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte und dann fort fuhr: „Ich verstehe nicht, warum das von so großer Bedeutung war."

„Das können Sie auch nicht, weil ich es Ihnen noch nicht erzählt habe", antwortete Mr. Darcy und lehnte sich mit einem Arm gegen einen Birkenstamm.

Elizabeth hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue. „Also?"

„Es ist eine Losung."

Elizabeth klopfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. „Ist das alles?"

„Ja."

„Und aus welchem Grund sollten wir uns mit so einer Losung begrüßen?"

„Für den Fall, dass wir unsere wahren Identitäten verbergen müssen", antwortete er.

„Sie würden dann also mit Bernado antworten?", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Nein, ich würde mit etwas anderem antworten – Pendragon zum Beispiel."

„Ist das Ihr Deckname?"

„Nicht offiziell."

Elizabeth seufzte. „Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie vorhaben, Mr. Darcy?"

„Werden Sie sich selbst einen Namen ausdenken?", fuhr er erwartungsvoll fort.

„Ich bin zu alt für solche Kindereien", antwortete Elizabeth nur kurz. „Warum sollte ich deswegen mit meinem Vater reden?"

„Es gibt etwas, das Sie ihn fragen müssen – persönlich und nicht per Brief", sagte Mr. Darcy und richtete sich auf. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie diese Informationen niemand anderem verraten werden."

„Die Menschen verlangen immer irgendwelche unvernünftigen Sachen von mir und geben mir keinen Grund dafür!", rief Elizabeth etwas verärgert aus.

„Ich dachte, der Grund dafür sei offensichtlich."

„Er ist es nicht."

Mr. Darcy seufzte. „Ich möchte, dass Sie mit niemanden – mit Ausnahme Ihres Vaters – darüber reden, da ich fürchte, dass jemand mit zweifelhaften Absichten davon erfahren könnte."

„Warum sollte sich jemand für _Ihre_ Losung interessieren, Mr. Darcy?", forderte Elizabeth ihn heraus.

Seine Mundwinkel bewegten sich langsam nach oben. „Denken Sie sich einen Namen aus, Miss Bennet, und Sie werden mehr Antworten erhalten."

„Ich sollte nach Hause zurückkehren", sagte Elizabeth. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben noch einen angenehmen Morgen." Angesichts ihrer Verabschiedung erwartete Elizabeth, alleine zu gehen, aber Mr. Darcy hielt mit ihrem Schritt mit und ging neben ihr her.

„Was halten Sie von Rosings?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Es ist sehr – zivilisiert", antwortete Elizabeth überrascht angesichts der Fortführung des Gesprächs.

„Ich finde, es ist leer", sagte er und blickte auf die Bäume, die sie umgaben.

„Sie selbst scheinen heute frei von sämtlicher Magie zu sein", entgegnete Elizabeth.

Er sah sie sehr genau an. „Das haben Sie bemerkt?"

„Vielmehr habe ich nichts bemerkt. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, festzustellen, ob eine Person magisch ist oder nicht, sondern nur, ob sie Magie benutzt oder nicht. Ihre Tante zum Beispiel. Mr. Collins hat mir erzählt, dass sie sehr talentiert ist, aber ich kann nicht die geringste Spur Magie bei ihr finden."

Mr. Darcys Augenbrauen wanderten interessiert nach oben. „Faszinierend. Und deshalb haben Sie dieses Birkenwäldchen aufgesucht – aus dem selben Grund wie ich."

„Irgendetwas ist hier – etwas angenehmes", antwortete Elizabeth und bemerkte Mr. Darcys sanftes Lächeln nicht, weil sie durch die Bäume zurück blickte. „Ich habe noch nicht den gesamten Park erkundet", fuhr sie fort. „Vielleicht gibt es noch andere Orte, die nicht so streng kontrolliert werden."

„Meine Tante verbietet uns nicht, in ihrer Anwesenheit Magie zu benutzen – obwohl sie diese verabscheut", sagte Mr. Darcy. „Es ist eine Angewohnheit geworden, hier auf Zauber zu verzichten – es ist manchmal eine ungemeine Erleichterung."

Elizabeth blickte Mr. Darcy verwirrt an. Er blickte nach vorn, in Richtung des Pfarrhauses und bemerkte ihren Blick nicht. Sie verstand sein Bedürfnis sich ihr anzuvertrauen nicht, wo er doch eben noch so unwillig gewesen war, ihr etwas zu verraten.

„Sie werden keine Magie nutzen, während Sie auf Rosings sind?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Nein, ja – wenn es notwendig werden sollte natürlich", stammelte Mr. Darcy. Er schaute etwas argwöhnisch auf die Fenster der Pfarrei und schien den Wunsch zu haben, nach Rosings zurückzukehren. Da Elizabeth bei der Aussicht sich zu trennen, nicht das geringste Bedauern empfand, deutete sie an, dass sie den Rest des Weges alleine gehen würde. Für einen Moment huschte ein Ausdruck der Erleichterung über sein Gesicht, dann verabschiedete er sich höflich.

„Bist du mit Mr. Darcy gegangen?", fragte Charlotte, als sie zum Frühstück herein kam.

Elizabeth lachte. „Unglücklicherweise habe ich ihn im Park getroffen! Es muss sehr unangenehm für ihn sein, mit jemanden zu sprechen, der soweit wie ich unter seiner Würde ist, aber es scheint ihn als Studienobjekt zu faszinieren, dass mir gänzlich die magische Gabe fehlt."

„Vielleicht interessierst du ihn nur als Studienobjekt und nicht wegen deiner fehlenden Gabe", sagte Charlotte verschmitzt, aber Elizabeth lachte nur erneut.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Collins und ihre Besucher eine weitere Einladung zum Tee auf Rosings erhielten. Da Colonel Fitzwilliam zu ihrer Gesellschaft dazugestoßen war, empfand Elizabeth den Abend als viel munterer und bedeutend angenehmer als den vorangegangenen.

„Was wünscht Miss Bennet denn?", sagte der Colonel lachend. „Sollen wir Karten oder Musik spielen?"

„Ich glaube, Miss Bennet bevorzugt Lesen gegenüber dem Kartenspielen", sagte Mr. Darcy ernst, woraufhin Elizabeth lachte.

„Sie schlagen also vor, dass wir lesen, Mr. Darcy?", sagte sie.

„Darcy liest so doch schon genug", sagte Fitzwilliam. „Wenn Sie nicht mit ganzen Herzen am Lesen hängen, dann würde ich Sie gerne spielen hören."

„Das ist immerhin ein Talent, das ich besitze", sagte Elizabeth scherzhaft. „Aber Sie werden es vielleicht bereuen, sobald Sie mich spielen gehört haben."

Der Colonel und Darcy protestierten pflichtschuldig, dass sie das nicht tun würden, aber Elizabeth schaffte es sie bis nach dem Servieren des Kaffees zu vertrösten, bis Colonel Fitzwilliam sie erneut an ihr Versprechen ihnen etwas vorzuspielen erinnerte. Bereitwillig blätterte er die Seiten für sie um, Lady Catherine und der Rest der Gesellschaft hörte etwa die Hälfte des Liedes zu, dann wandten sie sich anderen Dingen zu. Elizabeth und der Colonel waren eine Zeit lang für sich allein, bis Darcy, der von seiner Tante aufgehalten worden war, sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte. Mit der ihm eigenen Bedächtigkeit ging er langsam auf das Klavier zu und blieb schließlich so stehen, dass er Elizabeth voll ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Elizabeth beobachtete ihn und sagte bei der ersten geeigneten Pause:

„Wollen Sie mir Angst einjagen, Mr. Darcy, indem Sie sich so vor mir aufbauen und mir zuhören? Aber ich lasse mich nicht erschrecken und wenn Ihre Schwester noch so gut spielt. Ich bin ein Dickkopf, der sich nicht nach Belieben in Angst und Schrecken versetzen lässt. Mein Mut wächst mit jedem Versuch, mich einzuschüchtern."

„Ich will mich gar nicht mit Ihnen streiten", antwortete er, „weil Sie genau wissen, dass ich nicht die Absicht hatte, Sie einzuschüchtern und ich habe lange genug das Vergnügen Ihrer Bekanntschaft, um sie wissen, dass es Ihnen großen Spaß macht, gelegentlich Meinungen zu äußern, die Sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht vertreten."

Elizabeth lachte herzlichst über das Bild, das er von ihr hatte. „Mr. Darcy will Sie dazu bringen, kein Wort zu glauben, das ich sage, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Und das, wo ich doch gehofft hatte, als einigermaßen glaubwürdig durchzukommen. Das ist nicht sehr großherzig von Ihnen, Mr. Darcy, und auch taktisch nicht sehr klug, denn es könnte dazu führen, dass ich nach Vergeltung suche."

„Ich habe vor Ihnen keine Angst", sagte er lächelnd.

Mit einiger Enttäuschung erinnerte sich Elizabeth in diesem Moment daran, dass er ja keine Zauber benutzte, die sie zerstören konnte.

„Es würde mich interessieren, wie er sich Fremden gegenüber benimmt", rief der Colonel.

Elizabeth wandte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Hertfordshire ist vielleicht das schlechteste Beispiel, Colonel, denn ist ist ja nicht für Magie bekannt. Dass Ihr Cousin sich an einem solchen Ort und unter solcher Gesellschaft wieder fand! Ich bin ihm das erste Mal auf einem Ball begegnet, wo er nur vier Tänze tanzte! Es tut mir leid, Ihnen wehzutun – aber das ist die Wahrheit. Er tanzte nur vier Tänze, obwohl Herren rar waren und ich weiß, dass mehr als eine Dame aus Mangel an einem Partner sitzen bleiben musste. Mr. Darcy, das können Sie nicht leugnen. Wie lästig Ihnen unsere Gesellschaft gewesen sein muss!"

„Ich hatte seinerzeit nicht die Ehre, außer meinem eigenen Freunden irgendeine der anwesenden Damen zu kennen."

„Sehr richtig und in einem Ballsaal kann man sich natürlich nicht vorstellen lassen. – Also, Colonel Fitzwilliam, was soll ich spielen? Meine Finger erwarten Ihre Befehle."

„Vielleicht", fuhr Darcy fort, „wäre ich besser beraten gewesen, mich einführen zu lassen. Aber es liegt mir nicht, mich in Gegenwart von Fremden ungezwungen zu geben."

„In der Tat?" Elizabeth wandte sich an Colonel Fitzwilliam. „Das von Mr. Darcy, einem außergewöhnlichen Zauberer, dessen Vater veröffentlichter und respektierter Autor ist, und der offensichtlich bald selbst seine eigenen wegweisenden Forschungen veröffentlichen wird? Nicht ungezwungen in der Gesellschaft der weniger talentierten Zauberer in Hertfordshire?"

„Einige können sich leicht in den Umgangston hineinfinden – und innerhalb von zwei Minuten Interesse an Angelegenheiten von völlig Fremden vortäuschen. Ich besitze dieses Talent nicht", sagte Mr. Darcy.

„Wenn Sie sich vielleicht dem Üben der Konversation genau so gewissenhaft widmen würden wie Ihren magischen Übungen, wäre dieses Problem gelöst", lachte Elizabeth und widerstand dem Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. „Wenn ich mich auch häufiger mit Übungen beschäftigen würde", sie deutete auf das Klavier, meinte aber in Wirklichkeit ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten, „dann würden sich meine Fähigkeiten wohl auch erheblich verbessern."

Darcy lächelte und sagte: „Sie haben vollkommen Recht. Sie haben ihre Zeit viel besser genutzt. Wer das Vorrecht hat, Ihnen zuhören zu dürfen, kann an Ihrem Spiel nichts auszusetzen haben. Nur Fremden gegenüber produzieren wir uns beide nicht gern." Als sie seinem Blick begegnete, fragte sie sich, ob er die verdeckte Bedeutung ihrer Aussage verstanden hatte. Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte sie sich wieder der Musik vor sich zu.

„Es fehlt eine Seite, Colonel Fitzwilliam", sagte sie und lachte erneut. „Ich bin sicherlich nicht in der Lage, mir ein geeignetes Ende auszudenken!"

„Reicht Ihnen das?", entgegnete er und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung erschien ein weiteres Blatt Papier vor ihren Augen.

Mr. Darcy sah erstaunt aus und blickte Elizabeth neugierig an, aber sie lachte nur und störte den Zauber nicht. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Mozart das Beenden seines Stückes mit einer Fugue von Bach gutheißen würde, Colonel!"

Fitzwilliam lachte herzlich über seinen Fehler, während Darcy sich hinter sie stellte. „Wenn ich so frei sein darf", sagte er und ersetzte den Zauber des Colonels mit der richtigen letzten Seite.

Elizabeth lächelte verschmitzt, begann aber zu spielen. Darcy kehrte zu seiner vorherigen Position am Klavier zurück, aber als sie zu der letzten Seite kam, begann diese plötzlich zu flackern und verblasste schließlich gänzlich.

„Wie merkwürdig, Darcy!", rief Colonel Fitzwilliam. „Dein Zauber hat aber nicht lange durchgehalten!"

Darcy sah Elizabeth scharf an, aber sie blickte ihm nicht in die Augen und wandte stattdessen amüsiert an den Colonel: „Ich nehme an, Ihr Trick hätte länger gehalten?"

Der Colonel hätte beinahe geantwortet „Nicht unbedingt", aber als er in Miss Bennets funkelnde Augen blickte, hörte er sich selbst sagen, dass seine Zauber jeden übertreffen könnten, sogar Darcys.

Mr. Darcy sah verstimmt drein. „Ich bitte um einen Wettkampf", verkündete er sehr zu Elizabeths Erstaunen. „Ein Feuerball, dieser ist schwer aufrechtzuerhalten."

„Rotes Feuer – du bist viel zu meisterhaft mit dem blauen", entgegnete der Colonel.

Elizabeth sah überaus vergnügt dabei zu, wie der Colonel aufstand und sich gegenüber von Darcy aufstellte. Gleichzeitig beschworen die Männer zwischen ihren Händen jeweils einen leuchtenden Ball von etwa einem halben Fuß Durchmesser, der hin und wieder Funken in alle Richtungen schickte.

Es war nicht möglich für den Rest der Gesellschaft das, was die beiden Männer machten, nicht zu bemerken. Lady Catherine stand vor Entrüstung auf, aber keiner ihrer Neffen bemerkte dieses, weil sie beide hochkonzentriert waren. Plötzlich lachte Colonel Fitzwilliam erfreut auf, als Darcys Flamme zu flackern begann. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, aber sonst gab es von ihm keine erkennbare Regung. Langsam wurde seine Flamme immer schwächer bis sie schließlich in nichts auflöste, kurz bevor Colonel Fitzwilliams einen Knall von sich gab und ebenfalls verschwand.

„Darcy, das muss das erste Mal gewesen sein–", begann Colonel Fitzwilliam, wurde aber von Lady Catherine unterbrochen.

„Fitzwilliam! Es gehört sich nicht, den Zauber deines Cousins zu stören!"

Colonel Fitzwilliam war brüskiert. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich nichts dergleichen getan habe", sagte er steif.

Lady Catherine sah argwöhnisch drein. „Hast du gemerkt, wie Fitzwilliam sich in deinen Zauber eingemischt hat?", sagte sie zu Mr. Darcy.

Ohne ein Blinzeln in Elizabeths Richtung (die, als sie ihren Fehler bemerkte, plötzlich blass geworden war) antwortete Darcy: „Nein, überhaupt nicht."

Lady Catherine musterte sie für einen Augenblick eingehend, bevor sie sie streng ermahnte, solch Hexenwerk nie wieder in ihrem Haus – und besonders nicht in ihrer Gesellschaft – auszuführen. Genau aus diesen Gründen verachte sie Magie.

* * *

„Das war nicht gerecht von Ihnen, Miss Bennet", sagte Darcy zwei Tage später, als sie sich am Morgen erneut im Park begegneten.

„Ich werde mit Ihnen nicht über Gerechtigkeit streiten", sagte Elizabeth während sie gemeinsam weiter gingen, „aber ich möchte sagen, dass es eine dumme Aktion von mir war. Wie Sie wissen, möchte mein Vater nicht, dass ich meine Fähigkeit enthülle. Glücklicherweise ist meine Darstellung von niemandem bemerkt worden. Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Verschwiegenheit." Sie wurde beinahe rot angesichts der Demut, die er gezeigt hatte, als er darauf beharrt hatte, dass er den Wettkampf auf ehrliche Art verloren hatte. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er dazu fähig war, Demut schien bei ihm so uncharakteristisch zu sein.

„Sie haben Freude daran, sich über mich lustig zu machen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, aber Elizabeth bemerkte dieses nicht, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, alles andere außer Mr. Darcy anzugucken. „Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass ich – wenn ich entsprechend gewarnt worden wäre – Ihrer Entzauberung stand gehalten hätte."

Mit einem Lächeln wandte Elizabeth sich ihm zu. „Da muss ich Ihnen widersprechen. Ich habe Respekt vor Ihrer Macht, Mr. Darcy, aber wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, ist mir noch kein Zauber begegnet, den ich nicht brechen konnte."

„Und wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe", sagte er und hob seine Augenbrauen, „liegt das an Ihrer mangelnden Erfahrung."

„Mr. Darcy", sagte sie, stoppte und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, „Ihre Methoden machen es viel zu einfach, Ihre Zauber zu brechen. Sie folgen haargenau den Verteidigungsmethoden Ihres Vaters und diese sind leicht zu überwinden."

„Wir werden sehen", sagte er. „Können Sie diesen brechen?" Ein heller Vogel erschien und begann über ihren Köpfen zu kreisen.

„Es tut mir fast schon leid, ihn zu vernichten", sagte Elizabeth entzückt, aber mit einem Kreischen verschwand der Vogel.

Mr. Darcy sah sie etwas belustigt an, bevor er damit begann mehr und mehr Zauber vor ihr aufzubauen, einen über den anderen, wodurch Elizabeth immer mehr Probleme bekam, sie zu entfernen. Ihre Frustration wurde immer größer während sie Feuer, dichte Rosenhecken und Windzauber (einer der dafür sorgte, dass ihre Haube davon flog und sie sofort ihre Arme hoch nahm) auflöste. Als sie nicht länger körperlich von den Zaubern beeinflusst wurde, fuhr Mr. Darcy damit fort, Zauber anzuwenden, die mit zunehmendem Anspruch um sie herum wirbelten. Da ihre Sinne damit überfordert waren und ihr Verdruss stetig wuchs, war Elizabeth kurz davor, aufzugeben, als sie plötzlich genau wusste, was zu tun war.

Sie schrie auf, fiel zu Boden und hielt sich ihren Knöchel. Die Hälfte von Mr. Darcys Zaubern löste sich sofort in Luft auf und um die anderen kümmerte er sich nicht mehr, als er zu Elizabeths Seite eilte. Aber Elizabeth, die gar nicht verletzt war, setzte sich auf, lachte und hatte innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden alle übrigen Zauber beseitigt.

„Sehen Sie, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie lachend, „wo ist denn Ihre _Konzentration_?"

Ohne eine Antwort half er ihr auf. Als sie seinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, hörte sie sofort auf zu lachen und zog verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie so verärgert dreinblicken, Sir", sagte sie knapp.

„Ich bin nicht verärgert."

„Oh doch, das sind Sie", beharrte sie und wusste gar nicht, warum sie das überhaupt kümmerte.

„Bin ich nicht", sagte er mit erhobener Stimme und sah sie durchdringend an. „Sie sollten nicht lachen, Ihr Auflösen der Zauber war nicht im geringsten so erfahren wie ich es erwartet hatte."

Elizabeth brauste auf. „Vielleicht liegt das an meiner Unerfahrenheit, wie Sie immer sagen, Mr. Darcy, aber unterschätzen Sie nicht meinen Einfallsreichtum."

„Ihr Einfallsreichtum basierte nur auf der Tatsache, dass ich mich wie ein Gentleman verhalten würde."

„Wirklich?", entgegnete Elizabeth und wollte den Mann plötzlich unbedingt los werden.

„Sie sollten mehr üben", sagte er nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten.

„Und Sie sollten an Ihrer Konzentration arbeiten!", antwortete sie.

Mr. Darcy lächelte reumütig. „Ich meine es ernst, Miss Bennet. „Ich könnte für die Zauber sorgen, sollten Sie üben wollen."

Elizabeth hielt überrascht den Atem an. Sie hatte sich häufig nach der Möglichkeit gesehnt, ihre Fähigkeit zu perfektionieren – sodass es zu mehr Nutzen war, als nur die Liebeszauber ihrer Schwestern zu überprüfen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Vater damit einverstanden wäre", sagte sie zögerlich. Mr. Darcy antwortete nicht und so dachte sie noch einen Moment lang nach, bevor sie sagte: „Aber ich möchte mich verbessern. Und mit wem sollte man nicht besser Gegenmagie üben als mit einem Mitglied des Rats der Zauberer?"

Mr. Darcy sah sie scharf an. „Ich habe nie vom Rat der Zauberer gesprochen, Miss Bennet, und es wäre wohl besser, wenn Sie nicht zu viel annehmen."

Elizabeth warf ihren Kopf zurück und lachte. „Nun dann, Mr. Darcy, wenn Sie so unliebenswürdig sein müssen, verabschiede ich mich besser von Ihnen." Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Pfarrhaus.

„Morgen", sagte er und der Klang seiner Stimme ließ sie im Schritt inne halten, „werde ich wieder durch das Birkenwäldchen gehen."

Sie drehte sich um und gab ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, dann ging sie weiter zurück in Richtung Pfarrhaus.

* * *

Elizabeth starrte an die dunklen Wände und drehte sich in ihrem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere. Er war bei weitem der unangenehmste Mann, dem sie je begegnet war – furchtbar unhöflich und eingebildet. Und dennoch konnte sie sich sein Interesse an ihr und die Galanterie, die er ihr gegenüber bei mehreren Gelegenheiten gezeigt hatte, nicht erklären. Er sah offenbar etwas in ihren Fähigkeiten, das man sich zunutze machen und für gute Zwecke einsetzen konnte; und er ermutigte sie sogar darin, sie zu nutzen! War es klug von ihr ihm zu vertrauen? Hatte er sie nicht vor Enthüllung gegenüber seinen Verwandten und ihren Freunden geschützt? Er hatte ihr Geheimnis bewahrt – obwohl es für ihn von Vorteil gewesen wäre, es zu offenbaren. Und das verwirrtendste war, dass ihr Vater ihm – jedenfalls in dieser Sache – absolut vertraute und überhaupt gar nicht beunruhigt darüber war, dass er ihr Geheimnis kannte.

Sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf und Elizabeth stand früh auf, um sobald es angemessen erschien in den Park zu gehen. Sie stand für einige Zeit in dem Wäldchen und dachte, dass sie vielleicht zu früh gekommen war, aber als die Sonne immer höher stieg und Mr. Darcy nicht auftauchte, begann Elizabeth an ihm zu zweifeln. Er hatte sein Angebot überdacht – er war zur Vernunft gekommen. Warum sollte er auch nicht? Abgesehen von ihrer Fähigkeit bedeutete sie ihm nichts, sogar Mr. Darcy hatte wichtigere Dinge, um die er sich kümmern musste. Mit einem unbedeutenden und untalentierten Mädchen vom Lande zu üben, war doch mehr als lächerlich. Und dennoch konnte Elizabeth die bittere Enttäuschung, die sie fühlte – nicht etwa wegen seiner Abwesenheit, sondern weil sie sich danach gesehnt hatte, ihre Fähigkeiten, wenn auch nur wenig, zu verbessern – nicht ignorieren.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie untätig im Pfarrhaus. Elizabeth las noch einmal alle Briefe von Jane, die ihre Laune nicht wirklich hoben, denn sie enthielten nur Neuigkeiten darüber, dass trotz all ihrer Versuche Mr. Bingley nicht gekommen war, um sie zu sehen. Die Gardiners hatten noch nicht geschrieben, aber Jane versprach, dass ihre Tante das bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nachholen würde. Sie waren sehr beschäftigt mit all den Sachen die ihren neu gegründeten Rat betrafen. Ihr Erfolg war groß und Jane versicherte ihr, dass sie weitere Details erhalten würde, wenn ihre Tante die Gelegenheit hatte zu schreiben. Später am Nachmittag kam Colonel Fitzwilliam zu Besuch und teilte ihnen mit, dass Lady Catherine sich leider gezwungen sehe, die Einladung zum Tee abzusagen, da sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Als Charlotte nach Mr. Darcy und dem Rest des Haushalts fragte, antwortete der Colonel, dass es ihnen allen gut ginge und dass Darcy von wichtigen Angelegenheiten aufgehalten worden war. Elizabeth hob daraufhin skeptisch ihre Augenbrauen, tat aber nichts, um das Gespräch an diesem Punkt zu vertiefen.

Sie verbrachten eine fröhliche Stunde in der Gesellschaft des Colonels (den Elizabeth und Maria für sehr angenehm hielten), aber nach diesem Nachmittag sahen sie fast eine ganze Woche lang niemanden von Rosings. Lady Catherine war weiterhin indisponiert für jeden Besuch – was Mr. Collins sehr besorgte. Die Woche war sehr langweilig, es gab kaum Neuigkeiten, weder Jane noch ihre Tante schrieben ihr, und das Wetter wurde dunkel und bedrückend. Elizabeth war so gelangweilt, dass sie sich – trotz ihrer vorangegangenen Meinung – doch wie Mr. Darcy verlangt hatte, einen Namen für sich ausdachte. Sie wusste nicht warum und war sich sicher, dass er das nie wieder erwähnen würde. Aber wenn die Losung etwas mit dem Rat der Zauberer zu tun hatte, dann wollte Elizabeth Antworten darauf. Und wenn dafür ein Deckname verlangt wurde, dann würde sie eben dafür sorgen.

Am Donnerstag Nachmittag, sechs Tage nachdem Elizabeth zuletzt Darcy im Park getroffen hatte, wurde ihre Untätigkeit ganz abrupt unterbrochen. Mr. Collins kam ganz außer Atem und ganz erschüttert in den Salon geeilt, in dem Charlotte mit ihren beiden Gästen saß.

„Was gibt es, Mr. Collins? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Charlotte beunruhigt.

Ihr Ehemann schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, aber es ist ganz Besorgnis erregend, ganz unglücklich!"

„Mr. Collins, setzten Sie sich, um Ihre Nerven zu beruhigen", sagte Elizabeth und ihr Cousin verbeugte sich dankbar vor ihr und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.

„Es hat einen weiteren Angriff gegeben – den ersten nach vier Monaten!", sagte er. „In London, wie zuletzt auch. Und ich fürchte, dieses Mal hat es ein Opfer gegeben." Alle drei Damen schnappten hörbar nach Luft und Mr. Collins ergriff die Gelegenheit, um Atem zu holen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Es wurde schon seit einiger Zeit geflüstert, dass die einzigen erfolgreichen Gegner des Diebs Mitglieder des Rats der Zauberer waren. Diese Gerüchte scheinen wahr zu sein, denn es ist offiziell bestätigt worden, dass der involvierte Gentleman ein Mitglied war. Aus diesen Gründen hat meine Gönnerin Lady Catherine uns immer eingeschärft, dass es notwendig ist, auf Magie gänzlich zu verzichten – sonst, fürchte ich, wären wir vielleicht in noch größerer Gefahr und–"

„Mr. Collins!", unterbrach in Elizabeth ungeduldig. „Sie erwähnten ein Opfer. Was ist mit dem Gentleman passiert?"

„Ist seine Identität bekannt?" Marias Stimme zitterte.

„Ich fürchte, der Ausgang ist viel zu erschreckend", zögerte Mr. Collins.

„Es wäre besser, es von Ihnen zu erfahren als von jemand anderem bei unserem nächsten Besuch", beharrte Elizabeth.

„Der besagte Gentleman – sein Name ist bislang noch nicht bekannt", sagte Mr. Collins, „ist tot."

_AN: Jaaaaaa, evil cliffhanger no. 1 (von insgesamt 4 ;-))  
Wen mag es da wohl erwischt haben?? Für Spekulationen bin ich immer offen - das nächste Kapitel gibt es Dienstag oder Mittwoch_

(1)„Wer da?"  
„Nein, mir antwortet: steht und gebt Euch Kund!"  
„Lang' lebe der König!"  
„Bernado?"  
„Er selbst."  
„Ihr kommt gewissenhaft auf Eure Stunde."

Das ist natürlich wieder Shakespeares Hamlet, Akt I, Szene I, übersetzt von A.W. von Schlegel


	13. Kapitel 13 – von vorhergesehenen und unv

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.**  
**

**Kapitel 13 – von vorhergesehenen und unvorhergesehenen Dingen**

Pendragon saß im Moor, der Nebel wirbelte um ihn herum, sein Kopf ruhte in seinen Händen.

Ein paar Fuß entfernt stand Fortinbras mit einem anderen jungen Mann. Dieser war unter dem Namen Tree bekannt, etwas kleiner als Fortinbras, sein Haar war zerzaust und seine Augen rot. Fortinbras ging erregt auf und ab.

„Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen", sagte Tree leise. „Er ist nicht er selbst – aber das ist ja nicht verwunderlich."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts ist nach Plan gelaufen", Tree seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Der Angriff war unerwartet – in Benedicks(1) eigenem Haus. Fortinbras – er ist tot und seine Frau beinahe ebenfalls. Pendragon war sein erster Kontakt – und ich sein zweiter. Als wir ankamen…"

„Du hast genau richtig gehandelt, indem du ihn hierher gebracht hast", sagte Fortinbras und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das hier ist einer der letzten wenigen sicheren Orte, die wir noch haben. Obwohl ich annehme, dass er einen Kampf begonnen hat." Sie beide drehten sich um und blickten auf Pendragon, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte.

„Ja", Tree hätte beinahe gelacht. „Aber ich konnte ihn ja nicht da bleiben lassen. Die Verbindung ist zu stark, es werden Verdächtigungen kommen."

Fortinbras sah gen Osten, wo die Sonne langsam aufging. „Du hast getan, was du konntest, mein Freund", sagte er zu Tree, „und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich mich jetzt um ihn kümmern werde."

Tree sah noch einmal auf Pendragons einsame Gestalt, dann straffte er entschlossen seine Schultern und reichte Fortinbras die Hand. „Bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen", sagte er, ging in Richtung Westen und verschwand im Nebel.

Fortinbras stand einen Moment regungslos, bevor er sich an Pendragons Seite kniete. „Wir müssen zurück", drängte er ihn und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Bei Gott – ich wünschte, ich wäre eher gekommen."

Pendragon schütte unglücklich seinen Kopf. „Er ist tot."

„Ja, er ist tot, aber du lebst und wir müssen zurück."

Mithilfe der Hand, die Fortinbras ihm gereicht hatte, richtete Pendragon sich langsam auf, bis er scharf die Luft einzog und sich wieder auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Warum hast du niemandem erzählt, dass du verletzt bist!"

„Niemand hat gefragt", antwortete Pendragon und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. „Es ist schlimmer als vorher."

„Die selbe Wunde?"

„Ja."

„Was sollen wir machen? Wir müssen zurückkehren oder jemand wird uns verdächtigen", sagte Fortinbras beunruhigt. „Normalerweise würde ich sie für dich verbergen, aber unter diesen Umständen–", sagte er und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Wir hätten niemals dorthin gehen dürfen und jetzt gibt es nichts–"

„Es gibt etwas. Benutz den Tarnzauber und bring mich zum Haus des Pfarrers. Lass mich dort zurück und mach weiter wie geplant. Ich werde dir dann innerhalb einer Stunde folgen."

Fortinbras hielt skeptisch inne. „Der Pfarrer? Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Er hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Dann…?"

Pendragon seufzte. „Du verschwendest deine Zeit, Fortinbras."

„Du und deine verdammten Geheimnisse!", rief Fortinbras und sein Gesicht war rot vor Ärger. „Wenn du offener mit mir gewesen wärst, dann–"

„Was dann?", schnappte Pendragon. „Dann wäre all das nicht passiert?"

Fortinbras' Mund hing für einen Moment offen, bevor er ihn wieder schloss ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Er half Pendragon auf die Beine und belegte ihn schnell mit einem Zauber, der die Wunde schloss, den Blutfluss stoppte und ihm den Anschein gab, sich bewegen zu können. „Aber geh nicht so lang", sagte er kurz. „Der Zauber wird nicht lange halten und ich möchte nicht, dass du im Salon des Pfarrhauses verblutest."

„Ich werde nicht hinein gehen", sagte Pendragon gereizt, während Fortinbras ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Gemeinsam mit Pendragon, der sich schwer auf ihn lehnte, ging er den Hügel entlang in Richtung des Sonnenaufgangs, der kalte Wind wehte in ihre Gesichter und schließlich wurden sie ganz vom Nebel verschluckt und verschwanden in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

Elizabeth regte sich, öffnete die Augen und sah, dass kaum Licht durch die Vorhänge in ihr Zimmer schien. Hatte sie ein Geräusch gehört? Sie spitzte ihre Ohren und horchte aufmerksam, bevor sie sich wieder auf die andere Seite drehte. Es war noch früh, kaum hell, sie musste geträumt haben.

Ein Kiesel schlug mit voller Wucht an ihr Fenster, sodass Elizabeth beunruhigt ihre Decke zur Seite warf und zu den Vorhängen ging. Sie schob diese nur ein wenig zur Seite und blickte hinunter in den nebeligen Garten, wo Mr. Darcys einsame Gestalt stand und gerade im Begriff war, einen weiteren Stein zu werfen. Sie schnappte verblüfft nach Luft, schob die Vorhänge komplett zur Seite und legte einen Hand an ihren Hals. Sie unterdrückte ihre Erleichterung, als sie ihn lebendig vor sich sah, und merkte, wie sich ihre Wangen vor Wut über die Ungehörigkeit seines Handels rot färbten. Sie würden ihm nicht antworten, das war undenkbar.

„Miss Bennet!", rief er. Seine Stimme war heiser, aber er sprach deutlich genug, sodass Elizabeth fürchtete, er könne Maria wecken, die im Zimmer nebenan schlief. Elizabeth legte sich ein Tuch um ihre Schultern, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und ging so leise wie möglich hinaus in den Garten.

„Mr. Darcy", zischte sie, als sie sich ihm näherte. „Was machen Sie hier!"

„Seien Sie nicht so beunruhigt", sagte er müde und ließ sich – zu ihrer Überraschung – auf den Boden sinken. „Niemand außer Ihnen kann mich hören. Wobei man wahrscheinlich Sie sehen kann, weil ich nicht in der Lage bin, Sie mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber zu belegen. Sind Sie zufrieden?"

Als sie das begriffen hatte, hockte Elizabeth sich neben ihn. „Sie sind verletzt", sagte sie.

Mit einer Grimasse bewegte Mr. Darcy sein rechtes Bein mit beiden Händen. „Ich kann es nicht nutzen", sagte er, „und gleich wird sich die Wunde wieder öffnen und dann habe ich wirklich ein Problem."

Elizabeth kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Schon wieder geübt?", fragte sie sarkastisch, während sie sich gleichzeitig konzentrierte, um den Kern des Fluchs zu finden. Dieser war verborgen unter einer ganzen Anzahl anderer Zauber – von denen einer mächtiger war als der andere.

„Wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe", sagte Mr. Darcy sanft und merkte, wie er durch den Zopf, der über ihrer Schulter lag, von seinem Schmerz abgelenkt wurde, „steht es mir nicht frei, Ihnen zu enthüllen, wo und wie ich verletzt worden bin. Es ist ein Zauber von mir selbst und anderen, der mir nicht erlaubt, Ihnen zu verraten, wo ich gewesen bin.

„Ich könnte ihn für Sie lösen", sagte Elizabeth.

„Ich bitte Sie, das nicht zu tun."

Elizabeth setzte sich auf ihre Hacken und wickelte ihre Arme um ihre Knie. „Und wenn ich Ihnen meinen Namen verrate, würden Sie es mir dann sagen?"

Mr. Darcy sah ihr überrascht in die Augen, schüttelte dann aber langsam seinen Kopf. „Nein, das könnte ich nicht."

Elizabeth Augen blitzten wütend. „Warum sollte ich Ihnen dann helfen?"

Mr. Darcy sah hoffnungslos auf sein lebloses Bein. „Meine Tante – ich wäre niemals zu Ihnen gekommen, wäre da nicht die Tatsache – die Tatsache, dass ich meine Verletzung nicht vor ihr verbergen kann, ohne mich selbst zu verraten. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich es tarnen und warten, bis es von alleine heilt – so wie beim letzten Mal auch", sagte er nachdrücklich, „aber niemand weiß, dass ich Rosings überhaupt verlassen habe. Und dann mit so einer Verletzung zurückzukommen… Ich bitte Sie, Miss Bennet", beendete er seinen Satz und wagte es kaum, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Elizabeth nickte und ließ ihre Hände über sein Bein gleiten. Sie zögerte und wurde rot, bevor sie ihre Augen hob und in seine fragenden blickte. „Es würde mir helfen, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie sanft, „wenn Sie alle Tarnzauber, die Sie benutzen, entfernen würden. Und wenn Sie mir bitte – erlauben würden", sagte sie, als sie eine Hand auf sein Knie legte, „mich zu konzentrieren", endete sie und zuckte zusammen, als er vor Schmerz seine Zähne zusammen biss.

Elizabeth schloss ihre Augen und trennte jede einzelne Schicht des Zaubers nacheinander auf, so als würde sie die Maschen beim Stricken auflösen. Als sie immer weiter in den Zauber vordrang, merkte sie, wie eine Kälte sich von ihren Fingern bis in ihr Herz ausbreitete. Ihr war so eine Magie vorher noch nie begegnet und sie wäre mehrere Male beinahe abgeglitten. Nach 20 langen Minuten spürte sie schließlich ein Beben zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen, dort wo die Wunde gewesen war. Mr. Darcys Bein zuckte und er ließ seine Hände daran entlang gleiten, bevor er aufstand. Er ging einmal den Weg auf und ab und sah Elizabeth dann begeistert an.

„Sie haben es komplett geheilt", stellte er erstaunt fest. „Es ist besser als vorher."

Elizabeth hätte fast gelächelt – ihre Hände zitterten immer noch vor Kälte, aber ihr Magen drehte sich um. Sie sprang rasch auf, rannte zu der Hecke und übergab sich auf den Boden. Sie wischte sich mit ihrer Hand über den Mund und fiel auf die Knie, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter strömten und sie von einem heftigen Schüttelfrost gepackt wurde.

Obwohl sie Mr. Darcys warme Hände auf ihren Schultern spürte, antwortete sie nicht auf seine besorgten Ausrufe, bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und sah dann fast lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Ich muss schrecklich aussehen."

Mr. Darcy war blass. „Sie sind krank – ich hätte niemals–"

„Nein, nein", unterbrach sie und und stellte sich etwas zittrig wieder auf ihre Beine. „Es geht mir jetzt wieder gut, es ist vorüber. Mir ist noch nie so ein Zauber begegnet", sagte sie und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Es war Angst einflößend." Mr. Darcy sagte nichts und stand nur regungslos vor ihr. „Sie sagten, es ist besser als zuvor – ja, ich habe auch den Überrest von dem, was nach dem ersten Vorkommnis übrig geblieben war, entfernt. Diesen Zauber haben Sie sich nicht beim _Üben_ geholt, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie, „und er ist ihm vom gleichen Zauberer wie beim ersten Mal zugefügt worden."

Er sah sie mit einem schlechten Gewissen an. „Ich kann meine Dankbarkeit nicht mit Worten zum Ausdruck bringen."

„Da gibt es nichts zu danken", antwortete Elizabeth und blickte ihm weiterhin in die Augen. Sie dachte, wie gut er jetzt aussah, wo nur der Unsichtbarkeitszauber seine wahre Persönlichkeit verschleierte, sein Haar zerzaust war und das Blut in seine Wangen zurück schoss. Er sah nicht annähernd so unangenehm aus wie sonst immer. Da sie ihre Übelkeit fast schon vergessen hatte, öffnete Elizabeth ihren Mund, um ihm den Namen zu sagen, den sie sich für sich überlegt hatte – in der Hoffnung, dass sie so viel Informationen wie möglich erlangen würde – aber Mr. Darcy blinzelte und sprach zuerst.

„Ich muss gehen, Miss Bennet", sagte er und nahm seine Hände von ihren Armen. Mit einem Blitz verschwand er und ließ Elizabeth alleine zurück.

* * *

_Meine liebe Elizabeth,_

_ohne Zweifel wirst du jetzt schon von der schrecklich Tragödie erfahren haben, die sich vor zwei Tagen in London ereignet hat. Der betroffene Gentleman bewegte sich nicht in den gleichen Kreisen wie wir, aber wir haben seinen Verlust alle sehr betrauert. Ich versichere dir, dass es uns gut geht, die Kinder leben jetzt bei einer Verwandten auf dem Land. Wir hielten es für das beste, sie eine Zeit lang zu verstecken, obwohl dein Onkel und ich zur Zeit noch keine Ziele sind. Das ist ein Vorteil unseres Rangs – wir erhalten nicht die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit wie die reichen Adeligen. Dein Vater hat eine kurze, hastige Nachricht geschrieben und gefragt, ob Jane vielleicht nach Hause zurückkehren sollte. Wir haben geantwortet, dass sie bis zu deiner Rückkehr in drei Wochen bei uns in London bleiben solle. Jane ist wie immer sehr hilfreich und ihre Fähigkeiten und Fachkenntnisse wachsen mich jedem Tag. Die Ablenkung von den anderen Dingen tun ihr gut, sonst würde sie den Verlust von Mr. Bingley und die Vernachlässigung seiner Schwestern viel deutlicher spüren._

_Aber jetzt muss ich zu dem Grund meines Schreibens kommen, denn du musst eine Warnung überbringen. Du hast negative Gerüchte über einen bestimmten Gentleman und seine Verbindung zum Rat der Z. erhalten. Ich werde keine Namen nennen, das ist viel zu gefährlich (ich vertraue darauf, dass du den Brief so schnell wie möglich zerstörst), aber du weißt bestimmt, von wem ich spreche. Du magst ihn nicht. Es betrifft nicht den Gentleman sondern vielmehr den Rat – vielleicht bist du so nett und gibst diese Information an ihn weiter? Wir haben vor kurzem eine Verbindung erhalten (von einem anderen Mitglied), wodurch wir über vertrauliche Informationen verfügen. Ich versichere dir, dass alles von den nötigen Ebenen bewilligt worden ist. Basierend auf neuen Informationen ist der Rat der M. besorgt angesichts der Möglichkeit, dass es eine undichte Stelle im Rat der Z. gibt – eine, die nicht bewilligt worden ist und aus dem Informationen aus der höchsten Ebene heraus sickern. Wir haben keinen Verdacht angesichts der Identität des Informanten, da man die wahren Namen der Mitglieder des Rat der Z. nur schwer zur Erfahrung bringen kann. Die Hälfte kennt noch nicht einmal die richtigen Namen der eigenen Mitglieder. Aber warne ihn – und sei vorsichtig. Der Angriff kürzlich fand in Mr. Roberts eigenem Haus statt. Die einzige Möglichkeit, woher der Dieb wusste, wo er angreifen musste, war durch einen Informanten – es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit._

_Bitte schreib mir, Lizzy, und sag mir, was du davon hältst. Ich denke häufig an dich und freue mich darauf, wenn du endlich zu uns kommst – auch wenn das bedeutet, dass Jane bald gehen muss! Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht verwirrt habe, aber ich habe Angst um dich, weil du in Kent bist. Ich kann ruhiger schlafen, sobald ich dich wieder mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen kann._

_Herzlichst deine_

_M. Gardiner_

Elizabeth faltete den Brief sorgfältig und fuhr bedächtig mit dem Finger die Kanten entlang, bevor sie ihn ins Feuer warf. Zwei Tage waren seit ihrer Begegnung mit Mr. Darcy im Garten vergangen und seitdem hatte er sie weder im Pfarrhaus besucht noch war er im Park spazieren gegangen. Lady Catherine ging es jetzt wieder besser und sie hatte sie alle für den folgenden Tag zum Tee eingeladen, wo sie hoffte, einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen zu können. Mit einem Seufzer richtete sie sich auf und stellte sich ans Fenster um hinauszustarren. Sie wünschte sich, seine mysteriösen Verletzungen und sein Verhalten zu verstehen. Vielleicht würde er am nächsten Nachmittag mit ihr darüber sprechen und sie erhielt endlich schon lange überfällig Antworten.

Nachdem sie auf der Suche nach Maria das Zimmer verlassen hatte, fand sie diese gemeinsam mit Charlotte im Garten, wo sie Blumen pflückten. Nachdem sie gemeinsam eine Stunde in der warmen Frühlingssonne verbracht hatten, machten sie gemeinsam einen kleinen Spaziergang. Zu ihrer Überraschung trafen sie Miss de Bourgh (mit Mrs. Jenkinson) in ihrem Phaeton, sie hielten zwar nicht an, verringerten aber ihre Geschwindigkeit, um anmutig zu winken. Charlotte war erfreut darüber, endlich einen Bestätigung dafür zu haben, dass der ganze Haushalt von Rosings zu seiner früheren Gesundheit zurückkehrte, und Maria seufzte bei dem Gedanken, selbst eine solch prächtige Kutsche zu besitzen.

Als sie weiter in den Park hinein gingen, wurde Elizabeths Aufmerksamkeit von dem Gespräch abgelenkt, als sie ein kleines rundes Gebäude aus Stein versteckt hinter einer Baumgruppe entdeckte. Im Gegensatz zu dem Rest von Rosings war es überwuchert mit Weinranken und anderen Kletterpflanzen und deshalb nur schwer zu entdecken, aber dennoch sichtbar. Sie hatte es vorher noch nicht bemerkt und es zog sie geradezu magisch an. In der Tat bemerkte, dass es von magischen Schwingungen umgeben wurde, aber diese waren ihr gänzlich unbekannt.

„Wohin guckst du?", fragte Charlotte und starrte ebenfalls durch die Bäume.

„Da", Elizabeth deutete darauf, „siehst du das?"

„Was?", Charlotte runzelte ihre Stirn. „Die Bäume?"

„Nein, nein–", Elizabeth hielt sofort inne. „Siehst du etwas, Maria?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, worüber du redest, Lizzy. Meinst du ein wildes Tier?", hauchte Maria erschrocken.

Lachend wandte Elizabeth sich ab. „Nein, kein wildes Tier – als ob es diese überhaupt in diesem Wald geben würde! Ich muss mich wohl geirrt haben, denn wie es scheint, ist dort überhaupt nichts." Charlotte warf ihr einen weiteren forschenden Blick zu, bevor sie wieder in Elizabeths Schritt einfiel.

„Du bemerkst manchmal die komischsten Sachen", bemerkte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Elizabeth wünschte sich, ihr erzählen zu können, was sie gesehen hatte, aber als sie sich wieder an die Warnung ihres Vaters erinnerte, lachte sie nur. Sie würde dorthin zurückkehren, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Vielleicht konnte sie herausfinden, welche Magie das Gebäude vor allen anderen verbarg.

* * *

Mr. Darcy sprach bei ihrem nächsten Treffen nicht mit ihr, und bei dem darauffolgenden auch nicht. Elizabeth war angesichts seines Verhaltens sehr verstimmt. Jetzt, da er ohne das geringste Hinken lief, blieb er meist in der Gesellschaft seiner Tante, sagte nur wenig und bemühte sich, Elizabeths Blick nicht zu begegnen.

„Ich verstehe Ihren Cousin nicht, Colonel", sagte Elizabeth in einem vertraulichen Tonfall. Drei Tage waren seit Mr. Darcys Verletzung vergangen. Er und der Colonel besuchten sie erneut im Pfarrhaus, aber Mr. Darcy stand nur unbeholfen bei Charlotte und ihrem Mann und schien ganz vertieft in das Gespräch über Tomaten zu sein. Elizabeth blickte kurz in seine Richtung, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Er scheint nicht er selbst zu sein."

Der Colonel sah unbehaglich drein, aber nur für einen Moment – dann schenkte er ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Darcy ist immer noch mysteriös gewesen. Und nach den Angriffen kürzlich… nun, Miss Bennet, ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben den Namen des Mannes erfahren. Er war ein sehr guter Freund von Darcy, sie waren gemeinsam auf der Universität."

Elizabeth sah Mr. Darcy besorgt an.

„Unter normalen Umständen hätten wir Rosings bereits verlassen, um bei seiner Schwester zu sein – wir teilen uns die Vormundschaft über sie. Er macht sich um sie sehr große Sorgen, wie ich auch, und nach den letzten Ereignissen – Familien bleiben nahe beisammen. Aber wir müssen so lange bleiben, wie es Mr. Darcy beliebt und er will bleiben."

„Sie sind dazu verpflichtet, das zu tun, was Mr. Darcy Ihnen sagt?" Elizabeth hob eine Augenbraue.

Der Colonel lachte. „Natürlich! Sind wir das denn nicht alle?"

Elizabeth schürzte ihre Lippen und bemerkte dann erheitert: „Ich verstehe. Sie stehen hier zu seiner freien Verfügung! Sie müssen sich wünschen, dass er heiratet, um diese Annehmlichkeit auf Dauer zu haben. Dann wird er Sie nicht mehr benötigen und Sie können gehen, wohin Sie wollen!"

„Heiraten?", lachte der Colonel. „So wählerisch wie er mit seinen Freunden ist, möchte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das bei ihm selbst ist!"

„Seine Freunde?", fragte Elizabeth neugierig.

„Natürlich, er gratuliert sich selbst dazu, einen seiner Freunde vor kurzem vor einer sehr unklugen Ehe bewahrt zu haben. Er hat keine Namen oder andere Details genannt, aber ich vermute, dass es Mr. Bingley ist, mit dem Sie – wie ich glaube – ja auch bekannt sind. Ich denke das nur, weil dieser so ein junger Mann ist, der in solche Schwierigkeiten gerät", lachte der Colonel und bemerkte nicht, wie Elizabeths Wangen sich röteten.

„Hat Mr. Darcy Gründe für sein Einschreiten genannt?"

„Soweit ich verstanden habe, gab es einige gewichtige Einwände gegen die Dame."

„Und er hat sich als Richter aufgeschwungen?", sagte Elizabeth mit leicht erhobener Stimme. „Sagen Sie mir, hat er seine Künste benutzt, um sie zu trennen?"

Der Colonel sah sie neugierig an. „Darcy würde seine Zauberei nie für solche Zwecke verwenden. Sie finden sein Eingreifen eher aufdringlich?"

„Mr. Darcy über das Glück seiner Freunde entscheidet und es lenkt? Aber da wir die Einzelheiten nicht kennen, ist es nicht gerecht, ihn so zu verurteilen", sagte sie und zwang sie zu einem Lächeln. „Es sieht nicht so aus, als sei viel Liebe im Spiel gewesen."

„Aber unter diesem Umstand schmälert es erheblich seinen Triumph", lachte der Colonel. Er betrachtete Darcy, bevor er sich wieder Elizabeth zuwandte und ernst zu ihr sagte: „Es kann sein, dass er sich in diesem Fall geirrt hat, aber ich hoffe, dass Sie das mit Nachsicht betrachten, Miss Bennet. Für jemanden, der schon so viel verloren und durchgemacht hat – vielleicht ist Aufdringlichkeit dann keine so große Sünde."

Elizabeth konnte ihm da nicht zustimmen, aber sie traute sich auch keine Antwort zu und nachdem sie einen Moment lang ihre im Schoß zusammengefalteten Hände betrachtet hatte, schenkte sie dem Colonel ein Lächeln, um ihn zu beruhigen. Den Rest des Nachmittags war Elizabeths Erleichterung darüber, dass Mr. Darcy sie mied, ganz ungekünstelt. Die Wut, die sie angesichts dieser Entdeckung fühlte, war so groß, dass sie sich gerade entschlossen hatte, sich wegen Ermüdung von der Gesellschaft zu entschuldigen, aber die Herren kamen ihr zuvor, indem sie sich verabschiedeten.

Am nächsten Morgen verschlimmerten sich die Kopfschmerzen, die am vorherigen Nachmittag begonnen hatten, stark. Elizabeth blieb in ihrem Zimmer und beschäftigte sich (vielleicht unklugerweise) mit dem erneuten Lesen von Janes Briefen. Sie fühlte jede von Janes Enttäuschungen wir ihre eigene und vielleicht noch viel tiefer. Elizabeth sah unter Tränen ein, dass diese Angelegenheit nur das bestätigte, was sie schon lange vermutet hatte.

Als wie vorteilhaft sich Mr. Wickhams Warnung sich nun herausstellte! Wie hatte sie sich nur erlauben können, seinen Stolz zu vergessen? Eigentlich hatte Mr. Darcy sie in den vergangenen zwei Wochen einfach nur fallen gelassen – und sie nur einmal in größter Not um Hilfe gebeten. Er hatte nie die Absicht gehabt, sie in den Rat der Zauberer aufzunehmen – so nützlich sie auch hätte sein können. Mr. Wickhams Informationen hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sie davon abgehalten wurde, mehr Schmerz zu fühlen als sie sollte. Was, wenn sie sich erlaubt hätte, ihm noch mehr zu glauben? Und dennoch versiegten Elizabeths Tränen eine ganze Zeit lang nicht. Am Nachmittag bat sie Charlotte, sie beim Tee auf Rosings zu entschuldigen, weil sie nicht in der Lage war, sich in Gesellschaft zu begeben.

* * *

„Ich bin ein sehr geduldiger Mann gewesen", begann Fortinbras, „aber das hier muss ein Ende haben", sagte er und verfolgte mit den Augen, wie Pendragon in dem Wäldchen auf und ab ging. Er selbst hockte am Rande auf einem niedrigen Ast eines großen Baumes, der nur vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde.

„Glaubst du, sie ist krank?", fragte Pendragon abgelenkt und blickte nicht einmal zu ihm hinauf.

„Was?", rief Fortinbras aus.

„Krank. Sie könnte es sein, ihr schien es nicht gut zu gehen und das ist komplett meine Schuld", sagte Pendragon und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Du musst damit aufhören, Pendragon, du machst mich noch verrückt", sagte Fortinbras und sprang von seinem Ast, um sich direkt vor seinen Partner zu stellen. „Nun", fuhr er mit einem Seufzen fort und legte beide Hände auf Pendragons Schultern, „ich habe nicht gefragt, weil sich die Gelegenheit nicht ergeben hatte, aber wie bist du so komplett geheilt worden?"

Pendragon hob seine Augenbrauen. „Du solltest doch angenommen haben, dass es mir nicht frei steht–"

„–irgendwelche Informationen darüber preis zu geben? Unsinn!", schnappte Fortinbras, der nun auch begann, auf und ab zu gehen. „Wenn du nicht antworten willst, werde ich mich gezwungen sehen, zu mutmaßen – was, wie ich glaube, viel gefährlicher ist."

Pendragon verschränkte seine Arme und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Also gut", sagte Fortinbras, „sie ist die gleiche Person, von der du schon vorher gesprochen hast und in die du seit letztem Sommer verliebt bist. Sie hat etwas mit deiner wundersamen Heilung zu tun. Ich habe nicht die geringste Idee, wie und warum – aber wenn sie wirklich der Grund dafür ist, verblüfft mich ihr Talent ungemein."

„Ich bin nicht verliebt in sie." Pendragon sah finster drein.

Fortinbras brach daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Spiel hier nicht den Narren, das passt nicht zu dir", sagte er und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. „Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum du dich ihr nicht einfach erklärst und es somit hinter dich bringst."

Pendragon bis seine Zähne fest zusammen. „Wenn du nicht weißt, warum, dann bist du hier der Narr, Fortinbras."

Fortinbras' Gelächter ebbte zu einem leisen Glucksen ab und er antwortete ernst: „Wir sind jetzt alle in Gefahr, Pendragon. Du wirst sie nicht in größere Gefahr bringen, wenn du dich zu erkennen gibst. Und wenn ihre Fähigkeiten wirklich so groß sind, wie ich vermute (da sie ja geheim gehalten werden, kann ich sie nicht genau erforschen) – dann ist es wahrscheinlich so, dass sie dir größeren Schutz bieten kannst als du ihr."

„Du verstehst die Art ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht. Was auch immer sie sind – wenn dort welche sind. Sie sind nicht so, wie du sie dir vorstellst."

Fortinbras zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. „Du weißt nicht, was ich mir vorstelle. Ich irre mich oft – aber du hast auch nicht immer Recht."

Pendragon lächelte sanft. „Da würde sie dir zustimmen."

Fortinbras lachte erneut und überließ mit einem Kopfschütteln Pendragon seinen Gedanken. Dieser seufzte, kletterte auf den Ast, den Fortinbras eben noch besetzt hatte, und blickte hinauf in die Sterne.

„So kann es nicht weiter gehen", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Was, wenn du vielleicht sogar Recht hast, Fortinbras? Was soll ich machen?" Er machte eine Pause. „Dann werde ich wohl mit ihr reden, morgen. Ich muss es tun", er schüttelte seinen Kopf, „denn so kann ich einfach nicht weiter machen."

_AN: Tjaaaa, könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was als nächstes kommt?? ;-)  
Das nächste Kapitel gibt es Montag oder Dienstag - ich muss das ganze Wochenende ohne meine Beta auskommen schluchz_

(1) Benedick (einige übersetzen es auch mit Benedikt) ist ein Charakter als "Viel Lärm um nichts" - natürlich ebenfalls von Shakespeare ;-) Man kann ellenlang über diesen Charakter diskutieren, aber da er hier nur am Rande erwähnt wird, lassen wir das mal lieber (habt ihr Interesse, wie der Verstorbene denn war, den Namen hat er ja schließlich nicht umsonst verpasst bekommen, dann gibt es dazu im Internet Informationen zuhauf). Wie in Mrs. Gardiners Brief erwähnt, handelt es sich um einen Mr. Robert, er ist nicht weiter wichtig, außer dass er ein guter Freund von Pendragon war, der ihm diesen Namen gegeben hat. Wie ihr schon wisst, war Mr. Robert/Benedick ein Mitglied des Rats der Zauberer und in den höchsten Ebenen.


	14. Kapitel 14 – strömender Regen

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten

**Kapitel 14 – strömender Regen**

Als Elizabeth am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, waren zwar ihre Kopfschmerzen verschwunden, nicht aber ihre Wut. In der Hoffnung, Mr. Collins' Gesellschaft und Charlottes fragenden Blicken zu entkommen, blieb sie in der Zeit vor dem Frühstück in ihrem Zimmer und überlegte, was sie als Antwort auf den Brief ihrer Tante schreiben sollte. Schließlich aber – nachdem sie das Blatt Papier ziemlich häufig mit Tinte bekleckst hatte – ging sie nach unten für eine schnelle Tasse Tee und machte sich dann auf in den Park.

Elizabeth ging geschwind voran (und tat ihr bestes, um Mr. Darcy aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben) und begab sich schnurgerade zu dem Ort, wo sie vor einigen Tagen das die Steinhütte gesehen hatte. Als sie diese zuerst nicht sah, dachte Elizabeth, dass sie vielleicht noch nicht weit genug gegangen war. Dann, als sie weiter ging und immer noch nichts sah, fragte sie sich, ob sie vielleicht zu weit gelaufen war. Sie ging zurück und umrundete das Gebiet, in dem – sie war sich sicher – das Gebäude gestanden hatte. Als sie nichts fand, nicht einmal die geringste Spur, breitete sie ihre Suche aus, wandte sich vom Pfad ab und begab sich in die ungezähmten Bereiche des Waldes.

Als die Sonne immer höher stieg, wurde die Luft immer wärmer. Elizabeth nahm ihre Haube ab, um sich Luft zuzufächeln, dann bemerkte sie, wo sie war, und begab sich zögerlich auf den Weg zurück (von dem sie ein ganzes Stück weit abgekommen war). Erhitzt und verärgert darüber, dass sie die Zeit ganz vergessen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Pfarrhaus. Mr. Darcy war die letzte Person, die sie zu treffen erwartet oder gewünscht hatte, und so war sie sehr verärgert, als sie auf ihn stieß, wie er mit ausgestreckten Beinen und ohne Hut mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt auf dem Boden saß. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er war nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt, wo sie zum ersten Mal vom Pfad abgewichen war. In der Hoffnung unbemerkt an ihm vorbei zu schleichen, bewegte Elizabeth sich sehr leise, aber sehr zu ihrer Enttäuschung öffnete Mr. Darcy die Augen, als sie sich genau vor ihm befand.

„Wer da?", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ich werde mit Ihnen heute nicht Ihr Spiel spielen", schnaubte Elizabeth, als er sich aufrichtete.

„Sie hatten gesagt, Sie hätten sich einen Namen für sich ausgedacht", sagte er und trat näher. „Ich möchte ihn hören."

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten", sagte sie und wich zurück.

„Ganz im Gegenteil", sagte er. „Möchten Sie es mir nicht sagen?"

„Nein, Mr. Darcy, das möchte ich in der Tat nicht", sagte sie und ging einfach weiter.

Mr. Darcy fiel in ihre Schritttempo ein und sagte dann: „Sie haben es mir gegenüber doch erwähnt. Darf ich fragen, warum Sie ihn mir jetzt nicht sagen wollen?"

„Das fragen Sie noch?", fauchte sie zurück und blickte ihn nur kurz an.

„Können Sie bitte für einen Moment anhalten, Miss Bennet?", sagte er plötzlich. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

„Zwischen uns gab es in letzter Zeit wenig zu bereden, Mr. Darcy", Elizabeth hob eine Augenbraue, aber sie hielt an und wandte sich ihm zu. „Warum heute diese Ausnahme?"

„Sie müssen wissen, wovon ich spreche."

„Von Ihrem Rat?", sagte Elizabeth und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ich habe genug gehört von–"

„Es geht nicht um den Rat", sagte er ernst, „jedenfalls nicht ganz. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie in den letzten Tagen von mir enttäuscht waren, aber es war zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz."

„Zu meinem Schutz?", sie hob verwirrt beide Augenbrauen.

„Oder vielleicht auch meinem eigenen", sagte Mr. Darcy und sein Gesicht war blass. „Es war nicht das, was ich mir gewünscht hatte, aber ich kann es nicht länger unterdrücken."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie sagen wollen", rief Elizabeth frustriert.

Mr. Darcy blinzelte sie überrascht an. „Sie verstehen nicht? Miss Bennet", er holte tief Luft und ging auf sie zu, „Sie müssen doch wissen, dass ich Sie liebe."

Elizabeth war überrascht und schwieg. Er nahm das als ein Zeichen der Ermutigung und sprach weiter.

„Sie können doch nicht überrascht sein. Sie müssen sich doch vielmehr über meine Aufmerksamkeit und das darauf folgende abweisende Verhalten in der letzten Woche gewundert haben. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich nicht die Absicht hatte, etwas zu verfolgen, was niemals hätte sein können. Bis gestern hatte ich mir nicht einmal erlaubt, die Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen. Ich glaube, ich liebe sie, seitdem ich sie zum ersten Mal – ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann es überhaupt angefangen hat – und obwohl ich dagegen gekämpft habe, kann ich jetzt nicht mehr weiter machen, ohne Ihnen zu sagen, wie sehr Sie mir am Herzen liegen."

Elizabeth sah ihn nur schockiert an, aber der Gentleman bemerkte dies nicht, als er vor ihr auf und ab ging.

„Der Unterschied zwischen Ihnen und mir war nicht leicht zu überwinden", fuhr er fort, „nicht nur im Bezug auf unsere Stellung, sondern auch im Bezug auf die lange Geschichte des magischen Talents in meiner Familie und das Fehlen in Ihrer. Natürlich würde das jeden Zauberer von Bedeutung zögern lassen – aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Meine Zuneigung zu Ihnen und meine Bewunderung Ihrer Fähigkeiten ist stetig gewachsen, seitdem ich Sie kenne. Die Stärke meiner Zuneigung hat – trotz meines besseren Wissens – alle meine Anstrengungen, sie zu unterdrücken, überwunden. Ich habe gefürchtet – und ich hoffe– Würden Sie mir", er hielt inne und stand ihr genau gegenüber, „die Ehre erweisen und meinen Heiratsantrag annehmen?"

Es gab eine lange und schreckliche Pause. Elizabeth sah ihm standhaft in seine hellen Augen. Er sprach von Angst, aber er zeigte keine. Sie musste ihn abweisen. Obwohl sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte, weil er sie bewunderte – ja gar liebte! – gab es keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Sie zu verletzten", begann sie, „und ich würde meine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken, wenn ich sie denn empfinden würde. Aber es ist für mich unmöglich, das zu tun. Ich kann es nicht annehmen, Mr. Darcy. Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung von Ihren Gefühlen – aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die anderen Gefühle, die Sie zum Ausdruck gebracht haben, dafür sorgen werden, dass die Enttäuschung nicht lange anhält."

Mr. Darcy blinzelte, trat einen Schritt zurück und das Blut schoss in seine Wangen. Nach einer weiteren Pause sagte er mit erzwungener Ruhe in der Stimme: „Bedeute ich Ihnen so wenig, dass ich auch nur ohne die geringste Höflichkeit abgewiesen werde?"

„Und ich darf fragen, ob ich Ihnen so wenig bedeute, wo ich in einem Atemzug von Ihnen beleidigt und umworben werde? Dass Sie mich trotz Ihren besseres Wissens mögen? Sie vergleichen unsere Vorfahren! Und das, wo Sie doch genau wissen, dass unsere Väter Zeitgenossen waren!" Elizabeths Augen blitzten wütend. „Aber das ist nicht der wahre Grund für meine Unhöflichkeit – wenn ich denn unhöflich war. Glauben Sie im Ernst, dass ich Sie heiraten könnte – wo Sie das Glück meiner geliebten Schwester vielleicht für immer zerstört haben? Können Sie leugnen, dass Sie es getan haben?"

„Ich habe nicht den Grund, das zu leugnen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Ihm habe ich einen besseren Dienst erwiesen als mir."

„Einen Dienst, indem Sie zwei Menschen, die sich liebten, voneinander getrennt haben?", lachte Elizabeth bitter.

„Das ist Ihre Sichtweise. Ich habe im besten Interesse – und aus Schutz meines Freundes – gehandelt. Es gibt Gründe für mein Handeln, die können Sie sich nicht einmal ausmalen."

„Schutz vor meiner Schwester? Ein gesellschaftlicher Abstieg durch eine Verbindung mit meiner Familie ist so gefährlich!"

„An Ihrer Familie ist nichts gefährlich. Stellen Sie keine Vermutungen aufgrund von Informationen an, die Sie nicht verstehen", sagte Mr. Darcy mit erhobener Stimme.

„Vermutungen ist alles, was bei Ihnen möglich ist, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie und ging ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück. Das Sonnenlicht prallte durch die Bäume auf ihre Köpfe. „Sie haben mich dazu gebraucht, zu glauben, dass ich die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, bestimmte Informationen, auf die Sie angespielt haben, zu verstehen. Aber ich hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen, dass Sie solche Informationen – immer noch! – für sich behalten. Ihr wahrer Charakter hat sich mir in dem Bericht enthüllt, den ich vor vielen Monaten vom Mr. Wickham erhalten habe."

„Sie scheinen großen Anteil an den Sorgen dieses Herren zu nehmen", sagte Mr. Darcy in einem weniger ruhigen Tonfall.

„Er hat mir mehr nützliche Informationen gegeben als Sie während unserer ganzen Bekanntschaft!"

„Daran zweifle ich nicht – obwohl ich aber bezweifle, ob seine Informationen wirklich so _nützlich_ sind."

„Sie verachten ihn, haben ihm das vorenthalten, was ihm zugedacht war und ihn so in seine jetzige Armut gestürzt – seine relative Armut!" Elizabeth hielt inne und erwiderte Mr. Darcys herausfordernden Blick nicht weniger intensiv. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: „Wie genau haben Sie diese Wunde erhalten, Mr. Darcy? Während Sie ihren Freund vor dem Dieb verteidigt haben? Oder hat er sich selbst vor Ihnen verteidigt?"

Mr. Darcy stolperte schockiert einige Schritt rückwärts. „Was?", sagte er und seine Augen funkelten.

„Ich weiß mehr, als Sie denken, Mr. Darcy. Ich kenne die wahre Identität Ihres Onkels! Sie sind ein Mitglied des Rats der Zauberer – aber wissen Sie auch, dass es einen Informanten im innersten Kreis gibt? Ihre Geheimhaltung, Ihre Lügen – ich wurde vor all diesem lange zuvor gewarnt."

„Sie behaupten, ich sei der Dieb?", Mr. Darcys Stimme war sehr leise. „Und das ist die Meinung, die Sie von mir haben! Das ist die Wertschätzung, die ich in Ihren Augen genieße! Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie sie so ausführlich erklärt haben. Ich bin verschwiegen gewesen, aber nur, weil dies absolut notwendig war. Sie behaupten, Sie kennen meine Rolle innerhalb des Rats der Zauberer – dann müssen Sie doch eigentlich auch verstehen, dass das Leben meiner Freunde beizeiten in meinen Händen liegt. Hätte ich Ihnen das trotz meiner Bedenken alles verraten und Ihnen geschmeichelt, wären diese Anschuldigungen wohl nie gemacht worden."

„Es gibt nichts, dass Sie hätten verraten können, das Ihnen geholfen hätte, Mr. Darcy", sagte Elizabeth und musste kämpfen, damit ihre Stimme nicht zitterte. „Hätten wir auch in einer Welt ohne die Bedrohung durch das Böse oder ähnlich gefährliche Machenschaften gelebt, Sie hätten mir einen Heiratsantrag auf _keine_ Weise machen können, die mich verlockt hätte, ihn anzunehmen. Ihre grundsätzlichen Charaktereigenschaften bleiben doch die gleichen: Dass Sie stolz sind und sich wenig um die Gefühle von anderen – es sei denn, wenn dies für Sie selbst nützlich ist – kümmern, ist mir schon vom ersten Augenblick unserer Bekanntschaft an aufgefallen. Sie sind der letzte Mann auf der Welt, den zu heiraten man mich überreden könnte."

Die Stille breitete sich zitternd zwischen ihnen aus. Mr. Darcy begegnete ihrem Blick mit kaum verborgener Verwunderung und Scham.

„Ich verstehe, Miss Bennet", sagte er. „Ich entschuldige mich deshalb für meine Gefühle. Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Ihre Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe."

Elizabeth nickte und beide drehten sich um, um jeweils geschwind in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon zu gehen. Und nicht bevor sich Elizabeth sicher in ihr eigenes Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

* * *

Als ihre heißen Tränen schließlich versiegten, setzte Elizabeth sich an das offene Fenster und ließ die kalte Brise über ihre Wangen streichen. Sogar in ihren wildesten Fantasien über Mr. Darcys Geheimnisse hatte sie nie gedacht, dass er verliebt in sie war. Er tat ihr nicht leid – sich dachte nicht, dass seine Zuneigung lange halten würde, um das zu rechtfertigen – und sein Verhalten ihr, Jane und Mr. Wickham gegenüber vertrieb all die Gefühle, die sie sonst vielleicht empfunden hätte. Aber Sie bereute ihre Unterstellung, dass er mit schwarzer Magie involviert war. Sie wusste, dass er das nicht war und sie hätte ihren Ärger zurückhalten sollen.

Am Nachmittag wurden sie glücklicherweise nicht auf Rosings zum Tee erwartet. Elizabeths Stimmung war den Rest des Tages sehr gedrückt und Charlotte machte sich Sorgen über die Gesundheit ihrer Freundin. Mr. Collins fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht unter der gleichen Krankheit litt wie Lady Catherine die vergangene Woche und Maria flüsterte ihr zu, dass es ihr leid tat, dass sie ihr keinen verzauberten Tee machen konnte, um ihre Stimmung zu heben. Dies zauberte ein mattes Lächeln auf Elizabeths Gesicht und Elizabeth versicherte ihnen, dass es ihr gut ging und dass sie wahrscheinlich nur müde war von der Überanstrengung im Park am Morgen.

Charlotte schickte sie nach zahlreichen Tassen Tee und der Ermahnung, am nächsten Morgen nicht in den Park zu gehen, früh zu Bett. Aber Elizabeth stand früh auf und konnte nicht anders als nach draußen zu gehen. Sie wurden am Nachmittag auf Rosings erwartet und sie konnte die Aussicht, Mr. Darcy zu sehen, nicht ohne die stärkende Ruhe in den frühen Morgenstunden ertragen.

Als sie wieder an Mr. Darcy dachte (von dem sie seit ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht aufgehört hatte zu denken), erinnerte sie sich daran, den Ort zu meiden, wo sie sich zuletzt getroffen hatten. Sie war noch nicht sehr weit gegangen und wollte gerade zum Haus zurückkehren, als sie in den Augenwinkeln etwas wahrnahm. Als sie dorthin blickte, sah Elizabeth überrascht das Gebäude aus Stein, das dieses Mal fast gänzlich von Weinranken umgeben war und sich in einiger Entfernung im Wald versteckt befand. Da sie sich jetzt absolut sicher war, dass es sich um einen Zauber handelte, verließ Elizabeth den Weg und ging auf das Gebäude zu.

Sie bemerkte das Schwirren der Magie, als sie näher kam, es war jetzt an einer komplett anderen Stelle als zuvor. Sie brauchte viel länger als angenommen, um es zu erreichen, denn die Hecken, die es umgaben, waren dicht und voller Dornen, die an ihrem Kleid und ihrer Haut zogen. Immer wenn sie dachte, sie sei fast da, sah sie weg und sah dann, als sie erneut aufblickte, dass der Bau noch viel weiter weg war, als sie gedacht hatte. Schließlich aber stand Elizabeth – müde und außer Atem – an der Schwelle und spähte durch einen türlosen Bogen in die Dunkelheit. Das Licht drang nicht in die Dunkelheit vor, Elizabeth fröstelte und zögerte.

„Miss Bennet!", rief eine Stimme aus einiger Entfernung. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah, wie Mr. Darcy geschwind auf sie zukam. Blut stieg ihr in die Wangen und sie richtete resolut ihre Haube auf.

„Was machen Sie wo weit weg vom Weg, Miss Bennet?", fragte er verwirrt, als er sie erreichte. „Ich bin hier eine Zeit lang her gegangen, in der Hoffnung, Sie zu treffen."

Elizabeth deutete mit ihrem Arm auf die Steinhütte hinter ihr. „Ich fand das hier faszinierend – es ist nicht die Art von Magie, an die ich gewöhnt bin und ich bin her gekommen, um sie zu erforschen. Ich hätte ich gedacht, dass Sie das stören würde."

Jetzt war es an Mr. Darcy zu erröten. „Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Was fanden Sie faszinierend? Es gibt hier doch keine außergewöhnliche Magie."

Elizabeth schürzte verstimmt ihre Lippen. „Ich kann Magie nicht erkennen, wenn keine Zauber ausgeführt werden, aber dieses Gebäude ist voll davon. Sie sind etwas undurchsichtig für mich, aber ich kann erkennen, dass–", sie hielt inne und hätte beinahe über seinen Gesichtsaudruck gelacht. „Ich verstehe", sagte sie und ging auf den dunklen Bogen zu, „Sie können es nicht sehen."

„Was sehen?", sagte er und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Dieses Gebäude."

„Wo?"

„Mr. Darcy, wir stehen an der Türschwelle."

Er kam ihr näher und hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Sie müssen sich irren. Wäre hier ein Gebäude, wäre ich mit Sicherheit in der Lage, es aufzuspüren."

„Es gibt also keine Magie, die zu kompliziert für Sie ist", sagte Elizabeth nur kalt und ging eine paar Schritte von der Hütte zurück. „Und Sie beleidigen mich jedes Mal."

Mr. Darcy sah schmerzerfüllt drein. „Ich will Sie nicht beleidigen, aber es ist unmöglich–"

„Sehen Sie genau hin", unterbrach Elizabeth ihn, hob ihre Hände und schloss ihre Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren.

In dem Gewirr an Magie, das um sie herum schwirrte, konnte sie den richtigen Zauber finden und zog daran. Zögerlich und langsam, aber mit größerer Leichtigkeit als die Zauber, die sie zuvor entwirrt hatte, löste er sich auf. Mr. Darcys Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie Sie sehen können, bilde ich es mir nicht ein", sagte sie triumphierend und ging auf das Gebäude zu.

„Gehen Sie nicht dorthin!", rief Mr. Darcy ernst und hielt sie am Arm fest.

Elizabeth wollte ihm gerade einen Vorwurf machen, als plötzlich die Erde unter ihren Füßen bebte und sie beide zu Boden fielen. Es gab einen lauten Knall und für einen Moment konnte keiner von ihnen wegen dem gleißendem Licht etwas sehen – dann folgte die Dunkelheit. Darcy hielt ihren Arm fest und als sie schließlich ihre Umgebung wieder erkennen konnten, war das Steingebäude verschwunden und eine dichte Hecke umgab sie. Die Sonne wurde von Wolken verdeckt und die ersten Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel.

Darcy zog Elizabeth auf ihre Füße und hielt sie an ihren Schultern fest.

„Elizabeth", sagte er, „du musst sofort zu Mrs. Collins laufen und ihr sagen, dass es einen Angriff auf Rosings gegeben hat. Danach musst du sofort nach London zur deinem Onkel und deiner Tante Gardiner aufbrechen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Was habe ich getan?", schnappte sie entsetzt und da sie sich nicht traute, seinem Blick zu begegnen, schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte, die Zauber, die sich um sie herum aufbauten zu ordnen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist – bitte versteh doch – ich sage die Wahrheit. Aber ich erkenne diese Zauber – ich habe schon viel zu häufig dagegen gekämpft."

„Ich kann den Punkt, an dem sie beginnen, nicht finden!", rief Elizabeth. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie brechen kann."

„Das ist Magie, die viel zu mächtig für dich oder auch mich zum Entwirren ist. Es gibt für mich keine Hoffnung auf Entkommen, ich muss warten bis er kommt – und er wird kommen, obwohl das vielleicht etwas dauern wird. Elizabeth", sagte er drängend und schüttelte sie sanft an, „du musst zu deiner Tante und deinem Onkel nach London, du musst dich verstecken. Verwende das Schild, das du bei unserer ersten Begegnung eingesetzt haben und verschwinde von hier. Ich folge so schnell ich kann."

„Ich werde bleiben und helfen, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Vielleicht bin ich in der Lage–"

„Nein!", sagte er und seine Hände umklammerten sie fester. „du wirst nicht bleiben."

„Sie können mich nicht dazu zwingen, zu gehen", sagte sie und hob trotzig ihr Kinn.

„Ich bitte dich zu gehen", sagte er sanft und ließ ihre Arme los. Sie sahen sich schweigend an, während der Regen immer dichter fiel und sie beide durchnässte. „Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, bitte! Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen deines Vaters haben sich in diesem Augenblick bewahrheitet. Der Dieb weiß jetzt von dir – und dass jemand in der Lage war, Entzauberung anzuwenden. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie groß die Anziehungskraft einer solchen Gabe für den Hexenmeister ist?"

Elizabeth antwortete nicht, sondern baute schnell eine Barriere zwischen sich und dem fallenden Regen auf. „Wenn Sie nahe bei mir bleiben, könnten wir gemeinsam gehen", sagte sie und wischte sich das Wasser von ihrem Gesicht.

„Damit uns der Dieb nach London verfolgt?", entgegnete er. „Dein Schild ist nicht mächtig genug, damit ich den Zaubern entkommen kann, die mich hier ohnehin festhalten." Er stoppte, griff dann in seinen Mantel und zog zwei Dinge hervor. „Hier", sagte er und drückte ihr eine Uhr in die Hand. „Lass das auf dem Boden außerhalb des Parks zurück. Lös keinen Zauber davon auf – es funktioniert von ganz alleine und wird mir die Hilfe bringen, die ich brauche. Tust du das für mich?"

Sie nickte, zitterte vor Kälte und blickte auf die Wolken, die sich über ihnen auftürmten.

„Und wirst du nach London gehen? Ich werde kommen, so schnell ich kann, ich gebe dir mein Wort", sagte er und blickte sie bittend an. Er stockte. „Nehmen Sie das", sagte er und drückte eine zweite Sache – einen Brief – in ihre Hand. „Erweisen Sie mir die Ehre und lesen Sie ihn. Er erklärt vieles – vieles, das ich schon vorher hätte erklären sollen. Können Sie mir vergeben, Miss Bennet?"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie sanft, „dass ich Sie beschuldigt habe, schwarze Magie zu verwenden, Mr. Darcy, und ich bete zu Gott, dass Sie verschont bleiben mögen."

„Sie müssen sich nicht fürchten", sagte er mit der leichten Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Mein unerträglicher Stolz wird nicht zulassen, dass ich sterbe. Werden Sie gehen?", fragte er und drückte ihre Hand. „Sie müssen sich verstecken, Sie müssen sich in Sicherheit bringen. Vertrauen Sie niemandem – nicht einmal wenn sie einer guten Bekanntschaft ähneln – außer Ihrem Onkel, Ihrer Tante und Jane. Und sogar diese müssen Sie mit Fragen testen, die nur sie beantworten können."

„Ihre Losung", sagte Elizabeth schwach und versuchte so wie er zu lächeln, „dafür ist er gedacht."

Er nickte. „Wenn jemand auf Sie zukommt, der so aussieht wie ich, und er begrüßt Sie nicht in dieser Form, dann bin ich es nicht. Schützen Sie sich selbst. Und mein Cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, er gehört auch dazu. Er wird sich selbst als Fortinbras bezeichnen. Können Sie sich das merken?"

„Und Sie sind Pendragon?", sagte Elizabeth.

„Nein", sagte er mit einem kurzen Lachen und bewegte sie langsam in Richtung des Kreises, der sie umgab. „So nenne ich mich nur selber. Aber im Rat ist meine offizielle Bezeichnung _der Poet_."

„Der Poet?"

„Das war nicht meine eigene Wahl", sagte er schroff.

Elizabeth wandte sich ihm zu, nahm seine Hand und hielt diese kurz. „Ich werde tun, was Sie verlangen, weil Sie versprochen haben, zurückzukehren", sagte sie, ließ seine Hand los, als sie von ihm weg trat, und sich durch die Hecke kämpfte.

„Ihr Name!", rief Darcy drängend.

„Rosalind(1)", antwortete sie und war verschwunden.

Allein, mit dem Regen, der auf ihn nieder prasselte und den Blitzschlägen über ihn, sprach Mr. Darcy sanft, weil er wusste, dass ihn niemand hören würde.

„Rosalind… hätte ich doch dein Orlando(1) sein dürfen."

_AN: Evil Cliffhanger 2 von 4 - der hier ist richtig gemein, gell?? Mehr gibt es leider erst in einer Woche..._

_(1)Rosalind und Orlando sind Charaktere (und Liebende!! ;-)) aus Shakespeares "Wie es euch gefällt." Besonders über Rosalind (dich ich persönlich sehr mag) gibt es eine Menge Informationen, aber ich werde nur sagen, dass sie eine sehr fortschrittliche, forsche, gewissenhafte und zielstrebige Person ist - das sollte reichen ;-)  
Für mehr Informationen: Das Internet ist eine Fundgrube (besonders im englischsprachigen Bereich..._


	15. Kapitel 15 – Mr Darcys Brief

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 15 – Mr. Darcys Brief**

Elizabeth rannte. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Rippen, sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass der Regen ihr Haar durchnässte und die Zweige an ihrem Kleid rissen. Sie hatte vergessen, was sie in der Hand hielt, bis sie stolperte und es auf den Boden fiel. Das silbrige Metall von Mr. Darcys Uhr flammte auf dem Boden blau auf. In ihrer Handfläche blieb ein roter Abdruck zurück, weil sie die Uhr so fest umklammmert hatte.

Plötzlich stand Colonel Fitzwilliam vor ihr und zog seine eigene Uhr, die rot brannte, aus seiner rauchenden Westentasche.

„Das hier ist besser wichtig, Darcy", seufzte er, während der Regen auf seinen Kopf fiel. „Das ist die dritte verbrannte Jacke und letztes Mal–", er hielt plötzlich inne, als traf schockiert Elizabeths Blick. „Sie sind nicht mein Cousin", sagte er.

Elizabeth schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf und rang nach Atem, ihre Wangen waren rot. „Es hat einen schrecklichen Unfall gegeben. Mr. Darcy ist gefangen in einem Kreis aus Hecken."

„Und er kann sich seinen Weg hinaus nicht hacken", grinste der Colonel.

„Ich meine es ernst", rief Elizabeth.

Er blinzelte. „Was meinen Sie mit gefangen?"

„Mit einem Zauber", sagte sie. „Der Dieb, Colonel! Er wird angegriffen. Mr. Darcy gab mir dieses Schmuckstück", sie zeigte auf die Uhr, „und sagte mir, dass es ihm Hilfe bringen würde."

„Er ist gefangen und dennoch sind Sie hier? Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich kann Ihnen das nicht erklären", sagte Elizabeth schnell. „Aber bevor ich Sie in die richtige Richtung schicke, muss ich Sie etwas fragen."

Der Colonel hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Ihren Decknamen", sagte sie schnell.

Sein Mund fiel offen. „Ich kann ihn Ihnen nicht sagen", sagte er streng, „nicht, wenn Sie–"

„Wer da?", sagte Elizabeth ungeduldig.

Er war überrascht. „Nein, mir antwortet: steht und gebt Euch Kund!"

„Lang' lebe der König!"

Der Colonel stockte und blickte sie unsicher an. „Fortinbras", sagte er schließlich. „Ich bin unter dem Namen Fortinbras bekannt."

„Dort", Elizabeth deutete auf die Stelle, „im Wald, abseits vom Weg." Plötzlich bebte erneut die Erde unter ihnen und ein blauer Lichtblitz flammte im Park auf. Der Colonel war ohne ein Abschiedswort verschwunden und Elizabeth rannte zum Pfarrhaus.

Sie fand Charlotte und Maria im Salon, wo diese über eine Neuigkeit von Lady Lucas lachten. Beim Anblick von Elizabeths blassem Gesicht und ihrem durchnässten Kleid brach ihr Gelächter sofort ab.

„Wir hatten uns schon gefragt, wo du seist", giggelte Maria. Elizabeth stand still und rang nach Atem während das Wasser auf den Teppich tropfte.

„Lizzy?", Charlotte erhob sich und war verwirrt angesichts des Aussehens ihrer Freundin. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Es – hat einen Angriff auf Rosings gegeben", sagte Elizabeth. Maria kreischte, ließ ihre Stickerei fallen und die vielen verschieden farbigen Fäden breiteten sich auf dem Boden aus.

„Ein Angriff?", Charlotte schwankte und griff nach einem Stuhl, um sich festzuhalten. „Was sollen wir tun?"

„Ich habe zu hastig gesprochen", Elizabeth nahm Marias Hand. „Der Angriff hat noch nicht stattgefunden – oder beginnt vielmehr in diesem Moment in den Wäldern im Park. Ich habe jetzt nicht die Zeit, alles zu erklären, aber wir müssen zu meiner Tante und meinem Onkel nach London fliehen. Es ist hier nicht mehr sicher."

Maria brach in Tränen aus. Elizabeth redete beruhigend auf sie ein, aber Charlotte runzelte die Stirn. „Wir können deine Tränen jetzt nicht gebrauchen, Maria", sagte sie streng und zog ihre Schwester auf die Füße. „Geh hinauf in dein Zimmer und pack deine Sachen so schnell du kannst." Maria hastete schluchzend an ihnen vorbei und Charlotte richtete ihren Blick fragend auf Elizabeth. „Und wie wollt ihr entkommen? Wir haben keine Kutsche, Elizabeth."

Sie sank in den Stuhl, den Maria frei gemacht hatte und starrte ausdrucklos vor sich hin. „Der Gedanke ist mir gar nicht gekommen."

„Dann werde ich sofort mit Mr. Collins reden", nickte Charlotte und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Du kommst mit uns, Charlotte", rief Elizabeth plötzlich.

Mit der Hand auf dem Türgriff hielt Charlotte inne. „Ich denke nicht, Elizabeth. Das hier ist mein Zuhause, du musst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen", und damit verließ sie das Zimmer, um ihren Mann zu finden.

Elizabeth saß allein und starrte wie betäubt vor sich hin, in Gedanken ging sie annähernd tausend Möglichkeiten durch, bevor sie aufschreckte und schlagartig wieder aktiv wurde. Sie stürzte die Treppe hinauf, befreite sich von ihrer nassen Kleidung und beförderte diese mit einem Tritt in die Ecke. Nachdem sie ihr Reisekleid angelegt hatte, warf Elizabeth alle verbliebenen Gegenstände in ihren Koffer. Sie hielt nur einen Moment inne, als sie plötzlich die Ausgabe von Hamlet, die Mr. Darcy ihr hinterlassen hatte, in den Händen hielt, bevor sie diese mit ihren restlichen Sachen einpackte. Seinen Brief – der wundersamerweise noch komplett trocken war – faltete sie und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Um ihre zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, trug sie den Koffer hinaus in den Flur, wo sie auf Charlotte traf.

„Mr. Collins ist nach Rosings gegangen, um den Haushalt zu warnen – und um Hilfe zu bitten. Wenn Lady Catherine und ihre Tochter abreisen, könnt ihr vielleicht mit ihnen fahren."

Elizabeth hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Während sie gemeinsam in Marias Zimmer gingen, wo das Mädchen auf ihrem Bett lag und herzergreifend in ihr Taschentuch schluchzte, flüsterte Charlotte: „Schau nicht so besorgt drein, Lizzy. Wir werden eine andere Transportmöglichkeit für euch finden. Hätten wir doch größere magische Fähigkeiten, dann könntet ihr vielleicht anders befördert werden. Vielleicht kann Mr. Darcy–"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Mr. Darcy kämpft in diesem Augenblick gemeinsam mit seinem Cousin gegen den Dieb. Sie können uns jetzt wenig helfen." Als ob ihre Worte noch unterstrichen werden mussten, bebte erneut der Boden unter ihren Füßen und Elizabeth und Charlotte wurden auf das Bett geworfen, wo Maria jetzt noch heftiger weinte.

Während Elizabeth Maria beruhigte, eilte Charlotte in deren Zimmer auf und ab und packte ihre Sachen. Sie und Elizabeth trugen die beiden Koffer die Treppe hinunter in den Eingangsbereich. Kurz darauf kam ein sehr aufgeregter Mr. Collins durch die Tür hinein geplatzt, der Regen fiel draußen immer noch in Strömen.

„Lady Catherine ist außer sich – ganz krank", sagte er. „Sie hatte einen Ohnmachtsanfall und hat sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Aber ihre Tochter hat uns großzügigerweise ihre Kutsche zur Verfügung gestellt", er deutete mit seinem Arm hinter sich, gerade als zwei ernst dreinblickende Diener das Haus betraten und die Koffer an sich nahmen.

Elizabeths Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie bat Charlotte und Mr. Collins doch mit ihnen zu kommen, aber es nützte nichts. Mr. Collins konnte nicht überzeugt werden, seine Pfarrei gerade jetzt zu verlassen und Charlotte weigerte sich, ihr Zuhause aufzugeben.

„Pass auf Maria auf, Lizzy", sagte sie und umarmte Elizabeth fest, während in der Ferne ein blauer Feuerstoß gefolgt von einem roten und einem gelben aufblitzte, „das ist alles, was du für mich tun kannst."

„Maria wird bei mir absolut sicher sein", versprach Elizabeth und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Nach einem kurzen Abschied von Mr. Collins, der etwas unverständliches stotterte, wurden sie und Maria in die Kutsche gedrängt. Diese machte einen Ruck und fuhr dann mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch den Regen in Richtung London.

* * *

Keine zehn Minuten nach ihrer Abreise aus Hunsford hörte der Regen auf einmal schlagartig auf. Elizabeth, an deren Schulter Marias Kopf lag, richtete sich auf, um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können, musste sich aber schlussendlich damit abfinden, auf die dunkelrote Polsterung gegenüber zu starren. Die Kutsche war keine von Rosings besten, aber sie schien beängstigend groß zu sein für zwei so kleine Reisende. Marias Wimmern und die stetige Erschütterung der Kutsche trugen auch nicht dazu bei, Elizabeths Nerven zu beruhigen.

Nach einer scheinbaren halben Stunde (in Wirklichkeit aber nur 15 Minuten), versiegten Marias Tränen und sie nickte ein. Elizabeth, die versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu sein, legte Marias Kopf in ihren Schoß und holte Mr. Darcys Brief aus ihrer Tasche. Sie brach das Siegel mit zitternden Fingern und begann zu lesen.

_An Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, dass dieser Brief eine Erneuerung des Antrags beinhaltet, der Ihnen gestern so zuwider war. Aber ich kann keine Ruhe finden, ehe ich nicht auf die Anklagen, die Sie gegen mich erhoben haben, eingegangen bin – und Sie wissen, was ich Ihnen schon seit langem hätte erzählen sollen._

_Ich bin ein Mitglied des Rats der Zauberer. Wie Sie unzweifelhaft schon vor langer Zeit erfahren haben, wurde er vor fast 30 Jahren von meinem Vater mit dem Zweck gegründet, das wachsende Böse zu bekämpfen – zuallererst in diesem Land, aber auch auf der ganzen Welt. Zu dieser Zeit war die Magie weniger kontrolliert als heute, wo die Kontrolle auch noch einiges zu wünschen übrig lässt. Er wurde bei diesem Vorhaben von einigen seiner engsten Freunden unterstützt – Ihr Vater war einer von ihnen. Dies wird Sie vielleicht verwundern, vielleicht aber auch nicht, es ist auch nicht von so großer Bedeutung. Es ist unnötig zu sagen, dass Mr. Bennet nicht mehr länger ein aktives Mitglied ist und es ihm somit frei steht, seine einstmalige Mitgliedschaft zu verraten. Über seine Beweggründe, Ihnen nichts vom Rat und seiner eigenen Mitwirkung zu sagen, kann ich nur spekulieren und deshalb empfehle ich Ihnen, so schnell wie möglich persönlich mit ihm über dieses Thema zu reden._

_Der Rat der Zauberer ist im Großen und Ganzen ziemlich mächtig. Wir besiegten den Hexenmeister – meinen eigenen Onkel, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen – lange bevor Sie oder Ihre Schwester Jane geboren wurden. Natürlich war ich in diesen Fall überhaupt nicht persönlich verstrickt, aber der Nachklang davon ist weit reichend. Der Hexenmeister, der selbst einst ein Mitglied des Rats war, wurde nur ganz knapp besiegt. Der Dieb operiert __mit all seinen Machenschaften auf der gleichen Basis. Die Zeitungen haben ihn zu Recht als einen Nachahmer mit größeren Motiven bezeichnet. Die Angriffsziele des Diebs sind unregelmäßig und ohne jedes Muster. Er greift Menschen an, um sich deren Magie selbst anzueignen – aber das Motiv, abgesehen von der Sammlung von Macht, ist unbekannt. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass wir wissen, dass er seine Macht ausweitet, aber dass seine Absichten letztendlich unbekannt sind. Weltbeherrschung? Kontrolle über die Regierung? Wir wissen nur, dass der Dieb gestoppt werden muss. Einige der letzten Angriffe waren keine Zufälle – es handelte sich um geplante Manöver, um den Dieb herauszulocken und ihn zu besiegen. Wir waren nur erfolgreich darin, ihn herauszulocken aber – wie man sehen kann – nicht darin, ihn zu besiegen._

_Was ich Ihnen jetzt erzähle, dürfen Sie nie jemand anderem gegenüber erwähnen, es sei denn Sie haben die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis des Gentleman selbst. Mr. Bingley ist auch ein Mitglied des Rats und agiert unter dem Namen „Tree." Er ist meine zweite Verteidigungslinie nach Fortinbras und ich bin seine erste. Seine Mitgliedschaft im Rat ist der erste und überragendste Grund für mein Abraten von einer Verbindung mit Ihrer Schwester – oder überhaupt mit irgendeiner Dame. Männer in unserer Position sollten ganz ehrlich gesagt am besten nicht heiraten, es ist viel zu gefährlich. Bingley wurde von seiner Arbeit abgelenkt, die Priorität über alles andere haben muss._

_Im Bezug auf diese besondere Zuneigung muss ich sagen, dass ich den größten Respekt vor Ihrer Schwester habe. Hätten Sie beide aus einer anderen Familie gestammt, so wäre das oben genannte mein einziger Einspruch gegen diese Beziehung gewesen. Aber so wie es ist, war die Position Ihrer Familie mit ein Grund für meine Missbilligung. Das Verhalten Ihrer Mutter und Ihrer jüngeren Schwestern bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit brachte den kompletten Mangel an Anstand zum Vorschein, der jeden abgeschreckt hätte. Ihr Vater kann davon auch nicht ausgenommen werden, sondern nur Sie und Ihre ältere Schwester. Sie beide waren stets über jeden Vorwurf erhaben._

_Sie erwähnten, dass ich zwei Menschen, die sich liebten, getrennt habe – das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich habe Ihre Schwester mit Unparteilichkeit beobachtet und ich konnte keine besondere Zuneigung zu meinem Freund entdecken. Daraus folgerte ich, dass diese Verbindung von anderen angetrieben wurde und dass sie für beide größeren Schaden als Nutzen bringen würde. Mr. Bingley ist von Natur aus sehr bescheiden und deshalb war es nicht schwer, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Ihre Schwester ihm nicht besonders zugetan war. Da Sie Miss Bennets Schwester sind, muss ich wohl auf Ihr besseres Beurteilungsvermögen vertrauen – ich mag mich geirrt haben, hoffe aber, dass dem nicht so ist._

_Ich muss gestehen, dass ich die Anwesenheit Ihrer Schwester in London im Winter vor ihm verheimlicht habe. Vielleicht war das unter meiner Würde – aber ich tat dies nur mit den besten Absichten und kann mich nicht anders dafür entschuldigen._

_Jetzt muss ich mich einem schmerzhaften Thema zuwenden. Ich weiß nicht, welche Lügen Mr. Wickham Ihnen erzählt hat – aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie nicht die erste __sind, die ihm geglaubt hat. Die meisten seiner Erzählungen bestehen aus Halbwahrheiten, aber die Richtigkeit meiner Aussagen kann durch mehrere Zeugen belegt werden. Mr. Wickham ist der Sohn eines sehr ehrenwerten Mannes, der auch ein mittelmäßig begabter Zauberer war. Er war zudem auch der Verwalter der Ländereien meines Vaters und ein Mitglied des Rats der Zauberer (obwohl er aber nie zum innersten Kreis gehörte). In seiner Jugend zeigte Mr. Wickham eine ganz natürliche magische Begabung und mein Vater, zum Teil auch aufgrund seiner Sympathie zu seinem Verwalter, unterstützte seine Erziehung. Aufgrund eines unglücklichen Lebensumstands aber reiften Mr. Wickhams Fähigkeiten nicht mit zunehmendem Alter. Die Reste seiner magischen Fähigkeiten verkrüppelten, obwohl er sich ein einem Bereich als besonders geschickt erwies: Zauber zu umgehen._

_Trotz meines Widerspruchs (denn ich hatte schon vor langem aufgehört, ihm zu vertrauen), begann mein Vater den Aufnahmeprozess von Mr. Wickham in den Rat der Zauberer, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich vielleicht einmal als nützlich erweisen würde. Der vorzeitige Tod meines Vaters verhinderte den Abschluss des Prozesses – aber nicht aus dem Grund, den Sie vielleicht vermuten werden. Die Umstände, die den Tod meines Vaters umgeben, werden meist als „mysteriös" bezeichnet. Für mich gibt es nichts Mysteriöses – ich war dabei. Mein Vater wurde von einem unbekannten Zauberer angegriffen. Er starb und ich war zu unerfahren, um Hinweise, die vielleicht die Identität des Angreifers verraten hätten, zu erkennen. Ich habe meine Vermutungen – eine davon ist, dass der Dieb, der heute auch noch angreift, die Person ist, die meinen Vater getötet hat. Ich weiß es nicht, ich werde es nicht wissen, bis der Angreifer gefasst und besiegt worden ist._

_Mr. Wickhams Beteiligung am Tod meines Vaters war unbeabsichtigt – aber verheerend. Er verriet Informationen – Informationen, die nur für Mitglieder des Rats gedacht waren – an einen Mittelsmann des Angreifers. Wir sind nie hinter die Identität des Mittelsmanns gekommen und Mr. Wickham wurde nicht so hart bestraft wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Er ist für immer vom Rat der Zauberer ausgeschlossen worden und steht unter zahlreichen Zaubern, die ihn davon abhalten sollen, jemandem von dieser Sache zu erzählen. Aber wie Sie sehen können, tritt hier seine besondere Fähigkeit zu Tage – er hat es geschafft, diese Zauber zu umgehen und verbreitet erneut Geschichten, um davon zu profitieren._

_Obwohl es schwer für mich ist, muss ich doch ein Wort in Mr. Wickhams Verteidigung sagen: Es ist so, dass er komplett unwissend über den Plan des Angreifers war, meinen Vater zu töten. Mr. Wickham auf seine Weise liebte meinen Vater fast so sehr wie seinen eigenen – vielleicht sogar mehr. Die Informationen, die er jetzt verbreitet, stellen für niemanden mehr eine Gefahr dar. Er ist seit langem uninformiert und wird nicht mehr als Gefahr angesehen._

_Nach dieser Sache dachte (und hoffte) ich, dass ich Mr. Wickham nie wieder sehen würde. Ich habe mich geirrt. Ich habe eine jüngere Schwester, die damals 15 Jahre alt war, sie ist mehr als zehn Jahre jünger als ich. Sie ist meine engste lebende Verwandte und aufgrund meiner Arbeit zieht sie häufig von Ort zu Ort. Nach Beendigung ihrer Schule wurde sie für den Sommer in Ramsgate untergebracht und unter die Aufsicht einer gewissen Mrs. Younge gestellt (in deren Charakter wir uns auf unglückselige Weise getäuscht hatten). Mr. Wickham war auch dort – ohne Zweifel mit Absicht. Er überredete meine Schwester, dass sie in ihn verliebt sei (da sie aus ihrer Kindheit noch eine starke Zuneigung zu ihm hatte) und sie stimmte zu, gemeinsam mit ihm durchzubrennen. Unerwartet traf ich einen oder zwei Tage vor der geplanten Tat bei ihnen ein und da meine Schwester es nicht ertragen konnte, mir Schmerzen zu bereiten, gestand sie mir den ganzen Plan. Sie können ermessen, wie mir zumute war und was ich tat._

_Die Sorge um das Ansehen meiner Schwester hinderten mich daran, in der Öffentlichkeit Schritte gegen ihn zu unternehmen. Ich schrieb an Mr. Wickham, der den Ort augenblicklich verließ, und Mrs. Younge wurde natürlich ihres Postens enthoben. Mr. Wickhams Ziel war ohne Frage das Vermögen meiner Schwester, das 30.000 Pfund beträgt. Aber ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, dass ein weiteres Motiv war, mich persönlich zu verletzen. Er hat mir seinen Ausschluss aus dem Rat nie verziehen – ganz gleich wie gerechtfertigt dieser auch war. Er besteht bis heute darauf, dass er für das Herausgeben der Informationen nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden könne – dass er unter Einfluss eines Zaubers oder eines ähnlichen Zwangs stand und dass man ihn wegen eines solchen Fehlers nicht für immer ausschließen könne. Diesem konnte ich nicht zustimmen – und meine anderen Gefährten im Rat auch nicht. Die Wahl, ob er ausgeschlossen werden sollte, war einstimmig. Aufgrund seiner Charaktereigenschaften tendiert er zu Gewohnheiten, die für unsere Organisation und deren Mitglieder eine zu große Gefahr darstellen würden._

_Jetzt wissen Sie die ganze Wahrheit oder zumindest so viel, wie ich Ihnen in einem Brief erzählen kann. Wäre Mr. Wickham erfolgreich gewesen, so wäre seine Rache ohne Zweifel vollkommen gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, auf welche Art und Weise sich Mr. Wickham Ihnen aufgedrängt hat, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Geheimhaltungszauber für ihn nicht nötig sind – er kommt gut genug ohne sie zurecht. Das konnten Sie nicht wissen – dies festzustellen lag nicht in Ihrer Macht und Argwohn nicht in Ihren Naturell._

_Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich Ihnen diese Informationen nicht früher und persönlich zugänglich gemacht habe. Ich hätte es Ihnen gestern erzählt, aber ich hatte noch nicht so viel Gewalt über mich, dass ich zu entscheiden fähig gewesen wäre, was enthüllt werden könne oder solle. Für die Wahrheit all dessen, was ich Ihnen berichtet habe, kann ich mich besonders auf das Zeugnis von Colonel Fitzwilliam beziehen, der, auch als Mitglied des Rats der Zauberer, Ihnen auf Ihren Wunsch hin weitere Einzelheiten geben kann._

_Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich nicht in die Zauber einzumischen, die ich auf diesen Brief gelegt habe. Der erste verbirgt den wahren Inhalt dieses Briefes vor jeder Person, die ihn liest, außer Ihnen selbst. Der zweite wird dafür sorgen, dass er in Flammen aufgeht, sobald sie die letzte Zeile gelesen haben und deshalb schlag ich vor, dass Sie ihn jetzt soweit wie möglich beiseite legen. _

_Ich möchte nur hinzufügen, Gott schütze Sie._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_


	16. Kapitel 16 – die fehlende Adresse

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 16 – die fehlende Adresse**

Elizabeth warf den Brief auf die Sitzbank gegenüber und sah zu, wie er langsam von der bekannten blauen Flamme verzehrt wurde. So sehr sie sich auch wünschte, ihn zu behalten – und erneut zu lesen – so wusste sie auch, dass er nicht in die falschen Hände geraten durfte. Es bestand nicht die Gefahr, dass sie den Inhalt vergessen würde, die Wörter waren in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt, als wären sie dort mit der blauen Flamme geschrieben worden.

Da sie Maria nicht wecken wollte, wischte Elizabeth die hartnäckigen Tränen aus ihren Augen. Es war richtig, dass sie Schmerz – und Erniedrigung – spürte. Sie, die sich immer so viele auf ihre gute Menschenkenntnis eingebildet hatte, war so rücksichtslos mit der Missbilligung eines Mannes gewesen, und der Anerkennung eines anderen. Es war gefährlich, solche Fehler in diesen Zeiten – oder eigentlich immer – zu machen.

Er war stolz gewesen, aber die Beurteilung ihrer Familie empfand sie als richtig und beschämend. Was würde ihrer Mutter wohl sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr Verhalten und das ihrer jüngeren Schwestern zu dem Verlust von Mr. Bingley geführt hatte?

Maria rührte sich, drehte sich und sah Elizabeths tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. „Oh", rief sie, „du fürchtest dich auch, Lizzy!"

Elizabeth schniefte, widersprach ihr aber nicht und die beiden waren sich für den Rest der Fahrt gegenseitig eine Stütze. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor dem, was Maria annahm. Sie wäre freiwillig zurückgekehrt, um gegen den Feind zu kämpfen. Sie fürchtete stattdessen um das Leben des Mannes, den sie abgewiesen hatte, und der sich später schützend zwischen sie und die große Gefahr gestellt hatte.

* * *

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie in der Gracechurch Street ankamen. Da der Weg Elizabeth schon bekannt war, setzte sie sich in Erwartung des Haltens der Kutsche auf. Unerwarteterweise aber fuhr die Kutsche, anstatt vor den hell erleuchteten Fenstern des Hauses der Gardiners zu halten, weiter und fuhr einmal die ganze Straße entlang. Elizabeth war einen Moment lang verwirrt und rief dann nach dem Fahrer, der sie aber nicht hörte. Sie musste deshalb warten, bis sie die Straße drei Mal auf und ab gefahren waren, bis die Kutsche endlich hielt und ein Diener die Tür öffnete. Er sah sehr erregt aus und teilte ihnen ohne Umschweife mit, dass die Adresse, die sie dem Fahrer gegeben hatten, nicht existierte.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, dem ist nicht so", sagte Elizabeth steif, stieg aus der Kutsche aus und bedeutete Maria ihr zu folgen. „Sie sind wirklich sehr freundlich gewesen. Richten Sie Lady Catherine und Miss de Bourgh unseren Dank aus, aber wären Sie so nett und entladen Sie unsere Sachen, wir schaffen es von hier aus alleine."

Der Diener straffte steif seine Schultern und protestierte heftig, er könnte zwei Frauen nach Einbruch der Dämmerung doch nicht auf einer Straße auf der Suche nach einer nicht existierenden Adresse zurücklassen. Der Fahrer bestärkte ihn bald in seinen Ausführungen. Es kostete Elizabeth ihre letzte Geduld – und sämtliche Reste ihres Taschengelds – die beiden zu beruhigen und sie zu überreden, sie zu verlassen. Maria, die angesichts des ganzen Durcheinander vollkommen erschüttert war und es sich auch nicht erklären konnte, warum das Haus von Elizabeths Onkel und Tante nicht zu existieren schien, brach von neuem in Tränen aus.

„Fang nicht wieder an zu weinen, Maria", sagte Elizabeth streng und ging zurück zu dem Haus, das sich etwa hundert Meter von der Stelle, wo die Kutsche angehalten hatte, befand.

„Aber der Fahrer hatte Recht – es gibt keine solche Adresse, Lizzy! Ich habe die Hausnummern gezählt, als wir an ihnen vorbei gefahren sind", protestierte Maria und beeilte sich, um mit Lizzy Schritt zu halten.

„Maria, meine Tante und mein Onkel sind Zauberer – und wir sind zu unserem Schutz hierher geschickt worden. Denkst du, dass ihr Haus für jeden Vorübergehenden sichtbar wäre?", erklärte Elizabeth und hielt genau vor dem Haus an. „Hier, schau genau hin. Man kann das Licht in den Fenstern sehen."

Maria schniefte, blickte aber gehorsam auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das freundliche Gebäude erkannte. Elizabeth nahm sie am Arm und eilte die Treppe hinauf, die Tür öffnete sich für sie ohne Umschweife. Mit großer Enttäuschung wurde Elizabeth aber mitgeteilt, dass Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner zusammen mit ihrer Nichte vor einer halben Stunde ausgegangen waren. Ein Diener wurde geschickt, um ihre Koffer zu holen (die immer noch dort auf dem Bürgersteig standen, wo der Fahrer sie zurückgelassen hatte), während Elizabeth Maria in einem Gästezimmer unterbrachte. Sie wurde mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Buch ins Bett geschickt und Elizabeth begab sich in den Salon im ersten Stock, um auf ihre Tante und ihren Onkel zu warten.

Die Warterei war entsetzlich. Elizabeth ging eine Zeit lang im Zimmer auf und ab, bis sie sich schließlich nach fast einer ganzen Stunde auf den Teppich vor dem Feuer setzte und sich mit dem Rücken an den Sessel ihres Onkels lehnte. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, an Mr. Darcys Gesicht zu denken, als er sie an den Rand der Hecken gebracht hatte, der Regen war sein Gesicht herunter geströmt.

„Sein Stolz wird ihm nicht erlauben zu sterben", flüsterte sie leiste in das Feuer, „wird ihm nicht erlauben zu sterben."

Mrs. Gardiner fand sie dort einige Zeit später tief schlafend.

Sie kniete sich neben ihrer Nichte nieder und schüttelte diese sanft. „Elizabeth?", rief sie und strich eine Strähne aus ihrer Stirn. „Was machst du hier?"

Erschrocken setzte sich Elizabeth auf und ihre Augen wanderten durch den Raum, um zu erkennen, wo sie war. Als sie das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Tante sah, fiel sie in deren Arme. „Es gab einen Angriff auf Rosings", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. „Ich bin hierher gekommen, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Mit blassem Gesicht bedeutete Mrs. Gardiner Elizabeth, sich auf das Sofa zu setzten und ging dann, um ihren Mann und Jane zu suchen. Das Treffen der beiden Schwestern brachte wieder neue Tränen (woraufhin Elizabeth annahm, dass Mrs. Gardiner Jane schon von dem Angriff erzählt hatte). Die üblichen Freundlichkeiten waren aber nur kurz, denn Mr. Gardiner konnte seine Fragen nicht lang zurückhalten.

„Alles", sagte er nur kurz und setzte sich in den Stuhl den drei Damen gegenüber. „Du musst mir jede Einzelheit sagen."

Elizabeth lächelt schwach, weil sie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht alles sagen konnte, aber nachdem sie ihre Tränen getrocknet hatte, begann sie ganz von vorne: „Nach meiner Ankunft in Hunsford informierte mich Mr. Collins von der Exzentrizität seiner Gönnerin – sie verbietet den Gebrauch von Magie auf ihrem Grund und Boden. Der Grund dafür, wie ihr euch bestimmt denken könnt, ist die Tatsache, dass ihr Mann seine Fähigkeiten missbrauchte" – hier unterbrach Mr. Gardiner sie mit einem Schnauben – „und deswegen getötet wurde. Zunächst war ich skeptisch, aber ich bin häufig im Park von Rosings spazieren gegangen und habe mit Erstaunen festgestellt, dass es in der Tat wahr war: Es gab kaum Magie innerhalb der Grenzen von Rosings."

„War Lady Catherine wegen der Verbindung mit ihrem Mann das geplante Oper des Angriffs?", unterbrach sie Mr. Gardiner.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, aber ich möchte nicht vorgreifen", sagte Elizabeth und tauschte mit Mrs. Gardiner ein Lächeln. „Bei meinen Spaziergängen fand ich zwei Orte, an denen noch Magie zu finden war. Einer war ein ganze gewöhnlicher, in einem kleinen Wäldchen. Der andere – es war ein kleines Gebäude aus Stein, dass von Tag zu Tag seinen Standort wechselte. Nachdem ich es gesehen hatte, war ich – natürlich – begierig darauf, es zu untersuchen. Ihr könnt euch meine Überraschung vorstellen, als ich am nächsten Tag zurückkehrte nur um herauszufinden, dass es nicht mehr da war. Es dauerte einige Tage, bis ich es wieder gefunden habe. Mr.– Mr. Darcy war bei mir und er konnte es nicht sehen. Also – also habe ich etwas dummes getan. Ich habe den Geheimhaltungszauber entfernt und versucht, es zu betreten. Augenblicklich wurden wir von einer dichten Heckenwand umgeben. Die Hütte war verschwunden und wir wurden von feindseligen Zaubern angegriffen."

„Lizzy", Jane zitterte und hielt fest ihre Hand, „das ist unerträglich! Wie bist du entkommen?"

„Mir konnten die Fallenzauber nichts anhaben. Ich konnte entkommen – aber Mr. Darcy nicht. Er bestand darauf, dass ich hierher kommen sollte, anstatt auf das zu warten, was kommen würde."

„Das da wäre?", fragte Mrs. Gardiner nach.

„Der Dieb. Ich habe ihn nicht selbst gesehen", Elizabeth stockte. „Ihr wisst, dass Mr. Darcy–"

„Ja, ja", sagte Mr. Gardiner mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „ein Mitglied des Rats der Zauberer ist. Wie konntet ihr wissen, dass es der Dieb war?"

„An den Zaubern – sie sind immer für jeden Zauberer spezifisch", sagte Elizabeth.

Mr. Gardiner fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Gesicht. „Es war richtig von dir, hierher zu kommen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange du hier sicher bist – ich verstehe das ganze nicht, Lizzy", seufzte er. „Als erstes würde ich sagen, dass es sich nicht um einen gewöhnlichen Angriff des Diebs handelte – es scheint, als seist du zufällig über etwas gestolpert. Die Verbindung zu der Steinhütte auf Rosings ist alarmierend, wirklich alarmierend."

Elizabeths Augen weiteten sich. „Wegen des Hexenmeisters?"

„Genau. Aber ich könnte mich irren. Du sagst, Mr. Darcy war bei dir? Er ist ein bekanntes Ziel. Es könnte eine Falle für ihn gewesen sein, in die du gestolpert bist."

„Was sollen wir machen, Edward?", sagte Mrs. Gardiner sanft. „Der Dieb weiß jetzt in jedem Fall von Elizabeths Fähigkeiten. Das ist ohne Zweifel der Grund dafür, dass Mr. Darcy sie hierher geschickt hat."

„Der Dieb weiß vielleicht von ihrer Gabe", sagte Mr. Gardiner, „oder vielmehr weiß er, dass jemand Entzauberung verwendet hat, um den Geheimhaltungszauber zu brechen. Aber wenn Elizabeth geflohen ist, bevor er kommen konnte, ist es möglich, dass er ihre Identität nicht erfahren hat. Darcy lag richtig damit, sie wegzuschicken – obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass du seinem Plan nicht sofort zugestimmt hast, Lizzy?", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und Elizabeth errötete.

„Und weißt du–", begann Jane, „ob er noch lebt?"

„Nein", Elizabeths Stimme versagte, „das weiß ich nicht."

Sie saßen einen Moment lang in vollkommener Stille und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Schließlich sprach Mrs. Gardiner, die unsicher ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte.

„War das ein Klopfen an der Tür?"

Alle vier horchten zweifelnd und hörten zunächst nichts, bevor das Klopfen eindringlicher wurde. Plötzlich hörten sie, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ein Mann rief etwas nach oben.

„Das ist Barnaby", sagte Mr. Gardiner, sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf und hastete aus der Tür.

„Mr. Barnaby ist der Kontakt zwischen den beiden Räten", erklärte Mrs. Gardiner Elizabeth, kurz bevor ihr Mann wieder in der Tür erschien.

„Kommt nach unten, ihr alle", sagte er, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Da sie die leichteste der dreien war, stürmte Elizabeth geradezu die Treppe hinunter und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, als sie erkannte, was unten in der Eingangshalle vor sich ging. Drei Männer in dunklen Umhängen standen in der Tür und das Licht schien nur schwach auf ihre Gesichter. Elizabeth zog vor Überraschung scharf die Luft ein, als ihre dunklen Augen Mr. Darcys hellen trafen. Er war bei weitem der größte der drei, neben ihm sah Elizabeth das ungewöhnlich düster dreinblickende Gesicht von Mr. Bingley, der dritte Mann, Barnaby, erkannte sie als Mr. Darcys Kammerdiener. Ihr Onkel hatte sich neben die Gestalt eines anderen Mannes gehockt, der auf dem Boden lag. Es war Colonel Fitzwilliam. Mit einem Schrei sprang sie vorwärts, kniete sich neben ihren Onkel und nahm die Hand des Colonels.

„Edward?", rief Mrs. Gardiner zitternd. Sie und Jane standen jetzt am Fuße der Treppenstufen.

„Wir müssen ihn in das Arbeitszimmer bringen, schnell", sagte Mr. Gardiner. Die drei Männer hoben ihn auf und folgen langsam Mr. Gardiner.

„Er ist doch nicht tot?", wandte sich Elizabeth an Mr. Darcy.

Er begegnete ihrem Blick nur kurz. „Fast", antwortete er.

Mr. Gardiner schob hastig alle seine Papiere und Schreibutensilien von seinem Schreibtisch auf den Boden und Colonel Fitzwilliam wurde sanft auf diesen gelegt. „Jane, bitte", begann Mr. Gardiner, „kannst du–"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Mr. Darcy und nahm die Kapuze ab. „Miss Elizabeth muss den Zauber auflösen."

„Lizzy?", Mr. Gardiner blinzelte ungläubig als er vortrat. „Aber sie hat keinerlei Erfahrung–"

„Jane wird mir helfen, Mr. Darcy", sagte Elizabeth. Die beiden Frauen gingen zum Schreibtisch und nahmen jeweils eine Hand des Colonels. „Ich kenne die genaue Natur seiner Verletzung nicht", sagte Elizabeth leise, „aber wenn wir zusammenarbeiten–"

„Natürlich", nickte Jane. Sie arbeiten einige Zeit schweigend zusammen, während Mr. Darcy auf und ab ging. Plötzlich setzte sich der Colonel kerzengerade auf, seine Augen funkelten und er begann ungestüm zu singen.

„Haltet ihn", rief Mr. Darcy und die beiden Männer eilten zu dem Colonel und drückten ihn zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

„Sein Verstand ist auch verwirrt", sagte Elizabeth mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Die schwere Arbeit fand schließlich aber doch ein Ende. Elizabeth war erschöpft aber doch noch in der Lage, ihre zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Jane verbrachte noch einige Minuten gebeugt über dem jetzt schlafenden Colonel Fitzwilliam.

„Wenn er erwacht, wird er hungrig sein", sagte sie, als sie zurücktrat und sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. „Aber ich habe einige Zauber hinzugefügt, die seine Behaglichkeit steigern werden. Ich denke, er wird sich in einigen Stunden besser als gewöhnlich fühlen."

Mr. Darcy hätte beinahe mit den Augen gerollt. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so angebracht war. Fitzwilliam ist schon schwierig genug, wenn er sich normal verhält."

„Sie haben das fabelhaft gemacht, Miss Bennet", sagte Mr. Bingley, der jetzt auch seine Kapuze abnahm.

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. Jane war zu erschüttert, um antworten zu können (da sie ihn vorher nicht erkannt hatte), und Mrs. Gardiner konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass sich Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy immer insgeheim Blicke zuwarfen, wenn sie dachten, der jeweils andere würde nicht hinsehen.

„Ich denke, Tee ist angebracht, nicht wahr?", sagte sie munter.

* * *

„Lassen Sie mich anfangen und Sie können dann weiter machen, wo ich aufgehört habe?", sagte Mr. Gardiner und warf Mr. Darcy einen fragenden Blick zu.

Mr. Darcy, der der einzige der Gesellschaft gewesen war, der lieber stehen geblieben war, sah kurz von seiner Teetasse auf und sagte: „Machen Sie weiter."

Mr. Gardiner holte tief Luft und begann: „Sie sind zusammen mit Elizabeth durch Rosings Park gegangen, als sie auf dieses kleine Steingebäude gestoßen sind."

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Miss Elizabeth ist auf das Steingebäude gestoßen. Ich konnte es nicht sehen."

„Ah ja", Mr. Gardiner nahm einen Schluck Tee, „und da Sie es nicht sehen konnten, hat sie den Geheimhaltungszauber aufgelöst. Warum du so etwas machen musstest, Lizzy–"

„Mein Lieber", unterbrach ihn Mrs. Gardiner, „das ist nicht relevant für den Ereignisablauf."

„–und danach", Mr. Gardiner sah finster drein, „hat Elizabeth versucht, das Gebäude zu betreten, aber es ist sogleich verschwunden und sie beide waren plötzlich umgeben von Hecken und wurden von feindseligen Zaubern angegriffen."

„Das ist korrekt."

„So", seufzte Mr. Gardiner, „hier muss ich aufhören und Sie anfangen. Elizabeth konnte entkommen und Sie blieben. Warum?"

„Um den Dieb davon abzuhalten, ihr zu folgen."

Mr. Gardiner blickte von Mr. Darcy zu Elizabeth und dann zu Mr. Bingley und Barnaby, die am Feuer saßen und aufmerksam zuhörten. „Würden Sie uns einen Moment allein lassen, Gentemen?", sagte er.

Mr. Barnaby stand sofort auf und Mr. Bingley folgte ihm eher widerstrebend, sie schlossen die Türen hinter sich.

Elizabeth spürte sofort, wie vier Dämpfungszauber auf einmal angewandt wurden. „Müsst ihr denn alle eine eigene Variation des Zaubers verwenden?", brummte sie und hielt ihren Kopf.

Mr. Darcy hob seinen Zauber sofort auf, Jane und Mr. Gardiner folgten ihm. Mrs. Gardiner lächelte. „Meiner war in diesem Fall sowieso der beste von allen."

„Es war zwingend notwendig, dass Elizabeth – Miss Elizabeth nicht in die Hände des Feindes fiel. Ihre Fähigkeit ist zu groß, als dass der Dieb dieser widerstehen könnte", sagte Mr. Darcy und setzte dich dort an das Feuer, wo Mr. Bingley eben noch gesessen hatte.

„Und Ihre Fähigkeiten sind nicht weniger gefährlich?" Mr. Gardiner hob seine Augenbrauen. „Glauben Sie, dass das eine Falle für Sie – oder für Elizabeth war?"

Mr. Darcy stockte. „Nicht für Miss Elizabeth. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Dieb bis heute gar nicht wusste, dass es so eine Person überhaupt gibt."

„Ich verstehe nicht", sprach Elizabeth, „warum meine Fähigkeit für alle so eine Versuchung darstellt. Ich kann Zauber auflösen, ja, aber ich kann sie nicht beherrschen. Es hat noch nie einen Entzauberer gegeben, der in der Lage war, die Zauber, die er aufgelöst hat, selbst zu verwenden!"

In dem Raum wurde es still und Mr. Darcy wandte widerwillig seinen Blick ihrem Gesicht zu. „Das ist wahr, aber wir müssen auf Nummer sicher gehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher", fuhr er fort und drehte sich wieder zu Mr. Gardiner, „dass es gar kein Angriff war. Ich glaube, dass Miss Bennet unwissentlich den Rückzugsort des Diebs – wir selbst haben davon auch einige – oder auch etwas wichtigeres entdeckt hat."

„Und der Grund dafür, dass dieser ausgerechnet auf Rosings zu finden ist?"

„Das kann ich erst nach weiteren Untersuchungen sagen. Ich war – wie Sie sich vielleicht vorstellen können – nicht in der Lage, den Ort richtig zu untersuchen. Die Zauber, die dort schon vorhanden waren, verschlimmerten sich immer mehr, bis der Dieb ankam. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, kam auch mein Cousin – weil Miss Elizabeth ihm eine Nachricht von mir überbracht hatte. Er war lange Zeit nicht in der Lage, in mein Gefängnis einzudringen, was vielleicht besser war, denn sobald er es geschafft hatte–" Mr. Darcys Stimme zitterte einen Moment. „Mein Cousin ist ein brillanter Zauberer, aber seine Unbesonnenheit hat ihn dieses Mal fast ins Verderben gestürzt. Er war auf das, was er sah, nicht vorbereitet."

„Aber Sie sind beide noch am Leben", sagte Mr. Gardiner, „und der Dieb ist unbesiegt."

„Es war sehr merkwürdig", sagte Mr. Darcy und legte seine Stirn in Falten, „der Dieb war auch weniger gut vorbereitet als bei vorherigen Kämpfen. Ich hätte vielleicht gewinnen können – bloß, dass Fitzwilliam und ich beide aus unserem Gefängnis hinausgeworfen wurden und es keine Möglichkeit gab, wieder hinein zu gelangen. Alles schien so wie zuvor, bevor Miss Elizabeth den Zauber aufgehoben hatte und es war nicht möglich, ihn zu verfolgen. Ich habe Bingley sofort gerufen und dann Barnaby, da er in der Lage war, uns zu Ihnen zu bringen."

„Hinausgeworfen?", meinte Mr. Gardiner nachdenklich.

„Was werden Sie jetzt tun, Mr. Darcy?", fragte Elizabeth.

Wieder wandte er sich ihr nur langsam zu. „Morgen werde ich unter dem Vorwand, meine Tante und meine Cousine zu trösten, nach Rosings zurückkehren. Und ich werde natürlich versuchen, die Hütte wieder zu finden – oder Anhaltspunkte zu finden, wohin sie verschwunden sein könnte."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass das die weiseste Entscheidung ist?", unterbrach ihn Mr. Gardiner.

„Das ist der Weg, den ich gewählt habe", sagte Mr. Darcy mit leiser Stimme.

„Sie werden sie nicht ohne meine Hilfe wieder finden", warf Elizabeth ein. Alle vier warfen ihr sofort ungläubige Blicke zu.

„Auf gar keinen Fall, Lizzy!", protestierte Mr. Gardiner und Mrs. Gardiner stimmte ihm sofort zu.

„Du darfst dich nicht in Gefahr begeben, Elizabeth", ermahnte sie Jane, die sich dann an Mr. Darcy richtete. „und Sie auch nicht."

„Ich bin fest entschlossen, Miss Bennet", sagte er und stand auf. „Wenn ich vielleicht freundlicherweise zu meinem Cousin gehen dürfte–" Er wankte leicht und Jane und Elizabeth eilten zu ihm, um ihn zu stützen.

„Es ist fast schon Morgen", sagte Mrs. Gardiner und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es war dumm, Sie so lange wach zu halten. Ich entschuldige mich für die Unterbringung, aber Miss Maria Lucas schläft in unserem Gästezimmer und das Kinderzimmer war die einzige wohnliche Alternative."

„Wir treffen uns am Morgen noch einmal", rief Mr. Gardiner, als die Frauen gemeinsam mit Mr. Darcy das Zimmer verließen, „aber nicht zu früh."

Sie fanden Barnaby und Mr. Bingley in der Eingangshalle, wo beide tief schliefen, aber durch ein Klopfen von Mrs. Gardiners Fuß auf dem Boden sofort geweckt wurden. Sie geleitete alle nach oben und schickte Elizabeth und Jane ins Bett, bevor sie die Männer gemeinsam mit Colonel Fitzwilliam auf Matratzen, die sie eigens dafür heraufbeschworen hatte, im Kinderzimmer unterbrachte.

Elizabeth fielen vor Müdigkeit fast die Augen zu, aber ihr Herz klopfte heftig gegen ihre Rippen. Sie sehnte sich danach, mit Jane zu reden, aber sie erkannte an den zitternden Fingern ihrer Schwester, als diese ihr Kleid aufknöpfte, dass diese genauso verwirrt war wie sie selbst.

* * *

Elizabeth erwachte durch den Gesang von Vögeln an ihrem Fenster. Sie konnte keine vier Stunden geschlafen haben, aber als sie sich an die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages erinnerte, schlug sie ihre Bettdecke zurück und beeilte sich, um nach unten zu gehen. Jane schlief tief und fest und Elizabeth entschied sich, sie nicht aufzuwecken, sondern schlüpfte leise aus dem Zimmer und eilte geschwind in Richtung Frühstückszimmer.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, saß Mr. Darcy am Tisch. Sein Gesicht war blass, aber seine Augen wachsam und er trank eine Tasse Kaffee.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie.

„Miss Bennet", antwortete er steif.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und wusste nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte. „Sie verwenden heute morgen gar nicht Ihre gewöhnliche Fassade", sagte sie, als sie sein zerzaustes Haar bemerkte. „Warum?"

Er räusperte sich. „Ich denke, dass ist für Sie nur von wenig Bedeutung."

Elizabeth sah weg, weil sie die Bitterkeit in seinen Worten bemerkte, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Sie beschäftigte sich damit, sich Kaffee einzugießen und ein Brötchen zu machen.

„Es ist aber so", sagte er schließlich sanfter obwohl er noch immer nicht ihrem Blick begegnete, „dass Sie mir vergeben müssen, wenn ich zufällig meinen Kaffee umwerfen sollte. Ich habe mich viel zu lange auf den Anti–Ungeschicklichkeitszauber verlassen."

Elizabeth lachte. „Dann sind Sie entschuldigt", meinte sie ernst und hörte auf zu lachen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich nur kurz. „Ich bin froh, dass – es Ihnen gut geht."

„Dass ich nicht tot bin, meinen Sie?", er lächelte schief.

„Und nicht von irgendwelchen schmerzhaften Flüchen verhext, die ich nicht aufheben kann", Elizabeth lachte ebenfalls. „Wirklich sehr froh?"

„Sind Sie das?"

„Froh über was?", rief der Colonel fröhlich, als er fast schon in das Zimmer gestürzt kam. „Oh ja, natürlich, froh über meine wundersame Heilung! Alles dank Ihnen, wie ich hörte, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth schreckte auf und hätte beinahe ihre Tasse umgeworfen. „Und dank meiner Schwester Jane. Ich habe nicht alleine gearbeitet."

„Ich fühle mich fantastisch!", rief der Colonel. „So gut wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben! Obwohl, ich bin fast schon am Verhungern."

„Ich denke, dem können wir bald Abhilfe schaffen", sagte Elizabeth lachend. „Ich werde gehen und meine Tante holen, ich glaube, sie hat etwas besonderes für Sie anrichten lassen."

Nachdem sie aus dem Zimmer entkommen war, lehnte Elizabeth sich gegen die Wand in der Eingangshalle und holte tief Luft. Sie ermahnte sich, dass in dem Raum der Mann saß, den sie abgewiesen hatte und nicht der, dessen Antrag sie angenommen hatte. Sie konnte aber trotz allem nicht vergessen, wie froh sie über seine Sicherheit war und wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, mit ihm gemeinsam den Dieb zu besiegen. Aber trotz allem, sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen – und sie bereute diese nicht. Warum sollte sie auch?


	17. Kapitel 17 – eine Partnerschaft

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 17 – eine Partnerschaft**

Mrs. Gardiner hatte die Köchin gut auf die zusätzlichen Gäste am nächsten Morgen vorbereitet. Das Frühstück war vielleicht nicht so elegant, wie es einige der Anwesenden eventuell gewohnt waren, aber es war deftig. Mit dem Morgen war auch das Licht gekommen und damit auch bessere Laune für die gesamte Gesellschaft. Mr. Darcy war zumeist still – aber das war ja fast immer. Jane kam hinab ins Frühstückszimmer mit einem Ausdruck von ruhiger Heiterkeit und einem sanften Lächeln, wobei sie sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte, dass sie beides auf Mr. Bingley richtete. Nur Elizabeth und Mrs. Gardiner konnten die Gefühlsunruhe, die sie in der vergangenen Nacht verspürt hatten, erahnen.

Mr. Gardiner frühstückte nicht mit ihnen, weil er schon früher gegessen hatte und sich anschließend in sein Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen hatte, mit der strickten Anweisung, dass er nicht gestört werden dürfe, bis er die Papierhaufen, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, sortiert hatte. Die Unterhaltung am Tisch wurde hauptsächlich von Colonel Fitzwilliam geführt, der bewundernswert gute Laune hatte. Er war Elizabeth und Jane unausprechlich dankbar, hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so gut gefühlt und konnte nicht anders als sie mit weiteren Erzählungen über seine Missgeschicke bei der Ausübung seiner Pflichten zu erfreuen. Niemanden störten die gut gelaunten Plaudereien des Colonels, da es ihnen erlaubte, den jeweils eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Um genau 10 Uhr kam Mr. Gardiner in das Frühstückszimmer und bat um Mr. Darcys und Mr. Barnabys Anwesenheit in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Als er Elizabeths fragenden Blick sah, lächelte ihr Onkel und sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden nicht ohne deine und Janes Anwesenheit Sachen besprechen, die euch beide betreffen." Elizabeth war unruhig, aber sie protestierte nicht weiter. Wenige Augenblicke später schlug Mrs. Gardiner Jane vor, dass Mr. Bingley vielleicht den Garten sehen wolle (weil sie hoffte, dass er sich um einen bestimmten Rosenbusch kümmern könne, der nicht richtig erblüht war). Elizabeth machte sich Sorgen um ihre Schwester, aber nach einem Blick von Mrs. Gardiner folgte sie den beiden nicht. Kurz danach wurde der Colonel wieder schläfrig und entschied sich in sein Bett im Kinderzimmer zurückzukehren.

„Geht es dir gut, meine Liebe?", fragte Mrs. Gardiner sobald sie allein waren.

„So gut wie man es unter diesen Umständen erwarten kann", lächelte Elizabeth. „Hat Onkel Gardiner Papa geschrieben? Ich würde gerne wissen, was er zu all dem sagt."

„Anscheinend hat Mr. Darcy ihm gestern Nacht – nachdem wir alle schon zu Bett gegangen waren – eine Nachricht geschickt, in dem er alles erklärt hat", sagte Mrs. Gardiner und beobachtete genau den Ausdruck auf Elizabeths Gesicht.

„Oh?", war die einzige Antwort und Elizabeth stand auf, um sich ans Fenster zu setzten.

„Ich war von seiner Freundlichkeit sehr überrascht."

„Wessen?"

„Mr. Darcys. Nach dem Bericht, den wir von ihn in Hertfordshire – und von dir selbst! – gehört hatten, hatten wir nicht mit irgendeiner Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns und dem Rat der Zauberer gerechnet. Aber wie es scheint, hat Mr. Darcy den gesamten Kontakt zwischen den beiden dirigiert."

„Hat er das?", Elizabeths Wangen fühlten sich warm an. „Das überrascht mich."

„Er war heute morgen natürlich sehr in sich gekehrt", nickte Mrs. Gardiner. „Ich irre mich vielleicht. Wir kennen ihn noch nicht lange genug, als dass wir seine Unfreundlichkeit hätten bemerken können."

Elizabeth lachte ein wenig darüber. „In Wahrheit bin ich heute Morgen gar nicht so sicher, wie ich darauf antworten soll. Sein Verhalten in Hertfordshire und was ich damals von ihm dachte – oder was ich sogar gestern noch von ihm dachte – ist gänzlich anders."

„Solche Gefahren zu erleben, kann die Ansichten über einen Menschen drastisch verändern", sagte Mrs. Gardiner nachdenklich, „oder sie gar ganz verändern. Beizeiten erweisen sich die, von denen man es am wenigsten erwartet hatte, als die treuesten Freunde in der höchsten Not."

Elizabeth antwortete nicht und Mrs. Gardiner drang nicht weiter in sie. Fast eine ganze Stunde später kamen die Herren aus Mr. Gardiners Arbeitszimmer und gesellten sich zu den Damen im Salon.

„Es ist offiziell", kündigte Mr. Gardiner an und war nicht in der Lage, sein Lächeln zu verbergen. „Der Rat der Zauberer und der Rat der Kaufmänner wir auf einer gemeinsamen Basis operieren."

„Es ist ein großer Verlust für den Rat der Zauberer, dass Sie kein Mitglied werden können", sagte Mr. Darcy ebenfalls mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln. „Aber ich denke, dass wir mit einer Partnerschaft sogar füreinander noch von besserem Nutzen sein können."

„Mr. Darcy wird gemeinsam mit seinem Cousin nach Rosings zurückkehren", fuhr Mr. Gardiner fort und wandte sich insbesondere an Elizabeth.

„Aber ihr werdet mir nicht erlauben, das ebenfalls zu tun", antwortete sie für ihn.

„Du musst verstehen, dass die Gefahr einfach zu groß ist", begann Mr. Gardiner. „Und dein Vater–"

„Würde es ohnehin nicht erlauben", unterbrach ihn eine Stimme. Als sie sich überrascht umdrehte, sah Elizabeth die Gestalt ihres Vaters im Türrahmen stehen, Jane und Bingley standen hinter ihm. Elizabeth sprang auf und eilte auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Er ist gerade erst angekommen", erklärte Jane dem Rest.

„Und keinen Moment zu früh", sagte Mr. Bennet und kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum, seinen Reiseumhang abzunehmen, bevor er sich gegenüber von Mr. Gardiner und Mr. Darcy hinsetzte. „Ich bedanke mich für Ihren Brief", sagte er und nickte letzterem zu, „obwohl ich sagen muss, dass er sehr unerwartet war."

„Nichts von diesem war erwartet", antwortete Mr. Darcy.

„Ich denke, es ist das beste", fuhr Mr. Bennet fort, „dass meine Töchter mit mir nach Longbourn zurückkehren. Sie sind schon viel zu lange fort", fügte er hinzu, als er Elizabeths protestierenden Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ist Ihr Haus ausreichend geschützt?", fragte Mr. Darcy und blinzelte nicht einmal, als er Mr. Bennet ungläubigen Blick sah.

„Sie wagen es, mir so eine Frage zu stellen?", rief er erregt. „Selbst wenn der Rest über meinen wahren Zustand unwissend ist, ich weiß, dass Sie es nicht sind."

„Dann werden Sie verstehen, warum ich diese Frage gestellt habe, Sir", sagte Mr. Darcy und sein Blick war immer noch standhaft.

Mr. Bennets Augenwinkel zuckten leicht, als er lächelte. „Ja", sagte er, „das verstehe ich. Aber Sie sind schon bei mir Zuhause gewesen, Mr. Darcy, und wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben Sie – ohne meine Erlaubnis – den Schutz darum unmittelbar nach den ersten Angriffen verstärkt."

Hier blickte Elizabeth Mr. Darcy erstaunt an, aber er wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Vater ab.

„Das wird reichen. Aber darf ich vorschlagen, dass Miss Elizabeth nicht für allzu lange Zeit an ein und demselben Ort bleibt? Das ist schon seit mehreren Jahren meine eigene Gewohnheit – und auch die des Rates."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Mr. Darcy", seufzte Mr. Bennet, „aber nicht mehr heute. Heute muss ich meine Töchter nach Hause bringen, bevor ihre Mutter von dem Angriff in Kent erfährt. Und sie wird davon hören – das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Mr. Darcy nickte und war scheinbar zufrieden gestellt. Jane und Mrs. Gardiner verließen sie, um ihre Sachen zu packen, während der Rest dazu eingeladen war, zusammen mit Mr. Gardiner ein leichtes Mittagessen einzunehmen. Mr. Bennet und Barnaby nahmen die Einladung an und Elizabeth wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus gehen, aber sie stoppte, als sie hörte, wie Mr. Bingley sich an seinen Freund wandte.

„Wusstest du, Darcy", begann er, „dass Miss Bennet schon seit einigen Monaten in London ist – und ich hatte keine Ahnung davon!"

Mr. Darcy antwortete nicht.

„Es ist doch merkwürdig – oder vielleicht doch nicht – dass Caroline ihren Besuch vor mir verheimlicht hat. Was ist mit dir?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Wusstest du von Miss Bennets Anwesenheit in London?"

Mr. Darcy begegnete kurz Elizabeths Blick, bevor er antwortete: „Ja."

Es gab eine unangenehme Pause. Mr. Bingley war rot geworden, aber er sagte nichts und nach einigen schweigsamen Augenblicken verließ er schnell den Raum. Mr. Darcy wandte sein Gesicht von Elizabeth ab und ging ans Fenster.

„Werden Sie mich jetzt zurechtweisen?", fragte er und sein Gesicht war von ihr verborgen.

„Mr. Bingleys Schweigen war Zurechtweisung genug", antwortete sie.

„Es tut mir leid – meine Anwesenheit muss Sie gewiss stören. Wäre sie nicht notwendig, würde ich bestimmt–"

„Sie stören mich nicht", sagte Elizabeth und ging auf ihn zu, um sich neben ihn zu stellen und ebenfalls aus dem Fenster zu schauen. „Wir haben uns beide geirrt."

Mr. Darcy zog scharf die Luft ein, antwortete aber nicht.

„Wie wollen Sie denn die Steinhütte wieder aufspüren", sprach Elizabeth schließlich, weil sie merkte, dass sie wohl besser das Thema wechseln sollten, „wo Sie doch noch nicht einmal etwas von deren Anwesenheit wussten, bevor ich sie für Sie enthüllt habe?"

Er lächelte etwas und blickte auf seine Hände. „Es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass ich vielleicht in der Lage bin, sie selbst zu entdecken, da ich ja jetzt von ihrer Existenz weiß. Aber in Wahrheit: Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Bennet. Ich bezweifle, dass sie sogar auf Rosings bleibt, aber ich bin fest entschlossen, das herauszufinden, was ich kann."

„Und ich muss nach Hause gehen", sagte Elizabeth und bemühte sich, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, „um nichts zu lernen – das ist die einzige Folge meiner Entdeckung."

„Ihre eigene Sicherheit und die Ihrer Familie ist jetzt von allergrößter Wichtigkeit."

„Es wird für niemanden Sicherheit geben, wenn niemand die Hilfe, die ich geben kann, auch akzeptieren will", erwiderte Elizabeth und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Haben Sie die Losung, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe, schon wieder vergessen?", fragte Mr. Darcy, drehte sich um und begegnete zum ersten Mal wirklich ihrem Blick. „Sie haben sich letzte Nacht nicht daran erinnert."

Vor lauter Ärger stieg Elizabeth das Blut in die Wangen. „Sie hätten dieses Haus niemals betreten können, wären Sie ein Feind gewesen."

„Sie werden sich in Zukunft daran erinnern", sagte er und er sah sie mit einem sanften, bittenden Blick an. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich daran zu erinnern – und vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich immer dann Ihre Hilfe gesucht habe, wenn ich sie am dringendsten benötigt habe. Mehr möchte ich von Ihnen nicht verlangen."

Elizabeth nickte. „Ich werde mich daran erinnern", versprach sie, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

* * *

Elizabeth stand mit dem Rücken an der Tür des Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ihre Reise von London nach Longbourn war unereignisreich gewesen. Mrs. Gardiner hatte versprochen, ihr von jeder noch so kleinsten Neuigkeit, die sie erlangen konnte, zu schreiben. Es war nur ein schwacher Trost, aber Elizabeth war dankbar für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Jetzt Zuhause war ihr größtest Anliegen, mit ihrem Vater und mit ihrer Schwester zu sprechen. Jane war in ihrem Zimmer und ruhte sich von der langen Fahrt und den Ereignissen der letzten 24 Stunden aus. Aber das war wohl das beste – Elizabeth würde zuerst mit ihrem Vater sprechen.

Auf ihr sanftes Anklopfen wurde sofort mit einem „Herein" geantwortet. Nachdem Elizabeth eingetreten war, setzte sie sich wie gewohnt in den Stuhl gegenüber von Mr. Bennets Schreibtisch.

„Also, Papa", begann sie, „warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass du ein Mitglied des Rats der Zauberer warst?"

Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er seine Pfeife hervor holte. „Du musst mir das hier erlauben, Lizzy", entschuldigte er sich mit einem Lächeln, „aber ich muss nachdenken."

Elizabeth lachte, zog ihre Beine an den Körper, sodass die Füße auf dem Stuhl und ihr Kopf auf den Knien ruhte. „Da musst du mich doch nicht um Erlaubnis fragen!"

Mr. Bennet stand auf und ging vor dem Fenster auf und ab, aus seiner Pfeife kam heller orangener, gelber und blauer Rauch. Er hielt inne und atmete tief ein. „Was ich dir erzählen werde, darfst du niemand anderem erzählen – mit der Ausnahme von Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth nickte und stellte ihre Füße wieder auf den Boden.

„Ich nehme Mr. Darcy aus", fuhr Mr. Bennet fort, „weil ich weiß, dass er zuerst mit dir darüber gesprochen hat – und weil er dich in ein Geheimnis eingeweiht hat, das nur wenige kennen."

„Papa, ich–"

„Ich bin – oder vielmehr ich war – ein Mitglied des Rats der Zauberer. Die Einzelheiten von dem, was du weißt, sind mir nicht bekannt, aber wie ich hörte, kennst du die Losung."

Elizabeth nickte.

„Erlaube mir, das zu testen, wenn du willst", sagte Mr. Bennet und räusperte sich. „Wer da?"

„Nein, mir antwortet: steht und gebt Euch Kund!"

„Lang' lebe der König!"

Elizabeth stockte. „Ich kenne deinen Decknamen nicht."

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Das ist lange her. Ich war das, was man vielleicht als ‚Gründer' bezeichnen könnte. Ich kannte Mr. Darcys Vater – ziemlich gut sogar. Meine Lebensumstände sind jetzt – aus verschiedenen Gründen – anders als damals. Ich bin seit 23 Jahren nicht mehr in der Lage, aktiv am Rat teilzunehmen und werde es wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder sein. Elizabeth", sagte er, ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand, „der Rat der Zauberer kämpft gegen die bösesten Sachen, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ich muss dich nicht erinnern, wie gefährlich das ist, ich weiß, dass du das weißt."

Elizabeth lachte. „Oh ja."

„Ich bin mit deiner – oder Janes – Beteiligung nicht einverstanden. Obwohl ich den Wunsch deiner Tante und deines Onkels – und sogar von Mr. Darcy – verstehen kann."

Elizabeth hob fragend ihre Augenbrauen.

„Deine Gabe – obwohl sie nicht magisch ist – ist mächtig. Mr. Darcy ist sich dieser Macht bewusst."

„Vertraust du ihm?"

Mr. Bennet sah auf und überrascht drein. „Ich kannte seinen Vater viel besser, aber nach den Ereignissen von gestern – ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl. Elizabeth", seufzte er, „ich weiß, was du dir wünscht – du hast dir gewünscht, deine Gabe zu diesem Zweck einzusetzen, seitdem du ein kleines Mädchen warst. Und du bist wütend auf mich, weil ich dich nach Hause geholt habe."

„Ich verstehe deine Gründe, sie unterscheiden sich nicht von denen aller anderen", antwortete Elizabeth. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du mir nicht eher davon erzählt hast. Wenn du nicht mehr länger ein Mitglied des Rats bist, kann die Gefahr doch nicht mehr so groß sein."

„Du wirst überrascht sein, wenn du erfährst, wie wenig ich Acht gegeben habe – und dass wir beinahe dafür hätten bezahlen müssen."

„Was?"

„Ich hätte dir nicht erlauben sollen, nach Rosings zu gehen. Die Verbindung zwischen unseren beiden Häusern ist viel zu gefährlich."

Elizabeth kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Auf welche Art und Weise? Unsere einzige Verbindung ist durch Mr. Collins."

„Nein", Mr. Bennet schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl. „Wie viel weißt du über den Hexenmeister?"

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein. „Der Schelm? Du bist der Schelm?"

„Der bin ich, der war ich."

_AN: Hehe, der dritte von vier Cliffhangern - aber nicht ganz so gemein ;-) _


	18. Kapitel 18 – Der Streich

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 18 – Der Streich**

Mr. Bennet saß einige Minuten lang schweigend und rauchte seine Pfeife. Als er sie schließlich zur Seite legte, hustete er.

„Soll ich ganz von vorne anfangen?", fragte er und wartete auf Elizabeths begieriges Nicken. Er stockte bedächtlich und räusperte sich, bevor er begann:

„Ich kannte Mr. Darcys Vater – George – von Oxford. Wir waren damals Idealisten, oder vielmehr war George der Idealist und ich bin ihm gefolgt. Er war der beste Mann, den ich kannte und gesegnet mit all den Eigenschaften, die ihn beliebt bei allen Leuten machten."

„Wie zum Beispiel?", unterbrach ihn Elizabeth und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Prinzipien, gutes Urteilsvermögen und Entschlossenheit", sagte Mr. Bennet und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Der Rat war von Anfang an seine Idee, obwohl der Name meine Kreation war. Wenn es möglich ist", er gluckste und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein weißes Haar, „dann stell dir mich in meiner Jugend vor. Ich habe damals noch so viel nachgedacht, aber ich war damals auch voll von überschäumendem Lebensmut. Die Kombination dieser beiden Eigenschaften verwundert mich auch bis heute, aber es war so. Jetzt ist mein Lebensmut ja etwas gedämpft", sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln, „aber meine Gedanken sind vielleicht weitschweifender als zuvor.

Nun ja", er räusperte sich erneut, „stell dir George vor – mit all seinen Idealen und all seinen Ideen über die Menschheit und das größere Wohl. Und deshalb habe ich ihn fast schon vom Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft an ‚Artus' genannt. Wie wenig ich damals noch wusste, wie weit uns das bringen würde.

Wir waren die besten unserer Klasse und unglaublich gut im Zaubern. George war der vielleicht weniger begabtere, dafür aber der engagierteste. Der Rat begann natürlich in einem kleinen Rahmen – mit der Verhinderung von kleinen Missgeschicken, die in Schulen passieren, Dummejungenstreiche und dergleichen. Aber je älter wir wurden, desto gefährlicher schien auch die Welt zu werden – und desto größer wurde unsere Mission.

Georges Rat war nicht mehr länger nur ein Scherz. Unsere Mitgliederzahlen stiegen schnell – die Aufnahme neuer Mitglieder war noch ein viel umkomplizierterer Prozess und basierte nur auf dem Wohlwollen und dem Vertrauen der Mitglieder. Wie auch heute noch, standen wir nie in Verbindung mit der Regierung, aber diese verließ sich auf uns. Der Rat der Zauberer begann richtig ungefähr mit dem Ende unseres Studiums und währte danach mehrere Jahre lang sehr erfolgreich." Mr. Bennet hielt inne und eine Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Hier komme ich zu Louis de Bourgh – brillant und uns anderen allen überlegen. George heiratete sechs Jahre nach der Gründung des Rats. Seine Ehefrau, Lady Anne, war eine sehr begabte Zauberin und obwohl sie nicht zu jenen gehört, die ebenfalls Mitglied werden wollten, hat sie ihn doch immer in allen seinen Bestrebungen unterstützt. Ihre Schwester war Lady Catherine, sodass Louis Georges Schwager war. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an die Einzelheiten erinnern, die zu seiner Aufnahme geführt haben, aber wir konnten glücklich sein über die Mitgliedschaft eines solchen Zauberers.

Ohne Zweifel war Louis zu Beginn einer von den Guten. Kalt und stolz zwar – aber das waren viele unserer Mitglieder. Seine – nennen wir es ‚Konvertierung' – war eigentlich mehr ein Unfall. Der Rat operierte damals auf zwei verschiedenen Ebenen und tut das zum Teil heute auch noch: Die eine war der Schutz des Landes gegen magische Feinde und die andere war die Besserstellung der Bürger durch Ausbildung. Wir haben Arbeiten geschrieben, Bücher veröffentlicht, Experimente ausgeführt–"

„Experimente?", fragte Elizabeth nach.

„Du siehst sehr erschrocken aus. Die meisten hatten aber nur mit den vier Elementen zu tun und waren sehr kontrolliert. Aber Louis tendierte schon immer etwas zu gefährlichen Sachen – und es gab ein Experiment, um die Wahrheit hinter der Behauptung herauszufinden, dass Zauberer unter Umständen nach Belieben ihre Fähigkeiten austauschen könnten (mit verschiedenen und sehr komplizierten Zaubern). Louis war einer der Zauberer und an den Namen des anderen erinnere ich mich nicht mehr. Das Experiment war nur halb erfolgreich. Louis erhielt die Fähigkeiten des jungen Mannes – aber seine eigenen wurden nicht übertragen.

Ich sehe deinen Gesichtsausdruck, aber glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass das nicht beabsichtigt war – jedenfalls nicht zu Beginn. Die Fähigkeiten des jungen Mannes – Stärke mit Feuer, eine von Louis' schwachen Seiten – wurden sofort wieder zurück geleitet. Er – also Louis – kam später zu mir und ich weiß gar nicht mal, warum. Wir standen uns nicht nahe. ‚Es war berauschend', sagte er mir, ‚dieser Machtrausch.' Ich konnte damals noch nicht ahnen, wie weit er bereit war zu gehen, um das erneut zu erlangen.

Wenn die Angriffe begannen, wurden sie zunächst kaum bemerkt. Louis' erste Ziele waren jene, die von den meisten für unbedeutend gehalten wurden – ein armer Bauer hier, ein Kaufmann dort. Wir hatten drei Jahre lang keine Ahnung über der Identität des Angreifers. Nicht bevor Louis' Machtgier ihn dazu verleitete, von einem der unseren zu stehlen. George war der letzte, der diesen Verrat eingestand. Louis war ein Mitglied seiner Familie, ihre Kinder waren fast gleich alt. Lady Anne stand ihrer Schwester sehr nahe und nicht bevor Anne selbst ihn von der Wahrheit überzeugt hatte, setzte er die Aktionen in Gang. Ich war der unwillige Anführer der Operation."

„Unwillig?", fragte Elizabeth nach und ließ ihren Kopf in ihren Händen ruhen.

Mr. Bennet lächelte leicht. „Unwillig, ja. Ich hatte eine junge Frau getroffen, eine außergewöhnliche Zauberin, überaus begabt mit dem Feuer. Sie war sehr hübsch, Lizzy. Sie war auf dem Weg, ein Mitglied des Rats zu werden und wir waren frisch verheiratet–"

Elizabeth hob hier überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„–Aber es war meine Pflicht, Georges Bitte nachzukommen. Er konnte – er wollte – nicht seinen eigenen Schwager töten. Aber es gab die Befürchtung, dass der Hexenmeister, so wie er jetzt im Allgemeinen genannt wurde – bald genug Macht gesammelt hatte, um unbesiegbar zu werden. Es waren damals dunkle Zeiten", seufzte Mr. Bennet und verdeckte mit der Hand seine Augen. „Einige unserer Mitglieder wurden ermordet. Nach Louis' Ausstoß aus dem Rat führten wir das ein, was heute als ‚die Losung' bekannt ist und die eine gewisse Sicherheit sorgte. Aber seine Macht war zu groß geworden und wir hatten nicht einmal alle seine Helfer enttarnt.

Der Plan war sehr facettenreich, aber er wurde nie ganz ausgeführt. Wir hatten zunächst geplant, seine Frau und seine Tochter zu retten, denen seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr erlaubt gewesen war, aus ihrer Isolation herauszukommen. Danach wollten wir unseren Angriff starten – wir beabsichtigten, ihm eine Falle zu stellen. Der Hexenmeister aber erfuhr von unserer Absicht, seine Familie in Schutzhaft zu nehmen, bevor wir unseren Plane ausführen konnten und ich – als der Anführer der Operation – war sein erstes Ziel bei seiner Rache.

Es war Mitternacht, als er zu uns kam. Ich kann nicht – ich will dir nicht die Einzelheiten seines Angriffs beschreiben. Aber erst, nachdem er sie verletzt hatte–"

„Deine Frau?"

„Ja. Erst dann war ich in der Lage, ihn zu besiegen. Ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, dass die Gerüchte über eine Rückkehr des Hexenmeisters falsch sind, Elizabeth. Ich habe ihn getötet – und sein eigener Todesfluch hat bis heute Auswirkungen auf uns."

„Was?"

„Du konntest es nicht wissen – es ist kein gewöhnlicher Zauber und einer, den selbst du niemals brechen kannst, selbst wenn du es wolltest", Mr. Bennet lehnte sich nach vorne und nahm ihre Hand. „Es ist ein Fluch, der zu mächtig ist, als das man ihn mit Zauberei oder Entzauberei bezwingen kann."

„Deine Frau, ist sie – ist sie gestorben?", fragte Elizabeth.

Mr. Bennet blinzelte überrascht. „Nein, nein das ist sie nicht – sie lebt immer noch."

Elizabeth schnappte nach Luft. „Mama? Mama war eine Zauberin?"

„Sie ist jetzt nicht mehr das, was sie mal war – sie ist so seit 22 Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Fluch einfach nur meine Frau genommen hat und jemand anderes an ihre Stelle gesetzt hat oder ob ihr wahres Ich einfach nur in ihr selbst gefangen ist. Vielleicht hat der Fluch alle ihre Schwächen zum Vorschein gebracht und wenig Platz für Magie und Verstand zurückgelassen. Die Frau, die ich liebte, ist verschwunden und doch wieder nicht. Sie war dir sehr ähnlich, Lizzy", sagte er und nahm seine Hand von ihren Händen, um sich seine Augen zu reiben. „Und ich? Ich bin nur noch eine Hülle – ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann – ohne den geringsten Funken Magie in meinen Adern."

„Ein Todesfluch", flüsterte Elizabeth mehr zu sich selbst. „Papa", sagte sie und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, „warum hast du mir das nie verraten?"

„Du vergisst, Lizzy", sagte er, „dass du immer noch sehr jung bist. Wie konnte ich meinen Töchtern erzählen, dass ihre Mutter nur noch ein Teil ihrer selbst ist, weil ich nicht in der Lage war, den Angreifer rechtzeitig zu besiegen?"

„Aber wir hätten gewusst, wie sie gewesen war – vor langen Zeiten."

Sie saßen schweigend beieinander und Mr. Bennet zündete erneut seine Pfeife an. „Erkennst du jetzt, was für ein Dummkopf ich war, als ich dir erlaubte, nach Rosings zu gehen?", sagte er.

„Du warst nie ein Dummkopf, Papa."

„Warum nicht? Ich bin fahrlässig geworden – oder vielleicht sollte man sagen, teilnahmslos."

„Also hast du den Rat verlassen?", Elizabeth stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„George hätte mir erlaubt, die Mitgliedschaft beizubehalten – aber ich war viel zu verzweifelt, sodass ich sein Mitleid – und seine Dankbarkeit – nicht ertragen konnte. Ich hatte triumphiert – aber auf welche Kosten! Wir schrieben einander über die Jahre hinweg, aber ich habe ihn niemals lebend wieder gesehen."

„Mr. Darcy–", Elizabeths Hals war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt, „ähnelt er ihm sehr?"

„Ja, er ähnelt ihm in vielen Dingen", antwortete Mr. Bennet, „seine Augen… aber George gewann Freunde, wo immer er auch war, sein Sohn scheint überall nur Anstoß zu erregen. Auf der anderen Seite ist er aber viel talentierter als sein Vater es sich jemals erträumt hätte."

„Weißt du von den Umständen, die seinen Tod umgeben?"

„Georges? Ich weiß, dass es Verdächtigungen gibt – aber ich wäre dabei nicht von großem Nutzen gewesen."

„Wärst du nicht?", fragte Elizabeth streng und drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. „Vergib mir, Papa, aber – du hast hier all die Jahre gelebt, so abgeschieden und einerseits erlaubst du uns nicht, unsere Talente zu verfeinern, aber auf der anderen Seite erlaubst du mir, die Witwe des Mannes, den du getötet hast, zu besuchen. Warum hast du mir nie etwas davon erzählt?"

Seine Augen funkelten hell im Feuerschein. „Kannst du mir vergeben, Lizzy? Du und deine Schwester Jane, seid das, womit ich nie gerechnet hätte – dass wir doch noch Kinder hatten und dass sie die Gaben haben sollten, die ihre Eltern verloren hatten. Ich könnte es nie vertragen, wenn ich euch auch noch verlieren sollte. Ihr seid alles, was ich noch habe."

Schweigend ging Elizabeth zu ihrem Vater und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Darf ich Jane davon erzählen?", fragte sie.

„Du darfst ihr davon erzählen", antwortete Mr. Bennet resigniert, „aber nicht mehr heute Nacht. Du darfst ihr morgen davon berichten. Aber du darfst auf gar keinen Fall irgendetwas davon gegenüber deiner Mutter erwähnen – hast du mich verstanden? Sie erinnert sich teilweise – und das ist schon viel zu viel. Es sind nur kleine Stückchen. Aber wir sollten sie nicht noch mehr ängstigen."

* * *

Wenn Mrs. Bennet erstaunt war über die besondere Aufmerksamkeit, die ihre zweite Tochter ihr am nächsten Morgen schenkte, so zeigte sie dieses aber nicht. Sie fragte nach ihrem Bruder und seiner Frau und nach der neuesten Moden in London. Sie bedauerte, dass Jane nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Mr. Bingley in London zu treffen – und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er doch ein sehr unwürdiger Mann war. Danach wandte sie sich an Elizabeth und fragte, ob die Collins komfortabel lebten und ob sie denn häufig von Longbourn sprächen. Aber ihre Fragen gingen nicht viel weiter – denn eigentlich war Mrs. Bennet viel zu abgelenkt von den Klagen ihrer jüngeren Töchter, sodass sie den älteren nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte. Sie hatte von dem Angriff auf Rosings nicht erfahren und die ganze Sache war ziemlich gut verheimlicht worden, sodass die Klatschbasen in Meryton nichts davon gehört hatten. Und eigentlich war die ganze lokale Bevölkerung viel zu bedrückt angesichts des baldigen Aufbruchs des Regiments, sodass sie sich wenig um andere Dinge kümmern konnten.

Kittys und Lydias Verhalten hatte sich in ihrer Abwesenheit wenig verbessert und Elizabeth war geneigt, ihren Vater noch einmal darauf anzusprechen. Sie entschied sich, im Verlauf der Woche noch einmal mit ihm darüber zu reden, aber in der Zwischenzeit konzentrierte sie sich darauf, mit Jane zu sprechen – denn eine lange Diskussion mit ihr war schon längst überfällig.

Am Abend berichtete Elizabeth ihr von der ganzen Geschichte ihrer Familie im Bezug auf den Rat der Zauberer und den Hexenmeister. Jane war sehr schwer getroffen von der Erzählung und ganz krank vor Trauer, als sie von dem Fluch hörte, der auf ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter lastete. Elizabeth entschied sich, das Thema bezüglich Mr. Darcys Antrag – und seinem Brief – erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt anzuschneiden. Am nächsten Morgen fand Elizabeth Jane im Garten, wo sie mit ihrem Vater weinte. Es dauerte fast eine ganze Woche, bis sie wieder sie selbst genug war, sodass Elizabeth das andere Thema ansprechen konnte.

Es war die unerwartete Rückkehr von Mr. Bingley, die Elizabeth die Gelegenheit gab, ihre Herzensangelegenheiten anzusprechen.

„Ob ich davon beeinflusst werde?", antwortete Jane ungläubig. Sie saßen gemeinsam unter einem großen Baum, der sich gerade noch im Blickfeld von Longbourn befand. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es so sein könnte?"

„Nur weil du seinen Namen nicht sagen kannst, ohne zu erröten", lachte Elizabeth. „Laut Papas Aussagen, ist er gekommen, um sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen und um die Sicherheit dieses Gebietes zu überprüfen. Aber davon glaube ich kein Wort. Er ist nur wegen dir zurück gekommen!"

„Als wir uns zum ersten Mal wieder trafen – in der Nacht bei Onkel und Tante Gardiner – fühlte mich mich sehr unwohl. Aber am nächsten Tag, als wir die Gelegenheit hatten, uns wie Freunde zu unterhalten, erkannte ich, dass es nicht unmöglich sein würde, dass wir uns wieder treffen und uns unterhalten könnten, wie zuvor auch. Lach nicht, Lizzy."

„Mama wird sich sehr freuen."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass sich Mama über etwas freut, das niemals sein wird. Er hat uns nicht besucht–"

„Noch nicht."

„Und es gibt keinen Grund zu der Annahme, dass er das noch machen wird", sagte Jane entschlossen und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Du willst mir also weiß machen, dass Tante Gardiner dich quasi gezwungen hat, allein mit ihm in den Garten zu gehen und dass es keine Andeutung gab–"

„Keine einzige."

„Ich glaube dir, aber nur, weil du darauf bestehst", sagte Elizabeth mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Dann stockte sie und ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie fragte: „Und weißt du vielleicht, ob sein Freund vielleicht mit ihm zurück kommt?"

„Mr. Darcy? Da weiß ich nicht mehr als du, Lizzy", Jane blickte ihre Schwester nachdenklich an. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir das doch nicht wünscht, wo du ihn doch gar nicht magst."

„Und dennoch hat er mein Leben gerettet."

„Oh ja, natürlich!", Jane errötete stark. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Und ihr ward gemeinsam in Kent. Hat sich deine Meinung über ihn geändert?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich von ihm halten soll – aber ja, meine Meinung ist jetzt ganz anders, als sie es einmal war."

Elizabeth erzählte ihr dann in allen Einzelheiten von Mr. Darcys Antrag und gab fast den ganzen Inhalt von Mr. Darcys Brief wider (einiges davon hatte sie ihrer Schwester ja schon vorher mitgeteilt). Es war für sie eine große Erleichterung, endlich das los zu werden, was ihr so lange auf dem Herzen gelegen hatte – und es konnte keine verständnisvollerer Zuhörerin als Jane geben.

„Wie schmerzlich es für dich gewesen sein muss, ihn so bald nach seinem Antrag wieder zu sehen!", rief Jane und nahm die Hand ihrer Schwester. „Und dann noch unter solchen Umständen! Du musst mir vergeben – ich war zu der Zeit viel zu beschäftigt mit meinen eigenen Gedanken, sodass ich gar nicht auf deine Rücksicht nehmen konnte. Ich hatte angenommen, dass deine Beklemmung gänzlich von dem Angriff herrührte."

„Natürlich, der Angriff war zuallererst in meinen Gedanken. Ich wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht über seinen Antrag nachdenken – und dennoch konnte ich einfach an nichts anderes denken!"

Jane nickte verständnisvoll und drehte ihren Kopf wegen der Brise, die drohte, ihre kunstvollen Locken zunichte zu machen. „Welche Erleichterung muss es für Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner – eigentlich für uns alle – sein, dass jede Zweifel bezüglich seines Charakters jetzt endlich ausgeräumt wurden. Aber ich kann nicht anders als mich zu wundern, ob es nicht auf Seiten von Mr. Wickham ein Missverständnis gab. Vielleicht wollte er gar nicht–"

„Nein, Jane", sagte Elizabeth entschieden, „sie können nicht beide Recht haben. Mr. Darcy ist der, dem wir glauben müssen. Er hat seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit mehrfach bewiesen und bedenke, welche Verantwortung jetzt auf seinen Schultern lastet. Wenn wir ihm nicht vertrauen können, wohin würde uns das dann führen?"

„Ja genau", sagte Jane.

„Wir müssen uns in Acht nehmen vor Mr. Wickham. Glücklicherweise haben unsere Tante und unserer Onkel unserer Mutter und Kitty und Lydia nichts von ihrem eigenen Rat erzählt."

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass sie immer noch in Gefahr sind!" Janes Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Und ich möchte nicht seine letzte Hoffnung darauf, dass er vielleicht doch noch was aus seinem Leben machen kann, zerstören."

„Nein, nein", sagte Elizabeth und kaute gedankenverloren auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich werde mit Papa darüber reden, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit bloßstellen müssen. Mr. Darcy hat nicht gesagt, dass er das wünscht. Und zu deiner anderen Frage kann ich nur sagen, dass wir jetzt davon ausgehen müssen, dass jeder eine Gefahr sein könnte."

„Hast du seit deiner Rückkehr einen Brief von Charlotte bekommen? Wie ist es ihnen ergangen?"

„Charlotte hat geschrieben, dass es ihnen beiden gut geht – obwohl Lady Catherine von dem Angriff sehr betroffen ist und seit diesem Tag abgesehen von ihren beiden Neffen keine weitere Gesellschaft mehr zugelassen hat. Sie hat angedeutet, dass Mr. Collins meint, dass Mr. Darcys und Colonel Fitzwilliams Rückkehr ihre Laune etwas gehoben hat, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das mehr als reine Spekulation von seiner Seite ist."

„Es ist verwunderlich, dass so wenige nur in diese Sache verwickelt waren–"

„Aber du musst bedenken, Jane", sagte Elizabeth, „dass der Angriff wahrscheinlich eher zufällig war und durch meine Auflösung des Geheimhaltungszaubers ausgelöst wurde. Zudem greift der Dieb immer präzise Ziele an, nur wenige – abgesehen von den Opfer und den ausgewählten Mitgliedern des Rats der Zauberer – sind wirklich beteiligt." Elizabeth hielt inne und runzelte ihre Stirn, als sie sich konzentrierte.

„Geht es dir gut, Lizzy?", fragte Jane besorgt.

„Ja", antwortete diese und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur – gerade an etwas gedacht. Aber ich muss noch etwas länger darüber nachdenken, bevor…"

„Und wird es dir jetzt besser gehen?", fuhr Jane fort und stand auf. „Was, wenn du und Mr. Darcy euch jetzt häufiger in der gleichen Gesellschaft befindet?"

Elizabeth lachte und strich den Dreck von ihrem Kleid. „Die gleiche Frage könnte ich dir stellen, wo sich doch Mr. Bingley tatsächlich in unserer unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft befindet. Aber hier habe ich ein Vorteil. Ich habe Mr. Darcy noch nie gemocht. Im Gegensatz zu dir ist _mein_ Herz nicht in Gefahr."

Jane sah zunächst missbilligend drein, konnte dann aber nicht anders, als bei Lizzys letzter Bemerkung zu lachen.


	19. Kapitel 19 – das Gerücht

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 19 – das Gerücht**

Pendragon und Fortinbras saßen an einem kleinen Tisch und das verdunkelte Zimmer wurde nur von einer kleinen, flackernden Kerze erhellt. Sie starrten aufmerksam auf ein Objekt, das in der Mitte des Tisches stand – eine kleine Box, die so schwarz war, als sei sie aus Obsidian geschnitzt worden.

Fortinbras räusperte sich. „Du hast sie doch nicht berührt, oder?"

Pendragon rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hätte sie nicht herbringen können, wenn ich sie nicht berührt hätte."

„Aber doch nicht mit bloßen Händen?"

„Für was für einen Dummkopf hältst du mich?"

Fortinbras seufzte und rieb seine Augen. „Wir sollten sie eigentlich gar nicht ansehen. Sie ist bestimmt aus irgendeinem Grund zurückgelassen worden."

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Warum haben wir sie dann – wenn ich fragen darf – die ganze letzte halbe Stunde angestarrt? Als ob unser Starren dazu führen würde, dass wir den Zauber erkennen."

„Es gibt einen Zauber, da bin ich mir sicher", antwortete Pendragon ungeduldig.

„Hast du sie geöffnet?"

„Einmal."

„Und nichts?"

„Nichts." Pendragon stand auf und hob die Box mit seinen behandschuhten Händen hoch. „Ich war fast schon daran verzweifelt, die Hütte zu finden, besonders nachdem du gegangen warst. Aber unerwarteterweise stand sie plötzlich vor mir, so als ob sie schon immer dort gewesen wäre. Kein einziger Zauber umgab sie und alle meine vorbeugenden Zauber waren umsonst – ich konnte ganz einfach durch die Tür hinein gehen. Natürlich war die Hütte verlassen und keine Spuren des ehemaligen Zaubers noch vorhanden. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu erkennen, mit welcher Methode sie zuvor verborgen worden war oder zu welchem Zweck sie verwendet worden war."

„Aber es besteht kein Zweifel darin, dass sie vorher unserem Onkel gehörte", sagte Fortinbras grimmig.

„Das wäre in der Tat ein viel zu großer Zufall…", seufzte Pendragon, stellte die Box vorsichtig zurück auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder hin. „Tante Catherine war sehr bestürzt angesichts der Ereignisse. Sie hat tagelang geweint, sogar nachdem du bereits abgereist warst. Aber ich konnte nur wenig für sie tun und konnte nicht länger bleiben, nachdem ich das Ziel meines Besuchs erreicht hatte."

„Und das hier war das einzige verbliebene Ding in der Hütte?"

„Abgesehen von Staub und Spinnenweben, ja."

„Und du hast es in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Boden gefunden?"

„Muss ich es dir noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten berichten?", antwortete Pendragon ungeduldig.

Fortinbras' Augen funkelten wütend. „Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst, musst du es nur sagen–"

„Sei doch kein Dummkopf, Fortinbras."

Sie schwiegen beide und starrten erneut die Box an. Schließlich wandte sich Pendragon mit einem fragenden Ausdruck an Fortinbras. „Soll ich?", fragte er.

„Du meinst, du hast es noch gar nicht versucht?", lachte Fortinbras und rückte mit seinem Stuhl vom Tisch weg.

Pendragon stand auf. Es kam ein Feuerstoß aus seinen Fingerspitzen, der den ganzen Tisch in blaues Feuer einhüllte. Der Tisch brannte und knisterte und verwandelte sich schnell zu Asche, bis nur noch die Box zurück blieb, die auf dem versengten Boden stand, dort, wo der Tisch gewesen war.

„Da, siehst du?", sagte Pendragon.

Fortinbras nickte. „Sie muss verzaubert sein. Aber mir ist noch nie etwas so unauffindbares begegnet."

„Mir schon–", sagte Pendragon langsam. „Und ich glaube, es gibt nur eine Person, die den Zauber erkennen kann."

Fortinbras schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Vergisst du etwa, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als jemand einen Zauber für dich aufgelöst hat?"

Pendragons Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit. „Du etwa?"

* * *

Zunächst war Mr. Bennet komplett gegen die Idee, dass Elizabeth von Ort zu Ort reisen sollte. Hertfordshire war in den letzten 23 Jahren sicher genug gewesen und (seiner Meinung nach) gab es keinen Grund, dass es das auf einmal nicht mehr sein sollte. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass der Angriff auf Rosings ungeplant gewesen war – ein Ergebnis von Elizabeths unglücklicher Einmischung in den Geheimhaltungszauber. Aber da es unmöglich war, dass der Dieb ihre Identität kannte, konnte sie nicht mehr länger ein Ziel sein.

Insgeheim stimmte Elizabeth mit der Meinung ihres Vaters überein, ihre Gründe für das Verlassen von Longbourn waren gänzlich andere als die ihres Onkels (und auch Mr. Darcys), die es beide für angebracht hielten, dass sie, um unerwarteten Ereignissen vorzubeugen, häufig umziehen solle. Mr. Bennet war vielleicht derjenige, der über Elizabeths Wünsche am besten Bescheid wusste und diese waren sein führender Grund dafür, dass sie auf Longbourn bleiben sollte. Er wusste, dass sie sich Zuhause nicht durch irgendwelche mutwilligen Taten in Gefahr begeben würde, was sie dann zu einem wirklichen Ziel machen würde.

Die Zeit verging für Elizabeth nur langsam. Ihr Onkel schrieb nur selten über irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, er und Mrs. Gardiner waren mit ihren Unternehmungen, die sie durch das ganze Land führten, zu beschäftigt. Nur sehr wenig davon betraf den Dieb, da sie viel zu beschäftigt waren mit ihrem eigenen Rat (der sich mit der Verhinderung magischer Straftaten in den niederen Gesellschaftsschichten und einer besseren magischen Erziehung für die Benachteiligten beschäftigte). So wie es schien war die Jagd nach dem Dieb zu einem plötzlichen Stillstand gekommen. Elizabeth erkundigte sich bei jeder Gelegenheit bei Mr. Bingley nach Neuigkeiten, erhielt aber immer die gleiche Antwort: Mr. Darcy war immer noch bei seiner Tante (der es sehr schlecht ging) auf Rosings und hatte nichts wichtiges herausgefunden.

Die fehlenden Neuigkeiten sorgten bei Elizabeth für Unbehagen. Sie war sich sicher, dass – wenn es ihr erlaubt gewesen wäre, nach Rosings zurückzukehren, um nach der Hütte zu suchen – sie diese gefunden hätte und die Suche nach dem Dieb vielleicht schon vorbei wäre. Sie versuchte auf verschiedene Art und Weise, an ihren Vater heranzutreten, um seine Erlaubnis zu erhalten, Longbourn verlassen zu dürfen (um vielleicht noch einmal Mrs. Collins zu besuchen), aber alles war vergeblich.

Durch eine vollkommen unerwartetes Ereignis wurde Mr. Bennets Meinung dann aber schlagartig geändert.

An einem Donnerstag Abend, etwa einen Monat nach Janes und Elizabeths Rückkehr, waren die Offiziere zu Gast auf Longbourn. Elizabeth hatte in der Zwischenzeit nur einmal mit Mr. Wickham gesprochen und obwohl er ganz begierig nach Neuigkeiten aus Rosings fragte, beantwortete Elizabeth seine Fragen nur sehr kühl. Er schien genau so wie früher zu sein, aber Elizabeth fragte sich, was sie sonst in ihm gesehen hatte. Es war für sie aber keine Überraschung, dass er, als sie in einvernehmlichem Schweigen mit ihrem Vater zusammen saß, er auf sie zukam, um mit ihnen ein Gespräch über die letzten Gerücht aus London (wo er kurz zuvor noch gewesen war) anzufangen.

„Es ist alles sehr still geworden, die meisten wichtigen Leute sind jetzt alle auf dem Lande", sagte er und schien ein bisschen zu eifrig. „Aber es gibt eine Sache, über die alle reden. Wie ich hörte, waren Sie auch einmal einer der Gelehrten der Magie, Mr. Bennet, vielleicht haben Sie ja schon einmal davon gehört."

Mr. Bennet schien überrascht. „Wovon?"

„Entzauberung."

Elizabeth hätte beinahe ihren Tee verschüttet.

„Entzauberung?", wiederholte Mr. Bennet vollkommen ruhig. „Davon wurde in einigen uralten Texten geschrieben, aber es gab noch nie Menschen, die dieses Talent auch wirklich besaßen."

„Das würde früher gedacht", Mr. Wickham grinste breit. „Aber anscheinend wurde jemand mit dieser Fähigkeit gefunden."

„Wer, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Mr. Bennet immer noch ruhig.

„Das ist ja das Mysteriöse – niemand weiß es! Obwohl ich mir natürlich sicher bin, dass man es bald herausfinden wird."

„Warum sollte es herausgefunden werden? Sucht jemand nach dieser Person?", fragte Elizabeth und ihre Stimme zitterte nur ganz leicht.

„Suchen?", Mr. Wickham schien verwirrt. „Nicht offiziell. Aber ich muss Ihnen gestehen, ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen – ich dachte nur, diese Information würde Sie interessieren", sagte er und sah erneut Elizabeth an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick jedoch nicht und er blieb nicht viel länger bei ihnen sitzen, sondern wandte sich vielmehr den viel erfreulicheren Aufmerksamkeiten von Elizabeths jüngeren Schwestern zu.

„Diesem Mann gefällt es wohl, Gerüchte zu verbreiten", sagte Mr. Bennet sanft.

„Wenn das wirklich _das_ Gesprächsthema in London ist, dann wird wohl in ganz England von Entzauberung geflüstert", antwortete Elizabeth und ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt. „Kann das ein Zufall sein?"

„Nein", Mr. Bennet legte seine Stirn in Falten. „das kann kein Zufall sein. Ich hatte nur teilweise Recht – Elizabeth Bennet ist kein Ziel, aber die Person, die den Zauber aufgelöst hat, ist es und er wird vom Dieb gesucht."

„Vielleicht ist das dann ein Vorteil, dass ich kein er sondern eine sie bin", sagte Elizabeth mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Mr. Bennet erwiderte ihr Lächeln jedoch nicht.

* * *

Innerhalb von 24 Stunden, nachdem sie von Mr. Wickham von dem Gerücht erfahren hatten, kamen zwei Expresse nach London, einer von Mr. Gardiner und einer von Mr. Darcy, beide waren an Mr. Bennet adressiert.

Elizabeth brannte darauf, den Inhalt beider Nachrichten herauszufinden, aber sie war gezwungen, fast zwei Stunden zu warten, während Mr. Bennet sich mit der Anweisung, nicht gestört werden zu dürfen, in sein Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen hatte. Nicht bevor Mr. Bingley am Nachmittag zu Besuch kam, öffnete er endlich die Türen und lud Mr. Bingley, Jane und Elizabeth zu sich ein.

„Ist Lizzy in großer Gefahr?", fragte Jane und umklammerte fest die Hand ihrer Schwester.

„Nicht direkt", antwortete Mr. Bennet und stopfte seine Pfeife, „aber es muss etwas unternommen werden. Sogar Mrs. Bennet hat davon erfahren und lässt sich bereits über die Möglichkeit, dass eine ihrer Töchter eine Entzauberin sein könnte, aus. So zögerlich es auch ist", er bedachte Elizabeth mit einem düsteren Blick, „muss ich jetzt doch zustimmen, dass es wohl besser ist, dass Elizabeth an einem Ort reist, wo sie nicht bekannt ist."

„Es gibt nur noch einen Ort, wo der Rat der Zauberer wirklich Schutz gewährleisten kann", begann Mr. Bingley.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich mit diesem Plan einverstanden bin", unterbrach Mr. Bennet ihn schnell. „Darf ich einen Kompromiss vorschlagen?"

Mr. Bingley sah etwas verstimmt drein, hob aber dann erwartungsvoll seine Augenbrauen. Mr. Bennet warf den Brief in Elizabeths Schoss.

„Das ist der Express von Onkel Gardiner", sagte sie.

„Es sollte für dich nicht allzu schwer sein, den Zauber aufzulösen", sagte Mr. Bennet. „Wenn du bitte den dritten Absatz lesen würdest."

Elizabeth überflog rasch den Brief. „Lambton?"

„Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner werden in zwei Wochen dorthin reisen, um ihre Kinder zu besuchen", wandte sich Mr. Bennet an Mr. Bingley. „Es ist ziemlich nahe am Portal, was, wie ich glaube, auch Mr. Darcy zufrieden stellen sollte. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie Elizabeth es betreten könnte."

Mr. Bingley lachte. „Da hatte ich gar nicht dran gedacht."

Elizabeth schüttelte frustrierte ihren Kopf. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn ihr in meiner Anwesenheit über mich redet. Wie soll ich bitte was betreten?"

Mr. Bingley sah sie ernst an. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Elizabeth, aber das ist etwas, das Ihnen nur Mr. Darcy erklären kann."

„Sehen Sie jetzt, warum ich eigentlich nicht darin verwickelt werden wollte?", sagte Mr. Bennet schroff. „Geheimnisse und Portale und ganz viel Verwirrung – alles nur weitere Ärgernisse. Ich bin die letzten Jahre gut ohne all dies ausgekommen."

Elizabeth hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Bist du das, Papa?"

„Soll ich mit ihr gehen?", fragte Jane.

„Möchtest du das?", fragte Mr. Bennet zurück.

Jane stockte und Elizabeth sah, wie sie kurz zu Mr. Bingley blickte. „Ich möchte nur das beste für Lizzy."

„Ich denke, Papa wird dich mehr benötigen als ich", sagte Elizabeth mit einem Lächeln, „genauso wie Mama. Sie ist nicht sie selbst gewesen in letzter Zeit – und Kitty und Lydia brauchen, jetzt, da das Regiment abreist, mehr Führung denn je."

„Dann ist es also beschlossen", Mr. Bennet legte seine Pfeife zur Seite. „Lizzy reist in den Norden und Jane wird dafür sorgen, dass auf Longbourn wenigstens der Schein von Normalität aufrecht erhalten wird. Ich denke, dann werden Sie auch gehen, Mr. Bingley, wo Ihr Schützling doch jetzt abreist."

„Sein Schützling?", sagte Elizabeth mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Mr. Bingley hatte den Anstand zu erröten und etwas unverständliches zu murmeln, bis Mr. Bennet für ihn antwortete: „Mr. Bingley war hier, um auf dich aufzupassen, Elizabeth, und um nach möglichen Gefahren Ausschau zu halten. Sei nicht böse auf mich", sagte er, als er sah, dass ihre Augen funkelten, „beschwer dich beim Rat der Zauberer – es war ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

„Miss Elizabeth wird unter der Aufsicht ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel absolut sicher sein", sagte Mr. Bingley. „Ich werde nicht zum Rat zurückkehren, bis ich explizit gerufen werde."

Alle vier standen auf, Mr. Bingley verließ sie als erster und Jane folgte ihm, um ihn zur Tür zu begleiten.

„Bleibst du noch eben einen Moment, Lizzy", rief Mr. Bennet und ging auf sie zu, um ihr die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Wenn diese Gerüchte abebben werden, was sicherlich passieren wird, wenn es keine Beweise für diese außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten gibt, musst du nach Hause zurückkehren."

Elizabeth nahm seine Hand. „Du musst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen, Papa."

„Doch das muss ich", sagte er. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich weiß, was du dir wünscht. Du denkst, dass du allein mit deinen einzigartigen Fähigkeiten vielleicht das Geheimnis um den Dieb lüften kannst. Nein, nein", fuhr er fort, als er sah, dass sie widersprechen wollte, „ich habe einst das gleiche gewünscht. Aber ich muss dich an das Ergebnis meiner Tändelei mit dem Ruhm erinnern."

Elizabeth seufzte. „Ich weiß, Papa, ich weiß. Aber denk daran, was gewesen wäre, wenn du ihn nicht getötet hättest."

Mr. Bennet ließ sich langsam in seinen Sessel sinken. „Es vergeht kaum ein Tag, an dem ich das nicht tue."

„Papa", sagte Elizabeth sanft und kniete sich neben ihn, „du vergisst, dass du immer noch uns hast. Bedeutet dir das denn gar nichts?"

Er antwortete nicht, aber Elizabeth sah, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte. „Benutze deine Gabe nicht, Elizabeth, unter keinen Umständen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst."

„Ich kann dir nicht bedingungslos gehorchen", Elizabeths Stimme war fest. „Du musst darauf vertrauen, dass ich in Sicherheit sein werde – und nach meinem besten Urteilsvermögen handeln werde."

Mr. Bennet blickte finster drein. „Das ist nicht genug."

„Das muss es aber sein", Elizabeth stand auf.

„Versprich mir", sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte, „dass du zurückkehren wirst, Lizzy."

Elizabeth lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihm auf die Wange zu küssen. „Das ist ein Versprechen, dass ich machen und halten kann", sagte sie.

Die Schultern ihres Vaters entspannten sich merklich. „Ich denke, damit muss ich mich dann zufrieden geben."


	20. Kapitel 20 – das Portal

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 20 – Das Portal**

Die zwei Wochen schienen sich für Elizabeth nahezu unendlich langzuziehen. Sie hatte deshalb Glück, dass ihre Tante und ihr Onkel überraschenderweise eine Woche eher als erwartet auf Longbourn eintrafen, um sie abzuholen.

„Unsere Aufgabe in Irland ist viel besser verlaufen als gedacht", erklärte Mrs. Gardiner und küsste Elizabeth auf beide Wangen. „Und mir verlangt es sehr danach, die Kinder wieder zu sehen. Wir sind schon viel zu lange getrennt."

„Was macht Onkel Gardiner denn dort mit den Pferden?", meldete Lydia sich hinter ihnen zu Wort, als sie sah, dass er sie persönlich zu den Ställen brachte.

Elizabeth zog vor Überraschung die Luft ein und wandte sich mit offenem Mund an ihre Tante: „Das sind doch nicht etwa…?"

„Oh doch", lachte Mrs. Gardiner und drehte sich um, um auf die beiden silbernen Pferde zu blicken, deren Flügel immer noch sanft schlugen. „Sie sind ziemlich auffällig, aber der Verschleierungszauber, der sie umgibt, ist ziemlich gut – ich habe ihn selbst gemacht. Der einzige Nachteil ist, dass sie nur auf mich oder deinen Onkel hören. Das sorgt zwar für einige hochgezogene Augenbrauen, aber ist nicht so gefährlich, als dass es irgendwo Argwohn in Bezug auf unsere Identitäten erregt."

„Was sind denn das für Pferde?", fragte Lydia.

„Ach, nichts besonderes, Lydia", sagte Elizabeth nur und beobachtete sie, bis sie außer Sicht waren. „Wundervoll", wisperte sie und drehte sich dann zu ihrer Tante. „Ich möchte ja nicht unverschämt sein, aber wie könnt ihr euch so etwas leisten?"

Mrs. Gardiner lachte ein weiteres Mal herzlich und antwortete mit einem Funkeln in den Augen: „Sie uns leisten? Oh, das könnten wir nie im Leben! Aber wir haben Verbindungen zu den höchsten Kreisen und sie wurden uns für eine unbestimmte Zeit zur Verfügung gestellt."

Elizabeth kniff argwöhnisch ihre Augen zusammen, als sie das selbstgefällige Lächeln ihrer Tante sah, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

„Wirst du sie für mich sichtbar machen, Lizzy?", fragte Jane, als sie zurück ins Haus gingen. „Bevor du abreist? Ich kann nur vermuten, was so eine Reaktion ausgelöst haben könnte."

„Flügel, Jane", lächelte Elizabeth, „die Pferde haben Flügel. Was sehr gut für mich ist, weil sie eigenständige magische Kreaturen sind und ich deshalb keinen Einfluss auf sie habe. Ich konnte noch nie zuvor auf magische Weise reisen."

Die Gardiners blieben nur über Nacht auf Longbourn, wodurch Elizabeth genug Zeit hatte, ihre Sachen zu packen und auch Mrs. Bennets Hunger nach Klatsch und Tratsch aus London befriedigt werden konnte. Das Regiment war vor vier Tagen nach Brighton verlegt worden, was fast alle Bewohner Hertfordshires zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatte. Lydia fühlte diesen Verlust ganz besonders; sie war von ihrer besonderen Freundin, Mrs. Foster, eingeladen worden, sie gemeinsam mit dem Regiment nach Brighton zu begleiten, aber Mr. Bennet hatte das nicht erlaubt. Das Regiment war verlegt worden wegen der großen Anzahl an magischen Unruhen in Brighton, hatte er gesagt, und deshalb war es dort nicht sicher. Unter anderen Umständen, so hatte er ihr versichert, hätte sie bestimmt gehen dürfen, aber angesichts der derzeitigen Ereignisse war es leider unmöglich. Lydias Enttäuschung war vielleicht nicht so stark wie Kittys Triumph (die sehr verstimmt gewesen war, weil sie nicht eingeladen worden war). Aber so gab es jetzt nun einmal nichts interessantes mehr in Meryton und sogar ihre fast unerträglich langweiligen Verwandten waren eine willkommene Abwechslung für einen Abend.

Mrs. Gardiner hörte mitfühlend zuerst den Klagen ihrer jüngsten Nichte und dann Mrs. Bennet zu, die – obwohl es ihr leid tat, dass es für Lydia von Nachteil war – sehr froh war, dass diese nicht nach Brighton gegangen war.

„Meine Nerven", seufzte sie mit zitternder Stimme, „sind seit den Angriffen im letzten Winter nicht mehr die gleichen gewesen. Ich mag es gar nicht, dass ihr euch in solchen Zeiten überall im Land herumtreiben müsst. Es wäre besser, wenn ihr die Kinder zu uns gebracht hättet und hier bleiben würdet. Es ist hier sehr angenehm in Meryton, obwohl es natürlich nicht so fein ist wie in London."

Mrs. Gardiner tätschelte die Hand ihrer Schwägerin und versicherte ihr, dass sie dankbar war für die Einladung, aber dass es leider unmöglich sei, diese auch anzunehmen.

„Lizzy ist immer schon viel zu eigensinnig gewesen, ihr müsst auf sie aufpassen", fuhr Mrs. Bennet ernst fort und bedachte ihre zweitälteste Tochter mit einem missbilligenden Blick, „und ich bin froh, dass Jane nicht mit euch kommt. Mr. Bingley ist nach Netherfield zurückgekehrt und ich denke, dass es dieses Mal einen anderen Ausgang nehmen wird als letzten Herbst. Er kommt sehr häufig zu Besuch. Habe ich dir schon erzählt, dass er 5000 im Jahr hat?"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück kam Elizabeth auf einmal ein problematischer Gedanke.

„Onkel Gardiner", sagte sie, „wie soll es für uns möglich sein, bei Tage zu reisen? Ihr könnt mich nicht verbergen – und die Menschen werden reden, wenn sie eine junge Frau einfach so durch die Luft fliegen sehen."

Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner sahen sich verblüfft an.

„Wie konnten wir so ein wichtiges Detail nur vergessen?", fragte Mrs. Gardiner.

Mr. Gardiner zuckte mit den Schultern. „Daran können wir leider nichts ändern. Wir müssen unter dem Schutz der Dunkelheit reisen."

„Und du wirst deinen dunklen Mantel tragen, Lizzy", stellte Mrs. Gardiner pragmatisch fest und es war beschlossene Sache.

Die ganze Gesellschaft musste bis eine Stunde nach Mitternacht warten, bis es dunkel genug war. Es war eine klare Nacht und die Sterne funkelten am Nachthimmel. Mr. Bennet war wach geblieben, um sie zu verabschieden, weil er daran gewohnt war, bis weit nach zwei Uhr nachts aufzubleiben. Aber Elizabeth war sehr gerührt, als ihre Mutter und alle vier Schwestern in ihren Nachthemden, gähnend und ihre Augen reibend, ebenfalls nach unten kamen.

„Du wirst vorsichtig sein, Lizzy", ermahnte Mrs. Bennet sie noch einmal, als sie sich an den Verschlüssen von Elizabeths Umhang zu schaffen machte. „Nichts von deiner gewohnten Tollkühnheit."

„Niemals, Mama."

„Und du musst uns schreiben, wenn du gut aussehenden Offizieren begegnest", sagte Lydia und gähnte erneut.

„Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich", antwortete Elizabeth.

„Oder irgendwelche anderen gut aussehenden Männern", warf Kitty ein, „denn wir werden wohl keine treffen."

Nach einer innigen Umarmung von Jane und einem Kuss auf die Wange für ihren Vater ging Elizabeth auf die Kutsche zu, weil sie erwartete, dass sie drinnen Platz nehmen sollte.

„Möchtest du mit mir vorne sitzen?", fragte ihr Onkel lächelnd. „Es ist Platz genug für zwei."

Elizabeth zögerte und sah zu ihrer Tante. „Ich werde sowieso nur schlafen", versicherte ihr Mrs. Gardiner, als sie ihren Blick sah.

Mit leuchtenden Augen stieg Elizabeth neben ihren Onkel auf den Kutschbock, der die Pferde mit einer geflüsterten Aufforderung antrieb. Elizabeth drehte sich um und winkte ihrer Familie zu, bis diese außer Sicht waren.

„Wir werden die Pferde etwas aufwärmen", erklärte Mr. Gardiner, „und warten mit dem Aufsteigen, bis wir uns in einiger Entfernung von Meryton befinden."

Elizabeth nickte eifrig und ihre Schläfrigkeit war gänzlich verschwunden. Sie betrachtete für einige Zeit die Straße, ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, bis das Licht der Sterne und des Sichelmondes reichten, um die Bäume, die die Straße zu beiden Seiten umgaben, zu erleuchten. Nach drei Meilen Fahrt wandte ihr Onkel die Kutsche von der Straße auf eine kleine Wiese. Er sprach ein Wort, das sie nicht verstehen konnte, und die silbernen Pferde entfalteten ihre Flügel, wobei der Wind, den ihre Schläge verursachten, ihre Kapuze zurückblies. Sie lachte verzückt und hielt sich an dem Sitz fest, als die Pferde plötzlich einen Satz nach vorne machten, ihre Hufen aber scheinbar ins Leere traten und sie in den Nachthimmel flogen.

Die Erde entfernte sich immer mehr und die Bauernhäuser sahen aus wie kleine Puppenhäuser. Elizabeth drehte sich um, um auf Longbourn zu blicken, aber abgesehen von einem kleinen Licht in der Dunkelheit war das Haus nicht mehr länger sichtbar. An der Kutsche waren keine Laternen angebracht, sodass sie unsichtbar über die ahnungslosen Bürgern unter ihnen hinwegfliegen konnten.

„Setz deine Kaputze wieder auf, Lizzy", sagte Mr. Gardiner einige Augenblicke später. „Und ich wünschte, ich könnte dich vor dem Wind schützen."

Elizabeth lächelte. „Die Luft ist ganz warm, Onkel Gardiner", sagte sie, zog aber dennoch ihre Kapuze wieder über. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, sich wieder in die Kutsche setzen zu müssen.

Zwei Stunden nach ihrem Abflug, nach einem langen Kampf gegen ihre immer wieder zufallenden Augenlider, gab sich Elizabeth schließlich doch dem Schlaf hin. Sie erwachte, als gerade die Sonne gerade am pink gefärbten aufstieg.

„Da ist Lambton", Mr. Gardiner deutete auf ein kleines Dorf, das noch in der Dunkelheit lag, „und Margarets Großtante lebt in dem kleinen Häuschen dort etwas außerhalb des Dorfes."

Elizabeth sah darauf hinab und wandte ihren Blick dann den umliegenden Wäldern zu. „Und Pemberley", fragte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern, „wo liegt das?"

Mr. Gardiner deutete in Richtung Westen. „Hinter diesen Wäldern."

Elizabeth blickte dorthin, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

„Wenn du es besichtigen willst, können wir morgen ja vielleicht einen Rundgang arrangieren", schlug Mr. Gardiner vor. „Ich hörte, die Familie sei zur Zeit nicht Zuhause, aber das Haus ist für Besucher immer geöffnet. Es ist ein schöner Ort – voll mit Magie. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du das vielleicht gerne sehen möchtest."

Elizabeth war froh, dass der Himmel noch nicht hell genug war, sodass er ihr Erröten nicht sehen konnte. „Ja", antwortete sie, „das würde ich gerne sehen."

Trotz der frühen Stunde wurden Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner vor dem Haus von ihren vier Kindern erwartet, die vor lauter Aufregung auf und absprangen. Sie hatten ihren Eltern und ihrer geliebten Cousine eine Menge Geschichten zu erzählen, so viele in der Tat, dass man für einige Minuten nur das laute Geplapper ihrer hohen Stimmchen hören konnte. Mrs. Stone, Mrs. Gardiners Großtante Betsy, war eine kleine runzelige Frau, die nur wenig sprach, aber Elizabeth den wohl köstlichsten Tee ihres Lebens servierte. Das Häuschen war klein, aber sehr gemütlich und Elizabeth bemerkte überrascht, dass es nicht mit Geheimhaltungszaubern umgeben war – es gab überhaupt nur wenige Zauber.

„Ich dachte, die Kinder seien zu ihrem Schutz hier", sagte Elizabeth zu ihrer Tante später am Tag, als sie draußen in der Sonne im Rosengarten saßen.

„Der Zauber liegt nicht auf dem Haus", lächelte Mrs. Gardiner, „sonst hätte deine Anwesenheit hier ein paar Probleme gemacht. Der Zauber verbindet die Kinder mit Tante Betsy. Solange sie bei ihr sind, sind sie nur wenig in Gefahr."

Elizabeth blickte skeptisch auf die alte Frau, die in dem Stuhl neben ihr döste, ihre Haube saß etwas schief. „Damit lastet aber eine sehr große Verantwortung für Mrs. Stone", sagte sie zögerlich.

Mrs. Gardiner lachte. „Sie ist selbst eine sehr gute Zauberin und überraschend gut darin, die Kinder in ihrem Sichtfeld zu behalten."

„Die Jungen beispielsweise", sagte Mrs. Stone unerwartet von ihrem Platz aus, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, „schleichen sich in der Hoffnung auf einen Überraschungsangriff gerade von hinten an Sie heran, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sprang vor Überraschung auf woraufhin zwei Holzschwerter in ihren Rücken stachen.

„Großtante Betsy!", rief der Jüngste (der gerade erst vier Jahre alt war) missbilligend und mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Du verdirbst uns immer jeden Spaß!"

Aber Mrs. Stone war schon längst wieder fest eingeschlafen.

* * *

Elizabeth war ruhelos. Am folgenden Tag befand Mrs. Gardiner die Idee, die Kinder so früh nach ihrer Ankunft schon wieder zu verlassen – wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden – für unmöglich und deshalb wurde der versprochene Ausflug nach Pemberley um einen Tag verschoben.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Darcy – wenn er sich in der Nachbarschaft befinden würde – dich persönlich eingeladen hätte", sagte Mrs. Gardiner verschmitzt. „Aber vielleicht hat er unseren Brief, in dem wir unser früheres Eintreffen mitgeteilt haben, noch nicht erhalten. Von Notfällen einmal abgesehen brauchen Briefe wegen der zahlreichen Überprüfungen auf die Echtheit eine lange Zeit, um auch anzukommen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, das hätte er nicht, Tante", widersprach Elizabeth sanft, als sie sich an Mr. Darcys kalten Blick bei ihrem letzten Treffen erinnerte.

„Ich weiß, dass der Rat der Zauberer schon lange geplant hast, dass du ihm beitrittst, aber wie du durch das Portal kommen sollst, ist uns allen ein Rätsel."

„Das Portal?"

„Ich kann das nicht erklären", sagte Mrs. Gardiner, „ich bin selbst noch nicht hindurchgegangen, ich habe nur davon gehört."

„Mr. Bingley konnte er mir auch nicht erklären", sagte Elizabeth etwas verdrießlich.

„Ich denke, du wirst es verstehen, wenn du es siehst."

Vier Tage nach ihrer Ankunft in Lambton war Mrs. Gardiner schließlich bereit, ihre Kinder für ein paar Stunden zurückzulassen. Die drei machten sich in ihrer Kutsche auf den Weg nach Pemberley, wobei die silbernen Pferde gemächlich vorantrotteten und etwas verärgert waren, weil Mr. Gardiner es ihnen nicht erlaubt hatte, zu fliegen. Die Wälder zu beiden Seiten der Straße wurden dunkler und wilder mit jeder Minute und die Luft, die sie umgab vibrierte gerade zu von Magie.

Elizabeth Aufregung wuchs immer mehr, dennoch war ihr erster Blick auf das Haus nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Pemberley stand auf eine Anhöhe, aber wo Elizabeth ein gut erhaltenes, erhabenes Haus erwartet hatte, stand nur ein Gebäude, das mit Weinranken überwuchert war, der Rasen war übersäht mit Unkraut und Disteln, die an Elizabeths Kleid rissen, als sie ihn in Richtung Eingang überquerten. Alle Fenster waren dunkel, die uralte Tür knarschte beim Öffnen und eine große, dürre Frau mit Hakennase kam auf sie zu, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Das ist nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte", flüsterte Elizabeth erschrocken ihrer Tante zu.

Mrs. Gardiner wandte sich ihr mit einem freundlichem Lächeln zu. „Es ist wundervoll, nicht wahr?"

„Wundervoll?", wiederholte Elizabeth verwirrt, aber ihre Tante und ihr Onkel waren schon einige Schritte weiter gegangen, um die Haushälterin zu begrüßen.

Elizabeth fiel hinter dem Rest der Gruppe zurück, nachdem sie der Haushälterin, eine Mrs. Reynolds, durch die Gänge und Zimmer folgten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum ihre Tante von Magie gesprochen hatte, innerhalb von Pemberley schien es keine zu geben. Das Haus war leer und hohl, die Gänge dunkel und feucht, Spinnweben hingen an leeren Kerzenständern und Spiegeln. Elizabeth war so erstaunt, dass sie kaum ein Wort sprechen konnte. Das sollte das prächtige Pemberley sein, das schönste Haus in ganz Derbyshire? Je mehr sie sah, desto mehr kam sie zu der Überzeugung, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Mrs. Reynolds führte den Rundgang durch das Haus durch, als sei alles in einem perfekten Zustand, sie beschrieb die modernen Möbel und das neue Pianoforte im Musikzimmer (in dem in Wahrheit aber nur alte verstaubte Möbel und kein Pianoforte standen). Elizabeth einziger Trost war es, dass die Frau sehr vorteilhaft von Mr. Darcy sprach – etwas, das für sie eigentlich keine Überraschung sein sollte, es aber dennoch war. Sie hielt es ihm zugute, dass seine Angestellten ihn so hoch schätzten, aber sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er das Haus seiner Vorfahren so verkommen ließ.

Als sie aber schließlich die Treppen (die vor lauter Alter schon ächzten, sodass Elizabeth sich ängstlich am Geländer festklammerte) hinauf gingen, spürte Elizabeth plötzlich einen Funken Magie. Er wurde immer stärker, als sie die Galerie, in der Portraits von vielen Generationen Darcys hingen, entlang gingen, bis ihr Blick schließlich auf das Portrait des jungen Fitzwilliam Darcy selbst fiel.

„Es wurde noch vor dem Tod seines Vaters gemalt", erklärte Mrs. Reynolds und lächelte traurig.

Das Bild schien nicht zu den anderen Bildern zu passen, der Rahmen war neu und die Farbe noch nicht verblasst. Elizabeths Herz zog sich zusammen, als sie das Lächeln auf Mr. Darcys Gesicht sah – einen Ausdruck, wie sie jetzt erkannte, er oft gehabt hatte, als er sie angeblickt hatte. Sie blickte in die gemalten Augen, die den echten so sehr glichen und blinzelte. Plötzlich erkannte sie den Zauber. Das Haus war nur eine Hülle – alles, was Pemberley war oder einst gewesen war, war verschwunden. Das, was Mrs. Reynolds sah und ihre Tante und ihr Onkel bewunderten, war nur ein Zauber, der dafür sorgte, dass das Haus so schien, wie es vielleicht lange zuvor einmal gewesen war.

Eine überwältigende Traurigkeit überkam Elizabeth und plötzlich fühlte sie sich müde. „Darf ich etwas im Garten spazieren gehen?", fragte sie leise. „Ich brauche frische Luft."

Während ihre Tante und ihr Onkel den Rundgang beendeten, wurde Elizabeth von einem nicht in Wirklichkeit existierenden Diener die Treppe hinunter geführt und sie konnte ihm nur folgen, indem sie dem Zauber, der dafür sorgte, dass alle anderen dachten, er existiere wirklich, folgte. Sobald sie aus dem Haus war, zog die Magie, die sie zuvor schon aus der Richtung des Waldes gespürt hatte, sie stärker an und ihr Weg führte sie durch den Garten zu einer kleinen Tür in einer Steinmauer, die nur knapp einen Meter hoch war und von einem unaufmerksamen Beobachter schnell übersehen werden konnte. Sie zögerte einen Moment und stieß diese dann offen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Gartens war erneut ein von einer Mauer umgebener Garten mit einer Tür, die sogar noch kleiner war als die erste und dann noch eine weitere, die so klein war, dass Elizabeth ihr Kleid zerriss und ihre Haube zurücklassen musste, um hindurchzupassen. Sobald sie durch die dritte Tür getreten war, richtete sie sich auf und blinzelte aufgrund des hellen, weißen Sonnenlichts. Sie stand auf einem großen Feld, das bedeckt war mit blendend weißen Blumen. Etwa 20 Meter von ihr entfernt glitzerte ein großer See, der im Sonnenlicht golden schimmerte. Elizabeth ging langsam auf ihn zu, neugierig wie sie war, und schirmte mit einer Hand ihre Augen von dem Sonnenlicht ab. Als sie am Ufer des Sees stand, sah sie, dass sich der Himmel und die Sonne in dem Wasser widerspiegelten, aber als sie hinab blickte und erwartete, ihr eigenes Gesicht zu sehen, war dort merkwürdiger Weise nichts.

Verwirrt wandte Elizabeth ihren Blick vom Wasser ab und sah sich um. Da waren die Blumen, die widergespiegelt wurden und der blaue Himmel. Als sie wieder in das Wasser blickte, spürte Elizabeth plötzlich einen Ruck an ihrem Knöchel, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und kopfüber in das Wasser fiel. Aber statt wie erwartet ein enormes Platschen zu vernehmen, fand eine benommene Elizabeth sich – wie es schien – am gegenüberliegenden Ufer des Sees wieder und sah auf ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck im Wasser hinab. Ihr langes Haar hatte sich gelöst und fiel ihr lose über eine Schulter. Elizabeth bewegte ihr Hände, um es wieder hochzustecken, ließ diese aber wieder fallen, als sie bemerkte, dass – obwohl ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser vorhanden war – dieses sich nicht mit ihr bewegte.

„Wer da?", rief eine strenge Stimme hinter ihr.

Elizabeth sprang auf. Eine große in schwarz gekleidete Figur stand etwa fünf Meter von ihr entfernt, das Gesicht wurde von einer Kapuze gänzlich bedeckt.

„Nein, mir antwortet", sagte Elizabeth, „steht und gebt Euch Kund!"

„Lang' lebe der König!", antwortete der Mann und warf seine Kapuze zurück.

„Der Poet?", fragte Elizabeth und ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt, während das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss.

„Er selbst."

„Ihr kommt gewissenhaft auf Eure Stunde."

Mr. Darcys Lippen wurden von einem feinen Lächeln umgeben. „Rosalind?"

Als Antwort auf seine Verbeugung machte Elizabeth einen eher unbeholfenen Knicks. „Wer sonst?"

„Ich habe Sie nicht vor nächster Woche erwartet – und hier schon gar nicht", sagte er und ging auf sie zu.

„Wo ist ‚hier' - wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Elizabeth und ging ihrerseits auf ihn zu.

„Hier", sagte er und hielt inne, als sie nur noch gut einen Meter voneinander entfernt waren, „ist Pemberley."

„Ich bin gerade auf Pemberley gewesen", Elizabeth hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie sind in einer Hülle von dem gewesen, was Pemberley vor vielen, vielen Jahre war."

Elizabeth lachte plötzlich auf. „Natürlich", sagte sie und blickte auf die kleine Tür in der Wand hinter ihm am Ende des Feldes mit den weißen Blumen, die genau so aussah wie die, durch die sie gekommen war. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie einen Weg finden würden, um hier zu leben. Ich habe bislang nur einmal herkommen können, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war."

Mr. Darcy sah überrascht drein. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie dazu in der Lage waren –die Anderswelt besteht gänzlich aus Magie."

„Ja", sagte sie und ihre Augen funkelten, „aber es ist Magie, die viel älter und tiefgreifender ist, als all die Magie, die von Menschen ausgeführt werden kann – und ich kann sie nicht zerstören – genau wie ich auch die silbernen Pferde nicht zerstören kann."

„Sie mochten sie", sagte er und seine Stimme verriet seinen Eifer, obwohl er immer noch ihrem Blick auswich.

„Mögen?", hauchte Elizabeth. „Wie könnte ich das denn nicht?"

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und hielt sie ihr hin. „Kommen Sie mit mir?", fragte er sanft. „Wir müssen nur noch durch drei Türen."

Elizabeth zögerte, weil sie sich plötzlich ihrem losen Haar und ihren unbehandschuten Händen bewusst wurde. Aber dann blickte sie in seine Augen, die so hoffnungsvoll dreinblickten und legte ihre warme Hand in seine überraschend kalte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mr. Darcy. Aber passen Sie tatsächlich durch die kleine Tür?"

Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte. „Ich bin der Hüter dieses Tores – es macht mir selten Probleme."


	21. Kapitel 21 – die Anderswelt

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 21 – die Anderswelt**

Mr. Darcy führte Elizabeth über das Feld zu der kleinen Tür, die nun groß genug schien, um sie beide gleichzeitig durchzulassen, wobei Mr. Darcy dennoch noch seinen Kopf einziehen musste, um unter den Türrahmen her zu passen. Die nächste Tür war noch größer und die dritte – obwohl sie immer noch der ersten glich, die Elizabeth auf der anderen Seite entdeckt hatte – war fast fünf Meter hoch.

„Warten Sie", sagte Elizabeth und hielt inne. Er wandte sich ihr fragend zu und Elizabeth errötete, als sie merkte, dass er noch immer ihre Hand hielt. „Meine Tante und mein Onkel – sie werden sich Sorgen machen. Ich sollte eigentlich im Garten spazieren gehen."

Ein fast schon erleichterter Ausdruck huschte über Mr. Darcys Gesicht, bevor er lächelte. „Natürlich, ich werde sofort jemanden schicken, um sie zu holen."

„Ist es schwierig, den Weg zurück zu finden, sobald man einmal auf der anderen Seite ist?", fragte Elizabeth und blickte zurück auf die Tür, durch die sie gerade gekommen waren (und die jetzt wieder klein und kaum sichtbar erschien). „Das letzte Mal, als ich in der Anderswelt war, irrte ich fast einen ganzen Tag umher, bevor ich den Weg zurück fand."

„Ich kenne mich hier sehr gut aus – Sie müssen sich nicht fürchten, dass Sie hier auf unbestimmte Zeit gefangen sein werden", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob Longbourn nicht auch ein Portal hat."

„Es ist nicht ganz auf Longbourn, aber ganz in der Nähe zu der Stelle, wo unser Land an das von Netherfield angrenzt, in den Wäldern, in denen ich spazieren gehe", erklärte Elizabeth. „Ganz in der Nähe von der Stelle, wo Sie sonst immer geübt haben."

„Und haben Sie dort jemanden getroffen?"

„Nein, wobei", Elizabeth stockte und legte ihre Stirn in Falten, „ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich war noch sehr klein."

„Die meisten Menschen können nicht ohne die Erlaubnis des Türhüters hindurch – es sei denn Feiblut(1) fließt durch ihre Adern."

„Ich kann es nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen-", antwortete Elizabeth. „Mein Vater hätte mir das sicher gesagt, wenn er es wüsste und meine Mutter ist – nicht mehr sie selbst. Wussten Sie das? Über meine Mutter?"

Darcy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hatte vor langer Zeit davon gehört, es aber vergessen."

„Und Sie? Wie kommt es, dass Sie der Hüter sind? Sie können unmöglich Fei sein!"

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Mr. Darcy und lächelte nun breit. „Weil ich viel zu unangenehm bin?"

„Es wird nie behauptet, das Fei angenehm sind", antwortete Elizabeth und erwiderte sein Lächeln, „ganz im Gegenteil."

„Es kommt von der Seite meiner Mutter, ich weiß nicht wo und wer, aber jemand muss dort nicht ganz – menschlich gewesen sein."

„Dann müssen Sie singen, Mr. Darcy", sagte Elizabeth, „alle Fei können einfach nicht anders."

„Ich singe nicht für Fremde", antwortete er, wandte sein Gesicht von ihr ab und führte sie in Richtung Tür.

Elizabeth hörte ihn nicht. „Das muss der Grund für Ihren Decknamen sein", sagte sie plötzlich. „Schreiben Sie immer noch Poesie?"

„Ich bin ein erbärmlicher Poet", antwortete er und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe seit Jahren keine Verse mehr geschrieben. Ich habe weder die Zeit dafür noch das Bedürfnis danach."

„Vielleicht werden Sie das wieder tun, eines Tages, wenn die Dinge anders sind."

Er hielt inne und drehte sich um, um ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Erinnerungen an einen anderen Tag und an Worte, die sie in Wut gesprochen hatte, kamen ihr sofort in den Sinn und sie konnte seinem Blick nicht stand halten.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich, ließ ihre Hand los und stieß die Tür offen, „ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals wieder schreiben werde."

Pemberley kam nur wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt in ihr Blickfeld. Unwillkürlich stand Elizabeth plötzlich still und blickte das Gebäude voll mit Verwunderung an. Das Gebäude schien sogar am Tage erleuchtet, das Glas in den Fenstern funkelte im Sonnenlicht. Es hatte die gleiche Struktur wie das erste in der realen Welt, aber war doch so verschieden, dass man die beiden nicht miteinander vergleichen konnte. Es gab eine Verwilderung, gegen die man nichts machen konnte, da alles in der Anderswelt mit dem Lauf der Zeit etwas wilder wurde, wodurch Elizabeth aber es noch viel mehr mochte. Die Gärten waren farbenfroh und die Wände waren mit blühenden Rosenbüschen übersäht. Alles war so lebendig.

„Es ist wundervoll", sagte sie sanft zu Mr. Darcy, der sie mit einer nervösen Erwartungshaltung angeblickt hatte.

Als sie auf das Haus zugingen, drang der Klang von Musik an Elizabeths Ohren. Sie war überrascht, als sie durch den Garten gingen und zahlreiche Kinder über den Rasen laufen sah und wandte sich fragend an Mr. Darcy.

„Im Gegensatz zu Pemberley in der realen Welt", erklärte er, „ist dieses Pemberley bis unters Dach voll mit Hausgästen. Wegen der aktuellen Ereignisse haben es einige Mitglieder des Rates für nötig befunden, hier vorübergehend gemeinsam mit ihren Familien zu wohnen."

Elizabeths Augenbrauen schossen überrascht nach oben, aber sie hatte nicht die Gelegenheit zu sprechen, denn Mr. Darcys Kammerdiener, Barnaby, kam auf sie zugelaufen.

„Sie sind hier und wundern sich wahrscheinlich, wohin ihre Nichte verschwunden ist", sagte Mr. Darcy knapp. „Wenn Sie so nett wären..."

Nachdem er Elizabeth ein freundliches Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, war Mr. Barnaby sofort wieder verschwunden und sie war erleichtert zu wissen, dass ihre Tante und ihr Onkel sich bald zu ihnen gesellen würden.

„Wird Pemberley für sie anders aussehen?", fragte sie, als sie die Treppenstufen zum Eingang hinauf gingen. „Ich konnte ja den Zauber, der es umgibt, nicht sehen."

„Ja, sehr anders", antwortete er.

„Das reale Pemberley sieht tadellos und dennoch sehr elegant aus", kam eine Stimme vom Eingang und Elizabeth sah, dass Colonel Fitzwilliam sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. „Pendragon bevorzugt es hier. Und jetzt ist Pemberley viel interessanter als zuvor. Mit all den Geheimgängen und den wandernden Rüstungen."

„Das müssen Sie dann selbst herausfinden", sagte Darcy und wandte sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln seinem Cousin zu. „Ich werde Sie meiner Schwester vorstellen – sie kann sie überall hinbringen, wo Sie denn wollen."

Sie gingen durch die langen Gänge in das – wie Elizabeth sich erinnerte – Musikzimmer. Ein junges Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren saß am Pianoforte am Fenster und begleitete ihren eigenen Gesang in einer Sprache, die Elizabeth nicht erkannte. Als sie die Tür hinter sich hörte, stoppte das Mädchen und drehte sich zunächst mit einem Lächeln ihrem Bruder zu, ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Elizabeth sah.

„Das ist Miss Elizabeth Bennet", sagte Darcy, ging auf sie zu, während Georgiana sich erhob. „Miss Bennet, ich möchte Ihnen meine Schwester, Miss Georgiana Darcy vorstellen."

Mit einem Lächeln ging Elizabeth auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hand. „Wie wundervoll Sie singen, Miss Darcy."

Georgianas Lächeln war nur sehr schüchtern. „Meinen Sie wirklich?"

„Georgiana singt nicht vor Fremden", warf der Colonel ein.

„Aber Miss Bennet ist keine Fremde", sagte Georgiana. „Sie ist ein Mitglied des Rats."

Elizabeth nickte aufmunternd, blickte Mr. Darcy aber fragend an. Er schüttelte rasch seinen Kopf als Antwort auf ihre stumme Frage und Elizabeth bemerkte, wie sie erleichtert ausatmete. Er hatte Georgiana nichts von ihrer Gabe erzählt.

Elizabeths zweiter Rundgang durch Pemberley war weitaus interessanter als der erste. Ihre Tante und ihr Onkel gesellten sich kurz darauf zu ihnen, als sie gerade in der Porträtgalerie waren. Ihre Augen waren ganz groß vor Verblüffung.

„Wir hätten niemals gedacht, dass der See das Portal sein würde. Sobald ich merkte, wie ich fiel, dachte ich, ich würde gewiss ertrinken, aber dann stand ich auch schon auf der anderen Seite und war kein bisschen nass!", sagte Mrs. Gardiner lachend.

„Jetzt lacht sie, aber du hättest ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen", sagte Mr. Gardiner zu Lizzy.

„Ich konnte die Tür nicht sehen, Edward musste mich auf sie hinweisen. Er ging ganz einfach hindurch, aber ich musste auf Händen und Knien hindurchkrabbeln!", fuhr Mrs. Gardiner fort und blickte währenddessen voller Bewunderung auf die hohen Fenster, wodurch das Licht auf die gegenüberliegenden Wände fiel.

Mr. Darcy überhörte die Bemerkung und sah verlegen drein. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Mrs. Gardiner, ich habe mich wohl gerade als Sie hindurchgegangen sind, nicht auf den Eingang konzentriert. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Türen beim nächsten Mal eine angenehmere Größe haben."

Mrs. Gardiners Augen funkelten. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung."

„Ich muss Sie daran erinnern, dass die Einladung für Sie beide und Ihre Kinder immer noch besteht", fuhr Mr. Darcy fort.

„Sie wären in angenehmer Gesellschaft", warf der Colonel ein.

„Wir fühlen uns wirklich geschmeichelt durch Ihre freundliche Einladung", sagte Mr. Gardiner mit einem Lächeln und einem Blick auf seine Nichte (die umherwanderte und die Porträts betrachtete und die Bemerkung scheinbar nicht mitbekam), „aber wir sollten heute Abend wieder nach Lambton zurückkehren. Wir hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass Sie schon zurück waren, Mr. Darcy, oder wir hätten Sie eher besucht."

„Ich bin schon seit einiger Zeit auf Pemberley", erklärte Mr. Darcy, „aber wenn man den ganzen Berichten Glauben schenkt, werde ich hier erst in einer Woche erwartet."

„Sind diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen notwendig?", konnte man Elizabeths Stimme aus einigen Metern Entfernung hören, wo sie genau vor Mr. Darcys Porträt stand.

„Natürlich", antwortete er, ging zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie. „Ist irgendetwas für Sie von besonderem Interesse?", fragte er und blickte eher unbehaglich auf sein eigenes Bild.

„Natürlich", erklärte Elizabeth. „Dieses Gemälde", sie deutete mit einer fließen Handbewegung darauf, „ist verblasst und rissig. Der Rahmen ist verbogen und Spinnenweben hängen über Ihren Augen. Das Porträt auf der anderen Seite ist so gut wie neu."

„Niemand zuvor hat diesen Zauber bemerkt", sagte Darcy. „Ich hätte erwarten sollen, dass sie das tun würden. Das Gemälde ist das, war das hier und das drüben verbindet. Ich bin der Hüter des Tores und durch mein Bild ist das hier drüben widergespiegelt – durch mein Porträt. Verstehen Sie das?"

Elizabeth legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Ihr Porträt verbindet das richtige Anwesen mit der Anderswelt – das auf der anderen Seite ist makellos, genau wie das Anwesen hier, während das Porträt hier heruntergekommen ist – genau wie Pemberley in der realen Welt?"

„Versuchen Sie gar nicht, das zu verstehen?", sagte Georgiana lächelnd, als sie sich zu ihnen gesellte. „Er hat unzählige Male versucht, mir das zu erklären, aber da niemand außer ihm selbst den Zauber sehen kann, hat er nicht viel Glück damit."

Elizabeth und Darcy warfen sich einen Blick zu, widersprachen ihr aber nicht. Sie verbrachten eine weitere Stunde damit, Pemberleys Hallen zu erkunden. Darcy führte sie mit Eifer durch Gänge, die sie direkt vom höchsten Stock des Hauses in den Keller brachten. Einige Räume waren ganz und gar magisch, mit sprechenden Spiegeln und eigenwilligen Teppichen, während andere fast schon beherrscht ordentlich wirkten. Aber das faszinierendste für Elizabeth war Darcys ungezwungener Umgang mit ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel – sie hatte ihn noch nie so gefällig, so einnehmend erlebt. Es war schwierig, ihm nicht zuzulächeln.

Als im Westen langsam die Sonne unterzugehen begann, wurde auch Mrs. Gardiner langsam müde und meinte, dass die Kinder sich vielleicht Sorgen machen würden, wenn sie nicht bald nach Hause zurückkehren würden. Aber sie bedauerte ihre Klage sobald diese ihren Mund verlassen hatten, denn der Herr von Pemberley und seine Schwester schienen niedergeschlagen angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihre Gäste sie schon wieder verlassen wollten, ohne mit ihnen zu Abend gegessen zu haben.

„Es ist sehr unhöflich von uns gewesen, Sie die Treppen hinauf und hinunter zu jagen, ohne dass Sie sich sogar vorher mit Tee stärken konnten!", protestierte Miss Darcy. „Sie müssen zum Abendessen bleiben, nicht wahr, Fitzwilliam?"

„Wenn ist nicht allzu viele Umstände macht", antwortete dieser.

Elizabeths sah ihre Tante und ihren Onkel bittend an und Mrs. Gardiner willigte ein, noch zwei weitere Stunden zu bleiben. Als sie Mr. Darcy und Colonel Fitzwilliam folgten, die munter vorangingen, war Elizabeth überrascht, als sie bemerkte, dass sie an dem großen Speisesaal auf der rechten Seite vorbei gingen und in einen durch Fackeln erleuchteten Gang einbogen, der hinunter in die Küche führte.

Sie wollte nicht neugierig erscheinen, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, sich an Georgiana zu wenden, als sie die Treppen hinunter gingen, und zu flüstern: „Essen Sie denn nicht in dem großen Saal oben?"

Georgiana lachte verschmitzt. „Haben Sie Angst, dass wir in der Küche essen, Miss Bennet?", fragte sie kichernd.

„Aber wir essen doch in der Küche, Georgie!", rief ihnen der Colonel über seine Schulter zu.

„Wir essen natürlich nicht in der Küche", sagte Darcy ernst, bevor auch er anfing zu lachen, „sondern in der großen Halle, die mit ihr verbunden ist."

Sie führten ihre Gäste in eine große Halle tief unter dem Gebäude, an den Wänden waren Fackeln aufgereiht worden und ein langer Tisch stand genau in der Mitte. Zwanzig weitere Gäste, von denen Elizabeth einige vorher bereits gesehen hatte, saßen an ihm und mindestens fünfundzwanzig weitere Kinder saßen, standen oder rannten um ihn herum.

„Hier", sagte Mr. Darcy und Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit, „sind fast zwei Drittel des Rats der Zauberer versammelt."

„Wir haben uns vorher nie so nah beeinander versammelt", erklärter der Colonel, „und es wird in nächster Zeit wohl auch nicht so schnell wieder geschehen. Aber Pemberley ist ein Hafen – und die Kinder sind hier am sichersten."

Elizabeth wurde mehr Leuten vorgestellt als sie sich merken konnte; die meisten Mitglieder kamen aus England, aber im Rat waren auch Mitglieder von fast allen Kontinenten (ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann aus Ägypten, ein bärtiger Russe, eine Frau mit glänzenden Haaren aus Amerika, die nicht älter als Elizabeth selbst sein konnte, und ein kleinwüchsiges Pärchen aus Japan, deren Schwerter immer noch an ihren Seiten hingen). Sie aßen umgeben von Ausgelassenheit, mit ungestümen Geschichten, die von allen Seiten erzählt wurden, und spontanen Gesangseinlagen vom Ende der Tafel, wo eine Gruppe saß, die viel zu schön aussah, als dass sie komplett menschlich sein konnte.

Elizabeth aß meistens schweigend, die subtilen Blicke, die ihr Mr. Darcy zuwarf, waren ihr wohl bewusst und sie erinnerte sich, dass sie dieser Gesellschaft als seine Frau hätte vorgestellt werden können anstatt als einfacher Gast. Sie fragte sie, ob sie – wenn sie Mr. Darcy hier, umgeben von Gelächter und Behaglichkeit, die er nur innerhalb seines Rats verspürte, anstatt in Hertfordshire zu ersten Mal getroffen hätte – vielleicht anders von ihm gedacht hätte.

Plötzlich füllte eine klare Stimme die Halle mit einem Lied und alle Gespräche verstummten. Elizabeth starrte Mr. Darcy an, der in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein schien, als er ein Lied in der Sprache der Fei sang. Zuerst verstand sie nichts und erwartete auch nicht mehr, aber langsam, als das Lied fortschritt und die Musik in ihren Geist vordrang, verstand sie ihn. Die Bedeutung drang in ihr Herz, es ging um Liebe und Verlust – und die Suche. Sie verstand ihn – und das machte ihr Angst.

„Ein Feilied", flüsterte Mrs. Gardiner ihr zu, „kann mächtiger sein als jeder Zauber. Mr. Darcy steckt voller Überraschungen."

Elizabeth konnte ihr nicht antworten.

* * *

Eine Stunde vergang, eine weitere blieb noch übrig. Elizabeth erinnerte sich schließlich, warum sie überhaupt in Derbyshire war und dass Mr. Darcy ihr nichts von der Steinhütte, dem Dieb oder Rosings erzählt hatte. Aber bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte, Fragen zu stellen, gab es ein großes Gekratze auf dem Boden und die hölzernen Stühle wurden zurückgeschoben und der Tisch angehoben und an die Wand gestellt.

„Nun werden sie tanzen", sagte Georgiana und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Pärchen, das Elizabeth vorher schon aufgefallen war (und sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie ganz und gar nicht menschlich, sondern gänzlich Fei waren). „Sobald sie angefangen haben zu tanzen", fuhr Georgiana fort, „wird jeder tanzen. Es ist schwierig, ihnen zu widerstehen."

Und tatsächlich, als die Musik scheinbar aus dem nichts immer weiter anschwoll und die Paare begannen, durch den Raum zu wirbeln, nahmen auch ihre Tante und ihr Onkel sich an den Händen und begaben sich in das Durcheinander. Georgiana tanzte selbst nicht, aber gab ein hübsches Bild ab, als sie den Colonel auslachte, der versuchte, um alle herumzutanzen.

„Wollen Sie mit mir tanzen, Miss Bennet?", fragte Darcy und schreckte sie auf.

„Ich kenne den Tanz nicht", sagte sie und lächelte schüchtern.

„Es ist keiner, den man lernen kann", sagte er und nahm ihre Hände.

Für einige Zeit verlor sich Elizabeth in seinem Blick, in seinen Berührungen und in die Musik, die sie umgab. Aber irgendetwas zerrte an ihren Gedanken und lenkte sie ab, bis sie schließlich auf einmal stehen blieb.

„Der Dieb, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie als Antwort auf seinen besorgten Blick. „Sie haben mir keine Neuigkeiten von dem Dieb berichtet."

„Es ist schon spät und Ihre Tante und Ihr Onkel wollen bestimmt gleich fahren", antwortete er und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Wir sollten besser morgen darüber reden."

„Morgen ist viel zu weit weg und ich bin schon viel zu lange im Dunkeln gelassen worden."

Etwas flimmerte in seinen Augen, das Elizabeth nicht ganz einordnen konnte – Unsicherheit vielleicht? – bevor er mit dem Kopf nickte. Mit einem Blick auf die nichtsahnenden Menschen, die um sie herum tanzten, führte er sie geschwind aus der Halle in einen Gang und dann in ein verdunkeltes Zimmer, dass sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es gab einen blauen Feuerstoß, der den großen Schreibtisch am Fenster, der übersäht war mit Büchern und Papier, die drei Karten an der einen Wand und die Bücherregale an den anderen Wänden erleuchtete. Ein einziges Fenster reichte vom Boden bis zur Decke und man konnte in der Dunkelheit den Mond sehen, der hier viel heller schien als in der richtigen Welt.

Mr. Darcy ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und hob ein Päckchen, das in schwarzes Tuch gewickelt war, hoch.

„Ich habe die Hütte gefunden", sagte er einfach nur, „umgeben von keinem einzigen Zauber. Sie hatten Recht: Wenn sie noch von Zaubern umgeben gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie ohne Ihre Hilfe niemals wieder gefunden."

Elizabeth versuchte, nicht selbstgefälllig dreinzublicken. „Aber Sie haben sie gefunden."

„Und das hier", sagte er und zog das Tuch zur Seite, das den Blick auf eine schimmernde schwarze Box freigab, „war darin."

„Eine Box?", grübelte Elizabeth, ging auf sie zu und streckte ihre Hände aus.

Mr. Darcy zog sie zurück. „Haben Sie sie vorher schon einmal gesehen?"

„Nein."

„Können Sie irgendwelche Magie, die sie umgeben könnte, spüren?"

Elizabeth hielt inne und untersuchte sie schnell. „Ich – ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Lassen Sie sie mich halten?"

„Ich hätten sie Ihnen nicht zeigen sollen", und in seinen Augen flimmerte, wie sie jetzt erkannte, Ärger – und vielleicht auch Schuld?

„Aber Sie müssen sich mich sehen lassen", sagte sie und ein Lächeln breitete sich über ihrem Gesicht aus, „weil Sie nicht wissen, was es ist – und ohne mich werden Sie es nie erfahren."

Mr. Darcy antwortete nicht, deshalb streckte sie erneut ihre Hände aus, nahm ihm sanft die Box aus den Händen und stellte sich an das Fenster.

„Haben Sie sie geöffnet?"

„Einmal. Keine Reaktion."

Sie konzentrierte sich und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Ich konnte leider nicht viel üben seit – Rosings. Jane hasst es, schädliche Zauber auszuführen und es hat ja keinen Sinn für mich, zu lernen, die guten zunichte zu machen."

„Wenn Sie hierher gekommen wären, hätten Sie wahrscheinlich besser üben können", antwortete er.

„Aber es wurde mir nicht erlaubt, zu kommen", sagte sie nur kurz und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über die Kanten der Box gleiten. „Sie ist sehr – kalt."

„Ist sie das?"

„Haben Sie das nicht bemerkt?", sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen in Richtung des Verschluss.

„Öffne es nicht, Elizabeth-", sagte er nur kurz, aber da war es schon zu spät. Sie hatte den Zauber unter dem Deckel bemerkt und konnte nicht anders, als die Box zu öffnen.

Sofort schoß ein schwarzer Lichtstrahl aus der Öffnung. Mit einem Schrei voller Entsetzen ließ Elizabeth die Box fallen und Darcy warf das Tuch wieder über sie.

„Es tut mir leid", keuchte sie, ihre Hände zitterten. „Es tut mir leid."

Darcy sackte in eine sitzende Position auf den Boden, seinen Rücken lehnte er an die Wand. Er blickte zu ihr auf und in seinen Augen stand die Niederlage geschrieben.

„Der Dieb weiß, wo wir sind", sagte er, „und ist auf dem Weg zu uns."

(1) Fei ist altdeutsch für "Fee"


	22. Kapitel 22 – Die Bitte

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.

**Kapitel 22 – Die Bitte**

„Du musst gehen – sofort", sagte Darcy, sprang auf seine Füße und trat die Box, die immer noch bedeckt war, zur Seite.

Elizabeth blinzelte heftig. „Gehen?"

„Es war eine Falle – nicht für mich, nicht einmal für den Rat, sondern für dich. Und ich-", hier schluckte er heftig, „Narr, der ich bin, habe erlaubt, dass du in sie getappt bist." Er ging vor ihr auf und ab und fuhr sich vor lauter Frust mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Du wirst den Grauen nehmen – das größere der beiden geflügelten Pferde – und durch die Anderswelt reiten, bis du das Portal bei Longbourn erreichst."

„Ich werde nicht gehen", sagte Elizabeth leise, aber er hörte sie gar nicht.

„Ohne Zweifel wird der Hüter des Tores dich erkennen – sie vergessen nicht viel. Und du musste das hier nehmen", er zog den goldenen Ring von seinem Ringfinger und ließ ihn auf ihren Daumen gleiten. „Du wirst nicht aufgehalten werden, solange du ihn trägst", sagte er und strich über ihre Hand.

Elizabeth sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich werde nicht gehen", wiederholte sie.

Darcys Augen verengten sich und er griff ihre Hand fester. „Das wirst du."

Elizabeth hob trotzig ihr Kinn. „Du kannst mich nicht zwingen."

„Es geht hier nicht um Zwang – es gibt gar keine Diskussion. Du musst gehen", sagte er.

„Du denkst, ich werde jetzt gehen – wenn der Dieb auf dem Weg zu uns ist und höchstwahrscheinlich gefangen wird? Mehr als die Hälfte des Rats ist hier!", rief sie und ihre Stimme erhob sich. „Überleg doch einmal – es ist mehr eine Falle für den Dieb als anders herum!"

Darcy antwortete nicht.

„Ich habe dich schon vorher verlassen, erinnerst du dich?", meinte sie jetzt wieder leiser. „Das werde ich nicht noch einmal tun."

Man konnte eilige Schritte auf dem Flur hören und einen Augenblick später kam der Colonel, gefolgt von Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner und Georgiana, in das Zimmer gestürzt. Darcy drehte sich um, ließ ihre Hand aber nicht los.

„Es gab Alarm am Südeingang", rief der Colonel. „Du hast sie die Box sehen lassen!", brauste er dann auf und hob seinen Arm, um damit seinem Cousin einen Schlag zu versetzen. Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner sprangen auf ihn zu und hielten ihn zurück.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Colonel", schnaufte Mr. Gardiner. „Eine Prügelei wird uns nicht weiter bringen. Mr. Darcy, was sollen wir machen?"

„Ist das Portal zerstört?", fragte Mrs. Gardiner und ihre Stimme zitterte. „Kann ich zurück zu meinen Kindern?"

„Der Dieb wird auf einem anderen Weg kommen – aber niemals durch mein Portal", antwortete Darcy. „Aber wenn Sie zu Ihren Kindern zurück möchten, dann müssen Sie jetzt gehen." Er hielt inne und sah zu Georgiana, die noch im Türrahmen stand, ihr Gesicht war blass.

Mrs. Gardiner nickte, in ihren Augen standen Tränen der Sorge und sie ging auf Elizabeth zu. „Komm mit mir, Lizzy", sagte sie, „dein Onkel wird hier bleiben, aber ich habe ein Versprechen gegenüber deinem Vater, das ich halten muss."

„Ich werde nicht gehen", erklärte Elizabeth.

„Elizabeth wird nicht nach Lambton gehen", sagte Darcy mit einem Blick in ihre Richtung, „aber sie wird auch nicht hier bleiben. Es gibt nur einen Ort, an dem sie im Moment wirklich sicher ist – und das ist bei ihrem Vater."

„Ich werde nicht nach Longbourn zurückkehren!", rief Elizabeth, zog ihre Hand weg und wandte sich ihm wütend zu. „Ich habe auf deinen Rat hin mein Zuhause verlassen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte er sanft, „aber die Umstände sind jetzt anders."

„Sind sie nicht!"

„Lizzy", sagte Mr. Gardiner scharf und brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. „Wie soll sie denn nach Longbourn kommen, Mr. Darcy, wenn nicht über Lambton?"

„Es gibt ein weiteres Portal", antwortete dieser hastig. „Sie wird das schnellere meiner geflügelten Pferde nehmen, dann wird sie am Morgen dort sein."

„Ich werde ihr nicht erlauben, alleine zu gehen", erklärte Mr. Gardiner streng.

„Sie wird nicht alleine gehen", antwortete Darcy und wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Bitte, nimm meine Schwester mit. Bei dir wird sie sicher sein."

Elizabeth war zu überrascht und antwortete nicht. Mr. Gardiners Gesicht verdunkelte sich, aber er nickte zustimmend und Mrs. Gardiner konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Darcy", knurrte der Colonel. „Ich könnte dich töten."

„Das musst du vielleicht gar nicht mehr", sagte Darcy und seine Stimme war leise. Der Colonel antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich um, verließ das Zimmer und nahm Mrs. Gardiner mit.

„Er wird sie sicher zum Portal bringen", sagte Darcy zu Mr. Gardiner.

„Ich werde nicht gehen", wiederholte Elizabeth nachdrücklich.

Darcy ignorierte sie und sprach sanft zu seiner Schwester, die ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, bevor auch sie sich umdrehte und in den Gang verschwand. Mit einem Nicken zu Mr. Gardiner und Elizabeth, das ihnen sagte, dass sie ihm folgen sollten, ging auch Darcy den Gang entlang. Sie kehrten in die Halle zurück, in der sie kurz zuvor noch gegessen hatten und wo jetzt nur noch die Erwachsenen versammelt waren. Es brauchte nur ein paar kurze Befehle von Mr. Darcy, um sie alle in unterschiedliche Richtungen zu schicken. Mr. Gardiner wurde eher widerstrebend mit einem anderen Zauberer davon geschickt und ließ Elizabeth allein mit Darcy zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er sie aus der Halle, hinein in einen weiteren Gang, der sie hinaus in die kalte Nacht führte. Zu ihrer Rechten erkannte Elizabeth ohne Zweifel die Ställe. Sie versteifte sich und hielt abrupt in ihren Schritten inne.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir streiten", sagte er.

Elizabeth verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Bitte", sagte er, „lass mich meine Fehler wieder gut machen."

„Musst du dich denn immer für alles selbst verantwortlich machen?", fragte Elizabeth. „Ich bin diejenige, die den Zauber aufgelöst hat."

Darcy pfiff und sofort stand ein silbernes Pferd an seiner Seite. Elizabeth öffnete erneut ihrem Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Darcy schüttelte sie sanft.

„Hör auf damit", sagte er und obwohl seine Schultern zusammensackten, blieb sein Griff fest. „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, aber ich bitte dich, Elizabeth, bring meine Schwester in Sicherheit."

„Es gibt nichts", sagte sie, „nichts anderes, das mich von hier weg gebracht hätte, als diese Bitte."

Darcy lachte darüber. „Bist du dir da so sicher?" Er wurde wieder ernst und bewegte dann seine Hand zu ihrem Haar. „Es würde mich umbringen, wenn ich wüsste, dass eine von euch beiden wegen mir gestorben wäre."

Sie öffnete überrascht ihren Mund, als er sie berührte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und strich das Haar zur Seite, das ihm immer in die Augen fallen zu schien.

„Wirst du sie abholen?", fragte sie und stockte. „Wirst du mich abholen?"

„Bin ich nicht zuvor schon gekommen?", fragte er.

„Aber dann bist du wieder gegangen."

„Elizabeth", er schloss seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an den ihren. „Ich kann nicht dort bleiben, wo ich nicht erwünscht bin."

„Du wirst kommen", beharrte sie.

„Ich würde jetzt mit dir kommen, wenn ich denn könnte."

„Versprich es mir. Versprich mir, dass du nicht sterben wirst", sagte sie.

Er lächelte schief. „Mein unerträglicher Stolz wird nicht-"

„Nein", sagte sie, „nicht wegen deinem Stolz. Versprich es mir."

Er sah sie fragend, unsicher an. „Bei Gott, ich habe es versucht", flüsterte er, „aber ich kann nicht anders als ich dich zu lieben. Ich werde immer zu dir kommen."

Es gab eine Bewegung in ihrer Nähe und Elizabeth drehte sich um und sah den Colonel – der wütend und ungeduldig aussah – und Georgiana hinter ihm, die in einem langen blauen Mantel gekleidet war und eine kleine Tasche festhielt. Plötzlich wurde Elizabeth in die Luft gehoben, Darcys Hände lagen an ihrer Hüfte, und auf den Rücken des Pferdes gesetzt. Der Colonel brachte Georgiana nach vorne. Darcy sagte ihr sanft auf Wiedersehen, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sie hinter Elizabeth setzte.

„Halt dich an mir fest", sagte sie zu dem zitternden Mädchen, das sofort ihre Hände um ihre Hüfte schlang.

Darcy sprach ein Wort in das Ohr des Pferdes und mit einem Ruck sprang dieses vorwärts. Elizabeth umklammerte die Mähne, drehte sich dann noch einmal um und bekam noch Darcys letzte Worte mit.

„Steigt nicht ab", rief er und lief hinter ihnen her, „bis ihr Longbourns Portal erreicht habt. Das Pferd wird euch dorthin bringen!"

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte kurz seine ausgestreckte Hand, dann hob sie das Pferd in den dunklen Himmel und sie waren verschwunden.

* * *

Georgiana weinte stumm während der ersten halben Stunde ihrer Reise, während die kalte Luft um sie herum peitschte. Elizabeth hätte Georgianas Tränen nicht bemerkt, hätte sie nicht gemerkt, wie der Stoff an ihrer Schulter nass wurde.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Pemberley angegriffen werden würde", sagte Georgiana schließlich und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

Elizabeth merkte, wir ihr Magen sich umdrehte, als sie an ihren Fehler dachte. „Alles wird gut werden", antwortete sie und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme ihre eigene Unsicherheit nicht verraten würde.

„Ich bin auf diesem Weg schon häufig mit meinem Bruder geritten", sagte Georgiana einige Augenblicke später, ließ ihren Kopf auf Elizabeths Schulter ruhen und seufzte, „aber das ist lange her, bevor all dies begonnen hat."

„Es muss wunderschön sein", sagte Elizabeth und blickte auf die Hügel und Bäume, die unter ihnen vorbei zogen. Der Himmel über ihnen war schwarz, die Sterne hinter Wolken verborgen.

„Ja, wunderwunderschön", sagte Georgiana eifrig, „alles hier ist wunderbar. Aber das Land auf der anderen Seite ist es ja auch."

„Ja", Elizabeth lächelte für sich, „daran erinnere ich mich, das ist es. Versuch jetzt zu schlafen."

„Wirst du schlafen?"

„Nein."

„Dann werde ich auch nicht schlafen", entgegnete Georgiana entschlossen, aber es verging keine halbe Stunde, bis sie an Elizabeth Rücken gelehnt tief und fest schlief.


	23. Kapitel 23 – Die Bindung

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.**  
**

**Kapitel 23: Die Bindung**

Elizabeth schlief gar nicht, sondern hielt nach dem Sonnenaufgang Ausschau, während sich vor ihnen die Dunkelheit scheinbar unendlich hinzog. Georgiana erwachte zwei Stunden vor dem Sonnenaufgang, als es zu regnen begann. Ihr Zähne klapperten noch immer, als im Osten das Licht durch dir Wolken brach und das silberne Pferd seinen Kopf senkte um langsam herabzusteigen. Sogar in dem neuen Licht erkannte Elizabeth ihre Umgebung nicht.

Das Pferd landete sanft, aber Elizabeth wartete und bewegte sich nicht, um abzusteigen. Sie wartete nicht lange. Eine Frau mit einem langen weißen Stab tauchte aus dem Schatten der Bäume auf und streckte warnend ihre Hand aus.

„Ihr dürft hier nicht hindurch", konnte man klar und deutlich ihre Stimme hören. „Der Weg ist verschlossen."

Georgiana rutschte unruhig hin und her. Elizabeth saß kerzengerade und sprach kein Wort, sondern betrachtete die Frau abschätzend. Sie war weder jung noch alt, ihr Haar fiel lose auf den violetten Umhang. Sie kam Elizabeth bekannt vor, und gleichzeitig unbekannt.

„Ich bin bereits diesen Weg gegangen", sagte Elizabeth klar und deutlich. „Ich gehöre auf die andere Seite."

Die Augen der Frau verengten sich und dann lachte sie plötzlich, es war ein Geräusch wie fallendes Wasser. „Elizabeth Bennet!", rief sie. „Wie konnte ich das nicht sehen? Natürlich darfst du hindurch."

Elizabeth lächelte und glitt rasch zu Boden und streckte dann ihre Arme aus, um Georgiana zu helfen.

„Aber", sagte die Frau, und ihr Lächeln erstarb plötzlich, „deine Freundin darf dies nicht. Sie kommt nicht von Longbourn – sie ist nicht oft auf der anderen Seite gewesen."

Elizabeth bemerkte, wie Georgianas Hand zitterte. „Ich kann umkehren", flüsterte sie. „Ich werde den Grauen nehmen. Du kannst zu deiner Familie zurückkehren."

„Nein", Elizabeth schüttelte entschlossen ihren Kopf, „deine Sicherheit ist mir anvertraut worden." Der schmerzhafte Gedanke, dass es vielleicht nichts mehr geben konnte, zu dem man zurückkehren konnte, drängte sich ihr auf, aber sie sagte Georgiana nichts davon. Sie drehte sich wieder zu der Frau um und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Bedeutet Ihnen der Ring irgendetwas?", fragte sie.

Die Frau streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus und untersuchte das Gold einen Moment lang. Dann presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen. „Ich werde für nichts verantwortlich sein, was passiert, sobald sie die Grenze überschritten hat", sagte sie streng. „Ich habe strenge Befehle."

„Von wem?", fragte Elizabeth herausfordernd.

„Aber", die Frau lachte erneut, „von deinem Vater natürlich!"

Elizabeth war überrascht angesichts dieser Information, aber wurde von einem erneuten Fragen abgehalten, als die Frau erneut sprach.

„Es wird dich etwas kosten", sagte sie. „Ich werde das Mädchen nicht umsonst hindurchlassen."

Elizabeth verschränkte ihre Arme. „Und das ist auch einer Ihrer Befehle?"

Die Augen der Wächterin wurden hart und sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wartet", sagte Georgiana, „werden Sie das Pferd nehmen?"

Die Augen der Frau flackerten. „Das wird reichen", sagte sie, bevor Elizabeth ihren Einspruch erheben konnte, und mit einem Fingerschnipsen verschwand der Pferd. Sie ging geschwind auf sie zu und berührte ihre Köpfe mit der Spitze ihre Stabes. „Da hindurch", wies sie sie an und deutete auf eine Öffnung in dem Dickicht, das gerade einmal groß genug erschien, um ein Kaninchen hindurch zu lassen. „Und du musst sie hindurchführen, Elizabeth, ich kann euch nicht weiter helfen."

Elizabeth wollte der Frau sagen, dass sie den Weg nach Hause nicht mehr wusste, aber sie fühlte, dass das unerheblich war. Stattdessen nahm sie Georgiana an einer Hand und raffte ihre Röcke mit der anderen und führte sie zu dem Dickicht. Das Gelächter der Torhüterin rang noch in ihren Ohren.

„Der Graue deines Bruders!", murmelte sie streng, wobei sie nicht beabsichtigt hatte, dass Georgiana sie hörte. „Eine Haarsträhne hätte es wohl auch getan!"

Aber das junge Mädchen hörte sie und sprach mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „Aber für eine Torhüterin wäre das nicht genug gewesen."

Elizabeth bereute ihre Worte sofort. „Er wird nicht wütend sein", sagte sie. „Er wollte, dass wir sicher ankommen, koste es, was es wolle."

Das Unterholz und die Dornen um sie herum wurden immer dichter, stachen ihnen in ihre Wangen und zogen an ihren dicken Mänteln. Elizabeth war überrascht, weil der Weg zur anderen Seite für sie auf einmal so klar war, als hätte sie einen befestigten Weg, auf dem sie gehen konnte. Georgiana folgte ihr vertrauensvoll und zögerte nur einmal, bei einer Gabelung in dem dornigen Tunnel.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir dort hindurch müssen?", fragte sie zögerlich und blickte zwischen dem breiten, lichterfüllten Pfad auf der rechten Seite und dem dunklen auf der linken Seite (den Elizabeth einschlagen wollte) hin und her.

Elizabeth lachte. „Das ist immer verräterisch, Georgiana", erklärte sie und dann, nach einem Augenblick nur standen sie zusammen auf dem vertrauten Feld, das Longbourn und Netherfield voneinander trennte. Das Dickicht war verschwunden und das einzige Anzeichen für das Tor war ein kleines Kaninchenloch auf dem Boden.

Die Sonne ging vor einem klaren blauen Himmel auf und Elizabeth lachte, als sie sah, wie ihr Vater zwischen den Bäume auftauchte und auf sie zu kam.

* * *

Darcy saß auf dem Boden seines Arbeitszimmers, sein Mantel rauchte noch immer und der Geruch von Asche brannte schmerzhaft in seiner Nase. Er war müde, aber als der die Schritte des Colonels vernahm, stand er rasch auf und stellte sich an das Fenster.

„Alles ist frei, alles ist sicher", teilte Colonel Fitzwilliam mit und Triumph schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Aber der Dieb ist uns erneut entkommen", sagte Darcy nur trocken.

Das Gesicht von Colonel Fitzwilliam verdunkelte sich. „Muss ich dich daran erinnern, Pendragon, dass wir Glück haben, dass wir noch am Leben sind?"

„Das musst du nicht", antwortete dieser nur kurz und ging auf ihn zu. „Ich brauche dich, um eine Botschaft nach Longbourn zu bringen, und nach Rosings."

„Kannst du das nicht selbst machen?"

„Wie es scheint", antwortete Darcy ungeduldig, „ist der Dieb auf der Flucht. Ich werde nicht untätig herumsitzen und auf den nächsten Angriff waren. Nein", sagte er und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, „es ist an der Zeit, dass ich den Schurken höchstpersönlich erlege."

Die Augen des Colonels blitzten wütend. „Und du willst damit andeuten, dass du ohne mich gehst?"

„Du wirst so schnell wie möglich zu mir stoßen."

„Ich würde viel eher sagen, dass du gehen solltest. Es sind immerhin deine Schwester und deine Geli–"

„Elizabeth Bennet ist nicht meine Geliebte."

„SO habe ich das ja auch nicht gemeint", grummelte der Colonel. „Ich nehme dann mal an, dass du sie heiraten wirst?"

Darcy antwortete nicht und dem Colonel gefiel der Blick, der über sein Gesicht huschte, gar nicht.

„Also wirklich, Pendragon", sagte er. „Jeder sieht doch, dass sie dich liebt."

„Ich würde es wissen, wenn sie es täte", antwortete Darcy sanft.

Der Colonel seufzte. „Ich werde dein Botschafter sein – aber nur dieses eine Mal. Und dann treffen wir uns in..."

„Istanbul."

„Ja – was?"

Darcys Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden."

„Er ist innerhalb von 45 Minuten von hier dorthin gekommen? Und du verfolgst ihn bereits?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist eine weitere Falle."

Darcy zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht."

„Ich fange an zu glauben, dass du vielleicht weniger vernünftig bist, als ich immer angenommen habe."

„Glaub, was du willst. Ich bevorzuge es zu denken, dass wir dem Dieb eine Falle stellen, als anders herum."

Colonel Fitzwilliam sah verwirrt drein. „Indem wir tun, was er erwartet?"

„Was das ist, was der Dieb nicht erwartet."

„Aber was ist wenn–"

Darcy machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Müssen wir darüber streiten? Zwei unserer Leute sind schon dort, ganz dicht auf den Fersen. Pemberley ist wieder sicher und du hast Botschaften, die du überbringen musst."

Colonel Fitzwilliam hielt an der Tür inne. „Es wird nicht Istanbul sein, wo wir uns wieder treffen werden. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist schon wieder in Bewegung."

„Der Dieb?"

„Wer sonst?", der Colonel zuckte mit den Schultern und trat in die Halle.

„Fortinbras", rief Darcy ihm hinterher und stoppte ihn so, „warum bist du dir so sicher, dass wir hinter einem **er** her sind?"

* * *

Als Colonel Fitzwilliam auf Longbourns Schwelle erschien und mitteilte, dass Mr. Darcy noch nicht kommen konnte, um seine Schwester abzuholen, weil er auf einer wilden Jagd auf den Dieb durch die ganze Welt reiste, war Elizabeth verärgert. Als er gefragt wurde, warum Mr. Darcy denn nicht persönlich gekommen war, um die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen, zuckte der Colonel nur mit den Schultern und antwortete mit einem Grinsen, dass er das nicht wisse. Elizabeth fehlten die Worte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, so teilte sie Jane am Abend mit, dass Mr. Darcy sie nur missbraucht hatte. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass Georgiana auf Longbourn blieb, was bedeutete, dass er irgendwann ja auch einmal persönlich vorbeisehen musste.

„Obwohl er sie auch mit der Post abholen lassen könnte", fügte Elizabeth giftig hinzu, „und mich gar nicht besuchen wird."

Sie nahm sich vor, gar nicht mehr an ihn zu denken und für zwei Wochen nach Colonel Fitzwilliams Nachricht gelang ihr das auch sehr gut. Longbourn erneut zu verlassen stand außer Frage, Mr. Bennet begrenzte den Ausgang seiner Töchter auf Longbourns Ländereien und Elizabeths auf den Garten, wenn sie nicht begleitet wurden. Mr. Bingley und Jane, die bald Mrs. Bingley sein würde, waren in dieser Hinsicht für Elizabeth von großer Hilfe. Jane entschuldigte sich reichlich, so eine geringe Hilfe für Elizabeth gewesen zu sein, bevor diese in den Norden gereist war und bot ihr die Fähigkeiten ihres Verlobten zu Übungszwecken an.

Mr. Bingley war mehr als glücklich, ihnen beiden ihre Wünsche erfüllen zu können und begleitete so fast jeden Tag Elizabeth und Jane hinauf auf das Feld (auf dem Mr. Darcy sonst immer geübt hatte), um mit ersterer verschiedene Übungen durchzugehen. Mr. Bingley hatte seine vorherige Aufgabe als Wächter für Elizabeth wieder aufgenommen, wobei Georgiana jetzt auch sein Schützling war. Er ertrug die Last sehr gut gelaunt, aber Mr. Bingley war ja eigentlich fast immer gut gelaunt.

Georgiana passte sich sehr gut an Longbourn an. Sie war ruhig und zu Beginn machte ihr die Wildheit von Elizabeths beiden jüngsten Schwestern etwas Angst. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis ihr eigenes Gemüt einen beruhigenden Effekt auf Kitty und Lydia, und sogar Mrs. Bennet, hatte. Georgiana zog es vor, bei ihnen im Haus zu bleiben, ihre schlecht ausgeführten Zauber zu berichtigen und ihnen neue, praktischere beizubringen. Dennoch folgte sie an den meisten Morgen Elizabeth, Jane und Mr. Bingley zu dem Feld, um Elizabeths Fortschritt zu beobachten. Mr. Bennet war ihr ständiger Begleiter und sie beide hatten ihre Freude daran, sowohl Mr. Bingley als auch Elizabeth Verbesserungsvorschläge zuzurufen.

Auf diese freundliche Art und Weise verging ein Monat geschwind für die Bewohner von Longbourn. Von den örtlichen Klatschbasen wurden nicht länger von Neuigkeiten über den Dieb gesprochen und wären da nicht die Nachrichten von Colonel Fitzwilliam gewesen, die sie einmal in der Woche erhielten, so hätten sie fast vergessen können, dass der Dieb überhaupt existierte. Die erste Nachricht war aus Ägypten abgeschickt worden, die zweite aus Moskau. Zurzeit wurde berichtet, dass Darcy und Fitzwilliam sich irgendwo in Sibirien aufhielten, wo sie einer weiteren Spur folgten. Ihre Nachrichten waren immer die gleichen: „Keine Neuigkeiten, beide sicher. Kehren so schnell wie möglich zurück."

Elizabeth bildete sich ein, dass es sie nicht länger interessierte, was mit Mr. Darcy geschah (abgesehen von Georgianas Wohl natürlich) und dass seine Abenteuer sie nicht mehr länger etwas angingen. Schließlich war sie ein ums andere mal selbst davon abgehalten worden. Aber während sie damit erfolgreich war, nicht mehr an Mr. Darcy zu denken, machte sie die damit verbundene Anstrengung doch leicht reizbar.

* * *

„Elizabeth", rief Mr. Bennet sie in sein Arbeitszimmer, „wusstest du, dass Colonel Fitzwilliam auf Rosings war, bevor er sich wieder Mr. Darcy angeschlossen hat?"

„Nein, aber das überrascht mich nicht", antwortete sie, kam hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es war später Vormittag und das Licht schien hell durch die Fenster. „Er muss die Steinhütte noch einmal untersucht haben – und ohne Zweifel Lady Catherine von ihrer bevorstehenden Abreise berichtet haben. Weder ihr noch ihrer Tochter geht es gut und ihre Neffen sind sehr vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu beängstigen."

„Hmmm", antwortete Mr. Bennet und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, „also, das was ich dir mitteile ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber es wird dich doch vielleicht interessieren."

Elizabeth hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Dies ist ein Brief", fuhr ihr Vater fort, „von Mr. Collins." Er blickte erwartungsvoll auf und war erfreut, als er Elizabeths erstaunten Blick sah.

„Obwohl Mr. Collins ohne Frage ein sehr unterhaltsamer Mann ist", sagt sie, „kann ich eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Colonel Fitzwilliam nicht erkennen."

„Mr. Collins schreibt, um mir zu der bevorstehenden Hochzeit meiner ältesten Tochter zu gratulieren – das ist ja keine Überraschung, aber hier", Mr. Bennet öffnete den Brief und deutete auf einen besonderen Abschnitt, „fährt er fort, mir zu der, wie er glaubt, bevorstehenden Heirat meiner zweitältesten Tochter zu gratulieren – mir Mr. Darcy!"

Elizabeth saß geschockt und sprachlos vor ihm.

„Seine Quelle ist, wie er schreibt, niemand geringerer als Colonel Fitzwilliam, der scheinbar etwas fallen gelassen hat."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum–", Elizabeth stockte und erinnerte sich an ihre Umarmung an jenem Abend bei den Ställen. „Es muss ein Missverständnis sein."

Mr. Bennet hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wirklich, Papa, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum Colonel Fitzwilliam irgendetwas irgendjemandem gegenüber fallen lassen sollte", beharrte Elizabeth mit leicht erhobener Stimme.

„Seine Vermutungen sind harmlos", versicherte Mr. Bennet ihr, „aber Mr. Collins warnt mich, dass seine Tante, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, der Verbindung nicht allzu freundlich gegenüber steht."

Elizabeth lächelte angesichts dessen. „Was auch immer die Ansicht seiner Tante sein mag, ich denke, dass das Mr. Darcy überhaupt gar nicht beeinflussen wird."

Mr. Bennet lachte leise. „Wenn er da genau so wie sein Vater ist, dann bin ich mir sicher, du hast Recht."

* * *

Schon am nächsten Morgen, als Elizabeth draußen im Garten saß und ein Buch las, fuhr ein Vierspänner vor das Haus. Die Kutsche war Elizabeth unbekannt und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte, als die große Figur Lady Catherines aus ihr heraustrat. Überrascht stand Elizabeth auf und als die Lady sie im Garten sah, ging sie unverzüglich auf sie zu, anstatt ins Haus zu gehen.

„Lady Catherine!", rief Elizabeth und knickste, „welchen Umständen verdanken wir die Ehre Eures Besuchs?"

Lady Catherine ging auf ihre Begrüßung gar nicht ein, sondern betrachtete sie nur kalt. „Ich bin hier", sagte sie schließlich und blickte auf Longbourns Fenster hinter sich, „um persönlich mit Ihnen zu reden. Auf der anderen Seite des Rasens scheint mir eine eine hübsche kleine Wildnis zu sein. Ich würde dort gerne einen Rundgang machen, wenn Sie mich dabei begleiten würden."

Aus purer Neugier willigte Elizabeth ein und sie gingen ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her, während Lady Catherine sich scheinbar wieder sammelte.

„Sie werden sich denken können, Miss Bennet, warum ich diese Reise hierher gemacht habe."

Elizabeth hätte beinahe gelächelt. Sie hatte schon vermutet, dass Lady Catherine wegen ihres Neffens gekommen und ihre ärgerliche Haltung bestätigte das jetzt. Elizabeth wollte reden – wollte sagen, dass das alles ein Missverständnis war – um Lady Catherine darüber zu informieren, dass diese ruhig mit dem Wissen schlafen könne, dass Miss Elizabeth Bennet nicht die Absicht hatte, sich mit Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy zu verloben, aber sie merkte, wie ihr die Wörter im Halse stecken blieben.

Lady Catherine sprach höchst verärgert weiter, aber Elizabeth hörte sie nicht. Es wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass sie ihn liebte – und zwar die ganze Zeit schon. Sie liebte ihn mehr als jeden anderen und es schmerzte sie, dass er ohne sie gegangen war, um den Dieb zu bekämpfen und zwar nicht nur, weil sie sich nach Abenteuern sehnte, sondern auch, weil sie einfach nur bei ihm sein wollte. Elizabeth fühlte plötzlich, wie sie ein Zucken von ihren Zehenspitzen bis zu ihren Haaren durchfuhr. Sie zitterte kurz, unerklärlicherweise standen ihr plötzlich Tränen in den Augen und dann wandte sie sich an die Frau vor sich.

„Eines wollen wir klarstellen", sagte Lady Catherine gerade, „eine Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und meinem Neffen – die Sie ja die Anmaßung haben, anzustreben – wird niemals stattfinden."

Plötzlich sprach eine Stimme neben Elizabeth und diese wäre beinahe vor Überraschung aufgesprungen. „Und warum nicht, Tante Catherine, wenn wir das denn beide wollten?", fragte Mr. Darcy und wandte sich mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln an Elizabeth.

Lady Catherine war vergessen.

„Du!", rief Elizabeth überrascht und nun flossen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du plötzlich hier bist!"

Er nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Bist du verärgert, mich hier zu sehen?"

„Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, dich hier zu sehen."

Er lächelte breit. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht besser als du. Ich war in Sibirien und habe mich im strömenden Regen meinen Weg durch die Bäume gekämpft", Elizabeth bemerkte jetzt, dass seine Haare und sein Mantel tropfnass waren, „als ich plötzlich wusste, dass ich zu dir kommen musste. Ich wusste–"

„Du wusstest, dass ich dich liebe", antwortete sie für ihn.

Er zog scharf seinen Atem ein. „Tust du das?", flüsterte er.

„Fitzwilliam Darcy", brauste Lady Catherine auf, „ich schäme mich für dich!"

Sie blickten beide auf und wandten sich wieder Lady Catherine zu. Lady Catherines Gesicht war blass vor Ärger und sie öffnete ihren Mund, um erneut etwas zu sagen, als ihr plötzlich vor Überraschung die Kinnlade herunter fiel. Darcy und Elizabeth drehten sich um, um ihrem Blick zu folgen und sahen Mr. Bennet ein paar Meter entfernt an einer Hecke stehen.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte er und kam näher.

Lady Catherine schloss ihren Mund und ein Ausdruck, den weder Darcy noch Elizabeth interpretieren konnten, huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen!"

Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall und in einem Sekundenbruchteil hingen Elizabeth und Darcy beide kopfüber und unbeweglich mitten in der Luft, ihre Hände und Fußknöchel von einem unsichtbare Seil zusammengebunden. Sie verbogen sich beide, um sehen zu können, was unter ihnen vorging. Lady Catherine hatte sich verwandelt, ihr Gesicht war von Dunkelheit umgeben, ihr Gesicht vor Ärger verzerrt. Ein junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar stand vor ihr, sein Gesicht war hart, seine Augen kamen Elizabeth bekannt vor.

„Papa?", rief sie und der junge Mann sah auf und in seinen Augen konnte sie seine Hoffnungslosigkeit sehen.

„Du!", spie Darcy seine Tante gleichzeitig an. „Du warst es die ganze Zeit!"

Lady Catherine lächelte. „Musst du denn so dümmlich dreinsehen?", sagte sie spöttisch. „Wer außer mir hätte es denn sein können? Niemand anders hatte die Macht oder die Fähigkeit, das zu tun, was ich getan habe – aber du warst ja schon immer ziemlich dumm, Fitzwilliam. Du warst mehr als glücklich, mein Schauspiel von der trauernden Witwe zu glauben – der am Boden zerstörten, unschuldigen Witwe, deren Ehemann ein Mörder gewesen war!" Sie ging einen Schritt auf Mr. Bennet zu, der noch immer in seiner jungen Form vor ihr stand, seine Arme wie an seine Seiten geklammert.

„Fitzwilliam", flüsterte Elizabeth, „warum bin ich in diesem Zauber gefangen?"

„Aber in Wirklichkeit", fuhr Lady Catherine fort und ihr Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von Mr. Bennets entfernt, „war ich eine beraubte Witwe. Ich habe meinen Ehemann mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt geliebt. Und du–", schrie sie plötzlich und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht, „du hast ihn mir genommen!"

Mr. Bennet zuckte noch nicht einmal und Lady Catherine wankte zurück, bevor sie anfing, vor ihm auf und ab zu gehen und ihre Hände wrang.

„All die Jahre habe ich nach dir gesucht, es hat mich fast zerstört, als ich dachte, ich würde mich vielleicht irren – dass du tot wärst, wie all die Berichte es jedenfalls behaupteten", sagte sie. „Aber ich wusste – ich wusste, dass du am Leben sein musstest. Ich würde Gerechtigkeit haben. Ich habe mich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt – an dem ich dich endlich eigenhändig töten könnte für all das, was du mir angetan hast."

„Fitzwilliam", flüsterte Elizabeth dieses Mal dringlicher, „warum bin ich in diesem Zauber gefangen? Fitzwilliam!"

Nur langsam wandte Darcy den Blick von Lady Catherine und Mr. Bennet unter ihnen ab. Er sah Elizabeth verwirrt an, als sich plötzlich ein wissendes Lächeln über seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Elizabeth, du liebst mich", sagte er glücklich.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich!", rief sie verzweifelt aus. „Aber das hat doch–"

„Alles hat damit zu tun! Ich liebe dich, Elizabeth, mit jeder Faser meines Seins. Die Erwiderung der Liebe hat uns zusammen gebunden, mit einer Bindung, die nur durch den Tod gebrochen werden kann – und manchmal noch nicht einmal dadurch. Du bist jetzt genau so durch Magie angreifbar wie ich es bin."

Elizabeths Augen weiteten sich. „Aber wenn wir beide durch Magie angreifbar sind, sollten wir dann nicht auch beide unangreifbar sein?"

Darcy warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte, wodurch er die Aufmerksamkeit Lady Catherines auf sich zog.

„Wirst du wohl still sein, Fitzwilliam!", sagte sie streng. „Du hast mir schon genug Ärger bereitet–"

„Sibirien, Tante?", rief er. „Du hast mich deinen Schatten in Sibirien jagen lassen?"

Lady Catherine lächelte. „Anne ist unglaublich talentiert darin, meine Bewegungen zu imitieren. Sie ist ein sehr gehorsames Kind und tut das, was ihr befohlen wird. Und ich bin unglaublich talentiert darin, meine magischen Fähigkeiten zu verbergen."

„Aber ihn–", Darcy nickte in Richtung von Mr. Bennet, der immer noch an seinem Platz festgefroren war, „hier wieder zu finden, war nicht Teil des Plans."

„Ganz im Gegenteil", antwortete Lady Catherine, „es war die ganze Zeit meine Absicht, ihn ausfindig zu machen. Aber auf einem Anwesen irgendwo auf dem Land, mit so einem unbedeutenden Namen und fünf dummen Töchtern? Ich hatte nie geahnt, dass Thomas Swann sich erlauben würde, so tief zu sinken."

„Zum Schutz meiner Familie?", rief Eliizabeths Vater plötzlich. „Ich würde alles tun, ich würde alles aufgeben!"

„Und dennoch war es nicht genug?", sagte Lady Catherine erneut höhnisch. „Vielleicht sollte ich deine zweite Tochter zuerst töten – ist die nicht dein Liebling? Dann wirst du wissen, wie es ist, diejenigen zu verlieren, die man liebt."

„Nein!", rief Darcy hitzig und plötzlich waren er und Elizabeth wieder am Boden und standen an Mr. Bennets Seite. Lady Catherine war so überrascht, dass sie den Zauber, mit dem sie Mr. Bennet hielt, fallen ließ. Er erschien jetzt wieder so wie er war, mit weißem Haar stand er aufrecht und wütend. Er schritt bedrohlich auf sie zu.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mir erneut etwas genommen wird, das ich liebe", knurrte er. „Ich habe schon genug gegeben."

Lady Catherine stolperte zurück und umgab sich mit einem schwarzen Schild. „Du kannst mich nicht berühren!", schrie sie. „Du kannst mich nicht anfassen!"

„Ganz im Gegenteil", sagte Elizabeth kühl, als sie langsam das Schild auflöste. „Ich werde Euren Schutzzauber in Kürze entzaubert haben und Fitzwilliam hält Euch bereits an Eurem Platz fest. Ihr könnt nicht Zauber und Entzauberung gleichzeitig bekämpfen."

„Ihr ward es!", keuchte Lady Catherine. „Ihr ward diejenige, nach der ich gesucht habe – und in meiner Reichweite, die ganze Zeit?"

Elizabeth lachte. „Und stell dir vor, Fitzwilliam", sagte sie, „dass sie uns eigentlich nur aus Zufall gefunden hat, weil dein Cousin ein Gerücht über eine nicht existierende Verlobung verbreitet hat."

Darcy blickte streng und finster drein und verstärkte seinen Zauber um Lady Catherine während Elizabeth die letzte Lage ihres Schilds zunichte machte. „Ich werde mit ihm darüber reden müssen. Aber Elizabeth – warum sagst du, dass es nicht existiert?"

Plötzlich gab es einen schwarzen Blitz und Elizabeth und Darcy wurden beide zurückgeworfen. Lady Catherine stand plötzlich mit einem Messer in der Hand vor ihnen und stach damit tief in Mr. Bennets Seite. Ihr Gelächter war hoch und wild.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen! Ich kann nicht besiegt werden!", schrie sie.

Elizabeth und Darcy sprangen auf ihre Füße und stürmten nach vorne, aber das war schon gar nicht mehr nötig. Eine große Vase krachte auf Lady Catherines Kopf und sie sackte auf den kalten Boden. Eine zitternde Mrs. Bennet stand hinter ihr, Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Ich konnte mich nicht mehr an den Zauber erinnern, der dafür sorgt, dass ein Zauberer ohnmächtig wird", schluchzte sie, griff nach Mr. Bennet und schob Lady Catherine zur Seite. „Aber sobald ihr Schild weg war, war eine Vase ja genau so gut wie alles andere."


	24. Kapitel 24 – Der Abschluss der Dinge

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Es ist nicht nur so, dass das Original von der unübertroffenen Jane Austen stammt, sondern ich in diesem Fall auch nur die Übersetzerin der Geschichte bin. Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei der Autorin Kara, ich habe aber ihre Erlaubnis, diese Geschichte in der deutschen Übersetzung zu posten. Sollte Interesse bestehen, das Original, das unter dem Titel „Disenchanted" auf mehreren Plattformen erschienen ist, zu lesen (denn eine Übersetzung ist und bleibt ein Echo des Originals), möge man sich bitte bei mir melden. Leider erlaubt diese Seite nicht die Angabe eines Links, man kann ihn aber durch eine Mail an mich oder durch eine Frage im Review bei mir erhalten.**  
**

**Kapitel 24: Der Abschluss der Dinge**

Genau in diesem Moment des vollkommenen Durcheinanders erschien Colonel Fitzwilliam mit einem lauten Knall und einer roten Rauchwolke. Mit zwei kurzen Schritten stand er neben Darcy (der sich über Mr. Bennet beugte).

„Zuerst verschwindest du ohne jede Vorankündigung", begann der Colonel erregt und ließ eine hell brennende rote Taschenuhr von seinem Finger baumeln, „und dann rufst du mich und verbrennst mir meine fünfte Westentasche in diesem Jahr! Wenn ich für irgendeine Kleinigkeit gerufen – um Himmels Willen!", rief er aus und sprang zurück. „Tante Catherine!"

Darcy erhob beruhigend eine Hand. „Fitzwilliam..."

„Ist sie verletzt? Diesem Unhold werde ich es zeigen!"

„Fitzwilliam!", sagte Darcy erneut, dieses Mal strenger, aber der Colonel stürmte schon um sie umher und hielt nach möglichen Attentätern Ausschau. Er blieb abrupt stehen.

„Nicht Mr. Bennet? Ich hätte niemals gedacht–"

„Der Dieb, Fitzwilliam", sagte Mr. Darcy ruhig, während er seinen Cousin mit einiger Kraft am Arm festhielt.

„Mr. Bennet!"

„Nein", sagte Mr. Darcy und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Der Dieb war – ist – Tante Catherine."

Colonel Fitzwilliams Kinnlade fiel nach unten.

„Und wenn sie sie nicht bald sichern", keuchte Mr. Bennet vom Boden, „dann wird sie wieder zu sich kommen und alles zunichte machen."

„Oh! Mein armer Mr. Bennet", schluchzte Mrs. Bennet, nahm ihr Taschentuch und wischte ihm damit über die Stirn.

Glücklicherweise erschien Mr. Bingley mit Jane, gemeinsam mit drei weiteren Mitgliedern des Rats der Zauberer (die plötzlich an verschiedenen Stellen im Garten einfach auftauchten), gerade in diesem Moment. Den Dieb (oder vielmehr Lady Catherine) zu sichern war von da an ein kurzer Prozess. Elizabeth wurde von den ganzen Maßnahmen kurzfristig abgelenkt, als sie und Jane sich um ihren Vater kümmerten, aber Mr. Darcys Hand auf ihrem Arm erhielt sofort wieder ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich muss dich bitten, mir bei etwas sehr Unerfreulichem zu helfen", sagte er mit einer Grimasse.

Elizabeth nickte. „Hat es mit Lady Catherine zu tun?"

Darcy seufzte. „Wir müssen alle magischen Fähigkeiten von ihr ablösen – und zwar nicht nur ihre eigenen, sondern auch die ihres Ehemanns."

„Dem Hexenmeister?" Elizabeths Augen weiteten sich, als sie verstand. „Unsere ist keine einzigartige Bindung."

„Nein", antwortete er und sah ihr in die Augen. „Es ist jetzt ersichtlich, dass die beiden auch eine magische Bindung geteilt haben. Ganz gleich wie böse der Hexenmeister auch war, ganz gleich, welches Unrecht meine Tante verursacht hat, sie haben sich geliebt."

„Sogar über den Tod hinaus?"

Darcy nickte. „Das ist möglich. Besonders, wenn die Zurückgelassene nicht bereit ist, loszulassen. Und warum hätte sie das auch tun sollen, wenn ihr solche Macht zur Verfügung stand? Welch Unglück sie aufgrund ihrer Trauer verursacht hat! Wenn ich daran denke, wie wütend sie auf deinen Vater war – der ja viel mehr verloren hat! – "

„Lass uns daran nicht denken und das tun, was getan werden muss", antwortete Elizabeth und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Und wir werden das einzig gute, das sie noch von ihm hat, zerstören. Was für ein Dilemma!"

Elizabeth schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Die magische Bindung mögen wir vielleicht zerstören, nicht aber die Erinnerung an ihre Liebe, diese wird immer bleiben – wenn sie denn echt war."

Das Auflösen der Kräfte des Diebes dauert den ganzen restlichen Morgen und einen großen Teil des Nachmittags. Lady Catherine bliebe während des ganzen Vorgangs handlungsunfähig. Sie lag immer noch dort auf dem Rasen, wo sie gefallen war, und Darcy hielt ihre eine Hand und Elizabeth die andere, während drei Mitglieder des Rats der Zauberer in ständiger Alarmbereitschaft um sie herum positioniert waren. Es beanspruchte Elizabeths ganze Kraft, mit stetigem und schnellem Tempo die Magie aufzulösen, während Darcy (der der geübtere und deshalb flexiblere Zauberer war) zwischen Zauber und Entzauberung hin und her sprang, um alle versteckte Magie zu finden.

Sie bemerkten die Aktivitäten, die um sie herum vorgingen, nicht. Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner kamen, da sie auch von ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nach Longbourn gerufen worden waren, und brachten geschwind den ganzen Haushalt wieder zur Ruhe. Mr. Bennet wurde in sein Zimmer gebracht, um sich auszuruhen (obwohl er sich weigerte, sich in sein Bett zu legen und sich stattdessen in seinen Sessel setzte mit einer Decke über seinen Beinen). Mrs. Bennet, deren Nerven vollkommen erschüttert waren, wurde in ihr eigenes Zimmer gebracht, wo Jane und Mr. Gardiner sich um sie kümmerten. Mrs. Gardiner machte dann Georgiana, Kitty und Lydia ausfindig, die gemeinsam am anderen Ende des Hauses Rosen geschnitten hatten und gar nicht wussten, was am Morgen vorgefallen war. Als alle Mädchen sich im Salon versammelt hatten (wo Mary gerade ein Buch gelesen hatte), berichtete Mrs. Gardiner ihnen von allem. Kitty und Lydia gingen sofort zu ihrer Mutter, während Mary ein anderes Buch auswählte und zu ihrem Vater ging, um ihm daraus vorzulesen. Es brauchte die ganze Anstrengung von Colonel Fitzwilliam und Mrs. Gardiner, um Georgiana davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Bruder viel zu beschäftigt war und in seiner Arbeit nicht einmal eben anhalten konnte, um sie zu sehen.

In dem Moment, als Elizabeth und Darcy die letzten Stränge von Lady Catherines Macht brachen, passierten einige Dinge gleichzeitig. Es gab einen großen Ausbruch von violettem Rauch auf Longbourns Türschwelle und Anne de Bourgh pochte an die Tür und forderte, ihre Mutter zu sehen. Mr. Bennet, der bei dem Klang von Marys Stimme langsam eingenickt war, wachte mit einem Schrei auf. Mary ließ vor Schreck das Buch fallen, als sie sah, wie ihr Vater im Zimmer hin und her sprang, helle weiße Funken sprangen aus seinen Haar– und Fingerspitzen. „Es ist zurück!", rief er zu niemand bestimmten und begann, verschiedene Objekte im Zimmer schweben zu lassen. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer mit einem Knall offen gestoßen und Mrs. Bennet (die noch Sekunden zuvor in einem Stadium der absoluten Gebrechlichkeit in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte) stand in der Tür, ihr Haar war vollkommen zerzaust und in ihren Augen leuchteten die Tränen.

„Thomas!", rief sie und ihre Stimme zitterte.

Mr. Bennet hielt inne. Verschiedene Bücher und ein Wasserkrug, die er hatte schweben lassen, fielen mit einem lauten Krach zu Boden. Mary, die jetzt ziemlich verängstigt war, zog sich vorsichtig in eine Zimmerecke zurück.

Mr. Bennet drehte sich langsam um und schaute ungläubig in die Augen seiner Frau. Er bewegte seine Lippen, um ein Wort zu sagen, aber aus seinem Mund kam kein Ton.

Mrs. Bennet verstand ihn. Sie bewegte sich nicht, aber sie begann sanft zu lächeln – ein Gesichtsausdruck, den Mary noch nie bei ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte. „Ja", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war jetzt kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, „es ist Eleanor, wirklich Eleanor."

Mit einem leisen Schrei schloss er sie leidenschaftlich in seine Arme und sie bedeckten das Gesicht des jeweils anderen mit Küssen und Tränen. Mary, die vor lauter Überraschung einfach sprachlos war, verließ das Zimmer so schnell wie möglich, und, weil sie dachte, das sei wohl das Beste für alle Beteiligten, schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sie wurde von der Anwesenheit von Mr. Gardiner, Jane, Kitty und Lydia überrascht, die alle (anscheinend) Mrs. Bennet aus ihrem Zimmer gefolgt waren.

„Sie sind – zusammen – und sollten – nicht gestört werden", konnte Mary nur stottern.

Mr. Gardiner grinste. „Sehr gut!", sagte er lachend. „Jetzt ist alles wieder gut, nicht wahr?"

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht!", rief Lydia aus und war kurz davor, wütend mit ihrem Fuß aufzustampfen.

„Komm mit mir", sagte Jane, deren Augen in Tränen schwammen, „und ich werde dir alles erklären."

Jane musste ihre Erklärungen aber unterbrechen, als sie in den Salon gingen. Dort saß eine schluchzende Anne de Bourgh mit Colonel Fitzwilliam auf ihrer einen Seite und Georgiana auf der anderen, während Mrs. Gardiner ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

„Es ist alles komplett meine Schuld!", weinte Miss de Bourgh und schluchzte erneut heftig. „Ich hätte euch sofort alles erzählen müssen, was ich wusste–"

„Aber Anne, du wurdest durch einen Zauber deiner Mutter unter Kontrolle gehalten. Es gab nur wenig, was du hättest tun können", versuchte der Colonel sie zu beruhigen. „Denkst du, sie hätte dir erlaubt, auch nur ein Wort zu irgendwem zu sagen?"

„Ganz gleich, welche Strafe ihr auch festlegt", sagte Anne und ihre Lippen zitterten, „ich werde mich nicht dagegen wehren."

„Es wird nicht nötig sein–", begann der Colonel, wurde aber von Darcys Stimme an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Es wird vielleicht eine Strafe geben, Anne", sagte er und trat gemeinsam mit Elizabeth in den Raum, „aber erst nach einer gänzlichen Untersuchung. Schlimmstenfalls werden deine sämtlichen Fähigkeiten von uns aufgelöst."

„Ihr könnt sie alle gerne haben, ich hasse Magie!", versicherte Anne ihm und brach erneut in Tränen aus.

„Wie geht es Papa?", fragte Elizabeth Mr. Gardiner.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, Lizzy", sagte er heiser und blinzelte heftig, „aber seine Magie ist zurückgekommen und Eleanor–", hier musste Mr. Gardiner sich setzten und seine Frau legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Schultern, „meine Schwester ist zu ihm zurückgekehrt! Zu uns – zu uns allen!"

Elizabeth schnappte nach Luft. „Aber der Todesfluch! Das kann doch nicht möglich sein. Sie standen beide unter einem unzerbrechlichen Fluch!"

„Nein, Elizabeth", sagte Darcy hinter ihr, „es mag zwar ein Todesfluch gewesen sein, aber er war nicht unzerbrechlich. Was von der Magie des Hexenmeisters noch übrig war, ist nun für immer von dieser Welt verschwunden und damit auch all die Flüche, die er gesprochen hat. Sein Fluch hielt bloß an, weil Lady Catherine ihn durch ihre Bindung aufrechterhielt. Hätten wir davon gewusst – hätten wir es früher herausgefunden–"

„Sie waren noch ein Kind, Mr. Darcy", sagte Mr. Gardiner und seine Augen klarten sich auf. „Es gab nichts, was Sie hätten machen können."

„Aber mein Vater–", hier stockte Mr. Darcy und ging unsicher einen Schritt zurück. „Er wusste davon, aber er hat es – zunächst nicht verstanden. Und dann hat Lady Catherine ihn deswegen getötet."

Elizabeth nahm seine Hand. „Jetzt ist alles wieder gut", versicherte sie ihm.

„Was hab ihr mit Lady Catherine gemacht?", fragte Mrs. Gardiner und alle anderen im Zimmer verstummten, um die Antwort zu hören.

„Ihre Fähigkeiten sind unwiderruflich zerstört. Wir müssen weder ihre Magie noch die ihres Mannes je wieder fürchten."

„Was wird mit ihr passieren?", fragte Anne sanft und ihre Augen waren immer noch mit Tränen gefüllt.

„Dauerhaftes Exil und Abgeschlossenheit", sagte Darcy fest.

„Dann werde ich mit ihr gehen–", sagte Anne sofort.

„Anne, wir müssen alle deine Fähigkeiten von dir ablösen. Wenn es ein Verfahren geben sollte und du als nicht schuldig befunden wirst, dann wird es nicht möglich–"

„Ich werde bei ihr bleiben", antwortete Anne mit fester Stimme. „Wo ist sie jetzt, sodass ich zu ihr gehen kann?"

„Sie ist immer noch bewusstlos. Sie wird von Mr. Bingley und anderen Mitgliedern des Rats bewacht. Sie warten auf die Transportmöglichkeit, um sie von hier wegzubringen."

Anne stand auf, um nach draußen zu gehen und Colonel Fitzwilliam und Jane folgten ihr. Darcy wandte sich an Elizabeth.

„Nachdem ich mich um meine Tante gekümmert habe, muss ich noch etwas anderes auf Rosings erledigen."

„Die Steinhütte", sagte Elizabeth für ihn.

„Ja genau. Es ist unmöglich, dass es noch irgendwelche Magie in ihr gibt. Ich werde sie zerstören und so schnell wie möglich zurückkehren–"

Elizabeth lachte. „Oh nein!", sagte sie. „Glaubst du denn, dass ich dich irgendwo hin ohne mich gehen lasse?"

Er begann langsam zu lächeln. „Vielleicht habe ich nicht richtig nachgedacht."

„Scheinbar nicht. Du weißt doch, dass wenn du mich nicht zwei Mal dazu gezwungen hättest davonzulaufen, als der Dieb kam, ich schon viel früher erkannt hätte, dass es Lady Catherine war und all dies hätte sich viel früher gelöst."

Darcy kümmerte sich gar nicht um die anderen Leute um sie herum, er lachte und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Dann werde ich diesen Fehler nie wieder machen. Wie viele ich doch gemacht habe seit unserer ersten Begegnung!"

„Das haben wir beide", erwiderte Elizabeth, die sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu legen.

„Du?", rief er. „Wann hast du jemals etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Als ich deinen Antrag abgelehnt habe."

Er wurde wieder ernst. „Nein, Elizabeth, du hast mir meine Grenzen gezeigt. Du hast mir gezeigt, wie wenig meine Überheblichkeit ausreichte, Eindruck auf eine Frau zu machen, die beeindruckt zu werden verdient."

„Und bis du kamst, kannte ich mich selbst nicht."

Sie bemerkten nicht, dass der Rest der Gesellschaft leise aus dem Zimmer geschlüpft war.

„Nimm meine Hand, Elizabeth", sagte er und zog sie an sich.

Elizabeth lachte und blickte zu ihm auf. „Aber nur unter eine Bedingung", sagte sie, woraufhin Mr. Darcy sie überrascht anblickte.

„Und die wäre?"

„Dass du mich nie wieder zurücklässt – oder mich zwingst, dich zurückzulassen", antwortete sie und bewegte ihre Hand, um ihm die die Haare aus den Augen zu streichen.

Darcy lächtelte. „Nie?", fragte er.

„Nur unter außergewöhnlichen Umständen – die ich aber selbst festlegen werde!", rief Elizabeth.

„In Ordnung", antwortete er.

„Versprichst du es mir?", fragte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Das ist ein Versprechen, das ich leicht geben kann", sagte er und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Du musst mir auch versprechen, dass du mir Gedichte schreiben wirst", sagte sie und stoppte ihn. „Ich möchte wissen, wie du dir deinen Namen verdient hast."

„Soll ich dich mit einem Sommertag vergleichen?"

„Mit deinen eigenen Worten!", beharrte Elizabeth. „Es sei denn, du siehst dafür wirklich keinen Grund."

„Ich muss dich warnen, ich bin ein ganz grauenhafter Poet", antwortete er. „Fitzwilliam hat eines Nachmittags vier lächerliche Zeilen von mir gefunden und jetzt das! Ich bevorzuge Pendragon."

„Vielleicht ist dann ein neuer Name angebracht."

Darcy hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Einer, der zu meinem passt", fuhr Elizabeth fort.

Er lachte. „Für dich, meine geliebte Rosalind, würde ich alles tun."

Und dann beugte er sich herunter, um sie zu küssen.


	25. Epilog

**Epilog**

Ein Junge im Alter von ungefähr 6 Jahren saß in einem Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Vater und wand sich unangenehm hin und her. Das Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Fenster des Arbeitszimmers, auf das Gesicht des Jungen, woraufhin er sehnsüchtig nach draußen auf das grüne Gras blickte.

„Also, William", begann sein Vater, „sag mir, warum du mit einem Buch nach deiner Schwester geworfen hast."

„Weil sie eine schreckliche Schwester ist, und ich kann sie nicht ausstehen – und Edmund und Godfrey auch nicht. Ich hasse sie alle!"

Sein Vater antwortete nicht und wartete geduldig, bis er weiter redete.

Der Junge holte tief Luft. „Ella hat gesagt, sie würde meinen kleinen Hund nehmen und ihn in einen Frosch verwandeln – nur weil ich an ihren Haaren gezogen habe. Sie ist gemein zu mir und zwingt mich immer dazu, Sachen für sie zu holen, nur weil ich nicht zaubern kann und sie alle können es! Sogar Godfrey kann zaubern und er ist der Jüngste von allen!" Er brach ab und schniefte, damit die Tränen nicht seine Wangen hinunter liefen. „Und ich wüsste nicht, wie ich Troy wieder zurück verwandeln könnte, wenn sie ihn zu einem Frosch machen würde. Er würde dann für immer so bleiben müssen!"

„Ella würde niemals Troy oder irgendetwas anderes in einen Frosch verwandeln", antwortete sein Vater und runzelte die Stirn. „Und du weißt, dass deine Mutter oder ich so einen unbedeutenden Zauber sofort rückgängig machen könnten. Das ist kein Grund für dich, Zauberspruchbücher auf andere Menschen zu werfen."

William schniefte abermals und blickte finster drein.

„Es wäre besser", fuhr sein Vater fort, „wenn du mir sagen würdest, was wirklich in dir vorgeht, anstatt um den heißen Brei herum zu reden."

„Es ist alles so ungerecht!", platze William nach einer kurzen Stille heraus. „Sie können alles und ich kann nichts!"

„Du kannst Dinge entzaubern", sagte sein Vater ernst. „Und das ist eine viel größere Gabe als all die anderen."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", widersprach William und seine Stimme zitterte.

„Deine Mutter ist eine Entzauberin."

„Aber Mama kann auch zaubern, das weiß ich! Alles außer mir können es – sogar Großvater und Großmutter Bennet können es und sie sind schon uralt!"

Die Mundwinkel seines Vaters zuckten etwas bei dieser Aussage. „Deine Mutter kann nur zaubern, weil ich es auch kann."

„Dann kannst du machen, dass ich es auch kann?", fragte William begierig, vergaß ganz, dass sein Vater verärgert über ihn war und stand auf, um sich neben ihn zu stellen.

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht kann", antwortete er. „Wir haben das schon mehrfach besprochen."

William ließ seinen Kopf hängen und eine einsame Träne floß seine Nase hinunter. „Dann denke ich, bin ich dazu verdammt, niemals etwas Wichtiges zu tun. Ella sagt, nur Zauberer können andere Zauberer bekämpfen."

„Und du möchtest andere Zauberer bekämpfen?"

„Nur die Bösen."

„Entzauberer sind sehr gut im Kampf gegen böse Zauberer", sagte sein Vater beruhigend, als er den Jungen auf seinen Schoß setzte, „vielleicht sogar besser als alle anderen. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, diese Fähigkeit ist sehr stark."

William sah ihn kritisch an.

„Aber das Mächtigste ist eine Verknüpfung der beiden – Zauberei und Entzauberei."

William dachte einige Momente darüber nach, bevor er seinen Vater besorgt anblickte. „Werde ich bestraft werden?"

Er meinte seinen Vater darüber kurz glucksen hören zu können, war sich aber nicht sicher. „Du und Ella, ihr werdet beide bestraft werden. Die ganze nächste Woche werdet ihr gemeinsam Unterricht haben–" (der Junge öffnete seinen Mund, um zu protestieren, überlegte es ich dann aber anders), „–und ich werde den Unterricht persönlich übernehmen."

William lehnte sich etwas getröstet gegen die Weste seines Vaters. Wenn ihr Vater anwesend war, würde Ella nicht insgeheim Zaubersprüche unter der Nase ihrer Gouvernante ausführen können.

„Weißt du eigentlich, William", sagte sein Vater schließlich, „dass ich einst einen furchterregenden Zauberer besiegt habe, lange Zeit bevor du geboren wurdest?"

Die Augen des Jungen wurden groß. „Natürlich wusste ich das! Edmund hat es mir vor einer langen Zeit erzählt."

„Hat er dir erzählt, dass ich es nicht ohne deine Mutter geschafft hätte? Oder ohne die Hilfe von Entzauberung?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte William unsicher.

„Also", antwortete sein Vater, „dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, dass du die Geschichte hörst, wie deine Mutter und ich uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Aber es ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte er zögernd. „möchtest du lieber wieder nach draußen gehen?"

„Nein", sagte William schnell, „ich möchte die Geschichte gerne hören."

Sein Vater lachte. „Also", begann er, „damals war ich bekannt unter dem Namen Pendragon (obwohl dein hinterhältiger Onkel Fitzwilliam mir schon eher den Namen ‚Der Poet' gegeben hatte)–"

„Aber ich dachte, Mama nennt dich jetzt anders?"

„Das tut sie."

„Wie denn?"

„Das ist ein großes Geheimnis."

„Ein Geheimnis?"

„Eines Tages, wenn du alt genug bist, wirst du es erfahren."

„Ich mag Geheimnisse."

„Dann wirst du diese Geschichte mögen."

William lehnte sich an die Schulter seines Vaters. „Fängst du noch einmal von vorne an?", fragte er. „Ich habe den Anfang schon wieder vergessen."

Dieses Mal war er sicher, dass er seinen Vater sanft lachen hören konnte. „Damals, als ich noch unter dem Namen Pendragon bekannt war, war die Wahrheit über die Fähigkeit deiner Mutter noch ein Geheimnis – nein, nein. Eigentlich geht es weiter zurück. Vor einer sehr, _sehr_ langen Zeit waren dein Großvater Darcy und dein Großvater Bennet gemeinsam in der Schule..."

_**FINIS**_


End file.
